I'll Never Let You Go
by YaDiva
Summary: In this AU everyone is born either a master or slave just like being born a boy or girl. At age 18 masters stake a claim for a slave, similar to marriage. Kurt is a strong Dom Master who claims submissive slave Blaine over the desires of Dom Master Sebastian. But what Sebastian wants, Sebastian gets. Or steals. Rated M for gay sex, language and strong BDSM themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Revised November 12, 2012**_

_**Hello Everyone! Meow from the Kitty!**_

_**I learned my lesson from the previous stories so here are my warnings.**_

_**I am a dark Klaine fan fiction writer with a kink for slave/master, BDSM themed stories. While I enjoy the fluff, I prefer to write the dark, so please, please, PLEASE heed the warnings. **_

_**This story is rated M (really higher) for gay sex, non-consensual sex, smut, language, and very strong BDSM themes and toys.**_

_**Warning for hardcore Klainers: this story features semi non-consensual Seblaine smut. Klaine love remains throughout and is always the center of the story, but there will be serious Seblaine smut. **_

Chapter 1

Blaine opened his eyes as the timed lock on his cage clicked and the door slowly swung open. He rolled on to his back and stretched his legs and arms. Sleeping in his cage was never a real punishment. Kurt's tastes were too expensive and high class for that. The cage was made of the finest sterling silver and the mattress was more comfortable than most beds. The real punishment was being away from Kurt. Blaine hated sleeping away from the warmth of his master's body and the soothing sound of his breathing. He was glad his punishment was only for one night. He would definitely be more careful when dancing around the house.

He crawled out and walked to the bathroom. Every morning he had 20 minutes before he had to take his place on his knees by Kurt's bedside. He kept an eye on the clock as he used the toilet, showered, brushed his teeth and mentally ran through his schedule for the day. At exactly 6:58 am he kneeled on the floor and waited. This was his favorite time of day. He loved Kurt's restful and peaceful expression. It was one of the rare times Kurt looked fully relaxed and beautifully serene. Especially these days.

At 7:00 am the alarm clock rang loudly. Kurt groaned and reached out blindly to smack the off button. He rolled over and reached out, his hands seeking Blaine's body to pull towards him. Feeling no one he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to remember that it was Friday not Saturday, so Blaine would be on his knees, plus he had made Blaine sleep in the cage last night. He sighed. Who was really punishing who?

He rolled over and smiled at the sight of Blaine kneeling on the floor, his hands folded in front of him, eyes downcast as he waited to be acknowledged.

"Good morning, Blaine."

"Good morning, sir." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's, a shy smile spreading across his face. Kurt reached over and tangled his fingers in Blaine's still damp curls. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

Blaine didn't move as Kurt stood up, stretched and walked to the bathroom. He returned a moment later. Blaine licked his lips in anticipation.

Kurt smiled down at him as he held his thick cock in his hand and pressed it to Blaine's lips. Blaine moaned as he opened his mouth to accept and suck. Kurt's morning blowjob.

Kurt closed his eyes and threw his head back as he gripped Blaine's hair. Blaine's warm mouth sucked him perfectly. Down and up five times, three swirls of the tongue, slightly pull off, tease the head, repeat. Kurt pulled Blaine's hair tighter as he felt himself getting closer. Blaine recognized the signs and prepared himself. He knew every sign, every cue, every reaction of his master. He knew Kurt's body better than Kurt, and better than his own.

Kurt came with a long, drawn out groan. Blaine swallowed and kept still, holding the soft, sensitive cock in his mouth. He would never dream of releasing it on his own.

Kurt pulled out and fell back on to the bed, eyes closed, breathing slightly rapid, but slowing. Such a wonderful way to start the day. He lay there for a few minutes before speaking.

"Toast, fruit and yogurt. You will wait for me."

"Yes sir."

Blaine rose from the floor. Kurt pushed himself up on to his elbows and ran his eyes up and down Blaine's naked body. He's sure Blaine was hard during the blowjob, but not anymore. He knew the rules.

"Put on your boxers."

"Yes sir."

Blaine walked over to the dresser, slid on a pair of boxers and went to the kitchen. Kurt showered and stood in front of his closet trying to remember what scene they were going to rehearse today. They weren't doing dress rehearsals yet, but Kurt liked to choose his outfit based upon what he imagined his character, Jonathan Jollaway, would wear. In the end he settled for a white shirt, gray vest and black jeans. Simple was best since it was probably going to be a long day. He picked out Blaine's clothes and laid them on the bed.

He arrived in the kitchen to find Blaine sitting at the kitchen table, scribbling in his writing book. It was the one thing Blaine was allowed to do anytime he wanted. Kurt understood how quickly a lyric could pop into the mind and then disappear in an instant. He wanted Blaine to always capture his thoughts.

Blaine stopped writing when Kurt walked in.

"Finish your thoughts, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and returned to scribbling. Kurt poured the coffee, prepared it to their individual tastes, and sat down at the table. He took a bite of toast and watched as Blaine continued writing, his eyes scrunched up, forehead wrinkled in deep concentration. Kurt couldn't help but smile and feel grateful that Blaine belonged to him. He hated to think of Blaine belonging to someone who refused to encourage his writing.

Lyrics captured, Blaine closed his book and began eating.

"What scene are you rehearsing today?"

Kurt groaned. "The argument. Brad seems to think that arguing means screaming, not using voice inflection, or I don't know...acting to get the point across."

Blaine laughed. Kurt shook his head. "You think I'm kidding, but I'm serious. The man cannot act. I will never understand why Kevin cast him. If I didn't believe so strongly in the show I would totally quit."

Blaine smiled. Kurt would never quit a show. He'd worked too hard to reach this point. This was his second Broadway show and it was destined to put Kurt in the running for a Tony nomination.

"Will you be at the studio all day?"

Blaine nodded. "I need to finish that song for Rachel."

"Okay. I will pick you up at 4:00 pm because Chandler and Seth are coming over tonight."

Blaine grinned. "Is Seth bringing his guitar?"

"I'll ask Chandler if he can."

"Awesome!"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's boyish exuberance. He really was a big kid at times.

"Go get dressed."

"Yes sir."

Kurt cleared the table and checked his bag to make sure he had all the script changes he'd reviewed last night. He walked into the bedroom where Blaine was waiting, dressed but with his boxers and jeans down around his ankles. Kurt walked over to the dresser and took out the custom-made, hand-crafted, stainless steel cock chastity cage. He carefully placed Blaine's cock inside and locked the small padlock. He placed the key on his dresser. He had a second key on his keyring. Blaine pulled up his boxers and jeans. Kurt patted his crotch lovingly. Blaine closed his eyes and willed away the erection he couldn't have anyway.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have enough money for lunch?"

Blaine nodded

"Okay. Let's go."

They walked outside just as Troy was pulling up in the Lincoln Town car. Blaine's stop was first. When they pulled up in front of the building, Kurt reached over and ran his finger lightly along the beautiful collar he'd designed for Blaine.

"Have a creatively productive day."

"Try not to be too hard on Brad. It's not his fault he's not as talented as you."

Kurt grinned. "And for that lovely comment you may have pizza tonight. I'll even let you and Seth order."

Blaine's boyish grin returned. "Thank you, sir."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him softly. "Have a good day."

He watched Blaine enter the building. As the car pulled away from the curb, he felt grateful for a second time that morning that Blaine belonged to him.

* * *

Kurt Hummel first laid eyes on Blaine Anderson during a visit to Dalton Academy. While being gay wasn't the huge issue it used to be within society, there were still those who took issue with it. Unfortunately for Kurt, they all seemed to attend McKinley. He'd grown sick of the bullying and harassment he experienced on a daily basis. He wanted to spend his last two years of school in peace.

As he and his father toured the school, the bell rang for the class change and they found themselves being swept into a meeting hall for an impromptu performance by the Warblers. The admissions director looked noticeably nervous about a potential parent seeing this slightly rowdy display, but Burt was amused and Kurt was mesmerized and shocked that a glee club was actually popular at an all boys school. As he watched the performance he couldn't take his eyes off the handsome lead singer. Kurt felt something stir deep inside, but he quickly squashed it. This boy was the lead singer which meant he was mostly likely a master. Masters were not allowed to claim other masters. Plus Kurt had no idea if the boy was gay or not.

At the end of the performance, as the boy laughed and congratulated his fellow Warblers on a job well done, Kurt was surprised to catch a glimpse of the thick, black ink stain around his left wrist. The boy was a slave. Burt noticed it too and looked at the admissions director in surprise.

"Dalton prides itself on allowing slaves to participate and sometimes lead certain activities. For many slave students, this will be their last and only time to do these types of things."

Burt nodded his agreement and approval. It was true. While some slaves were claimed by masters who encouraged them to pursue careers, many were not. Most slaves remained happily at home under the care and servitude of their master.

On his very first day at Dalton Kurt sought out Wes, head of the Warblers council. Once they were done discussing Kurt auditioning for the Warblers, he asked about their lead singer, Blaine Anderson. Was he gay? Was he seeing anyone?

Wes was hesitant. As a master and good friend, he was protective of Blaine. Extremely protective. Blaine's submissiveness ran stronger and deeper than most slaves due to his inherent nature and years of emotional neglect and abuse by his master mother. While most slaves only feared displeasing their masters, Blaine lived with the fear of displeasing any master. He struggled to resist submitting to every master who gave him a command, making him an easy target for those with a mean streak. Thanks to Dalton's anti-bullying policy he was relatively safe at Dalton, but Wes worried about who would eventually stake a claim for Blaine.

The one thing slaves wanted more than anything was to be claimed. To be claimed and dominated by a master was a slave's greatest desire, but the trick was being claimed by the right master. Parents of slaves tried to manage the process, but it wasn't easy. In a best case scenario, a slave and master would meet, date, fall in love and the master would stake a claim for the slave with the parent's permission. Sometimes slaves agreed to be claimed by masters their parents didn't like. In these cases, the parents were helpless to stop the claim from taking place. In a worse case scenario, a master would stake a claim against both the slave and parent's wishes. Rare, but not unheard of.

Once a master claimed a slave, the slave was captured unless the master decided to release them. The only recourse was the Eight Year Rescind Rule. If a slave was unhappy or the slave's parents wanted their child released, they had eight years from the initial date of the claim to request nullification by the Masters Ministry. After eight years the claim could only be broken by the master.

After a few Warbler practices and eating lunch together for a few weeks, Wes decided he liked Kurt. He seemed genuine and kind, yet with a strong, dominate nature. The perfect combination for Blaine. He'd also observed Blaine sneaking glances at Kurt. When he asked him if he was interested, Blaine smiled shyly and nodded.

One Thursday after practice, Wes held the two boys back and made a formal introduction. They already knew each other from practice, but Wes carried on as if they were meeting for the first time.

"Dom Master Kurt Hummel, allow me to present sub slave Blaine Anderson. Unclaimed."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Wes? It's been a month. We know each others name." Blaine giggled quietly, eyes on the floor.

Kurt was intrigued by the intense submissiveness of Blaine. It was such a contrast to the confident, beautiful boy he'd seen perform. He was also bewildered by the feelings Blaine stirred inside him. He'd never felt such a strong pull towards someone before. He'd had inappropriate crushes on slaves who were straight, or masters who were gay, but never the deep, aching desire he felt for Blaine. With Blaine he felt the first longings for ownership and the need to dominate.

Blaine felt just as overwhelmed by the feelings Kurt created. He'd spent most of his life trying not to get swallowed alive by the submissiveness that lived inside him. He considered being gay a blessing because it ruled out almost 80% of the masters who roamed the halls of Dalton. The masters who were gay and didn't already have their eye on someone were always approaching Blaine, attracted to his sexy good looks and deep submissiveness. If Blaine made it clear he wasn't interested, Wes and the rest of the Warblers made sure they kept their distance.

But Blaine liked Kurt. Something about Kurt's eyes and gentle, yet firm voice told Blaine he could trust him. That Kurt wouldn't abuse him or take advantage of him. At the same time, Blaine was turned on by Kurt's masterful presence. Kurt was strong and demanding, but his dominance rippled through Blaine versus falling on top of him and crushing him. Something about Kurt's tone ignited Blaine's slave nature. He didn't obey Kurt because he had to. He wanted to. His entire body buzzed with the desire to serve and be dominated by Kurt. It took every ounce of his willpower not to throw himself at Kurt's feet every time he entered the room.

They moved slowly spending most of their junior year becoming friends. At first it was hard for Kurt to draw anything out of Blaine regarding his tastes or interests because he was so wired to want whatever Kurt wanted. But eventually he managed to learn that Blaine's favorite cereal was Apple Jacks. He loved Star Wars and the Matrix movies, but also Broadway. And of course, music.

Music was Blaine's passion. His first love. His safe place. As a child he would sing himself to sleep every night. When his mother would scream and berate him in disgust at his submissive slave nature, he would retreat into the safety of the songs in his head; eyes squeezed shut, singing silently to himself to drown out her voice. It was why he could stand up in front of an audience and sing his heart out. Music made him feel confident and strong and safe.

Once Kurt realized just how much Blaine loved music, he sought ways to indulge him. They attended concerts, operas and the symphony. When Blaine admitted his hope to one day write songs for Broadway musicals, Kurt bought him a writing book and encouraged him to put his thoughts and lyrics on paper.

By their senior year it was pretty clear to everyone that Kurt would stake a claim for Blaine the moment Blaine turned 18. They were in love. A strong, deep love made richer by the way they perfectly complemented each other. Blaine's deep submissiveness was perfect for Kurt's strong, demanding nature. Kurt needed someone who would give themselves over completely, and Blaine needed someone who would completely dominate him.

Their love and affection was obvious despite the strict state rules governing master-slave interaction prior to claiming. Hand holding was allowed along with rubbing the middle of the back and five second hugs. Kurt was allowed to wrap one arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine was allowed to lay his head on Kurt's shoulder. Anything additional was considered a violation, but that didn't keep Blaine from sitting so close to Kurt that he may as well have been in his lap. His body was always curled into Kurt's, his eyes full of love and the desire to give himself to Kurt completely, totally...

Sexually.

But there were rules about that too.

It was illegal for masters and slaves under the age of 18 to have sex.

Even after reaching the age of 18, masters were strongly encouraged to wait until they had either staked a claim, or were 100% sure they were going to stake a claim. To have sex with a slave and then not claim them was considered mental abuse. Sex is a connector between a master and slave. It deepens the slave's submissiveness and desire to serve the master and creates a bond between the two. When the master simply walks away after creating this bond, the slave is left feeling lost and confused, desperate for the safety and comfort of a master. This led some slaves to fall prey to the worst types of masters. Masters who captured lost slaves and abused them or pimped them out to other masters for sex.

Burt could see the deep longing for capture in the way Blaine stared at Kurt. He could also sense Kurt's strong feelings of possessiveness and ownership. He constantly reminded Kurt of the rules, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Dad, please stop. I know the rules."

"I know you know the rules, Kurt. Doesn't mean you want to follow them."

"Of course I don't want to follow them, but I will." And jerk myself raw.

"I hear ya, kiddo. But why don't we go over chapter 8 in the state rule book just one more time?"

Burt had good reason to be concerned. Masters hit their full sex drive at age 18. Kurt was four months away from his 18th birthday. He would be teeming with hot sexual energy and desperate for relief, but he was 3 months older than Blaine. He would have to wait until Blaine turned 18 and could be claimed.

There was something else besides Kurt's self-control that worried Burt Hummel.

Why hadn't he heard from the Andersons?

When a master and slave have been dating and a claim is imminent, the slave's parents usually ask for a meeting with the master's parents. Usually there are several meetings over lunch, dinner and the holidays as a way for the slave's parents to make sure the claim is the right one for their child and one their child truly wants.

"I don't get it. With as deeply submissive as he is, I would think they would want to put you, me, Carol, Finn and even Rachel under a microscope to make sure we're not abusive."

Kurt frowned and felt the familiar pang of anger and hurt that always accompanied thoughts of Victoria Anderson's treatment of Blaine.

"Blaine's parents don't care about him, Dad. They really don't."

"I'm sure that's not true. Yes, some parents are disappointed when they have a slave versus a master, but it's just like having a boy or girl. You can't control it. You just love them when they get here."

"Trust me dad, Victoria Anderson doesn't see it that way. She loves Blaine's brother, Cooper because he's a master, but with Blaine...she spent years trying to force Blaine to go against his nature and be more master than slave. According to Wes, Victoria would scream at him and tell him he was weak and worthless and needed to dig deep to find strength and command. She taunted him mercilessly, trying to force him to stand up for himself and fight back. She thought it would make his less submissive. Of course, it didn't work.

Instead of fighting back, Blaine fell deeper inside his submission. He never found the strength to fight back. Eventually she gave up, but the mental abuse left Blaine submissive and fearful of all masters. She's a horrible master and a terrible mother."

Burt was undeterred. "Maybe I should reach out to them."

"Please don't."

"This is important, Kurt. I don't want you accused of not following the rules. We need to make sure they know you want to claim Blaine. It's best if you have their permission."

Kurt knew his father was right, but the thought of dealing with Victoria Anderson worried him. He was hoping she would continue to care less about Blaine and just allow Kurt to claim him.

Especially since Sebastian Smythe couldn't seem to leave Blaine alone.

* * *

Like the Andersons, the Smythes were an old money family. They ran in the same social circles and belonged to the same clubs. The Smythes had spent the past five years in Europe, but returned to the states so Sebastian could graduate from an American high school.

Sebastian first spotted Blaine during the summer at a cookout given by his parents to celebrate their return to Ohio. Blaine was sitting alone in a gazebo in the corner of the huge backyard, writing in his music book.

"Whatcha writing, sexy?"

Blaine looked up and then immediately lowered his eyes. His body tensed under Sebastian's lecherous stare.

"Answer me."

Blaine kept his eyes focused on his book. "Just...um...song ideas."

"Really? That's actually interesting."

Sebastian sat down next to him. "Look at me."

Blaine looked up. Sebastian licked his lips. "You're pretty."

He glanced at Blaine's neck and then laid his hand on Blaine's thigh.

"I see you're not claimed. When do you turn 18?"

Blaine was nervous and scared. No, he wasn't claimed but he definitely wasn't available. He belonged to Kurt.

"August of next year."

"Next year, huh? I guess I can wait. You look like you might be worth it."

Blaine wanted to run.

"But perhaps while we're waiting you can..."

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

Both boys looked up to see Cooper Anderson standing there, his eyes fixed on Sebastian's hand stroking his little brother's thigh. Sebastian quickly snatched his hand away.

"Just having a chat. Blaine was telling me how much I'm going to love Dalton."

Dalton? He was going to be at Dalton?

"Yeah. Whatever. You know the rules. Keep your hands off before you end up in trouble...again."

Sebastian frowned. How did Cooper know about that? He stood up.

"Like I said, we were just chatting. See you later, Blaine."

Cooper looked at Blaine. "Are you okay?" Blaine nodded. Cooper sat down beside him.

"Listen. I know you spend a lot of time with that Kurt guy, but you shouldn't get your hopes up about him claiming you."

Blaine looked up, his eyes full of surprise. "Why not?"

"Let's face it. His family is not a part of our world. I don't think mom is going to let you get claimed by a mechanic's son."

"Mom doesn't care what happens to me."

"Yeah, that's true, but only to a point. You're still an Anderson. What happens to you will reflect on the family, and with the Smythes back in town, and you and Sebastian being about the same age..."

Blaine gasped.

No. No. No. No.

Cooper gave him a sympathetic look. "I could be wrong, but you should be prepared."

He stood up and walked back towards the party leaving Blaine scared and shaking.

The moment he was home he called Kurt.

"Please...can I come see you...I need you..."

"Leave now. I'll be waiting."

Blaine arrived on Kurt's doorstep at 10:00 pm. He was shaking and blinking back tears. Kurt pulled him inside and held him far longer than five seconds. Blaine started babbling.

"You, Kurt. You. I want you to claim me. I only want you. I wanna be with you. Not him. I don't like him. I love you. You. Only submit to you."

Him?

"Shhh. It's okay, Blaine. Tell me what happened."

Kurt worked hard to mask his anger as Blaine told him about Sebastian's advances and Cooper's theory. By the time he was done, Blaine was crying and shaking. Kurt held him tight.

"Don't worry. If I have to I'll claim you without your parent's permission." Kurt knew his father would have a fit, but he didn't give a shit. Blaine belonged to him. No way he was giving him up.

Blaine spent the rest of the summer trying to avoid Sebastian at summer parties and social gatherings. Whenever he had the chance, Sebastian would corner Blaine and scare the hell out of him with illegal touches and talk of claiming.

"Come on, Blaine. It would be perfect. Think of how happy our parents would be. And trust me, I can make you happy. I'm quite good at...everything." Sebastian stood as close as possible to Blaine without actually pressing his body into his, but it was enough to make Blaine shake uncontrollably, his heart racing with fear as Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"I will fuck you so good, Blaine. So fucking hard. I will fully dominate your submissive ass. You will be begging for my cock and if you're a good boy, I'll let you have it."

"Please...no...please...I...I don't want..."

"It's not about what you want. It's about what I want, and I want you."

Blaine slid down the wall to the floor. He was trembling and tears were running down his face. He rested his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Sebastian stepped back and laughed.

"Damn, you're so fucking submissive. It's super hot."

After these episodes Blaine would flee to Kurt's house and Kurt would spend the rest of the evening erasing Blaine's fears with illegal touches of his own.

"It's okay, Blaine. I love you and I will claim you. You're mine. All mine. Don't worry."

By the end of the summer Kurt couldn't wait for school to start so he could confront Sebastian. He wasted no time finding him on the very first day of class.

Sebastian smiled his sexiest smile when he saw Kurt walking towards him in the cafeteria. Wow. First day of school and he was already attracting hot as hell boys.

"Well hello, gorgeous. I hope you're the welcoming committee."

Kurt held up both wrists. Sebastian's smile dimmed a bit when he saw Kurt wasn't a slave.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian's smile disappeared completely.

"Sorry, but my mother has already filled all the household staff positions in our home. However, if my dad's Jaguar breaks down I'll be sure to have him call your dad. Assuming he's qualified to work on such an expensive piece of machinery."

Kurt refused to take the bait. He had more pressing matters than getting into an insult match with this meerkat.

"Stay away from Blaine. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't even breathe in his direction. And you touch him again and I'll have the Masters Ministry on your ass before your Axe body spray evaporates."

"Oh, so Blaine belongs to you, does he? Funny. His parents never mentioned your name when I brought up claiming him."

Kurt steeled himself. "Blaine doesn't want you."

"Like that matters. Look girlfriend, you're out of your league. Blaine is way too good for you. If anyone's going to claim him it's me, so I suggest you fuck off and stop filling his head with promises you can't keep. Victoria Anderson will never give her son to a grease monkey's offspring. But I tell ya what? My maid has a son and I happen to know he's gay. How about I hook the two of you up? The two of you are from the same level of low class. You should have plenty to talk about."

Kurt stepped forward, his calm voice masking the fury raging inside him. "And how exactly do you know he's gay? You haven't been breaking the state rules have you? Screwing a slave you have no intentions of claiming? Better be careful, Sebastian. Wouldn't want you to get reported for abuse."

The color drained a bit from Sebastian's face. He stepped back. Kurt smirked in satisfaction.

"Stay away from Blaine." He turned and left, entered the first bathroom he came to and promptly threw up his entire breakfast.

He was shaking with anger and a possessive rage he never knew he had.

Blaine belonged to him. No one else. Him.

He would have to convince Victoria Anderson to let him have Blaine. There was no way he was going to let Blaine end up with that asshole.

Kurt splashed cold water on his face and dried off with a paper towel. He stared at his reflection.

Fuck Victoria Anderson.

He would claim Blaine without her permission. His father wouldn't approve, but so what? He would just have to get over it.

He was claiming Blaine and no one was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is really the second half of Chapter 1, but I didn't want the first chapter to be so long.**_

**Chapter 2**

A month later, Blaine was sitting on a couch wishing he had the courage to bolt for the door. His fear had such a hold on his mind that he couldn't conjure up a song to help him feel better.

Dinner at the Smythes.

Victoria had walked into his room that morning, without knocking, to announce that the entire family, including Cooper and his slave Lisa, would be going to the Smythes for dinner that evening. Blaine had been in the middle of jerking himself off fast and hard to the remnants of a dream he'd had the night before. Kurt was standing over him, naked and beautiful. His pale skin glowing with a silky sheen, his command covering Blaine, heavy and warm like rays of sun. Blaine was naked on his knees, wrists and ankles bound by leather straps. A heavy iron collar around his neck with a leash held by Kurt. Kurt's cock was thick, heavy and hard, and Blaine was drooling. He wanted it in his mouth so bad. And then up his ass.

_"Where are your eyes, Blaine?" Blaine quickly shifted his gaze from Kurt's beautiful cock down to the floor._

_"Do you see something you want, my love?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Your cock, sir."_

_"Where would you like it?"_

_"Please...in my mouth, sir."_

_Kurt reached down and ran his fingers though Blaine's hair. He tightened his grip on the chain and pulled Blaine's head back._

_"You may pleasure me."_

_Blaine opened his mouth and leaned forward..._

"Tonight we're having dinner at the Smythes, so don't disappear. As a matter of fact, why don't you stay home today so I'm not forced to hunt you down when it's time to go? We leave at 6:00 pm."

Blaine turned crimson as he quickly grabbed at the sheets to cover himself. If Victoria noticed what he was doing, she didn't mention it.

"Did you hear me? Don't go running off today. Cooper and Lisa will be here at 4:00 pm."

"Yes ma'am."

Victoria stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Blaine exhaled and thought about starting again when his mother's words registered with him.

Dinner at the Smythes.

Sebastian.

Blaine wasn't in the mood anymore. He reached over and grabbed his phone to call Kurt.

Kurt forced himself to keep his voice calm and steady. He knew Blaine needed him calm. If he freaked out, Blaine would freak out.

"It's probably just dinner, Blaine. Nothing to worry about. Just try to stay close to your parents and Cooper."

"But what if this dinner is to discuss Sebastian claiming me?"

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed. "I'm sure it's just dinner." God, please let it be just dinner.

"You don't know that, Kurt. What if it isn't? What if they decide tonight that I'm going to be with Sebastian. Oh, God."

Blaine's panicked voice broke causing Kurt's heart to break. He took a deep breath and summoned his command.

"Blaine, I want you to calm down. No matter what happens tonight, I'll find a way to claim you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Blaine relaxed. Kurt would make everything okay. Everything would be fine.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I know. I love you too. Don't worry."

Kurt hung up.

"How could you do that?"

Kurt turned around to see his father standing there, his face flush with anger.

"Do what?"

"Promise something like that. Kurt...you can't make that type of promise to a slave. There's no guarantee that you will be allowed to claim Blaine."

"I can claim whomever I want, even if the parents disagree. Those are the rules."

Burt shook his head. "Come on, Kurt. You're not that naïve. People like the Andersons play by a different set of rules."

"I don't care about their stupid money. Blaine wants to be with me and I want him. I'm claiming him."

Burt's heart broke just a little as he stared at Kurt. Instead of the 17 year old standing before him, Burt was seeing Kurt age 10. Arms folded in defiance, a stubborn look upon his face as he refused to wear the navy blue winter coat Burt had bought for him. He wanted pink and he didn't care if pink was only in the girls section. The pink coats were pretty. The blue was ugly. The next day Burt returned the navy coat and Kurt wore his pink coat proudly the entire winter, oblivious to the stares of strangers.

But Blaine wasn't a coat. He was a sub slave, and a highly sensitive, submissive one at that. Without meaning to, Kurt was screwing with Blaine's head. If things didn't work out, the damage could leave scars.

"Look kiddo. I know you love him. I know you want him, but you have to be careful. What happens if he doesn't get claimed by you?" Burt put his hand up to stop Kurt's protest. "I know, I know. You're determined to claim him, but let's just pretend it doesn't work out because the Andersons have other plans. Do you know what will happen to Blaine? The mental anguish he will suffer by not being claimed by the one he's submitted to in his own mind? Sure he'll submit to another master because its in his nature, but there will be this...missing piece. Confusion that will leave him disoriented about the claim. And what if that master isn't willing to be patient? You're setting Blaine up for a lot of pain if things don't work out."

Kurt sat down heavily on the couch and placed his hand over his mouth.

Shit.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

But he couldn't deny his feelings. His desires. Blaine was more than a want. He was a need.

What if Blaine was right about tonight? What if plans were made and deals signed? Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Dad...I can't...I can't lose him...I can't..."

Burt nodded. "I know. We'll try to work it out. I promise. We'll try to work it out."

* * *

Blaine dug his nails into the couch cushion as Sebastian appeared in the doorway of the living room. He simply stood there, a smug smirk on his face. He blew Blaine a kiss. Blaine felt like vomiting.

One of the servants appeared behind Sebastian.

"Dinner is served."

Blaine stood up slowly hoping Sebastian would head to the dining room ahead of him, but Sebastian remained in the doorway.

"Evening, Blaine. You're looking quite fetching."

Blaine said nothing. Sebastian waited until Blaine squeezed by him to follow behind.

"Damn. Can't wait to get my dick up that ass."

Blaine almost fell. Sebastian laughed. When they reached the dining room, Cooper's slave, Lisa beckoned to Blaine.

"Sit by me."

Sebastian was about to take the chair on the other side of Blaine, when Cooper smoothly slid in. He smiled sweetly at Sebastian.

"Sorry."

Sebastian scowled and sat at the end of the table.

Cooper looked at Blaine. "You're welcome."

"Thank you."

Cooper and Blaine had a strange relationship.

Due to their age difference and the fact that Cooper was the favored master son, they weren't close, but they weren't enemies either. Growing up Cooper mostly ignored Blaine, following the example set by their mother. Upon graduating high school he claimed Lisa and headed off to college. After he graduated, Victoria sent him to Michigan to run a manufacturing company she had purchased. He traveled to Ohio often to visit and report to his mother. He still didn't pay much attention to Blaine, but he was concerned about his claiming. One of Lisa's friends was currently trapped in a miserable, parent arranged claim. Cooper was seeing first hand the unhappiness it caused. He didn't want to see Blaine in the same situation.

Blaine spent most of dinner talking to Lisa. Lisa was very sweet and had always shown Blaine kindness and affection. By the end of dinner Blaine was feeling more relaxed.

Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last.

Everyone moved out to the enclosed deck for dessert and drinks. Blaine stuck close to Lisa, sitting next to her on the loveseat. Cooper sat in a chair next to them while the parents sat across from them. Sebastian lounged in the doorway. There were a few moments of silence while everyone focused on desert, a delicious three layer, vanilla cream cake.

Anna Smythe broke the silence. "So, Victoria...have you given any thought to Blaine's claim?"

Blaine froze. Sebastian smiled, smug and satisfied.

Victoria shook her head. "No, not really."

"You know...maybe Blaine would be good for Sebastian. Sebastian needs someone to calm him down. Stabilize him."

Blaine slowly sat his cake plate on the table. His hands were shaking.

Cooper spoke up. "Don't you think Blaine should have a say in who claims him?"

Victoria snorted. "Please. He'd submit to a dog if it wagged its tail hard enough. These things have to be directed."

Sebastian laughed. Cooper shot him a look.

"In that case, I suppose Sebastian has half a chance. From what I've heard, he is quite the dog. A bitch in heat."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. Victoria looked at Cooper in horror while Sebastian glared at him. Anna turned red with embarrassment.

"That was a youthful indiscretion. Sebastian knows better now."

Michael Smythe spoke up. "That's right. Sebastian has matured. He's ready for the responsibility of a claim. Give it some thought, Victoria. It could be mutually beneficial for both our families."

Victoria looked at Blaine as if seeing him for the first time. She slowly nodded. "Yes, perhaps we should discuss this further."

Sebastian had been watching Blaine closely during their parents exchange. Blaine was staring at the ground, his tongue running over his lips several times as he tried to find the strength to speak. Sebastian's mind filled with thoughts of all the places he wanted Blaine's tongue. Blaine felt Sebastian's heated glare and slowly looked up. Something about the lustful, menacing look in his eyes frightened Blaine into finding his voice. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No."

Victoria looked at him. "What?"

"No. I-I-I don't want him. I don't like him."

Sebastian looked slightly embarrassed. "That's because you don't know me. We should spend more time together."

Anna Smythe smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yes, what a wonderful idea! I'm sure that if the two of you spent some time together..."

Cooper interrupted. "Given Sebastian's past, I don't think it would be safe for Blaine to spend time with him. I don't think any of us wanna see Blaine get rap..."

"Cooper!" Victoria screeched. "What an awful thing to say! What's wrong with you?"

"Just looking out for my little brother."

Sebastian's face was beet red with anger and embarrassment. "I didn't rape anyone! It was consensual!"

"How can sex with an unclaimed, under 18 slave be consensual?"

"I didn't rape anyone!"

Michael Smythe glared at Cooper. "Of course you didn't rape anyone. It was all a misunderstanding. Victoria, how did your acquisition of General Manufacturing Services go?"

Michael's tone was clear. The conversation was over. Victoria gladly dove into the details of her latest business conquest. Sebastian shot Blaine and Cooper a final evil look before disappearing.

Blaine exhaled while Lisa rubbed his back. "It'll be okay, Blaine."

Blaine turned to Cooper, his eyes relieved and grateful.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"Coop...why are you helping me? I mean...I don't know...you're usually on mom's side."

Cooper sighed. "Let's just say that I wanna see you happy versus miserable. I've seen what life's like for unhappy slaves trapped in claims they never wanted or that have gone bad. I want something better for you. I see the positive affect Kurt has on you. It's a good thing. I don't want you to lose it."

Blaine nodded. Yes, Kurt was good for him. Kurt was great for him. Kurt was helping him get stronger, less submissive around other masters. Blaine knew it wasn't just for his benefit. Kurt was possessive and jealous. He didn't want Blaine submitting to other masters. He only wanted Blaine to submit to him.

To Blaine's relief, Victoria quickly forgot about Sebastian claiming him. A competitor made a major move into one of her key business areas. The development consumed all of her time and energy. Blaine went out of his way to stay out of sight and out of mind.

Sebastian eye fucked Blaine every chance he had, but he kept his distance which made Kurt nervous instead of happy. Sebastian's smile was too smug and knowing, as if he had a secret. Would Victoria make arrangements for Blaine's claim without telling him? It was a thought that kept Kurt up at night.

Burt was up at night as well.

The more he watched Kurt and Blaine interact, the more he worried about Kurt's claim promise. Both boys were in deep. Too deep for the Andersons and Hummels to have never met.

Burt decided it was time to fix that.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what company did you say you're with?"

"Hummel Tire & Lube."

Victoria frowned. How the hell had this man in a cheap suit gotten an appointment with her? She would fire Sara the moment this was over.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk about your son, Blaine. I'm Kurt's father."

Victoria's expression turned bored. "So?"

Burt frowned. "Well, I'm sure you know Kurt and Blaine have been dating for almost a year and a half. Kurt would like to claim your son."

"Out of the question."

"Why?"

"No offense, Mr...Hundel? But Blaine is an Anderson. He comes from a family of a certain class, breeding and social standing. It would not be appropriate for him to be claimed by..."

"Watch yourself," Burt growled.

"... someone from a different social class."

"You're a business woman. I'm a business man and a future US Congressman. We're not that different. "

"A congressman? I thought you were a mechanic?"

"I'm running for congress this year. I'm ahead in the polls by 70%."

"Congress?"

"Yes."

"United States Congress?"

"Is there any other?"

Victoria sat back in her chair and started calculating.

Having a politician in her debt would be useful. There were some tax breaks she wanted to see pass in preparation for a major acquisition and expansion deal she was working.

She could smooth things over with the Smythes. They would understand. Especially if she shared the influence.

She smiled at Burt and pushed a button on her phone. "Sara, hold my calls."

* * *

"You did what?"

"Kurt, calm down."

"How could you? I didn't think you wanted to be that kind of politician!"

"Come on, kiddo! You know me better than that! I didn't agree to anything I wasn't already on board with! Victoria and I are both business owners. We have more in common than you think."

"I was going to handle it!"

"How? By claiming Blaine without his parent's permission? No. That's not how you want to stake a claim. Especially when dealing with someone as intensely submissive as Blaine and a family like the Andersons. It could come back to haunt you. This way you get to do it right."

"And you get to be in Victoria Anderson's back pocket! And what happens if you don't win the election?"

Burt looked visibly hurt. "Since when did you start thinking so little of your old man?"

Kurt felt like shit. He should give his father some credit, especially since he was just trying to help him. His father was an honest man. He wouldn't agree to something that wouldn't sit right with his conscience. And he was definitely going to win.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you beholden to anyone on my behalf. Especially Victoria Anderson."

"I promise you that's not how it went down. I love you and I would do anything for you, but I have limits. Limits I'm sure you want me to have. Like, I promise not to show up unannounced in New York next year just because I miss you and want to make sure you and Blaine are doing okay."

Kurt smiled. "Yes, please limit that activity."

"Okay. But I won't limit my need to remind you of the rules. Despite things being squared with his parents, you still need to follow the state guidelines regarding physical interactions before he's claimed."

Kurt nodded vigorously and prayed his guilt didn't show. He hadn't broken any rules. Not technically.

Not really.

Sure he held Blaine far longer than five seconds...

And, yes they laid on Kurt's bed next to each other...

Okay...so...maybe Kurt occasionally rubbed Blaine's cock through his pants, but only to make Blaine feel better after Sebastian attacks. The little moans and sighs of relaxation proved it was good for Blaine. He never allowed Blaine to touch him, no matter how desperately Blaine stared at him, and despite how desperately he wanted Blaine to touch him. No matter how many dreams he suffered through. Dreams of Blaine on his knees...in full submission...lips parted...asking Kurt to allow him to service...

"Kurt!"

Kurt blinked and turned crimson.

Burt sighed. "Perhaps we should review chapter 8 again."

* * *

To say Sebastian was pissed would be an understatement.

Sebastian was used to getting his way and he did not like being passed over for a gayface, low class, twink like Kurt Hummel. He especially didn't like seeing Kurt walk around Dalton holding Blaine's hand with a smug smile of victory on his face.

He was further incensed when his parents refused to do anything about it. Yes, they were disappointed. They liked the idea of having a claim connection between the Smythe and Anderson families, but Victoria had explained things to their satisfaction and they respected her decision. Sebastian would just have to move on. Sebastian was livid.

He always got his way.

Always.

Blaine should understand that.

He cornered him in the music room.

Blaine was sitting at the piano working on an arrangement. He was deep in thought, playing notes in both his head and on the piano. He'd always been good at music, but thanks to Kurt it was as if a part of his brain he couldn't access before had suddenly opened up. In between dreams of serving Kurt, he dreamed of musical notes dancing across the page, arranging themselves in perfect harmonies and rhythms.

"Hello Blaine."

Blaine was so startled and frightened he fell off the piano bench. Sebastian laughed.

"Aw, poor baby. Are you okay? Did you bruise anything? Wouldn't want you to bruise that beautiful ass."

Blaine scrambled backwards towards the wall. He tried to stand up.

"Stay down."

Blaine froze.

Sebastian laughed. "Your submissiveness is fucking delicious."

He stood over him. "Up on your knees."

Blaine immediately obeyed.

Sebastian grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Blaine was shaking and tears were pooling in his eyes.

"I don't know what kind of deal your stupid whore mother made with Hummel's dad, but mark my words. This. Isn't. Over."

Blaine cried out as Sebastian pulled him to his feet by his hair. He slammed him into the wall and pressed his body against his. Tears rolled down Blaine's face as he felt Sebastian's erection against his thigh.

"Pl-please...please don't."

Sebastian pressed harder. "How dare you deny me. You are a fucking slave. One of the most submissive bitches ever born. You don't deny me. Just you wait. I will claim your ass."

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned around. His face met Wes's fist.

"You asshole!" Wes swung again connecting with Sebastian's nose.

They swung and lunged at each other before falling down, wrestling around the floor of the music room, banging into tables and knocking over chairs. They rolled through the doors out into the hall. A crowd gathered around as they scrambled to their feet and attacked each other again. Kurt came running up.

"What's going on? What happened?" The boy next to him shrugged.

Kurt watched in shock as Wes slammed Sebastian into a row of lockers and started wailing on him with punch after punch.

Wes was a very prim and proper kind of guy. He liked rules, order, tradition and appropriateness. Punching someone out, even an asshole like Sebastian, was not appropriate.

Unless...

"Blaine!"

Kurt frantically searched the crowd. "Blaine!"

His eyes landed on the wide open doors of the music room.

"Blaine!"

Nothing.

"Blaine? It's Kurt. It's okay. Please answer me."

There was a small sob from the corner.

Blaine was curled into a tight ball in the corner behind a chair. Kurt dropped to his knees and gathered him in his arms.

"You're okay, Blaine. I'm here. It's okay." Blaine clung to him, burying his face in his shoulder. "It's okay. I love you. I love you and I'll take care of you. I promise."

"He...he...he said...he said..."

"Ignore what he said. It means nothing. I have your mother's permission. I will claim you on your 18th birthday. I will claim you and you will be my slave. Mine. Not his. Mine."

"Y-yours."

"Mine."

Neither Wes nor Sebastian were expelled. The principal found it hard to believe that a perfect, model student like Wes would start a fight unless there was a really, really good reason. He didn't buy Sebastian's story of Wes attacking him simply for wandering into the music room. The principal didn't like Sebastian, so as far as he was concerned the smarmy brat had it coming. He accepted the Smythe Foundation's sudden and very large donation to the school library and dropped the entire thing.

Once Kurt learned exactly what Sebastian did to Blaine, he wanted to report him to the Masters Ministry. Burt advised against it.

"The Andersons and Smythes are friends. You cause trouble for the Smythes and Victoria might change her mind. We need to be careful until you've officially claimed Blaine."

Kurt burned at the thought of Sebastian getting away with pressing his dick against Blaine. That was considered a threat to a slave, but he knew his father was right. He didn't want to do anything that might put his claim permission in danger.

* * *

The months leading up to Kurt's birthday flew by. Sebastian backed off with the exception of shooting dirty looks at Kurt. He ignored Blaine completely.

As Kurt's birthday approached, Burt grew more and more insistent that Kurt review chapter 8 of the state rules regarding interactions between masters and unclaimed slaves. Especially the section on sexual relations. Kurt couldn't believe his dad was still harping about this. He was sure he could recite the entire chapter by heart. One night his frustration hit a boiling point.

"Dad! Enough! Stop nagging me!"

"Watch your tone, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, but seriously! You are driving me crazy!"

"Tone, Kurt."

Kurt glared at him. Burt sat down and gestured for Kurt to do the same.

"Listen, I know I'm getting on your nerves, but you don't understand what's about to happen to you. Things are about to change. You are about to change. You need to be ready for what's about to happen."

"I already know what's about to happen. My sex drive is going to sky rocket to another level, as if that's possible. Dad, I promise you. I've read the rules. I know the rules. I won't let him touch me. I don't wanna do anything that might make me lose him. I promise you. I am the definition of self-control."

Burt sighed. "Let's hope you stay that way."

The night before his birthday Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't feel any different. He didn't look any different. He didn't doubt his father's words or his health book, but he didn't feel like anything major was about to happen. Yes, he still wanted to jump Blaine, and yes Blaine's eyes begged him to, but that wasn't anything new.

As he settled in bed and closed his eyes, Kurt decided he would be fine. His father was just being overly cautious. And overreacting.

He was asleep 15 seconds after closing his eyes.

45 seconds later transformation began.

The master core of Kurt's brain began opening, shifting and stretching. Veins broke and reconnected. Kurt's blood thickened, darkened and grew a few degrees warmer. His cock lengthened and widened. His balls enlarged slightly and grew heavier. His arm and leg muscles tightened and strengthened. By morning the transformation was complete.

Kurt woke up feeling unusually restful. He didn't notice anything as he showered and brushed his teeth. He stared at his cock for a few minutes, his head cocked to the side. Maybe? No. Just his imagination, or maybe wishful thinking. He dressed and went downstairs.

After birthday wishes from his dad, Finn and Carol, and a bowl of fruit and yogurt, Kurt grabbed his bag.

"I'm off. I'll see you later."

Burt placed his hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll be careful today. Especially around Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I promise."

"I mean it, Kurt."

"So do I. I promise to be careful."

"Have a strong day."

Kurt made a face and laughed. Seriously? A strong day?

Like every morning, Kurt went to his locker first and then went to wait by Blaine's. He noticed Sebastian standing a few feet away, arms folded, staring at him with a smirk on his face. Kurt shot him a nasty look and started scrolling through happy birthday texts on his phone.

"Hi. Happy birthday."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and froze.

He swayed a little as his heart raced and it was suddenly harder to breathe. He always wanted Blaine, but now the feeling was stronger and more intense than ever before. It overrode his sense of control and discipline. He wanted this gorgeous boy to serve him. To suck his cock until it was drained. Yes. Excellent idea. His cock definitely belonged in this boy's beautiful mouth. Now.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, his erection pressing against his pants, demanding freedom. Kurt's fingers moved to his zipper.

Blaine's eyes widened and filled with submission as he heard Kurt's zipper being lowered. He started to slowly sink to the floor.

"Happy birthday!"

Wes and David appeared on either side of Blaine, each placing a hand under his arm to keep him standing. Kurt blinked and tried to remember who they were. David glanced at Kurt's pants and grinned.

"Yep. Definitely his 18th birthday."

He tugged at Blaine's arm. "Come on. As much fun as it would be to see the two of you put on a gay porn show for all of us, we have class and we don't want Kurt to get in trouble. You're with me today. Wes will take care of the birthday boy."

Wes started dragging Kurt away from Blaine. Kurt roared.

"No! Stop! Get off me!" He tried to wrench himself away from Wes, but Wes tightened his grip on Kurt's arm and kept dragging him. "Sorry, Kurt. You'll thank me later."

Blaine was whining loudly as David dragged him down the hall. The whining struck at Kurt's core and set off a fierce protective reaction within him. Wes was completely prepared for the swing Kurt threw his way. He ducked effortlessly. He pushed Kurt into the first bathroom they reached and pushed him towards the stalls.

"Go on. The first jerk is the best."

Kurt didn't protest. He ran into the stall, pulled down his pants and proceeded to jerk himself off loudly, screaming Blaine's name when he came.

He did it again five minutes later.

And once more ten minutes later.

When he finally emerged from the stall he felt relaxed and his mind clear. Wes, who had stepped outside to keep everyone else out, poked his head in.

"Done?"

Kurt nodded without a hint of embarrassment.

Wes waited for him as he scrubbed his hands.

"How did you know?"

"This is an all boys school. The real question is how did you not?"

"Is it like this for everyone?"

"No. Just those who are 100% certain about their claim. To be honest, I'm a little surprised the Andersons sent Blaine to school today. Usually in a case like yours where the claim is a forgone conclusion, the parents keep the slave at home on the master's 18th birthday and for the first few days afterward just in case the master can't keep it together. Then again, I've learned not to expect much from the Andersons when it comes to Blaine."

Kurt felt guilty about giving his dad a hard time. His dad probably knew the Andersons wouldn't take steps to protect Blaine, and if Kurt lost control and gave in to the sexual desire choking him...

Shit.

Sebastian would make sure the Masters Ministry knew about it before Kurt had time to pull out.

Kurt looked at Wes with renewed appreciation.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for taking a swing at you. I've never done that before, to anyone. Even people who deserved it. I'm really sorry."

Wes smiled. "No problem. Come on. We're super late to class, but just tell the teacher it's your birthday. This is the one day you won't get in trouble for being late."

By the end of the day Kurt was miserable. He'd jerked off three more times before giving in to the fact that he would not be able to get rid of this new, desperate, intense, purely sexual hunger for Blaine. It gnawed at him like a deep, throbbing ache and left him feeling starved.

He arrived home to find his dad pacing in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hi." Burt searched Kurt's face for clues. Kurt sat down at the table.

"Did everything go okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I plan to name my first child Wesley David Hummel."

"So they didn't keep him home?"

"No."

Burt frowned and shook his head. "Bastards. I thought they might considering how submissive he is. Your grandfather didn't let me near your mother for a month."

"Dad...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a brat about studying chapter 8 and all your warnings. I get it now."

"It's okay kiddo. Rite of passage. You got through your first day without incident. I'm proud of you. Only three more months to go."

Three more months.

Three. More. Months.

Kurt excused himself.

By the time he went to bed his wrist was sore.

Along with his dick.

* * *

Kurt was relieved to find that while the intense feelings didn't lessen, his resolve not to give in grew stronger, motivated in part by Sebastian's constant lurking. Kurt was sure Sebastian had the Masters Ministry on speed dial just waiting for him to screw up. Kurt was determined not to break. Instead he poured his energy into planning for life after high school.

After much debate and soul searching, Kurt decided Blaine should attend Tisch School of the Arts while he attended the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. It wouldn't be easy. While unclaimed slaves often went to college, schools were primarily attended by masters. Kurt was nervous about Blaine attending classes by himself, but he knew Blaine was passionate about writing music and Tisch had a great musical theatre writing program. Kurt convinced himself that Blaine would be okay. He would be claimed by then and wearing a collar telling the world he belonged to Kurt Hummel. Claimed slaves were off limits and masters caught harassing or dominating a claimed slave could be sued, jailed or worse. Blaine should be safe.

Blaine wasn't so sure.

"I'll be away from you all day."

"You'll be with me every night. We'll be living together, remember?"

"What if someone tries to get me or take me?" Sebastian's words still reverberated in his head. _Just you wait. I will claim your ass._

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face. "You will be claimed, Blaine. You will be wearing a collar plus two bracelets just to make sure there's no mistaking your status. Everyone will know I own you."

Blaine got that submissive, pleading look in his eyes that drove Kurt to the edge.

"You will own me."

"Yes, I will."

"I will serve you."

"Yes, you will."

Blaine started sinking to the floor.

"Owned by you. I can't wait to be owned by you."

Kurt closed his eyes. He should stop him. He had to stop him. Blaine wasn't his to have. Not yet.

Blaine pressed his face against Kurt's crotch.

"I can't wait to serve you."

Kurt balled his hands into two tight fists.

Control. Discipline. Mastery.

Shit.

It would be so easy. All he had to do was unzip his pants. Blaine would do the rest and no one would know. Did it really matter? Blaine would be his in another month and a half.

Kurt looked down. Blaine was looking up at him. His eyes were shining with love, his lips slightly parted. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Up Blaine."

Blaine immediately rose to his feet. He sadly lowered his eyes to the floor. Kurt cupped his chin and raised his head.

"Look at me. I want you. Bad. But we have to wait until after the claim. I don't wanna do anything to screw things up."

Blaine nodded. He knew the rules. Didn't mean he didn't want Kurt's dick in his mouth.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Soon, Blaine. Soon I will claim you, and then..."

He held him tighter and whispered in his ear.

"We'll fuck till we fall apart."

* * *

Kurt was sure graduation day was the second best day of his life. The first would be the day he claimed Blaine. He was thrilled to have high school over and done with and looked forward to claiming Blaine and getting the hell out of Lima.

Over the summer they attended several claiming ceremonies. Most were simple, but some were extremely elaborate like Rachel and Finn's. Rachel's dads went all out, renting a hall for the ceremony, hiring musicians, and having a catered celebration afterward. Rachel sang five songs proclaiming her love for Finn and gave a long claiming speech. Kurt, Blaine and Carol looked on with amusement while Burt rolled his eyes. Kurt assured his dad that he wanted nothing like the spectacle they were witnessing. As a matter of fact, he didn't want a celebration at all. He wanted a quiet, traditional, private ceremony in their backyard, attended by his family, Blaine's family if they chose to attend, and perhaps Wes and Mercedes. They would have dinner afterward and he and Blaine would leave for New York the next morning. Burt was surprised.

"What about your Night of Confirmation? Don't you want to spend it somewhere special?"

Kurt nodded. "I booked a suite at a bed and breakfast right outside Cleveland. We'll spend the night there and head to New York in the morning."

"Given the elaborate weddings you planned for your power rangers, I assumed you would want a big show."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I just want Blaine."

Kurt had other reasons for keeping things low key. He didn't want to deal with the Andersons. The last thing he wanted was for Victoria to decide she wanted to host a reception to show off her relationship with a US Congressman. That would mean inviting the Smythes and that meant Sebastian. So far Victoria had stayed completely uninterested in the upcoming claim. Kurt had never stepped foot inside the Anderson home or even laid eyes on the family. He was content to keep it that way.

* * *

The morning of Blaine's 18th birthday, Kurt sat in bed and looked around his mostly empty room. He and Blaine's things had been packed and shipped to their New York apartment a week earlier. His outfit for the claiming ceremony was hanging in his closet along with past season fashion he didn't need to take with him.

He slid off the bed and sat down at his vanity. He opened the bottom drawer and took out a silver box. Inside was the collar and bracelets Kurt would place on Blaine identifying him as a claimed slave. They were a silver lattice design Kurt had spent hours designing and re-drawing until it was perfect. He took the design to Dawson's, a jeweler in Columbus known for excellent craftsmanship. Kurt's original design included diamonds, but was far too expensive. He barely had enough money saved to afford the custom design, but he was determined to give Blaine something original. Most masters simply chose from the hundreds of options on display in jewelry stores and at the mall. Kurt wanted something special and unique. Something one of a kind. Like Blaine.

As he stared at the collar and bracelets the enormity of the day hit him. After today he would be a full Dom Master. Sub slave Blaine's entire life, safety and well-being would be his responsibility. Once he was claimed, Blaine would rely on Kurt for everything. He would never make a decision on his own again. He would be under Kurt's complete control and command. The thought simultaneously warmed Kurt's heart, and caused a sexual stirring deep inside his core. He was fully erect, but could not relieve himself. Masters were not allowed to masturbate on Claiming Day. Instead he had to save all of his sexual energy and needs for Blaine to fulfill that night in confirmation of the claim.

K&B&K&B

Blaine sat in his empty room and wished it were time to leave for Kurt's. He was nervous, excited, scared and happy. The happiest he'd been in his entire life. He had never wanted something as badly as he wanted to be claimed by Kurt. Today he would move from his mother's house to his master's house, and Kurt would become the dominant force in his life. His owner. His master. His everything. He couldn't wait.

Especially for that night.

That night they would confirm the claim. Blaine would finally be allowed to drop to his knees, open his mouth and suck Kurt's cock dry. And then they would make love until it hurt. Blaine closed his eyes and licked his lips. Just a few more hours.

At 9:45 am he grabbed his bag and walked downstairs. His parents were eating breakfast on the deck. He wanted to just leave, but he figured he should say goodbye. He quietly walked outside, his eyes on the ground.

Victoria looked up from her phone. "Yes?"

"Today's my birthday."

"Oh. Why yes it is. Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Blaine." His father gave him a genuine smile.

"I assume Kurt is claiming you today?"

"Yes."

"Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll love New York. Fabulous city."

Blaine stood there for another minute before leaving.

Victoria watched him leave.

Her part of the deal was complete.

Burt Hummel had better keep his word.

* * *

Burt, Carol, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Wes, Cooper and Lisa stood in a circle in the backyard of the Hummel home. Blaine was surprised, but pleased when Cooper called to tell him that he and Lisa would like to attend the claiming ceremony. He was glad to have someone from his family present.

Blaine walked from the backdoor of the house to the middle of the circle. He kneeled, eyes cast down to the ground and waited. A moment later Kurt appeared. He walked to the middle of the circle and stood over Blaine. To be completely safe and within the rules, Kurt elected to use the standard state language for the ceremony.

"Look up at me."

Blaine looked up. His heart skipped a beat and he trembled as he stared into Kurt's eyes. They were a deeper blue than gray, and while Kurt's words told a story of dominance, his eyes told the story that really mattered.

Love.

"I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, being born of the master line and as such endowed with the privileges of masterhood, do hearby claim you, Blaine Victor Anderson, as my slave. I promise to dominate you in the way my nature demands and your nature craves. I promise to care for and protect you with my life. You are mine to love, cherish, use and punish as I see fit. You will accept this claim."

"Master, I, Blaine Victor Anderson, submit myself to you as your obedient slave. I will honor, obey and serve you in complete and total submission as is my duty and sole purpose in life. Your needs and desires are my only concern. It is in service to you that I find joy, peace and happiness. My body belongs to you to use as you wish. I submit to you and no other. I accept your claim."

Burt stepped forward with a tray holding the collar and bracelets. Kurt picked up the collar.

"This collar is a symbol of your enslavement to me. May all who see it know that you are claimed by me, and respect this claim as I respect the claims of others."

As Kurt placed the collar around his neck, Blaine's body relaxed as years of tension, stress and the desperate desire to be captured and claimed melted away.

Kurt picked up the bracelets.

"Along with the collar, these bracelets are a symbol of my responsibility to love, protect, dominate and rule over you as your master. May they be a constant reminder to you and all others that you are the claimed slave of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt locked a bracelet around each of Blaine's wrists. Blaine closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to the ground. Kurt looked down at him and felt a sudden surge of dominance race through his body. He was glad he decided to wear a light, three-quarter length jacket despite the hot August weather. It hid the throbbing erection pushing against his pants.

"Stand."

Blaine slowly rose to his feet. Kurt took both of his hands in his.

"I completely claim you as mine."

"I fully submit to you."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him. Their first deep, wet, tongue-filled kiss. Blaine moaned as Kurt urgently roamed his mouth, determined to memorize the taste. He pulled back for a moment only to throw his arms around Blaine's neck and bring their mouths back together. They were oblivious to the clapping and cheers of their family and friends. All they knew was each other.

Kurt pulled back and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I'll never let you go."

* * *

_**These two chapters were designed to introduce the universe, some of the rules and the players. **_

_**I decided to challenge myself by placing Kurt in the dominate role. I actually think Kurt has a dominate personality, it's just hard for me to write him that way. **_

_**The Blaine for this story is inspired by Blaine's facial expressions in Dance with Somebody. He just looked so sad, needy and lost. **_

_**Let the kitty and I know your thoughts...we think.**_

_**Finally on tumblr. Kind of scared about that.**_

_**Yadivagirl dot tumblr dot com**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews and kind words! I'm always so nervous about posting, so I really appreciate each and every one of you taking the time to share your thoughts. I also appreciate everyone (even the skeptics) embracing my personal challenge to write Kurt in the dominate role. We'll see how it goes.**_

_**So...I hadn't planned on doing a chapter about Claim Night, but so many people requested it that I decided to whip something up. **_

_**It's their very first night together so things are very loving, but Kurt does decide that Blaine needs to learn control. **_

_**Let's just say this chapter contains bondage. **_

* * *

Chapter 3

Kurt didn't fully relax and breathe until they were in the rental car, on their way to Cleveland. All during dinner he kept waiting for Victoria Anderson to burst in, announcing she'd changed her mind with Sebastian standing by her side to take Blaine away. He knew she couldn't really do that, but he was still nervous. He needed to get them the hell out of Ohio.

To calm his nerves, Kurt retrieved a leash from his bag and attached it to Blaine's wrist. He slipped the other end on to his wrist and locked it, tying them together. He knew he was being a bit paranoid and over the top considering they'd just had their claiming ceremony, but he didn't care. It made him feel better. Blaine looked at the leash attached to his wrist and then at Kurt. The joy and complete acceptance in his eyes was enough for Kurt to dismiss any qualms he had about what everyone would think.

No one commented or even seemed to notice. They were too busy eating, drinking and being happy. A claim between a master and slave who truly loved one another was cause for celebration. Carol prepared a lovely spread for everyone to enjoy, and despite Kurt's wish for a quiet celebration with just his family, the doorbell rang constantly as friends stopped by to offer their congratulations and to wish Blaine a happy birthday. Soon the house was filled with laughter and singing as the Warblers and New Directions went back and forth, singing songs and arguing over who sounded better. As the impromptu party progressed, Kurt felt safe enough in the cocoon of love and laughter to remove Blaine's leash allowing him to take center stage one last time as the lead soloist for the Warblers. As he watched him perform, he was reminded of the first time he saw him.

And now Blaine belonged to him.

Kurt had never experienced the type of joy he felt in that moment. Pure, unadulterated happiness didn't adequately describe the feeling.

"Wow. I love seeing that smile on your face, kiddo. Seeing you this happy is better for my heart than any medication or diet on earth."

Kurt smiled at his dad. "I still expect you to stick to your diet. And just how many pieces of cake have you had?"

Burt waved away his question. "I'm allowed to celebrate my son becoming a full Dom Master. I'm proud of you, Kurt."

"It wouldn't have gone so smoothly without your help. Thanks dad."

Burt ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach. "No problem. I'd do anything to see you smile like this."

They stood there for a few minutes listening to Rachel sing her fourth solo of the day.

"Uh, Kurt...about tonight..."

Kurt's eyebrows rose as he looked at his father. A sex talk? Now?

"Yes?"

Burt looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um...I don't necessarily understand the...mechanics of what you and Blaine will do, but I do understand the importance of tonight for a slave. My only advice for you is to be very, very clear. Blaine wants to serve you, wants to submit to you. He needs to. He craves your command over him. It's your job to make sure he understands what you want and expect and to be very clear and firm. He can't just know you are his master. He must feel you are his master, and that feeling comes from the demands you make of him. Show no mercy. He doesn't want it, or need it."

Kurt was moved by his father's words and the change in his demeanor. As he spoke, Burt fell into full dominate master mode. It was a posture Kurt only saw him use with Carol. As if she sensed the change, Carol suddenly appeared next to him. Burt took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for all your work today. Everything is great." Carol beamed and leaned into Burt's body. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

Kurt felt a slight pang of sadness as he thought about his mother. He wished she could have met Blaine. She would have loved him.

"Yes, thanks Carol. I really appreciate it." Kurt hugged them both and turned to watch Blaine sing with Rachel.

After another hour or so, people began to leave. Cooper tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Kurt checked on Blaine's location. He was in the living room with Wes.

"I'm going to talk to your brother. Don't leave the living room. Stay with Wes."

Blaine nodded. "Yes master."

Kurt felt slightly choked for a moment.

Master.

He hoped Cooper wouldn't be long.

They went upstairs to Kurt's room. "What's up?"

"Here." Cooper held out a check.

Kurt took it and looked at Cooper in confusion.

"What is this?"

"The slave's family usually offers a gift on Claiming Day. I'm sure my mother didn't bother, so..."

"Cooper...this...this is a check for $250,000. That's crazy. I can't accept this."

"Why not? Look, I know you're not wealthy and New York is expensive. Take the money. It's a gift from me, not my mother. Just take it."

"Cooper..."

"It's really not that much, Kurt. The Claiming Day gifts I've seen given are far more than this. Cars, yachts, stocks, plus cash. This is my small way of saying thank you for being good to Blaine. I still don't understand how you got my mother to go along, but I'm glad you did. So take the money and take care of my little brother."

Kurt stared at the check.

He could really use the money. It would make things easier as he and Blaine got settled. Kurt planned to work and go to school, but he didn't want Blaine working. At least not yet. Blaine needed to get stronger before Kurt would feel comfortable allowing him to work. For now he wanted Blaine to focus on navigating school.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Cooper grinned. "No problem."

* * *

Finally.

Alone.

No rules.

No restrictions.

Just Kurt and Blaine.

Master and slave.

The moment they were inside their room, Blaine fell to his knees at Kurt's feet, forehead pressed to the floor. He'd been dying to do this all day. Kurt looked down at him lovingly. Blaine was so beautiful. Thank God he was his.

"Up Blaine."

Blaine slowly rose to his feet.

Kurt reached over and caressed his cheek. Blaine closed his eyes and pressed his face against Kurt's hand. "Please master...let me serve you." Kurt's already hard cock grew harder.

"First we need to shower. Stand still."

Blaine stilled as Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt and allowed it to fall to the floor. Kurt took a deep breath as he stared at his smooth, firm chest. He couldn't resist. He leaned over and slowly licked up Blaine's chest from his navel to his neck and then slowly licked and gently bit each nipple. Blaine whined and swayed."

"Remain still."

Blaine froze again as Kurt slowly ran his hands all over his chest and back, memorizing every line and dip of muscle. He kept exploring until he found Blaine's purr spot. It was the spot on a slave where a master could press their hand, causing the slave to purr internally expressing contentment. Kurt was pleased to find that Blaine's spot was just to the right of the small of his back. He pressed gently and Blaine immediately began purring loudly.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as he moved his hands to the zipper of Blaine's pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped, and Blaine quickly stepped out. Kurt's hands trembled slightly with anticipation as he slid his fingers into the waistband of Blaine's boxers. He pulled them down slowly.

Wow.

Damn.

Blaine's cock was long, large, fully erect and beautiful. Kurt stared at it for a moment before lightly grazing his fingers up and down, making Blaine shiver. He wrapped his hand fully around the thick cock and began stroking gently, using the precum for lubrication. Blaine moaned and struggled to stay on his feet. Kurt watched and listened carefully, taking note of every moan, gasp and whine. Once Blaine was near the edge, he quickly removed his hand. Blaine stumbled forward a bit as his body sought the touch. Kurt steadied him and stepped back.

"You will learn to control yourself. Your orgasms belong to me."

Blaine took a few deep breaths. "Yes master."

"On your knees."

Blaine immediately fell to his knees.

"You will assume this position every morning by my bedside. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

Kurt placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head back. Blaine's eyes were full of submissive desire.

"I have several rules for you. You will learn these rules. You will learn control and you will always obey."

"Yes master. I live to serve you. Please...let me serve you."

Kurt smiled."First we shower."

Kurt stepped back and carefully removed his clothes. Blaine's eyes grew dark and lustful as he gazed upon Kurt's naked body for the first time.

"Do you like what you see?"

Blaine nodded vigorously.

"Good. Follow me."

Blaine remained on his hands and knees and started to crawl after Kurt to the bathroom. Kurt stopped and stared at him. Blaine stared back expectantly.

Oh.

Of course.

He hadn't given him permission to stand.

_Blaine wants to serve you, wants to submit to you...It's your job to make sure he understands what you want and expect and to be very clear and firm._

Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and they walked to the bathroom. He adjusted the water, grabbed his body wash and loofah, and climbed in the shower, pulling Blaine in with him. He took his time soaping and washing Blaine's body. When he was done, he handed the loofah to Blaine who gently washed Kurt's body using his hands more than the loofah. He'd waited two years to be allowed to touch Kurt, and he wanted to feel every inch of him.

Now clean and warm, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and they began to kiss. They started slow and soft, exploring each others tongue and taste, savoring the feel of their lips pressed together. Soon their kisses grew heated, urgent, full of passion and pent up lust and desire. Kurt pushed Blaine up against the shower wall and pressed his body into his as he quickly slid his tongue inside his mouth. Blaine's moan was deep and loud. The press of a master's body was almost incapacitating for a slave, especially a claimed one. The pressure evoked intense feelings of being dominated and possessed.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, pinned them above his head and pressed harder. Blaine's moans grew louder with an edge of desperation.

Kurt pulled back and then pressed forward again, making sure their cocks rubbed together. Blaine released a needy cry.

"Ohhh...please master...please..."

Kurt ignored him. Instead he tightened his grip on Blaine's wrists, smashed their bodies together again and captured Blaine's mouth with his.

Blaine's body tensed. His mind was screaming.

No Blaine!

Don't do it!

"_You will learn to control yourself. Your orgasms belong to me."_

Kurt could feel Blaine's struggle. He pressed harder and kissed deeper. Would he break?

Blaine broke.

His body convulsed and he erupted with a scream. Kurt held him tight as his body shuddered and then melted. Blaine was breathing hard, his mind thick and fuzzy. As his breathing slowed and he realized what he'd done, he wilted.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I disobeyed you...oh, please...I'm sorry..."

Kurt shushed him and stroked his hair. While his touch was gentle and loving, his voice was firm and strong. "You will learn control."

Kurt shut off the water and they climbed out. He handed Blaine a towel. "Go dry off and wait for me."

Kurt began his moisturizing routine. His father's words wandered through his brain.

_He can't just know you are his master. He must feel you are his master, and that feeling comes from the demands you make of him. _

Kurt inspected his skin one final time before walking into the bedroom. Blaine was on his knees, wet messy curls all over the place as drops of water ran down his temples and his back. Kurt grabbed a towel and dried his hair. Blaine smiled in appreciation. Kurt smiled back and tangled his fingers in his curls. He tightened his grip and jerked Blaine's head back. He focused on Blaine's eyes, searching for clues. Kurt's dominance grew stronger as Blaine's eyes told him what he needed to know.

There was no fear in his eyes.

Only submissive desire. Stronger than before. Pleading with him.

_Show no mercy. He doesn't want it, or need it._

Kurt leaned down and kissed him. "Stay. Eyes on the floor."

Kurt rummaged around in his bag and took out a matching set of black leather locking wrist and ankle restraints and a connector strap. He gently pulled Blaine's arms behind his back and locked his wrists together. He did the same for his ankles. He then connected the restraints, forcing Blaine to lean back slightly, but not uncomfortably. Kurt looked at Blaine's cock. It was hard and twitching.

"We must teach you control." He dug around in his bag and pulled out a black, iron device. It looked medieval. He kneeled down in front of Blaine.

"Look at me, my love." Blaine looked at Kurt and then the device. His eyes grew side and a ripple of excitement ran through his body. Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock.

"This is a cock trainer. It's far tighter and crueler than what you will wear everyday, but it will help you learn control." Kurt carefully placed Blaine's cock inside the tight cage and wrapped a tight leather strap around his balls.

The effect was immediate.

Blaine's body relaxed, as his mind shifted and slid into the deep pool of submission within him. He winced as he felt the tiny spikes nip his skin, but the pain was pleasurable.

Kurt stood in front of him, cock in hand.

"Now you may serve me."

Blaine hungrily sunk down on the cock he had spent two years craving. Despite its length and size, Blaine was able to take it all the way in before sucking up and almost off. His cock struggled inside the cruel cage as Kurt moaned and gripped his hair tighter, his hips thrusting forward slightly. Blaine sucked firm and deep, relishing the choking sensation from the thickness. As Kurt began thrusting with more force, Blaine relaxed and allowed his mouth to be fucked. With every push down his throat, he felt more and more dominated. The feeling, coupled with the restraints and torture to his cock was amazing. He felt completely controlled. Owned. Loved.

Kurt came with a strong rush of cum and a high-pitched scream. Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's cock as he sought to taste as much as possible before swallowing. Kurt held his head tight, pressing his face into his groin. Blaine didn't move. He instinctively knew to wait until Kurt chose to release him.

Kurt pulled out and fell on to the bed. He relaxed in a post-orgasmic haze. After several minutes, he opened his eyes and glanced at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were closed. His lips were wet and shiny and he was quietly moaning as his cock struggled inside the cage. Every tiny twitch was torture.

"Look at me, Blaine."

Despite his struggle, Blaine's eyes were bright and excited.

"I love you."

"I love you, master."

Kurt thought for a moment. "I don't want you to call me master. Maybe sometimes, but I think I prefer sir."

"Yes sir."

Kurt unpacked their clothes for the next day, checked their flight information and read the instructions on how to drop off the car. Blaine remained locked in sexual agony. To make matters worse, Kurt remained naked. Staring at Kurt's naked body made Blaine's cock attempt to lengthen and grow, leading to more painful pleasure. Kurt finally knelt down in front of him.

"I think that's enough training for tonight. Remember, the sooner you learn control, the sooner you will earn your permanent cage."

Kurt released the leather restraints and helped Blaine stand. He did not remove the cage until Blaine was lying on his back on the bed with Kurt straddling him. Kurt immediately swallowed Blaine's cock. Blaine cried out and arched his hips, pushing his sore cock further into Kurt's mouth. Kurt licked and sucked and then pulled off. He gently massaged Blaine's balls with his tongue before moving up to slide his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Once more they lost themselves in a series of long, wet, loving kisses that turned passionate and urgent with longing. Kurt quietly murmured against Blaine's skin as he kissed his neck and chest.

"I love you so much. You are mine, and I'll never let you go. Never."

Blaine purred and leaned into Kurt's touch. His body quivered as Kurt kissed down his thighs and then gently bent his knees, placing his feet flat on the bed. He pulled Blaine's arms down to lie flat on either side of his body. Kurt reached over and grabbed another set of restraints. He locked one end around Blaine's ankle and attached the other end to his wrist, repeating on the other side. Blaine legs were now spread open, his wrists tied to his ankles. Blaine pulled at the restraints and felt a wonderful rush of vulnerability and capture as they tightened. Kurt grabbed a bottle of lube, poured a generous amount in his hand, and lightly rubbed Blaine's hole. Blaine pulled harder at the restraints and groaned as Kurt's fingers slowly worked him open. Kurt took his time, moving gently, pressing in and out, listening to Blaine's gasps and groans. He paused to pour more lube in his hand to slick up his cock. Listening to Blaine and sliding his hand up and down himself almost made Kurt lose it. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine deeply. It was just the two of them, but for one last time, Kurt followed the directions of the state.

"You are my capture. You have been claimed. Now I confirm."

Blaine cried out from the sudden sensation of Kurt quickly sliding his cock inside him. His eyes widened as Kurt continued to push, filling him completely. The tight fullness in his ass was overwhelming and made his entire body feel consumed.

Kurt closed his eyes and began thrusting in and out. He could feel his dominance grow and spread into Blaine. Blaine could feel it overtake his body and mind. It was hot, overwhelming and intense. With every push into his ass, he could feel Kurt's command filling him, capturing him and then releasing him, only to fill and capture him again. His submission was swirling and burning as he felt completely possessed and owned.

Kurt sped up and Blaine rolled his head back and forth, pulling at the restraints, trying to keep himself from exploding. He was on the edge of no return and he really didn't want to disobey a second time.

"Please sir...I...ohhh..."

"Come Blaine!"

Blaine screamed as Kurt's cum shot into him, thick and hot. At the same time, his cock poured cum all down his stomach. They were both screaming and shaking. Kurt pressed his body down into Blaine, causing another surge of orgasmic waves to race through Blaine's over sensitive system. He screamed as the waves overwhelmed him and he passed out.

They made love three more times. No restraints or rules. Just kisses, caresses and gentle, exploratory touches. Blaine worshiped Kurt with his tongue, licking every crevice and surface of pale skin, happy to finally have the freedom to fully enjoy Kurt's body. Kurt kissed and sucked Blaine's skin, leaving passion marks all over, marking him as owned.

As they slept, the submissive core of Blaine's brain processed everything that had taken place that night. Every kiss, touch and cock thrust by Kurt had been absorbed, and was now sorted and ingrained in Blaine's being. His mind created a permanent memory of Kurt's essence that would force him to immediately respond to Kurt's voice and presence. Like his purr spot, the lubricating function of his body was activated. From now on, Blaine's ass would automatically grow moist and slick when Kurt initiated sex.

By morning the process was complete.

Captured.

Claimed.

Confirmed.

* * *

Sebastian sat in the corner of his dad's office, his eyes on the floor, avoiding Alex's gaze. Alex stared at him with desperate longing. Michael Smythe sat at his desk, frowning at Alex's father.

Part of him wanted to help the man kill Sebastian.

"Mr. Patterson, please accept my deep apologies for this situation. I assure you that Sebastian will be heavily punished for his reprehensible and irresponsible behavior. I promise you that this will not happen again to any other slave."

"Frankly, Smythe, I don't give a damn about whether or not it happens to another slave. I care that it happened to my kid, and I expect you to make it right."

Sebastian looked up. Make it right?

Michael Smythe shifted uncomfortably. "Naturally I'm happy to compensate you and your son for any emotional…"

"I want a claim."

"What?"

"I want a claim. I want your son to step up and do the right thing. Sebastian should claim Alex."

Sebastian was panic-stricken. A claim? He didn't want to claim Alex. He'd only wanted to fuck him. Alex was short and cute with curly black hair. He'd only wanted him because he reminded him of…

"I'm sorry Mr. Patterson, but a claim is out of the question. As you can see from my son's unfortunate behavior, he's not quite ready to take on the responsibility of a claim."

"Oh, he's ready. If he's ready to screw a slave, then he's ready to make a claim."

"Surely you realize…"

"What I realize is that your son is a serial rapist. That's right. I said it. What? Did you think I would walk in here without doing my research? I have friends in the Ministry. This isn't the first time your son has slept with a slave and walked away. You can't claim he doesn't know the rules because he does. He just thinks he can get away with it because of your money. Well I'm not going for it. Not everyone can be bought. Either he claims Alex, or I report him to the Ministry and file suit."

Michael looked at Sebastian. Sebastian caved inward under his father's fierce, stone cold stare. Fear trickled up his spine. Maybe he should agree to claim Alex and move in with the Pattersons. At least he'd stay alive.

After a few moments, Michael turned back to Mr. Patterson. He took in his polyester suit, wrinkled shirt and cheap shoes. Why the hell was Sebastian slumming it? He glanced at Alex who was still staring at Sebastian. Decent looking kid. He reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. Didn't matter. This was not the type of slave Sebastian could claim.

"First of all, my son is not a rapist. Perhaps your son is a whore. Second, in my experience, everyone has a price. Name yours."

"I want a claim."

"No you don't. Name your price."

"Claim."

"Price."

"Claim."

"A claim is out of the question and will not happen. You have 30 seconds to tell me what it will take to help Alex get over his suffering before I throw you out. Feel free to take me to court. I can afford the legal fees, you can't. As for the Ministry, I too have friends there."

Mr. Patterson sat quietly for a moment. He reached over and took a pad of paper off Michael's desk. He picked up a pen, wrote down a number and handed it to him. Michael glanced at it, took out his checkbook, wrote a check and handed it to Mr. Patterson.

"Now get out."

Mr. Patterson stood up. "Come on."

Alex's eyes grew wide and he started whining. "No! I wanna stay with Sebastian!" His father grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door. "Come on! Let's get out of here." Alex turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian…please..I love you! Please, don't do this! I'll be a good slave for you. I promise. Why don't you want me?" Alex's father kept dragging him. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebast…"

The door closed.

Sebastian sat there staring at the floor. He didn't realize his father had stood up and crossed the room until he felt the hard slap across his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that? Again! When are you going to grow the fuck up?"

"I'm sorry…I…" He was cut off by his father slapping him again.

"Enough! I don't wanna hear it! I'm done, Sebastian. Done! You fuck up again, you're on your own. Do you hear me? I mean it. I'm not bailing you out anymore. You get in trouble, don't call me! You're on your own. I suggest you keep your damn dick in your pants, concentrate on class and stay the hell away from slaves! What's wrong with you? Why can't you just stake a claim and settle down? If you're so damn horny, find a slave, claim him and then you can fuck his brains out! Stop screwing around!"

Michael walked over to the small office bar and noisily fixed himself a drink.

Sebastian just sat there.

Maybe if they'd given him who he wanted, he wouldn't have these problems.

He stood up and walked towards the door. He turned and glared at his father.

"Fuck you."

* * *

_**The next chapter will bring us back to where we began - Kurt and Blaine living happily in New York.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**We now return to where the story began - Kurt and Blaine living happily together in New York. **_

_**Blaine has been claimed for six years.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Blaine was sitting at the piano, eyes closed in deep concentration. He allowed the notes to flow over and through him as he listened to the words and tried to imagine Rachel's voice singing them instead of Kaden's.

When Kaden finished, Blaine opened his eyes and immediately began marking up the music sheet in front of him while mumbling to himself.

"Well?"

"It's great, but I think I want to go a chord higher. Rachel's voice can handle it."

"Okay. Wanna break for lunch? I'm starving."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Let me text Kurt."

Kaden jealously watched Blaine send a quick message to Kurt.

_K and I going to lunch at the Sandwich Stop._

A moment later his phone beeped with the reply.

_Okay. Text me when you are back at the studio. Love you._

_Yes sir. Love you. _

They walked the two blocks to the Sandwich Stop and were pleased to find it busy, but not packed. After placing their orders and receiving their food, they found a table near the door. They were almost finished when a tall, blue-eyed blonde stopped at their table. He'd been watching them since they entered, his eyes fixed on Kaden.

"Hello."

Both Blaine and Kaden looked up. Kaden quickly looked back down, but Blaine continued staring at the blonde. Thanks to Kurt he wasn't the terrified slave he'd been in high school. Being claimed, coupled with Kurt's coaching and encouragement had helped Blaine gain the strength necessary to navigate a world run by masters. Kurt demanded full submission from Blaine, but he didn't want him giving it to anyone else.

"_Your submission is to me, and me alone. I am your master. To submit to another master is an insult to me. Do you want to insult me, Blaine?"_

"_No. Never sir. Never."_

"_Then don't."_

The blonde smiled at how quickly Kaden lowered his eyes. That was a good sign.

"Can we help you?" Blaine asked.

The blonde glanced at him and then turned his attention back to Kaden.

"I was thinking that maybe I can help your friend. He appears to be unclaimed."

Kaden continued staring at his plate. Blaine frowned. He didn't like this. He was getting a bad vibe from this guy.

"He doesn't need any help. He's fine."

Kaden gave Blaine a desperate look. _What_ a_re you saying? I'm not fine. I want to be claimed. Stop cock-blocking._

The blonde ignored Blaine. "Is that true, cutie? Are you fine?"

Kaden kept his eyes down and shook his head. The blonde's stare intensified as his voice turned deeper and dominant.

"What's your name?"

"Kaden. Kaden James."

"Look at me, Kaden."

The blonde took out his cell phone and handed it to Kaden.

"Give me your number."

Blaine reached across the table and snatched the phone from Kaden.

"Kaden! Do you really want to give him your number?"

"Blaine, gimme the phone!"

"You don't have to. You can say no." Blaine pressed the phone into the blonde's hand.

The blonde looked at Blaine in surprise and disgust. He glanced at Blaine's neck again to make sure he really was claimed. Who the hell was his master? If this slave belonged to him, he'd beat some respect into him.

A redhead carrying two large bags of sandwiches appeared.

"Jake, I got everything. Let's go."

Jake looked at Kaden. "I suggest you stop hanging out with him if you ever want to get claimed." He turned and left.

Kaden watched him leave before turning to Blaine in anger.

"Why did you do that?"

"Come on, Kaden. Did you really want to give that guy your number? You can do so much better."

"That's not your decision!"

"I was doing you a favor! That guy was a predatory loser!"

"How do you know? Maybe I don't care! You don't get it, Blaine! You don't know what it's like. Being unclaimed. Being alone. Lying awake at night wishing there was someone...anyone to take care of you. To dominate you and make you feel whole again." Kaden's shoulders sagged as he stared sadly at his plate. "You don't know what it's like to be empty all the time. Especially when you know what it feels like to be full."

Blaine reached over and took Kaden's hand. "But...you don't want what happened to you to happen again. If you wanna avoid that you have to make better choices."

Kaden snatched his hand away. "I did make a good choice. He just...it just..." Kaden stood up. "I'll see you back at the studio."

"Kaden! Kaden, wait!" Blaine watched Kaden run out of the restaurant.

Well shit.

Of course, Kaden was right. Blaine didn't know what it was like to be alone. He'd always had Kurt. Always knew Kurt would keep his word and claim him. What if Kurt had done to him what Kaden's ex-boyfriend had done? Sleeping with him for years only to abandon his promise to claim him, leaving him shattered, heartbroken and desperate for a master. Kaden had been through a lot, including abuse at the hands of an older, wealthy master named Mario who offered Kaden to his friends and clients for sex. It was the guilt-ridden ex-boyfriend who rescued Kaden and returned him to his parents. After taking some time to recover, Kaden returned to school part-time and got a job working at the studio where he met Blaine. Kaden was better, but he longed for a master. His longing made him easy prey. Blaine worried about Kaden, the way Wes worried about Blaine in high school.

Blaine slowly walked back to the studio. Kaden was fiddling with the sound mixing equipment. He gave Blaine a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it. I really do."

Blaine shook his head. "Forget it. Don't worry, Kaden. He's out there. The right master will find you, or you'll find him."

Kaden shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe. Let's finish so we can send this over to Rachel."

The two were soon so engrossed in their work that Blaine didn't remember until his phone rang.

He froze.

He never told Kurt he was back.

He grabbed his phone. "Hello sir."

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm at the studio. I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. I forgot."

Blaine could hear Kurt's sigh of relief. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kurt was silent for a moment.

"Disobedience must be punished, Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes and winced as his cock pushed against steel.

"Yes sir."

"We will deal with this when we get home."

"Yes sir."

Kurt hung up.

Blaine stood there with his eyes closed. His cock strained painfully inside the steel cage. He tried to think of something, anything but Kurt punishing him.

Kaden smiled as he watched Blaine struggle. He'd thought about reminding him to text Kurt, but decided against it. His way of thanking Blaine for his concern. He hoped Kurt punished him in the most delicious ways possible.

* * *

At 3:58 pm Blaine walked out of the studio. Kurt was already there wearing sunglasses, leaning against the car, arms folded.

"Hello sir."

"Hello disobedient one." Kurt's dominance rippled through Blaine. He couldn't help himself. He fell to his knees, forehead pressed to the ground. Kurt looked down at him.

"Yes. Why don't you stay there for awhile."

Kurt took out his phone and sent a text to Chandler.

_Can we change the time from 6 to 7? I have to deal with Blaine._

_Of course. I hope deal with means punish ;-_

_Yes, but I'm not the sadist you are._

_Liar! You just won't let go. Seth loves it. So would Blaine. C U at 7._

Kurt laughed to himself. Chandler and Seth were a match made in heaven. Kurt had seen the punishing torture Chandler inflicted on Seth and Seth couldn't get enough.

He glanced down at Blaine. Chandler was right. Blaine's submissiveness would totally allow Kurt to be a sadist, but Kurt didn't go there. Instead he craved pure control. He was sure the roots of this were born from feeling so out of control in high school, but he didn't spend time over-analyzing himself. He simply accepted that it was how his dominance was wired. He demanded respect, obedience and complete control over Blaine, and Blaine happily submitted. Wanted to submit. Needed to submit. They were perfect together.

Kurt opened the car door and told Blaine to crawl inside. Blaine immediately obeyed. Kurt stepped inside and closed the door. Blaine remained crouched on the floor of the car for the entire ride home. When they pulled up in front of their building, Kurt opened the door and stepped out. Blaine carefully crawled out of the car.

"You will crawl until I permit you to walk."

"Yes sir."

Once inside, Kurt sat down on the couch. "Come here. Stand in front of me."

Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants. He pulled everything down and off leaving Blaine in his shirt and the cockcage. Kurt reached behind the cage and lightly fondled Blaine's balls.

"I would think the cage would remind you of me all day. Perhaps I'll have to start doing something a bit stronger."

Blaine swallowed and whined just a little.

Kurt removed the cage. "I have a few ideas, but for now we will deal with your disobedience. Go shower in your bathroom and wait for me in the bedroom."

Blaine dropped to his knees and crawled to his bathroom. It was smaller than Kurt's and was perfect for occasions like this when they both needed to shower but Kurt wanted to shower alone.

Ten minutes later Blaine was on his knees in the middle of the bedroom. His hands were folded, eyes on the floor. The moment he heard Kurt enter the room his cock hardened, but he didn't dare look up.

"Up on the bed, on your back."

Blaine scrambled on to the bed. His heartbeat sped up when he saw the iron chains. He loved when Kurt used the iron chains. They were tight and heavy and made him fully feel like a slave. Kurt chained his wrists and ankles to the bed before straddling his body. He ran his fingers lightly up and down Blaine's chest, over his nipples and up and down his arms. He pressed his body down into Blaine's, causing Blaine to groan and feel a bit dizzy from the strong feelings coursing through him. He did this a few more times until Blaine's body was hot and buzzing with need. Kurt grabbed the lube from the nightstand, poured some on his hand, and began to prepare his ass for Blaine's cock.

This was their special secret.

From everything Kurt had read and heard, masters always topped, but Kurt enjoyed bottoming. He loved the feel of Blaine sliding inside him, wide, heavy and hard. He didn't know about other slaves since Blaine was the only person he'd ever slept with, but he had a feeling that Blaine's cock was larger than most slaves because it was almost the exact same size as his.

He also loved this position for the torment it caused Blaine. It took every ounce of submission within him not to come until Kurt gave him permission, and he wasn't always granted permission.

Watching Kurt drove Blaine crazy with desire. Kurt looked so hot with his head thrown back, fingers quickly darting in and out of his ass, as little moans and gasps of pleasure escaped his throat. Once he was ready, he wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock and pumped it up and down, coating it with lube. Blaine was trembling.

"You may not come. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You will control yourself."

"Y-yes sir."

Kurt raised himself up and slowly lowered himself down. Blaine gasped and groaned as Kurt's ass clinched hot and tight around his cock. He strained against the chains to arch his hips up into Kurt and quickly realized that was a mistake. It intensified the feeling and he could feel his orgasm jump forward. He growled as he tried to push it back down under his control. Kurt smiled wickedly as he saw the agony of struggle on Blaine's face. He sped up and was soon fucking himself hard and fast on Blaine's cock.

"Will you disobey me again, Blaine?"

Blaine struggled to speak. "N-no sir. N-never."

"Say it, Blaine."

"I...will never...disobey...my master."

"Repeat until I tell you to stop."

Blaine struggled to speak and concentrate on not coming at the same time. Kurt was a vision of control. He bounced up and down with deep concentration, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face. His body moved with a beauty and grace that made no sense given how hard he was fucking himself on the thick cock inside him.

Blaine was drowning in his submission, diving deeper and deeper to find the strength not to come. He would not disobey his master.

Kurt suddenly pulled up and off completely. Blaine choked and wailed, but he didn't come. Kurt stared into his eyes.

"Not one drop, Blaine."

Blaine screamed in frustration and strained within the iron chains. Kurt moved all the way up and pressed his cock into Blaine's mouth. Blaine clung to the weak control he had over his orgasm as Kurt fucked his mouth hard and fast. Blaine moaned around the cock, waiting desperately for the release of cum to pour down his throat, but Kurt was having none of that.

He pulled out suddenly and came with a loud scream all over Blaine's chest.

Blaine was breathing hard, his arm and leg muscles tense, eyes squeezed shut as he refused to give in to the tight, intense need to come.

Kurt reached over and grabbed a few wet wipes. He cleaned Blaine's chest and then leaned down to kiss him. Blaine breathed a little easier.

But Kurt wasn't done.

He stood up and walked over to a cherry wood cabinet. He unlocked it and took out a long, large, black inflatible dildo. It was the kind he only used for punishment.

Blaine's body shook. No way he could withstand the feelings it would cause. Not when he was already teetering on the edge.

Kurt slowly slid it into Blaine's hole. He pumped the air bulb until Blaine screamed. His ass was overly full and his cock was hard as stone. It would take everything in him not to explode.

Kurt gave the bulb one more cruel pump. He placed a ballgag in Blaine's mouth and a safety buzzer in his hand.

"I want you to lay there and think about your disobedience."

Blaine closed his eyes and did just that. Submitting and obeying Kurt filled him with a warm peace and sense of contentment. It made him happy and it made Kurt happy. Blaine would try his dammdest to never disobey again, and that included not coming despite the sexual agony he was in. His ass was incredibly tight and full and the dildo was in far enough to lightly hit his prostrate. Just enough of a gentle graze to cause the worse type of teasing torture. Blaine's cock was twitching and throbbing, desperate to be touched, licked or up Kurt's ass.

Kurt returned 20 minutes later. He removed the ballgag and dildo, and unchained Blaine. Blaine rolled off the bed and dropped to his knees. His body was shaking with unreleased tension, his cock still hard and throbbing. Kurt looked down at him and ran his fingers through his curls.

"I love you so much, Blaine. I worry about you when I don't hear from you."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's legs and pressed his face into his thigh. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Do you understand why I am punishing you?"

"Yes sir. I didn't text you when I returned to the studio and you told me to."

Kurt nodded. "That's right. You must always obey me."

"Yes sir."

"Wash up and get dressed. You will remain on your knees until Chandler and Seth arrive."

"Yes sir." Blaine's cock was hard and screaming in desperation.

No relief tonight. Not that he expected any.

* * *

When the buzzer rang, Kurt nodded at Blaine giving him permission to walk. Blaine buzzed them in and opened the door. He grinned when he saw Chandler and Seth coming down the hall, Seth's guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Ah, Blaine. So sad to see you can walk," Chandler smirked. "Kurt always insists on going easy on you."

Kurt gave Chandler a bitchy look. "Shut up and come in."

The four had been friends since college. Blaine met Chandler during his freshman year when Chandler rescued him from a very aggressive master who didn't care that Blaine was obviously claimed. He'd cornered Blaine in one of the music practice rooms and refused to let him leave. Back then Blaine was still struggling to assert himself. He was trapped by fear of the master looming over him, fear of angering Kurt by submitting to another master, and fear of disappointing Kurt by not standing up for himself.

Chandler heard Blaine's pleas to be left alone and stopped to see what was going on. At first he thought it was a private disagreement between a master and his slave, but the decorative beauty of Blaine's collar caught his eye. The beautiful, obviously custom designed collar didn't match the hideous shirt and ugly pants the master was wearing. Someone that fashion challenged couldn't have the taste or inclination to design something so beautiful. Chandler confronted the master. When he realized what was going on, he threatened to kick his ass and report him to the Masters Ministry. The jerk took off and Chandler took a badly shaken Blaine home to a grateful Kurt.

Kurt met Seth a month later while choosing music for a show audition. Seth struck up a conversation with Kurt, drawn to his dominate presence. Kurt quickly explained that he already had a slave, but he knew someone who was looking if Seth was interested. Seth was interested, but cautious. He was looking for more than a master. He wanted a sadist who would torture him within an inch of his life, but had a loving heart and believed in romance.

Chandler was a bit reluctant too. He was looking for more than just a slave. He wanted a masochist who would beg for cruelty, take everything he could dish out, and loved romantic comedies.

Kurt and Blaine introduced the two over dinner, and it was love at first sight. Chandler invited Seth to dinner for the very next night. When he arrived at Seth's door, he presented him with flowers. They enjoyed a delicious, candlelight dinner at a very romantic restaurant.

Seth went home with Chandler that night.

Chandler whipped his back raw, fucked him hard, bound him in leather and suspended him with chains from the ceiling of his bedroom above his bed.

It was the number one best night of Seth's life.

Chandler claimed him a week later. They'd been together ever since.

They settled in the living room. Kurt sat on the couch while Chandler sat in a chair. Both slaves sat at their masters feet. Chandler asked Kurt how the show rehearsals were going. This sent Kurt off into a long, humorous tirade on the lack of talent of his co-star, Brad. Blaine, Chandler and Seth laughed hysterically at Kurt's imitations and exaggerations.

"We're still stuck on the argument scene at the end of act one because the man apparently does not know how to act an argument without screaming. I finally said to him, at the end of his long and badly performed speech, "why are you screaming at me?" He looks at me and says, "that's not your line." Ugh!"

Chandler grinned. "Poor Kurt. Always forced to deal with lesser actors and fools."

"Damn right. I truly suffer for my art."

Seth looked at Chandler. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Seth looked at Blaine for help. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I'm starving."

"You and Seth go in the kitchen and order whatever you want. Order me a salad."

Blaine and Seth headed for the kitchen. Chandler shook his head.

"Honestly, Kurt. A salad? Please don't tell me you're dieting?"

"I have to stay in shape, especially for the show. I want to fit into my costume opening night. It's embarrassing to ask for alterations after the initial fitting."

Pizza ordered, Blaine and Seth went to the Broadway room to hang out. It was a study in the back of the apartment where they kept Blaine's piano and music, Kurt's scripts and show posters and all other things related to their creative professions and love of music and theater.

Kurt and Chandler continued chatting in the living room, serenaded by the sounds of Blaine playing piano and Seth playing guitar. Chandler suddenly joined Kurt on the couch, his expression serious.

"Uh oh. You look like we're about to have an adult conversation."

"I wanted to ask you something."

Kurt nodded. "Sure."

"Didn't you tell me one time that Blaine came from a wealthy family?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly who is his family?"

"His mother is Victoria Ramken Anderson. She owns..."

Chandler interrupted. "Ramken Industries."

Kurt was surprised. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"They've been in the business section quite a bit recently. Ramken Industries is gearing up for a major, multi-million dollar expansion into Europe. It's huge. There's been rumors swirling about whether or not they have enough cash for such a major move. Word is they might go public. There was a picture of Victoria Ramken Anderson and Alex Anderson next to the article. Alex Anderson reminded me of Blaine and it made me wonder if there was a connection. Blaine looks like his dad."

Kurt shrugged. He'd never laid eyes on the man. He paid absolutely no attention to anything going on in the business world, and he certainly didn't keep up with Victoria Anderson's activities.

"An initial public offering of a company like that will be a big deal. Does Blaine have any financial ties to the company?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. None. It's all his older brother and his mother and I suppose his dad. His older brother runs some part of the company in Michigan. Blaine has nothing to do with his family or the business."

Chandler sat back. "Hmph."

"What?"

"It's just...Ramken Industries is one of the top 10 privately held companies in the world. It would be a shame if they go public and he's not a shareholder. He'd become a millionaire over night."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Blaine's mother is an evil bitch. She was horrible to Blaine. I don't want her, or her money anywhere near us. We don't need it or them."

Chandler was quiet for a moment. "Kurt...can I ask you a sorta...insulting question?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but...how did you end up with Blaine? I mean...slaves from families like his...they tend to use them as a part of business deals."

Kurt was quiet. Now that he was older, wiser, and a bit more worldly, he truly understood just how unusual it was for him to have been allowed to claim Blaine. Most masters and slaves claimed within their social class. He understood Chandler's curiosity. He also wondered sometimes if his father had told him the whole truth about his deal with Victoria.

"My dad convinced his mother that she should give him to me. In exchange my father...looks out for legislation she likes." Kurt felt dirty saying that out loud. "He's not doing anything wrong. They see eye-to-eye on business stuff, so...it's not like he's being bought or anything. He's not doing anything illegal."

Chandler nodded. "Don't worry. I understand, and I'm glad Blaine is with you and not trapped with someone who wants him for all the wrong reasons."

Kurt was relieved when the buzzer rang signaling the arrival of the pizza and the end of the conversation.

K&B&K&B

In bed that night, Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him.

"Make love to me."

Blaine was surprised. Kurt never broke punishments. Punishments always lasted until the next morning or longer depending upon Kurt's mood. Blaine had expected to suffer until Sunday.

Kurt could see his surprise. "I need to feel you in me again."

Blaine growled quietly as he kissed Kurt with a slightly demanding firmness.

This was another reason why Kurt enjoyed having Blaine top. He was sure it helped Blaine grow stronger. Kurt loved watching the small changes that took place in Blaine when he topped. The way his eyes turned darker as his physical presence became more powerful, his voice deeper and commanding. Kurt found him hot as hell.

Blaine wasted no time trailing his tongue down Kurt's body until he reached his hole. He softly licked around it before sliding his tongue in and out slowly causing Kurt to tremble.

"Ohhh...Blaine...please...in me..."

Blaine grabbed the lube, slicked himself up and slid in slowly. Kurt groaned, arched his hips up and pressed his feet into Blaine's lower back urging him to go deeper. Blaine pulled out slowly and then thrust in hard and deep. The speed of his thrusts increased steadily as Kurt grew louder.

"Oh, Blaine...fuck...yes...fuck...yes...fuck..."

Blaine fell into a sexual trance, his hips thrusting hard and strong in time to Kurt's cries. He could feel his building orgasm growing hot and more intense than normal due to the unreleased buildup of earlier that evening.

"Sir...please...permission..."

"Yes! Come, Blaine! Come!"

Blaine's entire body tensed and then exploded. He growled through his orgasm while Kurt stroked himself. Blaine swatted Kurt's hand away and swallowed his cock. It only took a few strong strokes of his tongue for Kurt to burst in Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned appreciatively, swallowing every drop before sliding up Kurt's body to collapse on top of him. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around him and squeezed.

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

9:27 am. Saturday.

Free day.

He quietly slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom and then the kitchen. He pulled a box of Apple Jacks out of the cabinet and grabbed a large bowl. After filling the bowl with cereal and milk, he grabbed another bowl and filled it with strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and grapes and headed back to bed. He sat the bowl of fruit down on Kurt's nightstand and then climbed into bed, grabbed the remote and turned on cartoons. He was happy to find a classic Tom and Jerry cartoon. He settled against the pillows with his cereal and lost himself in the adventures of Jerry trying to outsmart Tom.

30 minutes later Kurt opened his eyes and smiled as he heard the sounds of Tom and Jerry classical music. He rolled over and felt happy at the sight of Blaine, propped up against the pillows, curls all over the place, staring at the TV like a five year old. Kurt eyed the empty bowl of cereal and rolled his eyes.

After taking a quick shower to clean off the dried evidence of last night, Kurt settled into bed next to Blaine with the bowl of fruit. Kurt wasn't big on cartoons, but who didn't like Tom and Jerry?

Once Tom and Jerry went off, Kurt picked up his iPad to check emails and skim the news. Without really thinking about it he clicked on the business section and scrolled down. What was he looking for? Finding nothing, he turned to the fashion section.

They sat in quiet, comfortable silence until the sound of, "Don't Rain on My Parade," filled the air. Blaine's cell phone ring for Rachel.

"Hi Rachel."

"Blaine! Oh, my God! You are so amazing! I just had a chance to listen to the song and it is perfect! Perfect! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Blaine grinned. "Thanks Rachel. I can't wait to hear you sing it."

"You and the rest of the world. I already sent it over to the director. I'm sure he'll love it. Carl and Frank probably won't appreciate me going around them for a new song for the show, but whatever. They'll get over it."

Blaine felt a tiny pang of guilt about Carl and Frank. Rachel was the star of a new show titled, "And That's What She Thought." The book and songs were by the writing team of Carl Sands and Frank Wyler. Sands and Wyler were extremely talented and highly respected, but while Rachel loved the story and most of the songs, there were a few she wanted changed or replaced. Unhappy with the reluctance and suggestions of Carl and Frank, she turned to Blaine.

Kurt reached for the phone. "Let me talk to her."

"Hey."

"Hi Kurt! Do you know how amazing your boy is?"

"Yes I do, but do you know how ticked Sands and Wyler are going to be with you?"

"Whatever. When they hear the song and see how perfectly it fits, they'll get over whatever petty creative jealousies they may have. Hell, maybe they'll invite Blaine to join them."

Kurt frowned. He liked Blaine having the creative freedom to write and sell songs at his own pace. He didn't want him tied down by the politics of Broadway.

"Yeah, well you just make sure they don't try to blacklist him or something."

"Honestly, Kurt. It will be fine."

"It better be. If they pitch a fit, I expect you to protect him."

"Of course."

"How's Finn?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's out picking up my Saturday morning coffee and pastries. My one treat of the week."

Like many slaves, Finn didn't work. Instead he was with Rachel 24-7. He sat through all her rehearsals, ran errands, and happily took care of her every need and want.

Kurt and Rachel chatted some more before saying goodbye.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What are we doing today?"

"Grocery shopping."

They lounged around in bed for awhile longer before getting dressed and making a list of everything they needed. As a last minute thought, Kurt grabbed a silver leash for Blaine and slipped it in his bag before they headed out.

When they arrived at the store, Kurt was glad he thought to bring the leash. The store was packed. Even busier than a normal Saturday. Kurt hooked the silver leash to Blaine's left wrist. Blaine felt a warm wave of relaxation and safety settle within him.

As they moved through the store, Kurt noticed that several other masters had leashed their slaves. Many masters connected the leash to the slave's collar, but Kurt never did this in public. He preferred the closeness brought by he and Blaine being connected at the wrist. Some slaves were obviously leashed as punishment. They were outfitted in full head harness muzzles with chains running from a D-ring on the muzzle to their handcuffed wrists. Seeing these slaves always made Blaine think of Chandler and Seth.

Kurt didn't really have to leash Blaine. Blaine naturally stayed close to him, but Kurt was feeling a bit on edge. His conversation with Chandler about the Anderson's business affairs had left him nervous. He wasn't sure why, but a tiny seed of worry had been planted and he couldn't shake it.

Once they were home and putting groceries away, Kurt thought about Cooper. Cooper was the only person who stayed in touch with Blaine. They didn't talk often, but there was the occasional phone call or email.

"When was the last time you talked to Cooper?"

Blaine looked thoughtful. "Hmm. I'm not sure. It's definitely been awhile. The last time I talked to him he said something about heading to Europe. Paris, I think."

"Did he say why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Something about the company growing."

A European expansion.

"Why do you ask, sir?"

Kurt turned away from him to alphabetize the cereals.

"Just wondering."

* * *

As always, Blaine woke up at 6:30 am on Monday morning. He didn't have an alarm clock. His body was trained.

He followed his usual morning routine and was on his knees at Kurt's bedside by 6:58 am. Kurt woke at 7:00 am.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, sir."

Blaine waited patiently to perform Kurt's morning blowjob. Kurt understood the importance of routine for slaves, so he allowed Blaine to suck him, but he made sure he pulled out before coming. Blaine looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.

"I have something new for you, but not until after breakfast. I want Raisin Bran with skim milk. You may have a waffle. Wait for me."

"Yes sir."

Kurt waited until Blaine padded off for the kitchen before taking out the harness.

During breakfast, Blaine helped Kurt run lines. Kurt sighed. Blaine would make a hell of a better co-star than Brad.

"Go to the bedroom, but don't get dressed. I want you bent over the bed, face in the mattress."

Blaine's heartbeat quickened. "Yes sir."

Kurt cleared away the dishes and walked to the bedroom. Blaine was obediently bent over the bed, beautiful ass in the air. Kurt walked over and kicked his feet further apart. He ran his fingers up and down Blaine's ass crack, triggering his lubrication.

"As you may recall, you had a little trouble remembering the rules last week. I told you we would try something stronger to help you."

Blaine felt dizzy as sexual desire and submission rushed to his head. Kurt was still running his fingers up and down and around his ass, but not entering his hole. Blaine braced himself.

Kurt entered him without warning. Rough, hard and fast. He pressed one hand down onto Blaine's back and fucked into him even harder. Blaine closed his eyes and grunted at every push. Kurt was groaning and mumbling incoherently. Oh, how he loved Blaine's ass. He could get lost in Blaine's ass all day.

He came with a loud groan, filling Blaine's ass completely. He quickly grabbed a harness with a huge butt plug and slid it in. Blaine wailed at the large intrusion into his sore hole. Kurt stood him up and locked the harness into place before locking Blaine's cock in a new cage that held his balls as well as his dick.

Kurt stepped back and admired his work. "Walk across the room."

Blaine slowly walked across the room. Holy hot hell. His ass felt tight and full and his cock was struggling inside the cage. He felt incredibly turned on from being plugged and locked up with his master's cum inside him. He felt owned. He fell to his knees at Kurt's feet.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you"

Kurt grinned. "You thank me now, but let's see how you feel around 2:00 pm." Blaine smiled up at him.

Oh, he knew how he would feel by 2:00 pm. The sexual torture would be killing him.

He couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Storms often begin as light rain. **_

_**Rain you can't feel or see.**_

_**Sometimes you don't even know it's raining.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**PARIS**

Tristan stood in the doorway of the bedroom, tears rolling down his face as he watched Sebastian throwing his clothes into a suitcase.

"Sebastian...please...please don't do this to me. Please."

Sebastian ignored him. He walked into the bathroom and returned a moment later with Tristan's shampoo, aftershave and lotions. He was about to throw it into the suitcase but hesitated.

"Actually, you can't take over two ounces of liquid on a plane." He turned and dumped everything into a garbage can.

Tristan's sobs grew louder as his tears rolled faster.

"Please Sebastian! Don't do this to me! Why are you doing this to me? I love you!"

Sebastian yanked open a drawer and scooped up all the underwear and socks. He threw them in the suitcase.

Tristan screamed,"I love you!"

Sebastian looked at him, his eyes cold and unemotional.

"But you see Tristan, I don't love you."

Tristan shook his head furiously. "No! No! I don't believe that! That's not true! That's not true!"

Sebastian shrugged. He zipped up the suitcase, walked over to his desk and took out a plane ticket.

"This is a one-way, first class ticket to New York. Your flight leaves at 2:00 pm. John will take you to the airport."

"No!" Tristan screamed. He threw himself at Sebastian's feet, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Please...please...don't do this to me. Please...I love you...I've been a good slave to you...please don't unclaim me. Please!"

Sebastian stared down into Tristan's eyes. He grabbed his long black hair and pulled his head back.

"I. Don't. Want. You. Any. More."

And with a quick, graceful movement, he unsnapped the collar from Tristan's neck. Tristan screamed.

"No! No! Please! Please! I'll do anything! Anything! Please!"

Sebastian tried to free himself from Tristan's grip around his legs, but Tristan tightened his hold.

"Let go."

"No! Please Sebastian! Pleeeaaassseee!"

Sebastian reached down and yanked Tristan's head back once more. He slapped him across the face. Tristan cried out and sank to the floor, releasing Sebastian's legs. Sebastian stepped over him and walked to a painting on the wall. He slid the painting aside revealing a wall safe. He opened it and pulled out a stack of cash and a pair of keys. He locked the safe and turned around. Tristan was lying on the floor, crying. Sebastian stood over him and dropped the cash and the keys on the floor.

"That should take care of you until you decide what you want to do. The keys are to the spare apartment in Tribeca. You can stay there for six months."

Tristan glared up at him, anger finally replacing the hurt.

"What I want to do? What am I supposed to do? I'm a slave! I'm supposed to have a master! You're my master!"

Sebastian picked up the gold collar he'd just removed from Tristan.

"Not anymore."

He tossed it in the trash.

"I have an appointment. I suggest you leave now for your flight. Goodbye Tristan."

Sebastian walked towards the door.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Sebastian stopped, but didn't turn around.

"It is. It's that slave you wanted in high school. The one that didn't want you. You can't let go."

Sebastian turned around. Tristan flinched at the fury in his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with him. I just don't want you anymore. You're ugly, Tristan and fucking you is boring. I never should have claimed you. I never really wanted you, and I certainly never loved you."

Tears streamed down Tristan's face as he slowly shook his head. "That's not true. None of that is true. You did love me. You do love me."

"Tell yourself whatever lies you need to. Just get the fuck out."

Sebastian left, slamming the door behind him.

Tristan collapsed into a pile of tears and physical pain. His collar was gone and Sebastian had left his presence. The pain of being released started as a slow burn in the submissive core of his brain. It would grow and spread, infecting his mind, his heart, and his bones. The next 24-hours were going to be hell.

Tristan lay on the floor for another ten minutes before forcing himself to stand. He looked down at the cash and keys lying on the floor. He didn't want to take it. Taking it would be saying he agreed and accepted what Sebastian was doing to him, and that wasn't true, but he had no choice. He had no money of his own, and he needed a place to stay until he found another master. The thought of another master made his skin crawl. He'd been with Sebastian for three years. He loved Sebastian and he'd always believed Sebastian loved him. He thought they would be together forever.

The thought made the tears start again. He stood there crying until the door opened. It was the house manager and chauffer, John.

"I'm sorry, Tristan, but I really must insist that we leave now. Mr. Smythe would not appreciate you missing your flight."

"Why...why is he doing this to me?"

John looked genuinely sympathetic. He wished he had an answer, but he didn't. At least not one he could share.

"I am sorry, Tristan. I can't answer that, but we really must be going."

"Can't answer, or won't?"

"Can't. I'll take your bag."

John took the suitcase off the bed and left. Tristan stood there staring at the cash and keys on the floor.

He bent down and picked up both.

He looked in the garbage can and tried to pick up the collar, but it burned his fingers. He tried several times before accepting that he wouldn't be able to touch it. The dark magic of masters.

He left.

* * *

**NEW YORK**

Victoria drummed her red, perfectly manicured nails on the table. No one was telling her what she wanted to hear and she was furious.

"Are you absolutely positive, Alan?"

Alan nodded. "Yes. Absolutely."

"And we can't cut costs anywhere else?"

"Victoria...it's an expansion, not a scale back. Either you go big, or don't even plan on going."

Victoria stood up angrily and stalked over to the window. She folded her arms and stared out at the New York skyline. The men in the room took this opportunity to check out her perfect shaped ass.

"So, there's nothing we can do?"

Alan shot looks at everyone in the room. Some looked away, others shook their head at him. Alan decided to forge ahead. It was what he was paid to do.

"We can always go public. I've run the numbers and I think we can get at least $92 for an initial..."

Victoria spun around, her face twisted in anger.

"No! I am not taking this company public! The last thing I want is to have to answer to whinny, nosy ass shareholders. It's out of the question!"

"Victoria...you're being unreasonable. Either we use your cash reserves or we go public. Those are your two choices."

Victoria shook her head. "No. First rule of staying rich, use someone elses money, never your own. And I'm not going public."

Alan sat back. Jim took over.

"Look, I've reviewed the reserve numbers. You can afford to do this, Victoria. You have the money. Yes, it will drain your cash, but not all of it. You'll still be okay."

"I'm not interested in being okay. I'm not using anymore of the company's money than what we have already allocated."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Jim spoke.

"Okay. You don't want shareholders. Fine. What about an investor? A silent partner who will give you the cash, but stay out of the day-to-day decisions."

Victoria shook her head. "Never again. I've done that before, remember? By the time I got untangled from Donald Starr, I was tempted to just give him the damn Carolina companies. That was a nightmare. No more partners."

Alan opened his mouth to speak, but Victoria shot him an evil look and put up her hand. "If you even breathe the words, borrow from a bank, I will fire you."

Alan shut his mouth.

Jim sighed in annoyance. "So you're looking for someone who will simply give you the cash because...why? Because you're hot? Good luck."

Victoria rolled her eyes, but started thinking.

Someone who would simply give her the cash.

A friend who would give her the cash.

A friend with that kind of cash.

"Everyone get out."

The men cleared out. Victoria picked up the phone.

"Sara? Get me Michael Smythe.

* * *

Burt studied the report his legislative and policy analyst, Quinn Fabray had put together. He'd been studying it all morning, hoping the numbers and figures would change. They hadn't.

Damn it.

He stood up and poked his head out of his office. "Quinn? Can you come in for a minute?"

Quinn came in and sat down. Halfway through pulling the numbers, she knew Burt was going to be disappointed.

"Yes?"

Burt held up the papers. "You're sure? Absolutely sure?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Burt. I know you were hoping for a different outcome, but the numbers don't lie. I used the latest data from the Ramsey economic forecast and even ran it by a few friends in Columbus. The economic impact is unmistakable. A few select companies will do very, very well, but the rest...the rest will be driven out, thus the job loss numbers."

Burt sat down and rubbed his fingers across his forehead. There was no way he could support this type of legislation, much less encourage anyone else to.

Quinn watched Burt's inner turmoil play out on his face. She decided to confirm her thoughts. After all, it's not like it was a secret, at least not among the staff.

"Is this about Ramken Industries?"

Burt looked at her in surprise. He shook his head.

"Not exactly. Victoria Ramken did ask me to keep an open mind about the bill, and I noticed that they are one of the companies that would benefit, but the idea actually came from Senator Nick Rife. I can't imagine why he thinks this is a good idea. I don't understand people. You can make money and be profitable without crushing everyone else in the process."

Burt sat back, his mind made up. "I'm not supporting this. I can't."

Quinn nodded. It was the right thing to do, and Burt always tried to do the right thing. That was why she decided to work for him after graduating from Yale. While she and Kurt had never been close, she admired his father. He was a good man and an honest politician.

Well...most of the time.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She turned before leaving.

"I'm sure Victoria will understand."

Burt nodded and glanced at the photo on his desk of Kurt and Blaine, arms around each other, smiling happily. He hoped the boys always stayed that way.

Happy.

* * *

Blaine was happy.

So very, very happy. Kurt was screwing happiness into him with every thrust of his hips.

Blaine was lying face down, ass in the air on the fucking table. Well, that's what he and Seth secretly called it. When he ordered it, Kurt told Blaine it was simply a lovely piece of furniture, covered in beautiful brown, soft leather, with metal enhancements. During a visit, Seth took one look at it and squealed.

"Oooh! A fucking table! Excellent!"

"A what?"

"A fucking table. We have one too, but Chandler's is larger and has more attachments."

Blaine was confused. "What are you talking about? That's not a...fucking table."

"Then what is it?"

"Just a piece of furniture. Kurt bought it last week. It's pretty."

Seth grinned. "Oh, it's pretty all right. And you are going to look very, very pretty when your master bolts you down to it and fucks your very pretty ass like there's no tomorrow. Chandler practically loses his mind when I'm chained to that thing. Just you wait."

Seth couldn't have been more correct.

The table was adjustable so a master could set it at the perfect height to fuck their slave. Once the height was correct, Kurt ordered Blaine up onto the table, on his knees, chest down, ass in the air, head turned to the side, hand and arms lying flat, slightly above his head. Kurt bolted Blaine's neck and wrists down with metal bars that were attached to the table. Blaine could move his head just enough to switch which cheek was pressed flat to the table, but he couldn't lift his head. There were metal bolts to lock down his legs across his calves, as well as his ankles. Everything was tight and left Blaine completely immobile, spread open and ready for Kurt's cock. His ass was wet and dripping as the lubricating function in his body worked overtime in response to his thoughts. He was experiencing a completely new level of being turned on. He couldn't wait for Kurt to fuck him. He wanted Kurt to tear his ass apart.

And Kurt intended to.

Eventually.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back and over his ass.

"You have such a great ass, Blaine. It's so tight and firm and cute. I love touching it. And you look so damn good in jeans."

Blaine moaned as Kurt ran the palm of his hand all over his ass before sliding his fingers in and out of his hole. Blaine cried out and strained against the bars. The fact that they were metal bars was doing all sorts of things to his head.

"Please sir, fuck me."

"Not yet horny boy. I'm going to put a roast in the oven. You stay here."

Kurt went to the kitchen, leaving Blaine to moan and sweat in anticipation. He almost wished Kurt had placed a butt plug in his ass. Lying there, spread open and empty...waiting for Kurt's thick cock to plunge inside him...

Blaine groaned. "Ohhhh, master. Master...please..."

His submission swirled inside him, wanting and hungry.

Kurt took his time preparing the roast. Chopping vegetables, seasoning and browning the meat, debating side dishes. He drew out the process, allowing Blaine to suffer for as long as possible. Sexual suffering and punishment fed Blaine's submission and Kurt always made sure Blaine was well fed.

Blaine had succumbed to making a low and constant moaning sound. His ass was ridiculously wet, and the dripping was torture.

Kurt was quiet as a cat. Blaine never heard him coming.

He screamed when Kurt's cock slammed into him, pounding his ass with strong, hard thrusts. Being bolted down intensified everything. Blaine continued screaming and gasping as Kurt hammered into him, harder and harder. Kurt loved the sounds Blaine made. He was so deliciously loud.

Kurt kept him trapped on the table for almost three hours, fucking him in-between preparing dinner and tidying up. When he finally released him, Blaine slid off the table and on to the floor. Kurt pushed him down on to his back.

"You may come, my love."

Kurt licked his own cum from Blaine's ass before sucking down his cock just as Blaine exploded with a yell. Kurt mixed their cum together in his mouth. Mmmm. They really were meant to be together.

Blaine lay on his back in exhaustion while Kurt ran a bath.

"Come Blaine."

Blaine crawled to the bathroom. Kurt lovingly washed him before helping him out, wrapping him in a large, soft towel.

"Hungry?" Blaine nodded. Yes, he was hungry. And sleepy.

Kurt dressed him in boxers and a t-shirt and put him in bed. He fixed two dinner trays and brought them to the bedroom. Blaine grinned happily.

"Dinner in bed?"

"Dinner in bed."

Kurt pulled out the first (or fourth) Star Wars movie and popped it into the DVR. They ate, placed the trays on the floor and snuggled in to watch the movie. Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine snoring before Luke and Obi-Wan-Kenobi found Han Solo and Chewbacca in the bar.

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head before carefully sliding out of bed. He took their dishes to the kitchen, took a shower and slid back into bed. He watched Blaine sleep for a few minutes before pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Blaine sighed in his sleep and curled into Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and drifted off into a warm, happy sleep of his own.

* * *

Kaden smiled as he heard the door of his apartment open and close.

"Kay?"

"In here."

Jake strolled into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Mmmm. Smells delicious." He pulled Kaden to him and kissed him. Kaden melted and fought not to fall to his knees. Jake smiled at him. "Let me wash up and then we'll eat."

Kaden set the table, complete with candles. He prepared their plates and laid out the food. Jake walked in and sat down. Kaden watched as he took his first bite.

"Fabulous. Absolutely delicious, babe." Kaden grinned as his heart raced with joy at the approval.

Kaden listened to Jake tell him all about his day at the insurance company where he was a director. After dinner, Jake watched Kaden clean up. When he was done, they settled on the living room couch.

"So, have you told your friend Blaine about us?"

Kaden shook his head. "No. Not yet. I plan to. I was just waiting until..." He didn't want to say until you claim me. He didn't want to push. It had only been a little over a month.

"I just thought I would wait awhile. It's nice having a special secret."

Jake nodded in approval. "I agree with you. There's no hurry."

Jake waited a few minutes before continuing. "Is your friend Blaine happy with his master?"

"Mm hmm. Definitely. He and Kurt are amazing. I've always told Blaine how lucky he is. Kurt loves him so much and he's a really good master."

"You know...Blaine's family is very wealthy."

Kaden didn't know how to respond to that. "Um...I guess. I don't really know much about his family. He never talks about them."

"He's not close to this family?"

"I don't think so."

"Is that because of Kurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does Kurt keep Blaine away from his family?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I don't think they were ever close. Why?"

"Just curious."

* * *

_**Yes, trouble is brewing...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warning: this chapter features a new device for Kurt to use on Blaine. Towards the end of the chapter. Nothing graphic, but please don't read if sensitive to the darker toys of the BDSM world. _**

**_Did I mention that I don't own Glee? My version would only be shown on a pay-per-view channel._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sebastian stared at the blueprints in front of him, his mind working at lightning speed as he recalculated the precise measurements in his head. He studied the architect's report and decided everything was correct. He felt good about this project. Everything should run on time.

His thoughts were interrupted by his assistant.

"Yes?"

"Royce is here."

"All right. Send him in."

Royce Sanderson slithered into Sebastian's office, a wicked grin on his face.

"Tell me, do you think your assistant would let me tap that ass?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she's claimed."

Royce smirked. "That wasn't my question."

He sat down in a chair and propped his feet up on the desk, ignoring Sebastian's frown. "So, what's up with you? Where you been? I figured that once you got rid of Tristan you'd be tearing the free clubs apart."

Sebastian shook his head in disgust. "You know I don't like free clubs. Horny masters, desperate slaves, everyone looking to get laid. Where's the challenge in that?"

Royce scoffed. "Challenge? Screw being challenged. Fucking someone is not worth going to jail over. I seriously suggest you stop screwing around with slaves who are looking to get claimed before you end up in a ministry jail."

"First, you're one to talk, and second, I'm not screwing around with anybody."

"Sure you aren't. Speaking of screwing people, have you heard from Tristan?"

Sebastian shook his head and looked out the window.

Royce placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "Matt thought he saw him at one of the clubs in New York City."

"What? What kind of club?"

"A free club, of course. What other kind is there for unclaimed slaves? What did you think he would do once you got rid of him? Previously claimed slaves can't last long without a good dominating fuck. It's been over a month. I'm sure he's hungry." Royce smiled evilly as he watched Sebastian's eyes fill with concern.

"I tell ya what, Bass? I'd be happy to fly to New York and take care of him for you. I always found his long hair very sexy. I can only imagine how good it would be to fuck him while pulling his hair. I bet he screams like a girl, which given my tastes, I would greatly enjoy."

Royce cracked up laughing at Sebastian's hateful glare.

"That won't be necessary." Sebastian stood up and walked to the window. Tristan was visiting free clubs?

"Tell me something? Why did you unclaim Tristan in the first place? I thought you were in love and shit."

Sebastian didn't turn around. "I have my sights set on something better. Someone better."

Royce was intrigued. "Really? Who?"

Sebastian turned back around and smiled sweetly. "Oh, someone way too good for you."

"If he's too good for me, then he's too good for you. Wait...you're not finally embracing your bisexual side, are you? Is it a girl?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're the one that swings both ways, not me. I only like dick."

"Your loss. Being bisexual has outstanding advantages. Twice the number of slaves. As a matter of fact, I've been thinking about seeing if there's a way to make it legal to claim two slaves. I'd like to have both a guy and a girl. I'm being horribly discriminated against under the current rules. It's an injustice."

Sebastian shook his head. Right. As if Royce would ever claim someone.

Sebastian and Royce had been friends since college. Royce was the epitome of an Abercrombie and Fitch model. Tight, firm body, gorgeous face and jawline all framed by beautiful dark brown hair. He was decidedly bisexual and a pure playboy. He had no interest in working or claiming anyone. Instead he lived to screw slaves, but unlike Sebastian he was careful, mostly screwing slaves who hung out at the free clubs.

Despite all the rules and regulations of the Masters Ministry, free clubs operated out in the open with little fear of repercussion. The clubs were places where masters could meet slaves who were willing to have sex, no strings attached, no claim expected. These were slaves who had been released from their masters for some reason, or had never been claimed. The slaves were desperate to be dominated, leaving them at the mercy of masters. Most ended up abused, shattered and broken, their minds slowly destroyed by the recurring submission to a master with no claim made. While the Ministry claimed disapproval and insisted they were working to eradicate the clubs, no one could remember a club ever being raided or shut down.

Royce stood up. "Are we going to lunch, or what? I'm hungry."

"Yeah. Give me five minutes."

"I'll be out here talking to your assistant. Maybe she'll let me hit it tonight." Royce grinned and walked out.

Sebastian closed the door of his office and picked up his cell phone. He scrolled down until Tristan's face appeared on screen. He stared at it for a minute before pushing call. The voice mail came on.

_This is Tristan_

_Right now I can't listen_

_Leave me a message_

"_Um, Tristan...this is Sebastian. Uh...I...look, don't go to the free clubs, okay? Just...if you need money, call me, but...don't go to the clubs. Just don't."_

* * *

Blaine looked at Kaden in total surprise.

"Really? For how long?"

Kaden couldn't keep his secret anymore.

"It'll be two months on Friday!" His face was glowing with excitement and happiness. "And he's not a bad guy, Blaine. Really, he's not. He's really nice to me and he has a good job at an insurance company, and he isn't pushy or anything."

Blaine smiled and nodded. Maybe his instincts had been wrong. "That's great, Kaden. I'm really glad I was wrong about him. It's nice to see you happy. Just...be careful, okay? Don't rush things." Kaden nodded.

"I know. I am. I won't. Listen, what are you and Kurt doing Friday night? Maybe we could all go to dinner and then you could meet him and see how nice he is."

"Sure. I'll ask Kurt."

K&J&K&J&K&J&K&J

"I thought we'd agreed to wait a while before telling Blaine."

Jake was irritated. Kaden didn't understand why.

"I know, but I was just so excited. I always have to listen to his stories about him and Kurt. It's nice to have stories of my own."

"Well we can't have dinner with them on Friday. We already have plans."

"We do?"

"Yeah. We're meeting a friend of mine."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe Saturday..."

"Look Kay, it doesn't have to happen this weekend. Just relax."

Kaden's eyes fell to the floor. Jake wrapped his arms around him.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere, okay? There will be plenty of time for me to meet your friends." He guided Kaden's head to his chest and tightened his hold around him.

Ohhhh...

To be held close by a master.

Kaden closed his eyes and inhaled Jake's scent. It was all like a drug. Kaden clung to him, never wanting the feeling to end. Jake slowly backed them towards the wall and pressed his body into Kaden. Kaden fell apart, his knees buckling under him. Jake kept him standing and pressed harder as he whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm not going anywhere. Just be a good boy and do what I tell you, okay? If you're a good boy and follow my rules, maybe I'll claim you soon. Would you like that?"

A claim?

Jake would claim him?

Kaden nodded, his eyes wide with submission and desperation. "Yes. Yes, please."

Jake chuckled and smiled. "Then you need to be a good boy, Kay. You need to follow my rules and do what I tell you. Prove to me that I should claim you."

Kaden nodded.

Yes. He would do anything Jake wanted.

Absolutely anything.

* * *

It was 5:00 am Saturday morning and Kurt and Blaine were in bed. Blaine snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon of Kurt's body. Blaine was lying on top of Kurt who had his long legs and arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's body while Blaine's head rested on Kurt's chest. Kurt was gently pressing Blaine's purr spot causing Blaine to purr loudly, his entire body softly vibrating.

Nurturing time.

Designed to instill deep comfort within a slave, nurturing time was a non-sexual way of deepening a slave's submission and tightening the master-slave bond. According to the articles Kurt had read on slave care, he was only supposed to do this for one hour, twice a month.

He did it for one hour, twice a week or more.

He loved holding Blaine and listening to him purr and sigh contentedly. It also helped maintain the careful balance Kurt had created between helping Blaine grow stronger, yet remain completely submissive to him. Blaine would never be able to completely abandon his submissiveness, but Kurt was determined to keep him strong enough not to drown within it.

Except for him, of course.

Blaine whined when Kurt finally untangled their bodies, but his whines quickly turned to moans when Kurt rolled them over and nudged Blaine's legs apart. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as he pressed forward and slowly slid inside Blaine's ass. They never broke eye contact as Kurt slowly stroked in and out. They came quietly with soft groans and tiny cries of pleasure. Blaine returned to the warm cocoon of Kurt's arms and they lay in silence for awhile.

"What would have happened to me if you had never come to Dalton?"

"I would have found you...eventually."

"Really, sir? You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am. I would have found you."

Blaine smiled. Okay. That was good enough for him. If Kurt said it, it must be true.

"How much longer can we stay in bed?"

Kurt glanced at the clock. "We have a few hours. Wes and Carmen won't be here until 11:00 am."

Wes and his slave Carmen were coming for a visit. Wes attended the University of Chicago and enjoyed himself so much, he decided to make Chicago his permanent home. He met Carmen on his very first day of class. She was beautiful with skin the same complexion as Wes, and long thick black hair. She reminded Kurt of Santana but with a far sweeter disposition. At her parent's request, Wes waited until they both graduated before claiming her which meant four years of waiting to have sex. Kurt was in awe of Wes's control. He was sure a lesser man would have cracked.

The four had a great time, laughing and catching up over lunch. Wes was especially amazed by Blaine. It had been a few years since he'd seen him. He was shocked by the change. Gone was the frightened slave he used to protect, replaced by a slightly taller, strong young man who didn't appear scared of anyone.

While Blaine and Carmen cleaned up, Kurt and Wes hung out in the Broadway Room.

"I can't get over Blaine. What have you been doing to him?"

Kurt smiled with pride. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He's so...strong...confident...alive. He looks the way he used to on stage, except now it's a permanent condition. He looks great, Kurt. You're obviously good for him. Good to him. Hell, you're incredible."

Kurt's smile widened. He was proud of Blaine and of himself. He took pride in being a good master, but more than that, he was proud of their relationship. Their love was as strong as their master-slave bond and the love meant more to Kurt than anything else. He craved Blaine's submission and the control he exerted over him, but more than anything he loved their love.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well it's true. I'm so glad Blaine is with you. I was really scared his mom would give him to Sebastian or some other rich asshole all in the name of good business."

Sebastian.

Kurt hadn't thought about Sebastian in years.

"Whatever happened to him?"

"According to the rumor mill..." Wes lowered his voice, "he raped a few slaves. I mean, sure they probably agreed to the sex, but you know how that works. Of course they agreed. They thought they were going to be claimed. Naturally his father wrote a check to make the accusations disappear. Last I heard, he moved to Paris and finally claimed someone."

Kurt looked disgusted. "Good. It's nice to know he's not on American soil, but I feel sorry for the French."

Wes laughed. "Hey, listen. I wanted to ask you something. Actually, for something." Wes's expression suddenly turned sheepish.

"Um...well, it's kinda early to be bringing this up, but...well...um...you see...we...uh...well, Carmen and I...um..."

Kurt was amused. Wes was always so sure of himself and in full control. He'd never seen this nervous, slightly embarrassed Wes.

"Um..Carmen and I...we're...well, we've decided to try and have a baby."

Kurt squealed. "Oh! Wes! That's wonderful!"

Wes blushed. "Yeah, well...we'll see. I mean, we just started so it might be awhile. I don't know, but...I wanted to know if you and Blaine would be the baby's Godparents along with David. Three Godfathers. If we have a girl, she's going to kill me for this."

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, Wes. Yes. Yes, of course. We would be so honored."

Wes nodded. "Okay. Like I said, we're kinda putting the cart before the horse, but we wanted you to know and we wanted to know if you were in, if and when it happens."

Kurt clapped his hands and bounced on his toes. "Absolutely. We are totally in. This will be the best dressed, most stylish baby ever."

The four spent the rest of the day shopping and exploring the city. That evening, Rachel and Finn, Chandler and Seth joined them for a night of dinner and dancing. Blaine tried calling Kaden a few times to invite him and Jake to join them, but Kaden never answered and didn't return Blaine's voice message.

* * *

Kurt walked into rehearsal on Monday determined to move into act two. They had several months until the show was scheduled to open, but Kurt was feeling antsy. He was sick of going over the same lines, plus he wanted to move on to full rehearsals with the choreography. Brad needed to get his act together.

Kurt said good morning to everyone, put down his bag and started doing a few relaxation stretches.

Kevin the director came over. "Hey Kurt. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Kurt sighed and prepared himself for more script changes.

"How many pages?"

"Huh?"

"How many pages are we changing?"

"Oh, no, no. No script changes. This is about Blaine."

Kurt's entire demeanor and body stance changed. Kevin laughed as he watched the transformation into Protective Dom Master Kurt.

"Relax. This is good news. A friend of mine is consulting on the show with that talented nightmare friend of yours, Rachel Berry. He heard the song Blaine wrote and was wondering if he could have your permission to see if Blaine would like to help write an entire musical from scratch. He's already started on the book, but he's only one or two scenes in. He'd love to have a writing partner."

Kurt practically jumped for joy. A musical from scratch? An entire show? Blaine would love this.

"He was worried about Blaine being a slave, but I told him that you were really great about letting him work and stuff. If it's okay with you, and assuming they hit it off, he'd love to work with him. What do you think?"

"I think I forgive you for casting Brad opposite me. This...this is amazing, Kevin! Blaine will love this. It's his dream to write a full musical. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, I'm just making the connection. His name is Rick Daniels. I'll text you his information and the two of you can set up a meeting."

Kurt was so thrilled that he was extra patient with Brad and they actually made it through all of act one with no mistakes. Kevin was delighted.

"See, Kurt? He's not bad, I just think you intimidate him. The nicer you are, the better he performs."

"How can he be intimidated by me after all this time? I'm not that scary."

"Sure you aren't. You have no idea what your facial expressions can do to a person. They're like knives."

Kurt arched and eyebrow and made a fierce face. Kevin laughed.

"That's what I'm talking about."

K&B&K&B&K&B

"Seriously? An entire show? From scratch? With my music?"

Blaine was staring at Kurt, his eyes full of excitement.

"Yes, an entire show. Naturally you two need to meet first and make sure you click, but assuming you hit it off, he'd like to work with you."

Blaine closed his eyes. An entire show with music by him. He'd always dreamed of this. His head was full of melodies and lyrics in search of a good story. This would be fantastic.

He jumped up and threw his arms around Kurt's neck sending him backwards.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kurt laughed. "Okay, okay. You're welcome, but Blaine, you have to meet him first. You guys might not get along." Kurt knew there was slim chance of that happening. Blaine was too sweet and nice for someone not to like him. This made Kurt think of something else. Assuming Rick was a master, did he have a slave? Was he gay? Kurt would have to check on that, especially if he and Blaine would be spending a lot of time together alone.

* * *

Sebastian fidgeted in his chair. He hated visits by his parents. Why the hell did they have to come check on him anyway? He was an adult, not a teenager. He was sure he knew why they were there and as far as he was concerned, it was none of their business.

His father wasted no time.

"All right. Will you please explain to me what the hell happened to Tristan?"

Sebastian shrugged. "We just weren't happy."

"What do you mean, we just weren't happy? He's a slave. Of course he was happy, and he was good for you."

Anna joined in. "And so beautiful, too. That beautiful hair and smooth, brown skin. You two made a lovely couple."

"Fine. I wasn't happy. I didn't want him anymore."

Michael shook his head. "Oh, nice. That's just fucking great. You got bored so you decided to get rid of a loyal, perfectly good slave who adored you. I just don't get it, Sebastian. For every two steps you take towards maturity in business, you take three steps back in your personal life. Well consider this your warning. You start screwing around with slaves again, I will not protect you. Do you hear me? I mean it. You're on your own when it comes to the repercussions of your asinine behavior. You start rap...fooling around with slaves again, I will let the Ministry have you and I mean it."

Sebastian scowled. "Why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"And you've barely done anything right! I thought you were finally getting your act together. Your work has been very good. Excellent actually, but you need to settle down. You need to claim a slave and settle down. For good. It's time for you to grow up."

Anna took his hand. "Darling, is there someone else? Another slave you want to claim? Is that why you ended things with Tristan?"

Sebastian looked between his parents.

"As a matter of fact...there is someone else."

* * *

Victoria watched Michael looking over the documents. She was highly annoyed because it was totally unnecessary. The documents had been sent to his lawyers over a month ago. Everything had been studied, scrutinized and calculated to the final penny. Today's meeting was simply a courtesy.

"Well, Victoria, you continue to be one of the brightest business minds of our generation. This is a hell of an expansion you've planned."

"Thank you. I appreciate your helping to make it all happen. Are you sure you don't want me to repay you? I'll be happy to once the project is settled."

Michael waved away her comment and stood up to fix a drink. "Not necessary. I'm happy to help a friend. Drink?"

"Yes, whatever you're having is fine. I appreciate your generosity."

Michael handed her a glass and watched as she took a sip. As a master, he felt absolutely no sexual attraction to Victoria, but he definitely appreciated her beauty. Olive skin, high cheek bones, thick black hair and a perfect figure. Too bad she wasn't a slave. It would be nice to feel something for her sexually. And act on it.

"Tell me, how's your son?"

"Cooper is wonderful. He's done an outstanding job in Michigan and I plan to put him in charge of the European operation as soon as things are settled."

"Actually, I was asking about Blaine."

Victoria blinked. She almost said, who? "Blaine? I suppose he's fine. He's somewhere in New York with his master."

"Is he happy?"

"I really couldn't say."

Michael sat down on the loveseat and patted the spot next to him. Victoria sat.

"I haven't signed off on the transfer of funds yet."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "You haven't?"

"No. There's one final thing I'd like to discuss as part of our deal."

* * *

Kurt ran his eyes up and down Rick Daniels and tried to hide his horror at the man's outfit. Green pants, a bright red shirt, a purple and white polka-dot ascot and a blue baseball hat. No. This man was not gay. Couldn't be.

"Kurt, Blaine, a pleasure to meet you. Especially you, Blaine. You're a hell of a lyricist."

"Thanks." Blaine grinned, his eyes bright and happy. He'd been bouncing off the walls all morning in anticipation of the meeting. Kurt had threatened to lock him in his cage if he didn't calm down, but he was actually just as excited. He'd promised himself back in high school that he would never stifle Blaine's talent or creativity. This opportunity made Kurt feel like he was fully completing that promise.

"All right, let me tell you the story. Well the story so far."

Rick launched into his idea for a coming-of-age story about a boy he was calling John for now, who falls for a beautiful girl who gets kidnapped by an evil prince. The story would be the adventures John has while searching for the girl. Kurt thought it sounded more like a movie than a musical, but he kept his thoughts to himself and listened as Blaine and Rick started excitedly bouncing thoughts and ideas off of each other. Their enthusiasm was infectious and soon Kurt was laughing and throwing in the occasional suggestion, much to Blaine's delight. Why hadn't he and Kurt ever thought to write a show together?

The three did not notice the pale man with greasy black hair watching them.

Blaine excused himself to use the restroom. As he stood at a urinal, the pale man entered the bathroom. He stood in front of a urinal, two down from Blaine. He glanced over as Blaine finished and zipped his pants.

"A collar and bracelets. A bit paranoid."

Blaine looked at him. Yes, some considered it overkill, but Kurt felt they were necessary given Blaine's deep submissiveness at the time of his claiming. While Blaine was much stronger now, neither saw a reason to remove the bracelets. Kurt liked having Blaine overly identified as his slave, and the bracelets made Blaine feel safe and owned. He felt loved that his master found him worthy of not just one, but three signs of ownership.

"I prefer to think of it as clarity. I'm clearly claimed and very loved."

"Are you, now? Loved, I mean?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Yes. My master loves me very much."

Blaine washed his hands. The man finished his business and looked at Blaine.

"Well I hope that's truly the case. Slave abuse is a growing problem."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not abused. I've never been abused." Except by my mother.

The man grinned but it wasn't warm or happy. It was a little frightening.

"Well if you ever are abused, you be sure to tell the Masters Ministry. They'll protect you. Better to tell the Ministry than to run away and be hunted by the trackers."

Blaine quickly moved to the door.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

That was weird.

When he returned to the table, he didn't bother to tell Kurt about his strange encounter in the bathroom. It didn't really matter. Just some random stranger. He dove back into conversation around the musical.

He didn't mention it until that evening.

Kurt thought the entire thing was strange, but he was more concerned that Blaine had waited to tell him.

"You should have told me immediately. I would have confronted him."

"That's why I didn't say anything. It wasn't necessary to confront him. He was just some weird guy."

"Since when do you decide what's necessary?"

Ohhh...

Blaine slowly sank to the floor as Kurt's dominance rippled over and through him.

"I'm your master. I decide what's necessary when it comes to your care. Not you."

"Yes sir."

"Stand, remove your clothes, and then return to your knees."

Blaine quickly removed his clothes and fell to his knees, forehead pressed to the floor. He could hear Kurt opening and closing drawers. With every passing moment, his dick grew harder, his ass wetter and his mind more submissive, begging for punishment.

Blaine flinched, but did not sit up when he felt the tip of the riding crop tickling down his back and in-between his butt cheeks.

"Remain still."

Blaine froze as Kurt continued to trail the crop up and down his back, going a bit lower each time. Blaine held his breath as he waited to feel the tip press against his hole. Kurt dragged it across slowly, teasingly. He did this for several minutes but never entered. Blaine was shaking in anticipation, but suddenly the crop was gone.

"You may rise to your knees."

Blaine rose up and inhaled deeply as he saw the beautiful vision of Kurt before him. Kurt had changed into what Blaine called his cat woman outfit. The vest and pants were black, tight and sexy as hell. The vest accentuated Kurt's beautiful, muscular arms, while the pants showed off his perfect ass and large dick. Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt smiled, pleased with Blaine's obvious enjoyment of the outfit. It was one of Kurt's favorites as well.

"Where are your eyes, Blaine?"

Blaine quickly lowered his gaze to the ground.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, sir."

"Thank you. Crawl over to the wall."

Blaine crawled to the wall and stopped.

"Stand and assume the position."

Blaine stood up, pressed his back against the wall, and spread his arms and legs into an X. Kurt chained him to the wall.

"It's important that you not fall back into the well of submissiveness you wallowed in for so long, however I can't have you...growing a pair and forgetting your place and my rules."

Blaine swallowed and closed his eyes. His dick grew hard as he prepared for what was coming.

"Why am I punishing you, Blaine?"

"Because I should have told you immediately about the man in the bathroom."

"That's right, my love. You should have told me immediately, but instead you decided to determine the best way for me to take care of you. Not acceptable."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Do you want to be punished, Blaine? Do you deserve to be punished?"

Blaine's voice cracked with desperation. "Yes, please. Please punish me, master. I submit to you and beg for punishment. Please."

"Very well. As you wish."

Blaine's body trembled as he watched Kurt pick up the ball press. He groaned as Kurt fitted the device over his cock and placed his balls between the two acrylic plates. Kurt smiled wickedly.

"You may not come."

Blaine let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes as he struggled to withstand the incredibly painful pleasure Kurt created with each tightening of the screws. Kurt continued tightening the device until Blaine was groaning loudly and breathing hard, sweat running down his face. Kurt locked the screws and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock and began to stroke.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked down into Kurt's. Kurt's eyes always turned a beautiful dark blue during punishments. Blaine loved the deepness of the color and the fact that he could see both dominance and love swirling within the blue. No matter what, the love was always there.

"Who is your master, Blaine?"

"You are, sir."

"And what does that mean?"

"I must submit myself to you as your obedient slave. I must honor, obey and serve you in complete and total submission."

"And what else?"

"You will care for me and protect me with your life..."

Blaine stopped.

Of course. How could he forget? He definitely deserved to be punished.

Kurt was pleased to see the understanding in Blaine's expression. He nodded.

"Good boy, but you still may not come."

Blaine cried out as Kurt sunk his mouth down on to his throbbing cock. The firm, wet sucks drove Blaine crazy, coupled with the punishing torture to his balls. He screamed and pulled at the chains as his orgasm threatened to erupt at any second.

Kurt sucked harder when Blaine started begging.

"Please, sir! Please! Oh...shit...please...please let me come! Please!"

Kurt kept sucking. Blaine screamed. Kurt ignored him.

Kurt kept him strung out for almost an hour, alternating between sucking his cock and just watching him suffer. The suffering was exquisite. Blaine simply looked beyond gorgeous in this state.

Once Blaine was thoroughly wrecked, exhausted and a complete mess of sexual desire, submission and pain, Kurt whispered the magic words.

"You may come, my love."

Blaine screamed. Kurt stood back and watched his disintegration. He removed the press and unchained Blaine from the wall, catching him as he fell. Kurt helped him to his cage, settled him inside, locked the door and set the timer.

As Blaine slept, Kurt moisturized and thought about Blaine's encounter. Surely it didn't mean anything. People were often surprised to see a slave with a collar and bracelets. Many masters chose the cheapest collar they could find, much less invest in a collar and bracelets. Kurt smiled. Blaine was special. Unique. A beautifully submissive and talented man. He deserved a beautiful, custom designed collar, and bracelets, and maybe ankle shackles...

Kurt giggled to himself. Really, Kurt? Honestly.

Before climbing into bed, he checked on Blaine. He was sleeping soundly, his body relaxed and peaceful, his lips slightly parted. Kurt sighed at how beautiful he looked.

"I love you. I love you more than anything and I will always protect you, my love. Just let me protect you."

* * *

"But I don't understand. Why do you want me to do this?"

Kaden was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, trying to understand what Jake was asking him to do.

"Because babe, there's a lot of money at stake. We do this and we will get paid."

"I don't wanna get paid. I just wanna be with you."

"And I want to be with you too, but I want to be with you in style. After all you've been through you deserve the best."

Kaden slid off the bed and gave Jake a sexy smile. "You are the best, Jake. You're all I want. You're all I need. I don't need money to be happy. I just want you."

"That's sweet, babe, but you deserve more than just me."

"You're better than I could have ever dreamed of. You're all I need."

Jake's eyes turned cold. "I want you to do this."

The coldness sent shivers down Kaden's spine. He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"But...you're asking me to lie. What you want me to say isn't true."

"Who cares? You don't have to worry about that. Just think of the money."

"But what about..."

Jake's voice turned as cold as his eyes and filled with dominance. "If you want me to claim you, then you need to do this. You need to obey me."

Kaden fell to his knees, his voice a whisper. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." What was he doing? He was going to ruin the first good thing to happen to him in years.

Jake stared down at him as he unzipped his pants.

"It's all right, Kay. You may apologize with your mouth."

* * *

_Trouble starts next chapter which will be up within the next day or two._

_Please review and let me know how I'm doing. The kitty's been too hot to help me. He spends all his time searching for a cool spot in the house._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Investigations are frightening._**

**_Especially when you don't know what they're searching for._**

**_Even worse when you're innocent._**

**_Still don't own Glee. If I did, I would have given far better answers at Comic Con 2012._**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Blaine and Rick turned out to be a great team. Within one month they had a significant portion of the story written along with three songs. Rick would come up with witty dialogue, and Blaine would immediately answer back with a clever song lyric. The only problem they foresaw was having too many songs. Rick loved everything Blaine created. Choosing what to cut was going to be hard.

They did most of their work at Kurt and Blaine's place which made Kurt very happy. He liked having Blaine safe at home versus Rick's place or even the studio. Despite dismissing it as simply a strange event that was par for the course when living in New York City, a tiny part of Kurt remained unnerved about Blaine's bathroom encounter. His protective side couldn't help but join forces with his paranoid side, creating a tiny bubble of worry that wouldn't go away.

Blaine didn't mind staying home, but he was concerned about Kaden. During Blaine's final week at the studio, Kaden had returned to his quiet, nervous self after months of being happy and talkative about Jake. Blaine worried about the sudden change.

"Is everything okay? He's not...doing things to you, is he?"

Kaden shook his head.

"I know you've been hoping to meet someone, but if this guy is mistreating you or making you...you know...serve him before claiming you, you don't have to put up with that. You can tell him no, Kaden. Don't let him use you just because you're lonely."

Kaden stared at the sound mixing board. "Everything's fine, Blaine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. If you need help getting rid of him, I'm sure Kurt would be willing to..."

"Blaine! It's fine! Everything's fine! I'm not stupid, okay? Now can we just finish this? You leave at the end of the week and I'd like to have things finished."

"Okay. Sorry. I was just trying to help."

Kaden glanced at him and then looked away quickly. He didn't say anything.

That evening Blaine told Kurt about the conversation.

"Do you really think something's wrong? Should I do something?"

"I don't know. I didn't like the guy the first time I met him, and Kaden's so desperate, I'm worried he'll allow himself to be abused again."

But the next day Kaden arrived at the studio, happy and chatty. He apologized for the day before.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just jealous and disappointed that you're leaving. I like working with you."

"We can still see each other and hang out. You know, we still haven't met up for dinner with you and Jake so Kurt and I can meet him. Maybe we can do that this weekend."

Kaden turned away and busied himself on his computer.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe this weekend."

* * *

Trouble arrived in May.

Kurt arrived at rehearsal Tuesday morning to find Kevin anxiously waiting for him.

"I need to talk to you."

Kurt groaned. "Oh come on, Kevin. Not more script changes. Look, you really need to have more confidence in the material. You did a great job tightening..."

Kevin grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway.

"This isn't about the script."

"What's going on?"

Kevin looked around and up and down the hallway before lowering his head and voice.

"Is everything okay with you and Blaine?"

"Of course, why?"

Kevin looked around again before continuing. "An investigator from the Masters Ministry showed up at my place last night. He questioned me about you."

"A what? An investigator? Why? What kind of questions?"

"When was the last time I saw Blaine? How did he look? Do you feed him? He even asked...he asked me if you were abusive. Do you beat him, starve him, have I ever seen him with a black eye?"

Shock, anger and fear filled Kurt's mind all at the same time.

"What? Why? Why would the ministry just show up like that? Do they do that? I didn't even know they did that! Why would they do that? Why are they investigating me?"

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know. Naturally I asked why he was asking all these questions, but you know how the Ministry is. They're secretive and creepy. He wouldn't tell me anything. Just said that as a master I was required to answer truthfully. Of course I told him that you are a wonderful master and that you love Blaine more than anything. I told him it wasn't in your nature to be abusive. That you couldn't be abusive, and certainly not towards Blaine."

Kurt took a deep breath. Panicking was not the answer. Perhaps it was just a routine, random check. The ministry did that sometimes. Didn't they?

_Established in 1901, The Masters Ministry is dedicated to promoting, protecting and strengthening the loving relationship between master and slave. It serves as the governing body for all master/slave relationships, and seeks to provide guidance and corrective training for both masters and slaves, with special emphasis on the protection of the slave population. _

Or so they claimed.

In reality, the Masters Ministry was a dark and frightening organization that handed out justice in a most uneven and unpredictable manner. While they claimed to take their role as protectors of slaves seriously, it was no secret that bribery ran rampant. For the right price, a master brought up on charges of slave abuse could walk away with just a warning. At the same time, the ministry relished the opportunity to provide "guidance and corrective training to masters and slaves." Guidance and corrective training were code words for torture and punishment. It was better for a master to be sued in court than face being reported to the Ministry. And despite their claims of "emphasis on protection of the slave population," the Ministry Hunt Teams, commonly referred to as trackers, were notorious for their abusive methods. They hunted down and captured runaway slaves, but then kept them for a month of "corrective training" before turning them over to the ministry.

"Listen, Kurt. I'm sure everything's fine. Everyone knows you and Blaine are awesome together. It was probably just some random thing."

Kurt nodded. Yes. Random. Sure. That's all it was.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

Two days later Kurt received a panicked call from Rachel.

"Kurt, someone from the Ministry was here! He just left! Oh, my God! He was scary and weird. I had to lock Finn in his cage, he was so upset. He was asking all these questions about you and Blaine. He wanted to know if you were a good master and how you treat him. He even asked me if you were abusive! I couldn't believe it! I told him you were the most loving, amazing, attentive master ever. Well, besides me of course, and that you would never, ever abuse Blaine. What's going on? Why is the Ministry investigating you? Wait...you didn't do something...did you?"

"No! Rachel, how could you ask that?"

"I know! I know! Of course you didn't! It just seems strange that they would send someone to ask questions. Wait...Oh. My. God. What if they were really here to spy on me? What if they used investigating you to really get in here to check on Finn? You know, I have enemies, Kurt. Actresses who are upset that I'm more talented than they are and beat them out for great roles. What if this was all a ruse to investigate me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Only Rachel could turn something like this around to be all about her. Kurt didn't want to tell her about the visit Kevin received, but he had to calm her down.

"Rachel, the Ministry doesn't need a disguise to visit you to check on Finn. They can just barge in."

Shit.

He hadn't thought about that before. He glanced at the door.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I don't want Blaine to know about this. Make sure you tell Finn to keep his mouth shut. I don't know what's going on and I don't want Blaine worried."

"Of course. Maybe it's just a random thing."

A random thing.

First Kevin, now Rachel.

Random?

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks for letting me know, Rachel. I gotta go." Kurt hung up.

His heart was beating too fast, his head hurt and his stomach felt sick. He was scared and embarrassed that his friends were being questioned as if he were a criminal. Who else would they visit, and more importantly, why? Why was this happening?

Kurt sat in the kitchen and allowed himself 15 minutes to stew in his panic and fear before pulling himself together. He did not want Blaine to sense that something was wrong. He calmed himself down and dug into his command. Everything was fine. Everything would be fine. There was nothing to worry about.

He walked into the living room and looked at Blaine sitting on the couch, scribbling in his music book. He looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"Yes sir?"

Dammit.

Why? Why did Blaine have to look so submissive and sexy, and beautiful, and simply...perfect?

Kurt felt the urge to cry. He blinked hard. Blaine frowned and slid off the couch. He crawled over to Kurt and kneeled in front of him.

"Sir...what's wrong?"

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. No. No. No. No. Stop it. Don't cry. You can't cry. You'll upset Blaine. Dom up and control yourself. Be the master that you are. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Nothing. I just...I just love you so much. You make me happy. So damn happy. Are...are you happy, Blaine? Do I make you happy?"

Blaine looked shocked at the question. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's legs and looked up at him.

"Yes sir. You make me more than happy. I can't describe how you make me feel. You are everything to me. Serving you gives me so much joy and happiness and just...everything. I love you...Kurt. I love you."

Kurt closed his eyes and unzipped his pants. He took out his cock and pressed it to Blaine's lips. Blaine took it into his mouth and sucked hungrily, eager to show Kurt just how much he loved him and loved serving him.

Kurt didn't allow himself to come. Instead he pulled out after a few minutes and pulled Blaine to his feet. He pressed their mouths together, kissing him with passionate need. He backed them towards the bedroom, discarding clothes along the way. He pushed Blaine down on the bed and entered him quickly. Blaine hissed and dug his nails into the bed as Kurt slid in and out at a slow and rhythmic pace. It made his toes curl and his insides buzz. He pushed his hips up to meet every single thrust, taking Kurt's cock in as deep as possible. Together they reached a strong, shuddering orgasm. Kurt didn't pull out. Instead he pressed his body into Blaine's and was rewarded with a deep moan and a tightening of Blaine's arms and legs around him. Kurt kept pressing, enjoying the sound of Blaine's submission and the feel of their bond. The more Kurt pressed, the more Blaine moaned and murmured, "Oh, master...I submit to you. I'm yours. Own me. Control me. I'm yours. I'm yours..."

Kurt kissed and sucked at his neck, leaving deep red marks. "Yes. Mine. All mine. I own you. Forever. You are mine forever." He whispered the words against Blaine's skin, determined they would remain true.

As Blaine drifted off to sleep underneath him, Kurt started to worry again. Why was the ministry investigating him? What or who provoked the investigation? What if they came to take...

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

No.

He couldn't think about that. Wouldn't think about that.

That could never happen.

Never.

Never ever.

* * *

A week later, Kurt's phone rang in the middle of rehearsal. He usually ignored it unless it was Blaine's ring, but this time he grabbed it, giving Kevin and the rest of the cast an apologetic look. It was Chandler.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you and Blaine doing tonight?"

"Nothing special. Why?"

"Come over tonight. I'll cook dinner."

Kurt was quiet. Chandler's voice sounded off. Too tense and serious. He closed his eyes and gripped the phone tightly. Somehow he knew. He just knew.

"Did someone from the ministry..."

Chandler cut him off. "Yes, but I don't want you to panic in the middle of rehearsal. You need to concentrate. Don't worry about it, just come over for dinner tonight."

Kurt tried to stay calm, but his heart was racing.

"Kurt? Kurt, stop worrying and don't stress. It's going to be okay. Just come over tonight and we'll talk. Now go back to rehearsal. Focus on the show."

Kurt nodded despite being on the phone.

"Kurt?"

"Okay. Yes. Okay."

Kurt hung up and walked to the bathroom.

He didn't want to admit it. Had been denying it in his mind for days. But now he couldn't avoid it.

This wasn't random. This was deliberate.

The Ministry was after him.

K&B&K&B

Kurt was grateful for Blaine's constant chatter over dinner. He was excited to tell Chandler and Seth all about the musical and all the songs he and Rick were working on. Blaine's chatter made it possible for Kurt to remain quiet. Chandler watched Kurt watching Blaine. Kurt's eyes were filled with love, but Chandler could see the stress Kurt was trying to hide from Blaine, leaking around the corners of his eyes.

Once dinner was over, Chandler sent Blaine and Seth to the living room while he and Kurt went to the bedroom. They sat down on the bed.

"Okay, let's talk this through. First, I assume Blaine doesn't know?"

"No, and I don't want him to know so don't mention it to Seth."

"Okay. How many other people have they visited?"

"As far as I know only Kevin and Rachel. If they've visited others, I haven't heard about it."

Chandler nodded. "I'm assuming they asked them the same questions they asked me: when did I last see Blaine, how do you treat him, are you abusive...do you give him to others?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "What? Do I give him to others? I...they...they didn't ask Kevin or Rachel that, unless they just didn't tell me...oh, God..."

Kurt put his face in his hands. "Why? Why are they doing this? Is it possible this is random? Just a general checkup or something?"

Chandler shook his head. "No. The Ministry isn't proactive like that. They really should be, given the abuse you hear about, but they aren't. Have you told your dad?"

Kurt shook his head. He had thought about calling him, but he didn't want him to worry. Plus, the more people who knew what was going on, the more real and scary the entire thing felt.

"I think you should tell him. He might be able to use his influence to find out what's going on."

"No, I don't want him to do that. I don't want him in the middle of this...whatever this is. I was thinking that maybe I would contact the Ministry and see if they would tell me what they're looking for. I don't have anything to hide. I wish they would just come to me instead of harassing my friends."

"The Ministry doesn't work that way. You're guilty until proven innocent."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just wait for them to show up and try to take Blaine?" His stomach lurched and his chest tightened. "This isn't fair! I haven't done anything wrong! I love him! I take care of him! I would never abuse Blaine! Never!"

Chandler placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know that, Kurt. Your friends know that. You have plenty of people who will vouch for you, and more importantly, all they have to do is look at Blaine. He's a healthy, happy, strong, yet submissive slave. It's obvious you don't abuse him. If anything, you spoil him. Just let the investigation run its course. It will all be fine."

Kurt exhaled and nodded. Chandler was right. Whatever the Ministry was looking for, they wouldn't find it.

Everything would be fine.

It had to be.

S&B&S&B

In the living room, Blaine and Seth were laughing and making up silly lyrics for the musical. Blaine actually jotted down a few that might work for real songs. He promised to give Seth credit if he used them.

His cell phone rang.

"Hey, Wes! Hi!"

"Hi Blaine. How are you? Can you talk?"

"I'm good. Yeah, now's fine. Just fooling around with my Seth. You remember him. He's Chandler's..."

Wes cut him off. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's talking to Chandler in the bedroom. Do you want me to go..."

"No. Blaine...is everything okay?"

Blaine frowned. Wes sounded strange.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Um...you and Kurt...you're good, right?"

"Yeah, were great. Wes...what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I um...just wanted to talk to you. What have you been up to?"

Blaine started telling Wes about the musical he was working on.

Wes listened very, very carefully. For clues.

"Okay, listen. You know you can call me if you need to, right? I mean...if you ever need...I don't know...help or something."

Blaine was confused. "Well...yeah, but why would I ever need to call you? Kurt takes care of me. Wes...what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just being nostalgic. Thinking about back in high school when you needed me I guess."

"Ugh. Don't get nostalgic about that. High school was a nightmare."

"Hey, not all of it. We had some outstanding Warbler performances."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Especially the nursing home ones."

Wes laughed and relaxed. Blaine sounded good. Things in New York were fine.

Wes wrapped up the conversation and hung up. Carmen looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"He sounds good. It doesn't sound like anything's going on. Every few years the Ministry likes to pretend its dedicated to its mission. Maybe it was just a random check up."

Carmen smiled. "Of course it was. You worry too much, but that's why I love you. You're a good man and a great friend. Now master, come make me pregnant."

Wes inhaled as Carmen dropped her dress to the floor.

How the hell had he made it through those four years?

* * *

Over the next three weeks, five more people familiar with Kurt and Blaine were visited. Their upstairs neighbor, Jennifer, three cast members, and the owner of the studio. Kurt managed to keep it all secret from Blaine.

Until an investigator showed up at Rick's home.

Rick hadn't known Kurt and Blaine long, and he certainly didn't think Blaine was abused, but he didn't feel an obligation to call Kurt. His relationship was with Blaine, not Kurt. They'd developed a great working partnership and had also become friends. If there was trouble, his allegiance was to Blaine.

He arrived at Kurt and Blaine's place at 9:00 am the next morning.

"Hi! Come on in! I was working on the flower field number last night, and I think I figured out a great song to end act two. Listen."

Rick watched Blaine closely as he hurried to the piano and began playing and singing. No way this kid was being abused, but...you never know. Masters are powerful. The control they hold over their slaves is powerful. Kurt was extremely strong and dominate. Maybe there was abuse in his past.

Rick waited until Blaine finished.

"So?"

"Uh, it's great. Really great, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's up?"

Rick suddenly felt nervous and a little guilty. As a master, he knew he should really be talking to Kurt. But if Blaine was being abused...

"Someone came to see me last night."

Blaine looked at him blankly. "Okay, who?"

"An investigator. A Ministry investigator."

"The Masters Ministry? But why? You don't have a slave."

"They...he wanted to know about you. About you and Kurt."

"Huh?"

"He wanted to know if..." Rick trailed off. It occurred to him that he had no plan for the off chance that Blaine confessed to being abused. If Blaine confided in him, what was he going to do? What was he prepared to do?

"Blaine...how does Kurt treat you?"

"He treats me great. He's wonderful to me. He loves me. What's going on?"

"Um...if Kurt was...if he ever...um...shit. I don't know how to say this."

Blaine was getting annoyed. Why was Rick asking about Kurt?

"Just say it. What?"

"Has Kurt ever abused you?"

Blaine was shocked. "Wh-what?"

"The investigator from the Ministry wanted to know if you were being abused. I told him I didn't think so, but I haven't known you or Kurt for that long and..."

"Of course not! Kurt doesn't abuse me! He loves me! How could you...how could anyone ever think that! What the hell..."

"Calm down. I made it clear that I didn't think you were being abused, but why is the Ministry investigating Kurt?"

"I don't know!" Blaine was angry and scared. Why was the Ministry asking questions about Kurt?

The two sat in tense silence for several minutes. Rick could feel Blaine's anger and see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask. I mean, think about it. Some guy from the Ministry suddenly shows up at my door, asking questions about a master I haven't even known that long? I think Kurt's a great guy, but...you never know."

Blaine shot him a piercing, hate-filled look. How could anyone, even someone who hadn't known him long, think Kurt was abusive? Kurt was the best master in the world. In the entire fucking universe.

"Do you want to work today?"

Blaine shook his head. He didn't trust Rick anymore.

"Well do you wanna just hang out? We could watch a movie or go to the music store or..."

"Why don't you just leave?"

Rick's face fell. "Blaine, I'm sorry! I didn't...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. If Kurt was abusing..."

"Kurt doesn't abuse me! Stop saying that!"

"I know! I know! I believe you, but I had to ask! Not all slaves are as fortunate as you, Blaine. There are some horrible masters out there. There are slaves trapped in terrible situations. You should be glad someone gives a shit! It's good the Ministry exists. They protect slaves."

Blaine snorted. "You really believe that? Please. The ministry protects slaves, unless there's a rich master involved." Sebastian briefly floated through Blaine's mind. He quickly shook the thought away.

"Look, why don't you just go home? I'm tired. We'll work tomorrow."

Rick was hurt and a little scared. He hadn't meant to upset him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship or partnership.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I thought you would want to know. Kurt should know too."

Blaine sighed. He was getting angry at the wrong person. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry. It's just...Kurt means everything to me. He's more than my master. He's my...he's my everything. I don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for him. I'm the slave I am today because of him. Because of his love and care for me. To hear someone accuse him or even suggest that he hurts me...it really pisses me off. "

Rick nodded. "I understand."

Blaine stood up. "I'm gonna go see Kurt. He should know about this."

K&B&K&B

Once Rick left, Blaine started really worrying. Why was the ministry investigating Kurt? What did it mean? What could it lead to? He needed to tell Kurt. Kurt would know what it meant and what to do.

Blaine arrived at the theater in time to see Kurt finishing one of his musical numbers. His heart swelled with pride as he watched Kurt dance across the stage, belting out a song with flawless pitch and incredible sound as he held the final note a full 20 seconds. Blaine had to restrain himself from applauding and cheering.

Then Kurt transformed before his eyes.

The moment Kevin yelled cut, Kurt's shoulders sagged. He walked over to a trunk on stage and sat down heavily. His expression was tired and tense. His body looked worn down and stressed.

Blaine frowned. What was going on? Brad couldn't be that bad. He walked down the aisle towards the stage. Sensing his presence, Kurt looked up.

"Blaine!" Kurt quickly stood up and hurried towards him.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yes sir. Well...not exactly. I'm not sure. Can you take a break?"

"Of course." Kurt caught Kevin's eye. Kevin nodded and Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him out of the theater and down the hall to an empty office. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Blaine hugged him back just as tight. They stayed like this for several minutes, neither wanting to break the embrace. Kurt finally took charge.

"Why are you here? What's wrong?"

Kurt listened as Blaine told him about the investigator visiting Rick. Dammit. He was ticked with Rick for telling Blaine. He really should have called Kurt, but he understood Rick's thinking. Blaine was his friend, not Kurt.

"What does this mean? Why would the Ministry send someone to ask questions about you?"

Kurt struggled. The protective master in him wanted to keep Blaine safe and blissfully unaware of the danger that might be headed their way, but he didn't want to lie to him. He never lied to Blaine. Keeping things secret for this long was probably a bad idea.

"Because...because apparently I'm under investigation."

"What?"

"I'm...this wasn't...Rick wasn't the first visit. There have others. Kevin, Rachel, Chandler, Jennifer from upstairs...they've all received visits. Rick is number nine."

"Nine? Wait? What? How long has this been going on?"

"A little over a month."

"But why? What does this mean? Why are they investigating you? Rick said they think you abuse me. Is that true? Is that what they asked the others? Why would they think that?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know, Blaine. I don't know. I don't know why this is happening, but I believe everything will be okay. Everyone knows how much I love you and that I don't abuse you. They're fishing and they're not going to catch anything."

Blaine sat down on the desk and stared at the floor.

"When were you going to tell me this was happening?"

Kurt sighed. "I wasn't. I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you scared."

Blaine looked up, his eyes filled with the very worry and fear Kurt had sought to avoid. "Are you scared?"

Kurt pulled Blaine off the desk and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He pushed him up against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Blaine moaned and felt the dominance and control fill him as he listened to his master's voice.

"Everything will be fine, Blaine. You don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen to us. Nothing. Ever. Never. I would die before I allowed something to happen to you. You are mine. You belong to me. I am your master. You are my slave. Nothing will ever change that. This is all just some type of mistake. A misunderstanding. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Blaine was so overwhelmed by the feel of Kurt pressed against him, he didn't notice that Kurt didn't answer his question.

* * *

Two weeks passed with no more visits. Kurt called Wes to tell him what was going on and Wes guiltily admitted to his phone call to Blaine. Kurt was deeply hurt. Rick he could understand, but Wes?

"After all these years you felt the need to call Blaine and not me?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Please don't take it personally. I spent years looking out for Blaine. When that Ministry official showed up, it was like being back in high school. It triggered my protectiveness of him."

"But you know better! You know I would never hurt Blaine! It's been almost seven years! And don't take it personally? How else am I supposed to take it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't tell Blaine why I was calling. We just chatted."

"Yeah, so you could make sure I wasn't beating the hell out of him."

"Kurt..."

"I get it, Wes. I gotta go. Bye."

Kurt slammed his phone down on the table.

If Wes, the person who had introduced him to Blaine, could harbor a tiny seed of concern after all these years, what would the Ministry think?

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was quietly day dreaming.

While locked in his cage.

Kurt was having paranoia problems.

He didn't leave in the mornings until Rick arrived. Rick stayed with Blaine until Kurt returned. Blaine was not allowed to go out alone. Kurt triple checked the doors at night before they went to sleep. Blaine wore his cock cage at all times, and at night he wore a special nighttime wrist leash tying him to Kurt. When he woke in the morning, he was able to unlock it in order to prepare himself to serve Kurt at 7 am.

And Kurt locked Blaine in his cage more often. It wasn't for punishment. Kurt just felt better knowing Blaine was locked in his cage. A cage with a very strong lock that would be difficult to break open.

Their sex life changed as well.

Kurt's Dom Master mind processed the investigation as a direct challenge to his dominance, control and ownership of Blaine. He felt the need to reassert and reinforce that he was Blaine's master.

By fucking him until he couldn't walk.

Kurt bolted Blaine to the fucking table almost every night. He screwed him hard, filling him with his cum, marking him with his scent. Blaine's body and mind responded by begging for more. Some nights Kurt would screw him and then slide in the inflatable dildo, pumping it until Blaine screamed. Kurt would push and pump it a bit further and then leave him trapped in excruciating, sexual agony while he whispered in his ear.

"I own you, Blaine. You are my slave. Mine. You are my property. I claimed you and you are mine. Do you submit to me, Blaine? To me and me alone?"

"Yes...yes master. I submit to you. Only to you."

"Do you want me to free you from your torture?"

"No! Please master...use me as you wish."

And Kurt did.

Blaine had never felt more owned, used and loved. In addition to all the sex, Kurt stroked, petted, kissed, hugged and nurtured him constantly. They were lulled to sleep every night by Blaine's purring.

But they were living under a cloud of unspoken fear.

Kurt tried calling the Ministry to find out what was going on, but got nowhere. The Ministry does not comment on active investigations.

"So the investigation is still active? Why? Are they going to keep harassing people until they find someone who hates me enough to say I abuse Blaine?"

Kurt, Blaine, Chandler and Seth were at Rachel and Finn's to help Rachel choose a dress for the upcoming Broadway Director's dinner. Kurt had been invited as well, but wasn't planning to go. He was too nervous.

Rachel shook her head. "They will never find someone who hates you that much. Now me on the other hand, I have tons of enemies."

"You don't have enemies, Rachel. You have people who admire your talent but wish you weren't so annoying."

"How am I annoying?"

Chandler laughed. "We could be here all night."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How's Blaine dealing with all of this? Is he scared?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. He was at first, but I convinced him that things would be okay. As if I know that. I don't know what's going on, I can't get answers and honestly, I'm terrified and I'm turning into a paranoid nightmare. I keep Blaine locked up all the time and I'm fucking him to death. I nearly broke him in two last night."

Chandler grinned. "I thought he was walking funny."

Kurt shook his head sadly. "At least he can walk tonight. Last night he couldn't." Chandler looked impressed.

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "I just wish I knew why. Why are they after me?"

B&S&F&B&S&F

Blaine, Seth and Finn were in Finn's room. They were supposed be playing God of War, but were instead huddled together discussing the investigation. Finn and Seth were scared.

"What happens now?" asked Seth.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know. We haven't heard anything. As far as we know, no one else has been visited."

Finn brightened. "Then it's probably over. They didn't find anything so it's over."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think so. Kurt's not acting like it's over."

Seth grinned. "I noticed you walking funny."

Blaine blushed a little. "He's really been working me over. It's been amazing. It's like he can't get enough of me."

"Good problem to have. Is Kurt scared? I don't think I've ever seen Kurt look scared."

"No, Kurt's not scared. He's just worried and annoyed that they're bothering our friends."

Seth's voice was quiet. "Are you scared?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. Kurt said everything would be okay so I have no reason to be scared, but I am worried about Kurt. This has been really hard on him."

Chandler and Finn looked at each other but said nothing.

Blaine grabbed a controller. "Come on, let's play."

* * *

Two more weeks passed without incident. A full month. Kurt began to relax. It was over. They didn't find anything, so it was over. Kurt stopped locking Blaine in his cage and he took a break from mercilessly fucking him every single night. Instead they went back to making love. Warm, soft and sensuous. Passionate kisses with gentle squeezes and touches. Blaine was happy with whatever Kurt wanted to do to him, but he welcomed the change. It was nice to see Kurt calm and peaceful. Plus, Kurt allowed him to top. Blaine loved the feel of Kurt, hot and tight around his cock. It was his turn to fuck away his worry and stress. Kurt screamed, hitting a lovely high note, as Blaine thrust hard and deep into his ass. Kurt felt sorry for the masters who never allowed their slaves to top. They had no idea what they were missing.

* * *

Thursday evening.

They were cleaning up the kitchen and trying to decide what to do that weekend.

"We could go to the zoo? We haven't been in awhile."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. Too stinky."

"The zoo is not stinky!"

"What about the elephant house?"

"I like the smell of the elephant house."

"You what? You like the smell? Blaine, are you insane?"

"No, and you don't have to go into the elephant house. Please? I want to see the monkeys."

Kurt sighed. "You are a monkey. A cute, curly haired monkey who likes to jump on furniture."

"I haven't done that since high school."

"I beg your pardon? Have you forgotten about a certain lamp that was broken because someone was dancing around the living room and jumping from the couch to the chair which bumped the table and sent the lamp crashing to the floor?"

Blaine grinned. "But I paid my debt for that. I slept in the cage that night." He gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "You're lucky to have your own monkey. You don't have to go to the zoo."

"Exactly."

Blaine frowned. "Wait...that wasn't the point I wanted to make."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, fine. We'll go to the zoo, but I will sit outside while you visit the elephants."

Blaine clapped his hands. "Yaaaayyyy!"

Kurt's laughter was interrupted by the door buzzer. He glanced at the clock.

9:18 pm

Who would be visiting them this late without calling first?

In an instant, the joy from just a moment ago was sucked out of the room and replaced with dread and a slow rising panic.

Kurt walked to the intercom with Blaine following close behind him.

"Yes?"

"Kurt E. Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Perlson. I'm from the Master's Ministry. I need to speak with you."

Kurt jumped back as if he'd been bitten. Blaine gasped and grabbed Kurt's arm.

No.

No. No. No. No.

Kurt took a deep breath and transformed. His shoulders rolled back, his chest puffed out, his muscles clenched tighter, and his eyes narrowed. As Kurt's full dominant nature rose, Blaine's submission responded. He was on his knees in seconds. Hands folded, eyes on the floor.

The buzzer rang again, loud and insistent.

Kurt stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Mr. Hummel, I need to speak with you. Open the door."

Kurt pressed the entrance button. He unlocked the apartment door and stepped back.

"Stand, Blaine."

Blaine rose to his feet and quickly moved behind Kurt, peeking nervously around him. Kurt clasped Blaine's hand and waited.

A moment later two men appeared in the doorway. The first was short with white blonde hair and steel blue eyes. His skin was a waxy pale color. His lips were thin and blood red giving him a strange and frightening appearance. He wore a black suit with beige tie. On his lapel was a small gold pin of an M with two whips across it in an X. He gave off an air of superiority. And evil.

The second man was one of the largest men either of them had ever seen. He was easily 7 feet tall with muscles bulging from all sides. He had small black eyes and the same waxy pale complexion. His body filled the doorway and provided a menacing backdrop for his much shorter companion.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

Kurt's eyes and voice were ice cold and filled with venom.

"Yes."

"I am Perlson with the Masters Ministry. I need to speak with you regarding sub slave Blaine Victor Anderson."

A minute passed as they stood there, the men obviously waiting for Kurt to invite them in. He didn't.

"I think it would be best to have this conversation inside."

Kurt reluctantly stepped back and allowed the men to enter. The huge man closed the door and stood in front of it, blocking it completely. Perlson sat down in a chair. Kurt stood in the middle of the living room and stared angrily at his unwanted guest. Blaine was glued to him, his nails digging into Kurt's arm.

Perlson looked up at Kurt. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "I prefer to stand."

"I think you should sit."

"No."

Perlson sighed in annoyance. "Very well." He opened a portfolio and took out several papers. "Before we begin, allow me to verify that I'm in the right place. You are Dom Master Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

Kurt gave a short nod.

Perlson glanced at Blaine. Kurt slid his arm protectively around Blaine's waist and gently stroked Blaine's purr spot. He didn't purr, but he did relax slightly.

"And this is your sub slave, Blaine Victor Anderson? Son of Victoria and Alex Anderson?"

"Yes. What do you want?" Kurt's voice was angry and annoyed.

Perlson's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a tense, evil smile. His manner was very formal.

"As I'm sure you're aware, the Masters Ministry is dedicated to promoting healthy relationships between slaves and masters with a laser focus on the protection of slaves. We take our responsibility very seriously and endeavor to..."

Kurt cut him off. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Perlson ran his eyes up and down Kurt's body in an almost lustful fashion. He looked at Blaine as he spoke.

"I am here to follow up on an abuse claim made against you. We received a credible report that you have been abusing your slave. The Ministry takes slave abuse very seriously. Society cannot prosper and thrive if slaves are mistreated."

Kurt's blood was boiling. "A credible report? From who? I do not abuse Blaine. I have never abused Blaine. I would never abuse Blaine, and whoever made that report is full of shit!"

Perlson's lips tightened into a thin line. He looked at Kurt in disgust. "Nevertheless, all abuse reports are thoroughly investigated."

"That's a lie."

Perlson looked at Blaine in surprise. Slaves didn't usually speak in his presence.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You only investigate if the master can't afford to pay you off."

"I find that statement rude and highly offensive."

"It's also very true."

Kurt smiled in satisfaction at the look of shock on Perlson's face. That's right, asshole. Not only is my slave not abused, he's strong.

Perlson stared uncomfortably at Blaine, but then seemed to remember that he had the upper hand. He wielded the power and control in the room. He smiled once more and looked at Kurt, his expression smug and knowing.

"Let's move on, shall we? I am here to inform you that the investigation has been halted due to a new development."

A chill of fear slid slowly through Kurt's body and infected Blaine. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's waist, and Blaine moved even closer to Kurt, his body pressed into his side.

"What new development?"

Perlson pulled out several official looking documents.

"While we were conducting our investigation, we received a request for claim nullification, commonly known as a rescind order, from Victoria Ramken Anderson, mother of the sub slave in question. Well naturally, given that you were already under investigation, her request was immediately granted and the investigation halted since the sub slave will no longer be in danger. Sub slave, Blaine Victor Anderson, is to be returned to her care."

No.

No.

No.

Kurt started screaming. "No! You can't do this! She can't do this! Blaine is mine! I claimed him! I followed all the rules and I have never, ever abused him! He's mine!"

Blaine was shaking his head. "I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving and you can't make me! I'm not abused and I'm not leaving!"

Perlson's smug smile turned evil, his tone dripping with false affection. "Oh, don't worry. You don't have to leave tonight. Mr. Hummel, you have one week to prepare your slave for departure. This instruction guide will explain how. I suggest you begin by removing his collar tonight. It will make..."

Kurt lost it. "Get out! Get out of my house! Get out!"

The huge man took a few steps towards Kurt. Perlson held up his hand and stood up.

"No need for all that. I'll leave the instruction guide along with a copy of the rescind order for you to review once you've calmed down and accepted the inevitable. You have one week. You will receive a call letting you know what time he will be picked up by the removal team. And Mr. Hummel, I strongly advise you not to do anything foolish. Denying a rescind order is a punishable offense. Masters who try to deny these orders simply land in prison and the slave is removed anyway. Don't make this harder on your slave than it has to be. Read the instruction book, do as it says, and the removal process will go smoothly."

Kurt was seeing red. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck the Ministry! Fuck Victoria Anderson! You can all go to hell!"

Perslon continued to smile. He walked to the door and then turned back to look at Kurt.

"Hell is the inside of a Ministry prison. I can assure you I won't be going there. You on the other hand..."

They turned and left, slamming the door behind them.

Kurt stood there trembling. His mind was so angry he couldn't think straight, while his chest was tight with panic and fear. He didn't snap out of his trance until he heard Blaine's shaky whisper. His eyes were scared and pleading.

"Pl-please...please don't let them take me. Please...I can't...I-I can't..."

Kurt threw his arms around him. "Of course I'm not letting them take you! You're mine and I'm not giving you up! Never! Never! You're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

They stood there holding each other. It was like high school again. Kurt fought back tears as he whispered reassuring words to Blaine, and Blaine clung to him, wanting to believe everything he said. A tiny voice in the back of Kurt's head told him to stop, but he couldn't. Blaine needed to know that he would never just hand him over to his mother. Never.

"I will fight this. I don't know whose telling lies about me, but I will fight this. I will not let your mother get away with this. Now go get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Kurt checked the locks on the door and made sure all the window curtains were closed. He sat down on the couch and picked up the rescind order.

_Rescind order 218-Anderson, Blaine V. _

_It is hereby ordered that sub slave, Blaine Victor Anderson, be immediately removed from the ownership of Dom Master, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, as requested by Victoria Ramken Anderson (mother), and approved by the Masters Ministry. _

_This order is issued pursuant to the 8-year Rescind Rule._

_Sub slave Blaine Victor Anderson – years claimed: 6 years, 10 months_

_Reason for Rescind Request: parental privilege*_

_*Dom Master Hummel is currently under investigation for abuse. _

_The sub slave will be removed 7 days from notification of nullification. Failure to comply with this order will result in punishable jail time. _

Kurt stopped reading.

Seven days.

They would come to take Blaine away in seven days.

Kurt swallowed the sob in his throat.

It was late, but he still picked up his phone.

"Dad? I need help."

* * *

_**What did Burt tell Kurt about making promises he can't keep?**_

_**Reviews = Love. And the knowledge that I'm not alone out here.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**FRIDAY**_

This was not the correct way to handle the situation.

Taking a blowtorch to the building would probably be more effective.

But he was too angry to think rationally.

Burt exited the elevator, stormed through the doors and down the hall. He walked into the executive suite, past the executive assistant.

"Sir? Sir? Hey! You can't go in there! Sir!"

Burt ignored her. He spotted the conference room. Through the windows he could see Victoria sitting at the head of a large conference table surrounded by Asian businessmen. He burst into the room and started yelling.

"How could you do this? How could you? After six years? How could you do this to them?"

The businessmen stared at Burt. Victoria looked completely unfazed by the sight of a man storming into her meeting, red and shaking with anger.

"I am simply protecting my son. As his mother it's my job to..."

"Protecting him from what? And since when are you interested in what happens to Blaine? You never gave a shit about him!"

"I will not sit back and allow my son to be abused."

Burt felt his chest tighten. He needed to calm down, but couldn't.

"Abused? Are you kidding me? Kurt loves Blaine! He takes excellent care of him! How dare you accuse my son of abuse!"

"If you read the rescind order, you'll see that I'm not the one making the accusation. I'm just taking the steps necessary to make sure the abuse stops."

"How could you do this to him? You're supposed to want what's best for him! You know what this will do to him! Furthermore, we had a deal!"

"Yes, we had a deal that I would allow your son to claim mine, provided he would take care of him and not mistreat him. It's not my fault your son's an abusive master. You should have raised him better. "

"Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it! Kurt loves Blaine! He is not an abuser! I trusted you! I trusted you to keep your word!"

"And I trusted your son not to mistreat mine! Now get out!"

Four large security guards surrounded Burt.

"Get him out of here before he keels over. This carpet is brand new."

Two of the guards grabbed Burt's arms and started dragging him from the room.

"Get off of me! This isn't over! Do you hear me? You will not get away with this!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. Once he was gone she turned to the businessmen and addressed them in perfect Mandarin.

"I'm so sorry about that. A crazy from off the street. Where were we?"

* * *

Kurt sat silently on the living room couch staring into space. It was almost 9:00 am. When Blaine woke up at 6:20 that morning, Kurt was already awake. He told Blaine to go back to sleep. Yes, it was Friday, but he wasn't going to the theater, and he had sent Rick a text telling him not to come over. Blaine should sleep. But as a well-trained, creature of habit, Blaine had tossed and turned until Kurt allowed him to get out of bed, follow his normal routine and blow him. Only then was Blaine able to climb back into bed and return to sleep. As he lay there, Kurt wondered what Blaine would do the first weekday morning he didn't wake up next to him. Routine and control was important to slaves. It was soothing. What would Blaine do without it? What would he do without Kurt to control him and feed his submission through a carefully crafted combination of love, dominance and sexual punishment? What would happen to the strength Kurt had spent six years building within him? How quickly would it disappear under Victoria's cold treatment?

Kurt couldn't stop the questions and fears spinning in his brain, so he climbed out of bed, took Blaine's phone and headed to the living room.

He scrolled through the numbers until he found Victoria's cell and office numbers. Years ago Blaine asked Kurt if he should delete them. Kurt told him to keep them just in case. He didn't know why, but he felt Blaine should have them.

He decided to try the office. Voice mail.

"_Mrs. Anderson, this is Kurt Hummel, Blaine's master. I received the rescind order and I'm calling to ask you to please cancel it. I assure you that I have never, nor would I ever hurt Blaine in any way. Ever. I would never, ever abuse him or mistreat him. I love him more than anything. I love him so much. You need to understand that. Please...please don't take him from me. Just ...call me or call Blaine. Blaine will tell you that I've never hurt him. Please...please don't take him..."_

He hung up as the phone beeped signaling his time had run out.

Running out of time.

He and Blaine were running out of time.

They only had six days, unless he or his dad could figure something out. Fast.

Kurt's cell phone rang. Kevin.

"Where the hell are you? We're waiting for you!"

Kurt sighed. There was no way he could concentrate on the show. Not now. He told Kevin to give his part to his understudy, Tony. Permanently.

"What? Are you kidding? I can't do that! You're the star! You're the reason the investors came on board! I need you! The show needs you!"

Kevin calmed down once Kurt told him about the rescind order, but he refused to give the role to Tony permanently.

"Let's just play it by ear. We'll figure this out."

Kurt continued to sit on the couch, staring at the wall. Why did Victoria want Blaine? Why now? Was it really because of the abuse investigation? No, it couldn't be. She initiated the nullification request before she knew about the abuse investigation. Didn't she?

Kurt picked up Blaine's phone again and scrolled to Victoria's cell phone. When her voice mail came on, he left the same message he'd left on her office phone. As he placed the phone on the table, his eye caught a glimpse of the instruction book Perlson had left. Kurt stared at it for a moment before picking it up.

_It is important that you explain to your slave why you are __releasing him/her. In cases where the slave is being removed __due to your failure as a master, it is important to let the slave __know that the removal is not their fault. As the master, you failed them. They did not fail you._

_Removal of the claiming collar is a painful experience for a slave. Prior to removing the collar, explain that they will suffer an intense and painful burning sensation within their submissive core. This sensation will be at it's most intense during the first 24 hours after collar removal. The sensation may also be accompanied by deep emotional distress as the mind tries to process the loss... _

_In the event of a slave going to a new master, it is important that the releasing master explain the situation and command the slave to submit to their new master immediately and without hesitation._

Kurt's stomach twisted.

_submit to their new master immediately and without hesitation_

What if Victoria sent Blaine to a new master?

Kurt threw the book across the room and covered his face as tears burned his eyes. It couldn't be that. Anything but that. Kurt covered his mouth and tried to muffle his sobs. He didn't want Blaine to hear him or to see him cry. He had to be strong. Confident. In command. He needed to project a sense of control over the situation. Not freak Blaine out further by blubbering all over the place.

Kurt sniffed and wiped away his tears. He needed help. He decided to call Wes. He was still hurt over Wes's secret call to Blaine, but he knew Wes would want to know what was going on and he would probably have ideas about what to do.

Wes was shocked. "I never...I never thought she would do something like this. I thought she would be glad to get rid of him. I never expected her to think of him ever again. Why is she doing this? Why does she want him?"

"Because I'm an abuser and she wants to protect her son."

"Yeah, right. I'll be on the first plane out. Don't worry, Kurt. We'll figure out something."

Next he called Chandler. After several minutes of cursing, Chandler promised that he and Seth would come over that evening.

After a few more phone calls, it was decided that everyone would meet at Kurt and Blaine's that evening at 7:00 pm.

As he pressed send on a confirmation text to everyone, Kurt felt better. Everyone who loved them would be there that evening to help them figure out what to do. Working together, they would come up with a plan. Things would be fine.

Kurt put his phone on vibrate and returned to bed. He pulled Blaine close to him, burying his nose in his hair to inhale his scent.

Yes, they would figure out something.

There was no way he was letting Victoria have Blaine.

* * *

That evening Blaine opened the door for Chandler and Seth. Seth ran in and threw himself at Blaine.

"They can't take you! You're my best friend!"

Blaine laughed and returned his embrace. "Don't worry. They won't. I'm not going anywhere."

Chandler looked at Blaine in surprise and then glanced at Kurt. Kurt looked away. Chandler frowned.

What was Kurt telling Blaine?

He waited until Seth and Blaine disappeared to the Broadway Room.

"Kurt?"

Kurt spun around. "I know. I already know what you're going to say, but I have no intentions of letting them take Blaine. He's mine. I claimed him. I did everything right. Victoria's an evil bitch. I'm not letting her do this. I refuse."

Chandler glanced at Rick who was sitting at the kitchen table. Rick shook his head. Chandler looked back at Kurt. Kurt's arms were folded, his dominance on full display. Chandler could sense his strength. And his stubborness.

"Kurt, it's a rescind order. I'm pretty sure you can't fight a rescind order."

"I don't care! I'm going to fight it! She has no grounds for this! I haven't done anything wrong! I don't even understand why she's doing this. She's never been interested in Blaine."

Rick spoke up. "She's doing it because of the abuse allegation."

"No, she's not. She wouldn't care if Blaine was being abused. She hasn't talked to him in almost 7 years! Now she wants to be mother of the year? No. Something else is going on."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but she's not getting away with this."

Chandler thought for a moment. "Could it have something to do with the business? Remember I told you about their European expansion. Does Blaine have any connection at all?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, none. He has nothing to do with the business or his family. Well, sometimes his brother, but we haven't heard from him in months. Look, I don't care about her reasons. She's not getting him. I'm not letting him go."

Rick and Chandler looked at each other, but said nothing.

K&B&K&B

After everyone arrived and had pizza and salad for dinner, they all sat down to talk. Kurt looked around the living room and felt grateful. Chandler and Rachel were chatting, while Finn, Seth and Blaine spoke quietly amongst themselves. Rick was in a serious conversation with Wes who had arrived a few hours ago. Even Kevin was there talking to Carol who had flown in earlier. The only person missing was his dad.

Burt was in Washington trying to call in favors and work his contacts in hopes of postponing the order and finding out who was behind the abuse allegation. The Masters Ministry operated separately and independent of the US Government, but as with all things political, there were connections. Burt was desperately calling the legislators he knew had relationships with the Ministry, hoping to get help.

Kurt's feelings of gratefulness for his friends soon turned to anger as he slowly realized that they were not on the same page.

Not even close.

It started with Rick offering to take Finn, Seth and Blaine to the coffee house down the street. Kurt had no intentions of letting Blaine out of his sight.

"I promise to keep him right with me the entire time. I won't let him out of my sight. I'll even go with him if he needs to take a leak."

Rachel spoke up. "I'll go too. It'll be fine, Kurt."

Blaine made a face. "I don't need you to go with me to the bathroom, Rachel."

"I meant the coffee house!"

After 10 minutes of arguing, Kurt finally relented. He considered making Blaine wear a leash, but his possessive, controlling mind wouldn't allow it. He couldn't accept the idea of Blaine being attached to anyone but him.

The moment they left, Chandler began.

"Kurt, we all understand your desire to fight this. We really, really do. We love Blaine too and we don't want to see him leave, but...you can't fight a valid rescind order, especially one with an abuse allegation attached. You need to start preparing Blaine. You have to get him ready for what's coming. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. Blaine needs you now more than ever. You have to do everything you can to prepare him for the separation."

Carol reached across the table and took Kurt's hand.

"Sweetie, your father is going to do everything he can to stop this or at least postpone it, but you need to prepare for the worst. Rescind orders are almost never overturned. Plus, it's summertime. Most of the legislators are on vacation. He's trying to reach out to everyone he can, but it will probably take more than..."

Kurt interrupted her, his eyes burning with fury and hurt.

"So let me get this straight. None of you are here to help me figure out how to fight this. You're all here to explain to me how to roll over and play dead while Blaine is dragged off to God knows where by his evil mother who has never, ever given a damn about him."

Kevin answered. "We understand how you feel. We really do. None of us want to see Blaine taken away from you. We know what that's going to do to you and to him, but that's why you gotta start preparing him. Especially since we don't know where he's going or to who."

Kurt's stomach twisted again at the words, "to who." He felt overcome by heat and the twisting in his stomach changed to a nasty, nauseating swirl.

"I can't do this. I need some air." He stood up and quickly left the apartment. He ran down the flight of stairs and out into the warm evening. He sat down on the steps of the building.

How was it possible that none of his friends wanted to help him fight this? How could everyone give up so easily? Give up on Blaine so easily?

Was it really that impossible to fight a rescind order?

After ten minutes, Kurt heard the door open. Wes sat down beside him. The two sat in silence until Kurt finally spoke.

"What do you think I should do?"

Wes looked out at the street for a few minutes before answering.

"They're right. You have to prepare Blaine for the worst. You can't let him walk around for the next six days thinking everything is fine only to be snatched away. That would be cruel. But..."

Wes turned and stared directly into Kurt's eyes.

"You could always run."

"Run?"

Wes nodded. "Just take off. Disappear. It won't be easy. You'll have to cut off all contact with all of us, even your dad. Especially your dad. You'll have to change your names and your appearance, and you'll have to go somewhere off the radar. A small town where you can hide. Maybe even head to another country. You'll have to be careful. Very, very careful. The Ministry will send trackers after you, and if they catch you..."

Going on the run.

Running versus losing Blaine.

Both were unthinkable. If they ran and got caught, he'd lose Blaine forever. Perlson would enjoy torturing him in a Ministry jail while Blaine would be punished, and broken, and then sent back to his mother who would probably just punish him more.

But having Blaine taken away...Kurt wasn't sure he could actually stand there and watch Blaine get hauled away by a removal team.

"What would you do if it was Carmen?"

Wes sighed. "Right now, I really don't know. It would be hard to be on the run with a pregnant woman."

Kurt gasped. "Wes! Carmen's pregnant?"

Wes smiled. "Yeah. It didn't take long. She's due in February."

"Oh, Wes! Congratulations! Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, we weren't really talking and then all this happened so..."

Kurt nodded. "I understand. Um...do you still want me to be a Godfather?"

"Of course. And I'm really sorry about the call to Blaine."

Kurt shook his head. "Forget it. You were just being a good friend. You've always been a good friend."

They sat in silence until they saw Rick and Rachel leading Blaine, Seth and Finn down the street. Kurt watched Blaine strolling along, laughing and bouncing in his happy, boyish way.

Content in the knowledge that his master would take care of everything.

He couldn't let Victoria have Blaine.

But if they ran and got caught...

Kurt had no idea what to do.

* * *

_**SATURDAY**_

Saturday morning Kurt announced they were going to the zoo. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he wanted to spend as much time as possible doing things Blaine enjoyed. Just in case.

Chandler and Seth agreed to come along while Carol stayed at the apartment to wait for Burt. Wes decided to rest at the hotel. They would all go to Blaine's favorite restaurant that evening.

Kurt walked along quietly, half listening to Blaine carry on about the animals. He was locked in a war of competing strategies inside his mind.

Run.

Release.

Run.

Release.

He could either run and hope they didn't get caught, or release Blaine pursuant to the rescind order.

Neither choice was a good one.

After walking around for awhile, they stopped for lunch by a pond. Kurt and Chandler watched Blaine and Seth feed the ducks. After a few minutes of debate inside his head, Kurt decided to take a chance. He needed another opinion.

"What if we ran?"

"What?"

"What if Blaine and I just disappeared?"

Kurt winced as Chandler tightly grasped his arm.

"No! You cannot do that, Kurt! It's out of the question! It's too dangerous!"

Kurt snatched his arm away. "I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well stop thinking about that. The Ministry trackers are relentless and evil. They'll find you and God knows what will happen. They'll probably turn you over to the Ministry immediately, but Blaine...who knows what they would do to him before giving him to the Ministry. And then he would go to his mother and you would rot in a Ministry hell hole. No. Don't even consider running. It's too dangerous and you will get caught."

"But I can't just let him go! I'm his master! I swore to protect him with my life!"

"Then protect him! Protect him by sending him back to his mother. Follow the order. Don't risk his life by going on the run!"

"Sending him to his mother is not protecting him! It's signing his death sentence!"

"Don't be so over-dramatic. She has to have a reason for wanting him back, and I doubt it's to kill him."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't understand. You don't know Victoria. All she cares about is business and making money. If having Blaine murdered would make her a penny richer, she'd agree to it."

"That's a horrible thing to say about a mother towards her child."

"You don't know Victoria. Are you really telling me that if you were in my situation, you would just let someone take Seth from you?"

"If it meant keeping him from being caught and abused by trackers? Yes."

They didn't talk about it anymore, but Kurt could feel Chandler's disapproval every time their eyes met.

* * *

When they returned from the zoo, Burt was waiting for them. He looked sad, tired and stressed. Kurt felt a surge of guilt. This couldn't be good for his dad's heart.

Carol asked Blaine to sing her the songs he was working on. Once they were gone, father and son sat down to talk.

"I wish I had good news, but I don't. Apparently rescind orders are taken very, very seriously by almost everyone. They're seen as one of the strongest protections a slave has because the belief is that a parent will always do what's in the best interests of their child. People feel that a parent wouldn't just initiate an order on a whim. They figure there must be a really valid reason for a parent to actually take steps to break a claim."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "These people have obviously never met Victoria Anderson."

"That's another problem." Burt ran his hands across his forehead. Kurt's guilt increased. His father needed to rest.

"Victoria has many friends. Friends who don't wanna cross her. I'm having a hard time finding anyone willing to pick a fight with her. Even those who think the Ministry could use more oversight, are hesitant to start with a case involving Victoria Anderson. On top of all that, the fact that there's an abuse allegation is not helping. It's making Victoria look like she's doing the right thing. Being a good parent, protecting her son."

"So what you're saying is that there's nothing we can do. I'm supposed to just let her have Blaine."

Burt's sigh was heavy and stress laden. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I think the best thing to do is to follow the order and then we will work to get Blaine back. Just because a slave is ordered to return to their parents, doesn't mean they have to stay there. Parents sometimes remove their children and then return them to the master once they feel comfortable, especially if that's what the child really wants. This doesn't have to be permanent. The most important thing right now is for you to follow the order. Following the order will keep you out of trouble with the Ministry. Send Blaine back to his mother and then we will do everything possible to get him back."

"Unless she gives him to someone else."

Burt frowned. "You think that's what she plans to do?"

"How should I know? I don't understand why she wants him back in the first place. She has to be up to something."

Burt nodded. "I agree, but I can't imagine what. She's in the middle of a huge business expansion worth millions of dollars. It doesn't make sense that she would distract herself with something like this. Has Blaine tried calling Cooper?"

"Yes. He called him this morning, but the cell phone number didn't work. We plan to call his Michigan office on Monday to see if we can track him down."

The two sat in silence. Burt studied his son. He was so proud of Kurt. Proud of both the man and the master he'd become. Proud of his efforts to strengthen Blaine. It was unheard of for a master to strengthen his slave, but Kurt had done just that. Burt's heart broke as he thought about the pain the boys were about to endure. It wasn't fair. Kurt didn't deserve this and neither did Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry this is happening. I promise...I'll keep trying even after..." Burt trailed off. Kurt looked into his father's tired eyes...

And made his decision.

"It's okay, dad. Thanks for trying. I'll start getting Blaine prepared."

Burt was a bit surprised. "You will?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. It won't do Blaine any good if I'm in a Ministry jail. I'll follow the order and then figure out my next move. Maybe I'll try suing her in court for his return. Make it a very public case. Business people don't like bad publicity, right?"

Burt nodded slowly as he looked at Kurt closely.

"So...you're not going to fight this?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Right now I won't win, I don't want you to waste political capital, and I don't want Blaine unprepared. I need to focus on getting him ready. I want this to be as painless as possible and let's face it, that's probably impossible."

Kurt stared directly into his father's eyes. Burt stared back.

Was Kurt being honest with him?

"I have to think of Blaine. I can't waste anymore time."

Burt nodded. "I know this is going to be devastating, but you're doing the right thing, Kurt. You're doing the smart thing. I'm proud of you for being so mature in the face of an awful situation."

"Thanks dad."

K&B&K&B

After dinner they walked to the ice cream store. While Blaine, Seth and Finn were preoccupied, Kurt told Wes, Chandler and Rachel his decision. They all grew quiet and Rachel blinked back tears. Chandler patted Kurt's back and nodded.

"I know this is going to be horrible, but you're doing the right thing."

Kurt nodded, but said nothing.

Wes caught his eye. The two stared at each other.

Wes slowly nodded. He knew the truth.

Everyone agreed to leave Kurt and Blaine alone for the next few days so Kurt could concentrate on Blaine. As soon as he heard from the Ministry, Kurt would text everyone the time of Blaine's departure and they would all come over to see him off.

They walked back to Kurt and Blaine's building and stood outside hugging each other. Wes had stopped at an ATM machine on the walk back. His flight was scheduled to leave early in the morning. He hugged Kurt and slid $500 into his pocket as he whispered in his ear.

"Don't argue with me. Just take it. You will need to be careful taking out large deposits between now and...then. Don't act too out of the ordinary. Don't contact anyone until you're sure it's safe. Take care of him and yourself. I love you both so damn much."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you. We love you too. Give our love to Carmen and the baby."

Kurt watched everyone leave, his heart breaking as he fought back tears. He knew it was better this way. Safer for him and Blaine, and safer for their friends. They could honestly claim they didn't know.

Blaine was watching him closely. He could sense Kurt's sadness.

"What is it?"

Kurt took his hand. "Come on. We need to talk."

K&B&K&B

First they showered. Kurt always liked to start with a shower. He liked to think of it as a clean slate.

They each put on just a pair of boxers and sat down, cross-legged, across from each other on the floor of their bedroom. Kurt reached over and cupped Blaine's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed him. As was their way, one kiss turned into several. Soft, comforting and sweet. Kurt forced himself to pull back and look into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's eyes were full of love, trust and confidence. Confidence that Kurt knew what he was doing. He took Blaine's hands in his.

"We need to make a decision."

Blaine looked confused. We?

"The consequences of this decision are too important for me to make alone. Especially since the impact to you will be huge. This should be your decision as well as mine."

"Okay."

"We have two choices. We can stay here and on Thursday the Ministry will send someone to come get you and take you back to your mother...or we can run."

"Run?"

"Yes. Run. Disappear. But you need to understand how dangerous that is. The Ministry will send hunters, trackers to find us and if they catch us, I'll go to jail and you will be punished and then sent to your mother."

"Y-you'll go to jail? A ministry jail?"

"Yes, but I'm willing to take the chance. The idea of losing you...just giving you over without a fight...I don't think I can do that. I can't watch them take you from me."

"But I don't want you to go to jail! If we run, what are our chances?"

"I have no way of knowing that, but I'm willing to take the risk if you want to."

Blaine tried to process everything Kurt had just said.

The idea of returning to his mother terrified him. He had no idea why she wanted him, but he was sure it couldn't be good. Then a thought struck him.

"When they come to get me, will you remove my collar? Will you unclaim me?"

Kurt did not hesitate. "No. I refuse to unclaim you. You're mine. No matter what they do, you are mine. You belong to me."

Blaine's submission stirred as Kurt's dominance flashed through him.

"Yes. I only serve you. I only want to serve you. I love serving you."

Kurt knew they really needed to make a decision, but he couldn't resist the look in Blaine's eyes. He stood up and pulled down his boxers. Blaine rose up on his knees, threw his head back and opened his mouth. Kurt was in a dark, dominant mood. He jerked Blaine's head back further and pushed his cock all the way down Blaine's throat, choking him. Blaine struggled to adjust as Kurt fucked his mouth hard and fast.

"Ugh! Take it, my love. Take it. Accept it. All of it."

Blaine loved when Kurt choked him like this. The combination of serving his master and being so severely dominated, fed his submission in the most perfect way. He welcomed the cum spilling down his throat.

Kurt pulled out, dropped to his knees and planted his mouth on Blaine's, kissing him hungrily. He fell back and pulled Blaine on top of him.

"In me. Need you in me."

Blaine scrambled to grab the lube from the nightstand. He slicked up his throbbing cock and started to slide his fingers into Kurt's ass. Kurt grabbed his hand.

"No. Fuck me. Hard. Now."

"I don't wanna..."

"Now, Blaine. Hard."

Blaine never disobeyed an order. He slammed into Kurt and felt strangely turned on by Kurt's painful cry. He kept pushing into him, every thrust hard, forceful and angry. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pinned them to the mattress. He stared into Kurt's dark, lustful blue eyes and fucked the hell out of him. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back and yelled as Blaine pounded into him harder and harder. He didn't bother to ask for permission. He simply came with a growling scream. He lay on top of Kurt, panting, his breath warm against Kurt's neck. Kurt tightened his arms around him and allowed himself to relax. He was almost asleep when he heard Blaine's voice.

"Let's run."

* * *

They were going on the run.

They would leave 4:00 am Tuesday morning.

They would take the bus from the city to Woods Hole, Massachusetts where they would change their appearance.

Kurt would become Karen and Blaine would become Blake.

"You're really going to dress like a girl?"

"Just for awhile. I definitely identify as a man, but I'll admit to a desire to try out a few...feminine ensembles. Now's my chance."

Blaine smiled sexily. "So do I call you ma'am instead of sir?"

Kurt took his foot and placed it on Blaine crotch. He started rubbing up and down.

"You will call me, master."

Blaine moaned. Kurt smirked. "I didn't know you had a foot fetish. I'll remember that." He pulled his foot away much to Blaine's disappointment.

"Okay, so what happens after Woods Hole?"

"I'm not sure. We'll either head to Martha's Vineyard or continue up towards Canada."

"Shouldn't we disguise ourselves before leaving?"

"No. If anyone sees us, we want them to give a description of us leaving, not Karen and Blake."

"Can I change my name?"

"To what?"

"Luke."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Luke?"

"Yeah. Luke. Like Luke Skywalker."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. "Okay...Luke. In that case, I guess I'll be Liza."

Kurt began making a list of what they would need. He planned to dye Blaine's hair blonde, while he would become a redhead. He would put fake tatoos on Blaine's calves and forearms and dress him in baggy shorts and over-sized t-shirts. A skateboarder look. He wanted Liza to be classy, but decided that wouldn't work on the run, so instead she would be more trailer park, wannabe classy.

Kurt was so engrossed in his lists and planning, that he didn't notice what Blaine was googling on his iPad, or Blaine's alternating expressions of shock, disgust, and fear.

"We should be able to get everything we need at Carla's Costume House. We can only take one bag each and only the necessities. I'll take out money at 4:30 pm on Monday. Hopefully no one's monitoring my account. I'll get our bus tickets tomorrow."

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up. "What's wrong?"

Blaine showed Kurt his iPad. On the screen was a picture of a naked man wearing a hood. He was chained to a wall in what looked like a dark and dirty room. His body was covered in deep, bloody lash marks. Underneath the caption read:

_Ministry jails are known for their harsh, punishing treatment of masters who have broken the law. Brutal beatings and rough torture are part of the daily schedule. _

The next image showed a badly beaten man locked in a small, dirty cage.

_Masters are kept in cages smaller than the regulation size cages for slaves. The cages are never cleaned, thus the sickening and vomit inducing smell of urine and..._

Kurt grabbed the iPad and clicked to the home screen. He didn't say anything.

"Sir...I can't...we can't...if we get caught..."

"We won't get caught."

"Yes we will! I read about it. The trackers never give up. Once they're assigned someone to find, they hunt until they find them. They never stop searching and they always find their prey. Always."

"We won't get caught!"

"You don't know that! You admitted that you don't know that! There's a chance we might, and if we are...I can't let you be tortured because you wanted to save me! Regardless of what my mother is up to, it can't be as horrible as you suffering in one of those disgusting cages!"

"This isn't your decision."

"You said it was my decision. Our decision."

"Well not anymore! I'm willing to take the chance. I can't...I can't just let them take you. I can't, Blaine. Not without a fight."

"Then we'll fight a different way, but not by running. It's too risky. We get caught, I end up with my mother, and you end up in a filthy cage being beaten everyday? No! I'd die knowing you were going through that. Please master...I don't wanna run."

"We're running."

"Please..."

"No! We're running and you will obey me."

Blaine slowly moved to his knees. He lowered his eyes, folded his hands and spoke very quietly. "Please? Please master? As your obedient and devoted slave, I beg you. Please don't make me run away. I love you so much. Please don't make me do this. Please?"

In six years, Blaine had never begged him not to do something.

Kurt put his face in his hands and finally, for the very first time, he cried. Really cried. Full on, completely broke down, sobbing, snot-running crying. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and together they sat there bawling, their bodies shaking as all the fear and stress came pouring out.

"I c-can't...I c-can't...I can't let them t-take you..."

"We d-don't have a ch-choice. I w-won't let you go to jail."

They cried until they were exhausted. They lay there holding each other. Blaine spoke quietly.

"You told me once that it wouldn't have mattered if you came to Dalton or not. You still would have found me... eventually. You saved me, Kurt. You saved me from drowning. You gave me strength and the ability to stand up for myself. Now, I have to save you and believe that everything will work out and that we will be together. Eventually."

They lay in silence. Kurt fell asleep. Blaine quietly slipped out of bed. He checked the doors, turned out the lights, brushed his teeth and returned to bed. Before climbing in, he picked up Kurt's iPad and looked at the list Kurt had been working on.

He hit delete.

* * *

_**Next chapter is almost done. **_

_**It will be a very kinky Klaine smut fest.**_

_**I apologize in advance.**_

_**The kitty does not.**_

_**Reviews give me confidence to post. And warm fuzzy feelings inside. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all of the love and reviews. You guys and gals help me keep going. I really appreciate your support! **_

_**Warning – this chapter contains kinky, riding crop involved, smut. Blaine loves it, but I like to warn those who are sensitive. Of course, you really shouldn't read my stories if you are sensitive.**_

_**Also includes MAJOR angst and heartbreak, but you knew that was coming. **_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**SUNDAY**_

Kurt dropped _The_ _Ministry's Guide to Preparing Your Slave for Removal_ in the trash.

There was no way he was following its recommendations. They would turn their last days together into a painfest.

Chandler strongly disapproved.

Despite the plan to leave Kurt and Blaine alone until Thursday, Chandler called to see if Seth could come over for a quick visit. He wasn't handling the idea of losing Blaine very well. Kurt could relate.

When they arrived, Chandler immediately noticed Blaine's collar and bracelets. He looked at Kurt who stared back defiantly, arms folded in his signature stubborn stance. His expression was clear.

Not gonna do it.

The moment they were alone, Chandler started in on him.

"You're being selfish, Kurt. You need to remove his collar and start pushing him back into his natural state of submission. From everything you've described, Victoria Anderson is not going to appreciate the new and improved Blaine. You need to weaken him."

"Do you hear yourself? I mean, seriously? Did you hear what you just said to me? Blaine is about to be ripped from me and sent back to his evil, bitch mother, and you want me to make him weak!"

"She's going to expect him to submit! What do you think she's going to do when he starts talking back and refusing to follow commands?"

"Maybe she'll get pissed off and send him back to me!"

Chandler shook his head. "You're being unreasonable! Selfish, stubborn and completely irresponsible!"

"I don't care! I'm not spending my last few days with him putting him through hell!"

"You know what, Kurt? Now, you are abusing him."

Chandler stood up and walked to the door.

"Seth! Come!"

Seth immediately came running from the Broadway Room followed by Blaine. The power of Chandler's voice made Seth fall to the floor at Chandler's feet. Blaine looked between Chandler and Kurt. Kurt looked shocked and hurt while Chandler looked furious.

"What happened?"

Chandler's face softened. "We'll see you on Thursday, Blaine. Seth, stand." Chandler shot another look at Kurt and walked out. Seth gave Blaine a sad, confused look and quickly followed his master.

Blaine turned to ask Kurt what happened, but Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kurt E. Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"This is Ursula with the Division of Slave Removal. I'm calling to inform you that sub slave Blaine V. Anderson will be removed from your care on Thursday at 11:00 am. Please have him prepared and ready per the instruction manual. Do you have any questions?"

Kurt clenched the phone. "No."

"Very good. Have a nice day."

Kurt hung up and threw the phone across the room.

This was a nightmare. One long, painful nightmare that he couldn't seem to wake up from or escape.

Blaine walked over and fell to his knees in front of him.

"What's wrong? What happened with Chandler?"'

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes. "They're coming for you at 11:00 am. 11:00 am on Thursday."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"No! It's not okay! None of this is okay! This is wrong, and unfair, and I don't wanna do it! I can't do this!"

Blaine took his hands. "We have to do this. You can't go to jail."

Kurt shook his head. "No. There has to be something. Something, someone, someway to keep you safe. Maybe we can hide you. Hide you somewhere they can't find you."

"And then you'll go to jail. I'm not going to run, or hide, or do anything that will get you in trouble. I love you and I'm willing to leave to keep you out of jail. I'd do anything to keep you out of jail. I'd do anything to protect you."

"That's supposed to be my job! I'm your master! I'm your master and I'm failing you! I should have sent you away! The moment Perlson started showing up at people's houses, I should have sent you away."

Blaine shook his head. "Where would you have sent me? Who would you have given me to? Wes? Rick? Kevin? So they could get in trouble? There's nowhere for me to go. Nowhere but back to my mother."

Kurt felt his heart break. It had been breaking little by little, crack by tiny crack since Thursday night. He was sure it would break completely and fall from his chest on Thursday at 11:00 am.

"What happened with Chandler?"

Kurt scowled. "Just reminding me of yet another way in which I'm failing you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm supposed to remove your collar."

Blaine's eyes filled with fear. Kurt quickly continued.

"But I'm not going to. I don't care what they say, or what Chandler says. I'm not removing it. I am not unclaiming you. Removing it would be like saying I'm willingly giving you away, and I'm not. They're stealing you from me."

"Will my mother be able to remove it?"

"I don't think so."

Blaine relaxed and smiled. She'd be furious, but he didn't care. He belonged to Kurt.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and smiled. "Enough about all that. What do you wanna do? From now on we will do whatever you want."

Blaine's eyes fluttered to Kurt's crotch. "I want to serve you as much as possible."

Kurt's cock hardened. "I want that too, but what else? Where do you wanna go? We will go anywhere you want and you can have anything you want."

"I want to go to the bedroom and I want to have your dick."

Kurt's eyes turned a deep blue. His voice lowered. "What else?"

"I...I want you to punish me. Hard. I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe. I want to feel it long after I leave, and I want to be on top of you...inside you, but mostly I want you to punish me. Treat me like your slave because I am your slave. No matter what, my submission is yours."

Well.

Kurt swallowed and tried to focus as his hands edged towards his zipper.

"But don't you want to go out? You're about to go back to Ohio. Don't you want to visit your favorite places in New York?"

"My favorite place is wherever you are. My favorite thing to do is submit to you. Everything I want is right here."

Blaine gently pushed Kurt's legs apart and pressed his face to his crotch. "Please...please choke me with your cock...please fuck me until I break. I want to be able to feel you...for weeks, months...forever. Fuck me so the ache never goes away."

Kurt took a deep breathe. "Anything you want, my love. Anything you want."

Kurt sent everyone a text to be at their place on Thursday by 10:00 am. He turned off his phone, put on his catwoman suit and focused on Blaine.

* * *

_**MONDAY**_

They spent Sunday afternoon and Monday locked in a lovely, yet fierce sexual fantasy of their own creation as they returned to the sexual games of their first year together. Blaine's year of training. That year had been the most emotionally and sexually intense experience of their lives. Kurt had been mercilessly wicked, but always grounded in strong, pure love and adoration for Blaine. He had brutally, yet lovingly broken Blaine down to the bones of his submissive core before carefully rebuilding him. Infusing him along the way with strength and confidence,while still maintaining his complete and total submission to his master. By the end of that first year, Blaine was able to look other masters in the eye and say no, while one look from Kurt could bring him to his knees.

They were both glad to go back in time. The past was so much better than their present and immediate future.

They followed their normal morning routine. Blaine would wake, shower and present himself at Kurt's bedside by 6:58 am. Kurt would wake, allow Blaine to blow him, and then the real fun would begin.

Kurt locked Blaine in a tight, punishing cock trainer cage while wrapping his balls in tight black leather before adding a light ball weight in the shape of a K. Kurt relished Blaine's deep moans and cries as he closed his eyes and allowed his entire body and mind to relax into his full and complete submission. He was a slave. He was the property of Master Kurt, and he would willingly and happily accept any and everything his master wanted to do to him. Complete submission to his master filled him with an indescribable joy. Drowning in submission to Kurt was the best feeling in the world.

Blaine remained on his hands and knees at all times. Kurt followed up all of his commands with a sharp smack to Blaine's ass with the riding crop. Blaine both loved and loathed the riding crop. It was such a simple, yet evil toy. Especially when wielded by Kurt's lovely, slender fingers.

After freeing Blaine's cock and balls, Kurt sat down on the couch and made Blaine kneel on all fours, facing forward, his ass on display for Kurt. Kurt propped one foot up on Blaine's back while he pretended to watch television. He gently rubbed his foot on Blaine ass, even sliding it between his legs to tickled his balls with his toes. After a few minutes he started to tease Blaine's hole with the tip of the crop, dragging it across Blaine's ass, and teasing his balls. Once his hole was dripping wet from self lubrication, Kurt slowly slid the crop into Blaine's ass. The noise Blaine made was indefinable.

"Blaine, my love, you sound like a wounded animal."

Blaine couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the strange, loud sounds that came from deep within his submissive core. Being fucked by a riding crop by his master? Obediently accepting whatever was done to him because he was nothing more than a slave? The feeling of euphoria was almost too much, especially when coupled with the sexual torture being created by the crop. It was hard and thin, and the way Kurt worked it in his ass was delicious.

"I can't hear the television over you."

Blaine kept moaning.

"Very well."

Kurt removed the crop and went to the bedroom. He returned with a soft, black, leather hood which he slid over Blaine's head. It had a built in gag. Now Blaine couldn't see or speak. He could breathe, but barely hear. The sensory deprivation intensified everything. Kurt returned to the couch, and resumed the slow torture to Blaine's ass with the crop. Blaine's body trembled and his cock quivered.

"You may not come, my love."

Kurt slowly slid the riding crop in, out, in,out. Occasionally he would slide it all the way out and graze it across Blaine's balls before slowly sliding it back in. Finally he slowly slid it in, inch by inch until he hit Blaine's prostate. Blaine released a muffled scream. Kurt left the crop in place, stood up and walked around to stand in front of Blaine. He pulled off the hood and stared at the gorgeous man at his feet. Blaine's curls were wet, rivers of sweat trickled down his face, and his lips were full and moist, but what Kurt loved most of all were his eyes. Blaine's beautiful honey-amber eyes were bright, and full of submission as they begged Kurt to dominate him even more.

"Do you want mercy, my love?"

"No! Please...use me. My submission is yours."

Kurt smiled. "You may not move and you may not come."

Kurt started the slow fuck with the riding crop again, making sure he just barely hit the right spot every time. Blaine wailed as he struggled not to fuck himself on the crop. He could feel his control slipping away as the tension in his cock grew stronger and more demanding. Once he was sure Blaine was about to break, Kurt slid the crop inside his ass and left it there. He sat down on the floor in front of Blaine and leaned back on his hands, his cock bouncing right by Blaine's mouth.

"Serve me."

Blaine obediently and eagerly swallowed the cock. His submission was on fire. The act of sucking his Dom master's cock with a riding crop shoved up his ass...it was all too much. He knew the moment he tasted Kurt's cum he would explode.

Kurt looked and sounded beautiful as he came hard, head thrown back, his long, lean torso tight as he arched his hips up and pushed his cock further into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine came with a muffled scream around the cock in his mouth. Kurt pulled out and relaxed for a few minutes. Blaine was breathing hard and moaning, still on all fours. It felt so good to finally come, but he knew he was in trouble. It had been a long time since he'd come without permission.

Kurt stood up. "After all these years you disobey me? Honestly, Blaine."

Blaine hung his head, his eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry, sir."

Kurt smiled. "Oh, no you aren't. At least not yet."

Blaine spent the next hour bound, plugged, gagged and locked in his cage. His cock twitched inside the cock trainer, as his ass clinched around the large, tight butt plug. He stared lovingly at Kurt who was lying naked across the bed, flipping through Vogue.

How would he survive without this? Without him?

The idea of living without Kurt to control him was frightening,while the thought of his mother dominating him was terrifying. He was sure she would crush him and stomp him into the ground.

And there would be no love to rebuild him.

He didn't want to think about that. Not now. For now he wanted to suffer through Kurt's demanding punishment. Kurt shifted on the bed giving Blaine a lovely view of his thick cock, slightly hard, but relaxed on his upper thigh. Blaine's body involuntarily convulsed causing the plug to caress his prostate and his cock to twitch inside the trainer. He cried out around the gag in his mouth.

Kurt looked up. "I told you to remain quiet." He picked up the control for the plug and turned on the vibration. Blaine squealed around the gag.

"Quiet, Blaine or else I will add nipple clamps to your experience."

Blaine made sure he screamed as loud as he could manage.

K&B&K&B

At 5:00 pm they shifted from intense, punishing, sex play, to relaxed cuddling and nurturing. Blaine napped while Kurt prepared dinner. After dinner they cuddled together in bed.

As Kurt pressed his purr spot, Blaine started to cry.

Who would press his purr spot after Thursday? He buried his head in Kurt's chest.

"You are my master. Only you. I don't wanna leave you. I never wanna leave you. I love you. I love you so much."

Kurt held him close and allowed his own tears to fall. He had no comforting words to share. Instead he rolled on to his back and pulled Blaine on top of him. Despite Chandler's arguments, Kurt wanted Blaine strong. Strong enough to deal with whatever was coming. Deep down inside he knew that Blaine would eventually weaken and return to his natural submissiveness without Kurt to nurture him, but for now he would do all he could to make Blaine as strong as possible. He spread his legs and stared into Blaine's eyes.

"I want to feel you forever. Make it last."

Blaine started slowly, savoring the drag on his cock and the depth of Kurt's ass. But soon he sped up and was screwing into Kurt with as much force as Kurt had screwed him. It was Kurt's turn to scream and wail as Blaine fucked into him. He felt stronger and more powerful with each push. Kurt could feel his strength growing and it gave him a great sense of satisfaction. Victoria was definitely in for a surprise.

* * *

_**TUESDAY**_

Tuesday was fucking table day. Blaine stared at the table with longing. He would definitely miss this piece of furniture more than anything else in the apartment except for his cage and the piano.

Kurt bolted him to the table in the most sadistic way ever. Blaine was on his knees, with his arms pulled between his legs so his ankles and wrists were next to each other. It was a cruel position that made sure he would feel every single stroke of Kurt's cock to the fullest.

Kurt pushed into Blaine with an aggression and force Blaine had never felt before, causing him to scream from the shock and intensity. Kurt mercilessly fucked into him. Every thrust stronger, rougher and more brutal. Blaine screamed and cried out, begging. More. More. More.

And Kurt was determined to give it to him. He wanted Blaine to feel it for however long it took to get him back. He knew this was unrealistic and probably a little sadistic, but he didn't care. He fucked Blaine over, and over with an insatiable hunger. Each time hard and with a viciousness that would be considered cruel if Blaine wasn't begging for it so desperately.

He finally released him from the table and they moved to the bed. Blaine had permission to come at will. Soon their bodies were glistening with cum, sweat and tears. Every time they came, they held each other tight and cried, overwhelmed by their intense orgasms and the fact that in a few days, they would be forced apart. The thoughts of leaving made Blaine beg Kurt to fuck him again, and again, and again.

They finally fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. Their bodies a tangle of arms and legs wrapped around the other, sticky and wet. Blaine's mind was completely gone, consumed by his submission. Kurt knew he had gone overboard, but he didn't care. He couldn't help it. He wanted Blaine so badly. He needed him. He had no idea what he was going to do without him. Blaine's submission was a powerful drug. Withdrawal was going to be hell.

After sleeping for a few hours, they lay in bed and talked.

They tried to keep their conversation happy and light, but it was difficult. Blaine wondered who Rick would find to help him complete the musical. He encouraged Kurt to continue with the show, but Kurt wasn't sure he'd be able to. How was he supposed to do anything without Blaine?

Blaine decided to get his packing out of the way. He wasn't allowed to take anything with him on Thursday, so Kurt told him to pack a trunk and he would ship it to his mother's house.

Kurt found it increasingly harder to breathe as he watched Blaine pack his sheet music and writing books.

How were they supposed to do this?

How were they supposed to live without the other?

Kurt grew desperate and hysterical. "Let's just leave! Let's go! Now! We'll just run and run and run..."

"No. I won't let you go to jail."

"I can't do this! I can't! I can't! I can't..."

They held each other and cried until Blaine started kissing Kurt's tears away. He kissed and licked Kurt's cheeks, working his way down his neck and chest. He gently pushed Kurt back on the bed and began to work his way down his body, worshiping him with his tongue. He softly licked at Kurt's hole before sliding in two fingers while sliding his mouth down Kurt's cock. He sucked and twisted his fingers for a few moments before pulling out to grab the lube. He prepped himself and slid inside his master. As they made love, Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"You are my beautiful slave. Mine. Your submission is to me and me alone. I command you to refuse all others. You do not have to submit to or respect any other master. Submission to others is an insult to me, the one who loves you more than anything. Prove your love for me, your honor towards me. Never submit to another, Blaine. Never."

"Yes master."

* * *

_**WEDNESDAY**_

They spent Wednesday morning in bed, mostly making love with an occasional fuck thrown in for good measure. Always with Blaine on top. While Kurt would never allow Blaine to bolt him to the fucking table or chain him up in any way, he did allow Blaine to bend him over the couch and fuck the hell out of him. Every time Blaine fucked him, Kurt felt it reinforced and sealed his words of strength and submission to Blaine. He just hoped it was enough to sustain him until he could come back home.

"How are you going to get me back?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will. I promise. I will get you back."

Blaine smiled and curled into Kurt. Kurt could hear Chandler yelling at him in his head. _Whatever you do, don't tell him he's __coming back home. He needs to be able to accept whatever his mother has in store for him. Don't set him up._

Kurt squashed the voice.

They finally dragged themselves out of bed and out of the apartment for lunch at Blaine's favorite deli and a very slow stroll through Central Park. When they returned home, Blaine sang and played piano while Kurt made dinner. As Blaine's voice floated through the apartment, Kurt cried into the salad he was trying to make.

How would he survive tomorrow?

* * *

_**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**_

Their last night together.

Blaine lay spread out on the bed, eyes closed, purring under Kurt's touch. Kurt was slowly caressing Blaine's body with his fingertips. He started in the center of Blaine's forehead, moving his fingers down either side of his face, around and over his ears, down the jawline to his neck and over his Adam's apple. From there his hands spread across Blaine's smooth chest, fingers lingering on his nipples causing them to harden into tiny, firm, pink peaks. He continued the journey down to the V entrance of Blaine's groin. He moved lightly around the groin area to Blaine's thighs, to his knees, down to his ankles, over his feet to the tips of his toes. He repeated the path with his hands, open palmed, his touch gentle, yet firm.

He did this for a full hour.

Memorization.

He already knew ever crook, blemish, scratch and line of Blaine's body, but he felt compelled to review. Over and over and over again. He had to be sure. Completely, totally, without a doubt sure that he would never forget the feel of Blaine.

Once he was sure his hands could trace the path from memory, he attacked Blaine with his mouth.

He started with the obvious. He pulled Blaine's head back, exposing the smooth, olive skin of his neck, and began to suck. Large, purple passion marks followed by small ones, each only inches a part. He worked his way down his chest, sucking, nibbling and licking, marking Blaine's body. Blaine moaned under Kurt's hard and urgent sucks. Soon his body was covered with tiny bruises as if he'd been beaten.

Kurt wasn't done.

He retraced his mouth work, biting the places he couldn't bruise. Blaine trembled as Kurt bit into his skin, pressing to the last point of drawing blood, but hard enough to leave deep marks.

Last, he rolled Blaine over on to his stomach. He stared at his clean, muscular back. He bent down and whispered in his ear.

"This may hurt."

Blaine shook his head. He didn't care. He wanted every last inch of his body to reflect Kurt's ownership.

Kurt dug his nails into the skin just below the nape of Blaine's neck, right where the back begins. He scratched straight down to Blaine's waist. Blaine hissed and arched up before settling back down on his stomach. Kurt created long, thin, angry red welts down Blaine's back spelling the letters, KURT. He licked and kissed the scars, easing the sting.

He slowly rolled Blaine back over. Blaine winced as his raw back rubbed against the sheets, but he quickly forgot the pain as Kurt swallowed his cock. Blaine threw his head back and groaned as Kurt alternated between sucking his cock and running his tongue over Blaine's sensitive hole, darting in and out, thrusting in further with each entry. Kurt took his time as he concentrated on the moans and gasps coming from Blaine. Once more he focused on memorization. He needed to be able to replay the sounds in his mind like a recording.

They took turns making love to one another. Gentle, slow and deeply emotional as they stared into each others eyes, their tears hitting their chests like raindrops.

Kurt pressed his body into Blaine's and felt their connection deepen and strengthen. He was sure the instruction manual would not approve of such actions the night before removal, but he didn't give a shit.

They only had a few hours left.

* * *

_**THURSDAY**_

Kurt woke up at 6 am.

5 hours left.

His body felt paralyzed by dread and heartbreak.

5 hours. He would lose Blaine in 5 hours.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine. He buried his face in Blaine's hair and inhaled deeply. He wanted to bottle his scent. Would there come a time when he couldn't smell Blaine anymore? The thought made his stomach churn and his chest tighten.

Blaine stirred and Kurt reluctantly loosened his grip. This was their last morning together. He wanted Blaine to have routine.

Kurt watched him climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom. He felt a strong sense of satisfaction as his eyes wandered over Blaine's body. The marks, bites and scratches had settled into Blaine's skin along with several bruises from three days of rough sex. His entire body was covered with Kurt's possession marks.

Blaine paused at the door of the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"I really don't wanna take a shower. I don't wanna wash you off me."

Kurt smiled sadly and climbed out of bed.

Just like that first night six years ago, they showered together, each taking turns gently washing the other. When they were finished, Kurt lingered in the bathroom. When he came out, Blaine was on his knees at the side of the bed, hands folded, eyes on the floor. Kurt walked over and stood in front of him. Blaine looked up. Kurt blinked back tears as he took out his cock and pressed it to Blaine's lips.

This would be the last morning they did this.

Kurt forced himself to hold off coming. Instead he stood very still and concentrated on the feel of Blaine's mouth. His tongue, his lips, the expert way he did everything perfectly to create the most amazing sensations. Kurt came quietly, tears rolling down his face. Blaine stood up and kissed the tears away.

"Serving you has been my greatest joy."

"Dominating you has been mine."

Kurt took out a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt for Blaine to wear. Blaine hesitated pulling up the boxers and pants. He looked at Kurt and then remembered. There would be no cock cage today.

Kurt took a deep breath and stopped himself from falling down in a fit of tears. He needed to be strong for Blaine.

"You should eat."

They slowly walked to the kitchen. Blaine winced as he moved his sore body. Yes. He would definitely feel Kurt for weeks. Hopefully longer. Kurt took down the Apple Jacks and poured Blaine a large bowl. He filled it with milk and sat down.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't eat. If he did it would all come back up.

Blaine stared at the bowl of cereal.

"Eat, Blaine." Kurt commanded.

Blaine obediently started eating. Kurt glanced at the clock. 7:30 am.

Once Blaine finished, they went back to the bedroom. They changed the sheets, made the bed, and then Blaine laid down on his back. Kurt climbed on top of him and pressed his body tightly against his.

No, definitely not following Ministry rules.

Over the past three days, Blaine had drowned over and over in submission to Kurt. His will had completely disappeared, replaced with nothing but a desire to serve, please and be used by his master. But Kurt's dominate mind and possessive side needed to feel Blaine drown one final time. Once more, Blaine succumbed to the intense pull and bond of his master. Kurt pressed harder and felt his dominance rise, swell and spread into Blaine, completely taking over his thoughts and replacing them with pure, deep submission and full surrender.

"Who do you belong to? I want the formal answer."

"I am the fully owned property of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He is my master. I live to serve him and him alone."

"Will you submit to another, my love?"

"Never, sir. I only submit to you."

They drifted off to sleep until they were awakened by the door buzzer. Kurt glanced at the clock.

9:45 am.

It was Rachel and Finn along with Chandler and Seth. Chandler stared at Blaine.

Shit.

He could see it in his eyes. Kurt had completely ravaged and consumed Blaine. His submission to Kurt was so strong, Chandler could practically smell it. He could also sense Blaine's strength. Instead of breaking Blaine to prepare him for what was coming, Kurt had fed him and brought him to full power. He eyed Blaine's collar and bracelets. What the fuck?

Kurt was watching Chandler stare at Blaine. He knew what he was thinking and he didn't care. Chandler looked at him, but then quickly looked away. He wasn't going to start a fight with Kurt. Not today. Besides, it didn't matter what he thought. It was too late to change anything.

No one knew what to say or do, so they simply sat. Blaine was curled completely into Kurt, one leg thrown over Kurt's lap, his face buried in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rubbed his back and tried to stay calm.

Wes and Carmen arrived at 10:15 am. When they decided not to run, Kurt called Wes to break the news and return the $500.00. Wes was disappointed, but also relieved. Running would have been a huge risk.

Burt and Carol arrived. Burt was on his cell phone, still trying desperately to find someone in the Masters Ministry who would intervene. Kurt knew it was hopeless when his father threatened to blow up the ministry's headquarters before slamming his phone down on the kitchen counter. Carol rubbed his back in an effort to calm him down. Burt looked at Kurt through tired eyes, red and filled with pain at the sight of his son and his slave. Burt focused closer on Blaine. His eyes moved from Blaine's neck to his wrists. Blaine was still wearing his collar and bracelets. What the hell?

"Uh, Kurt? Could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Kurt reluctantly stood up. Blaine whined. "I'll be right back." He followed his dad into the bedroom.

"Why is Blaine still wearing his collar and bracelets?"

"Because he's my slave."

"Kurt...you gotta take those off."

"No."

"They're going to cut them off. When he gets to the Slave Recovery Center, they will cut them off. If you take them off now you'll get to keep them."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I won't unclaim him."

"Kurt..."

"No! He's mine! Mine! If I take them off it means I'm unclaiming him. Releasing him! Giving him up, and I'm not doing that! They're stealing him from me and I want them to see that! I don't care what the rescind rule says! They're stealing him! He's mine and they're stealing him! They're stealing him! They're stealing him! They're stealing him!"

Kurt broke down.

He screamed and sobbed as Burt wrapped his arms around him and tried to blink back his own tears. He wanted to be strong for his son, but his heart was breaking.

Blaine ran in, scared by the screaming. Kurt pulled him to him and wrapped his arms around him. Wes came in and pushed them into the living room where everyone gathered around them in a huge group hug. They all just stood there, enveloping Kurt and Blaine in a tight circle of love. It was quiet except for the sound of Kurt and Blaine's heart-wrenching sobs and everyone's quiet crying.

10:55 am

"Kurt...we need to go downstairs. You don't want this to happen in your home."

Kurt shook his head. "No. No. I can't do this. He's mine. He's mine."

"Kurt..."

"No. No. I can't. I won't."

"Son...please."

"No! They can't have him!"

Wes placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, it won't do Blaine any good if you end up in jail or worse."

The group slowly made their way outside to the sidewalk. Blaine and Kurt held a death grip on each other. Everyone gathered around them in a protective circle. The day was sunny and bright, the air warm, but thick with the weight of what was about to happen.

At exactly 11:00 am a black, windowless van with silver tires pulled up. Two huge men stepped out. As one of the men approached, the circle around Kurt and Blaine tightened.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" Kurt said nothing. Burt shot him a look and then spoke.

"He's here." The man stared at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had his face buried in Kurt's chest while Kurt's arms were still wrapped around him in a punishingly tight embrace. The man glanced at their necks and zeroed in on Blaine.

"Blaine Victor Anderson?" Blaine said nothing.

"I'm here to execute rescind order 218-Anderson, Blaine V., as initiated by Victoria Ramken Anderson and approved by the Masters Ministry. The order instructs the removal of sub slave Blaine Victor Anderson from Dom Master Kurt Elizabeth Hummel on the grounds of parental privilege. Said slave is to be released immediately to the custody of the state for return to his mother."

Neither Kurt or Blaine moved. The man sighed.

"Look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way the slave's coming with us."

Kurt tightened his hold and shook his head. "No. No. Please. Don't do this."

"Sir, please release the slave."

"No. Please. Don't take him. He's mine. He's mine. Please!"

"Sir..."

"No!" Kurt started screaming. "No! You can't! You can't! Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I love him! He loves me! Please!"

Burt stepped forward, tears rolling down his cheeks. This was killing him. He hated this. He'd never felt so helpless and useless as a parent.

"Kurt...buddy...you have to...I'm sorry..."

"No!"

Blaine clung to Kurt, crying and repeating over and over, "My master. My master. Kurt is my master. I love him. My master. My master. Kurt is my master."

The man glanced at his watch. Okay, enough of this. He had a schedule.

"Mr. Hummel, please release the slave."

Kurt didn't move.

The man moved towards him. Wes and Finn stepped forward. Burt stepped in front of them as the second man stepped forward with a large AK-47 rifle. Burt couldn't let this tragedy get any worse.

"Everyone calm down. Kurt, son, I'm sorry but it's time."

They didn't let go of each other. Burt hated what he was about to do, but he couldn't let Kurt go to jail. He gave a slight nod to the man in charge. Burt placed his hand on Kurt's arm and tugged.

"Kurt..."

"No!"

Burt kept tugging as the hulking wall of a man stepped forward and roughly snatched Blaine away from Kurt's grasp.

All hell broke loose.

Burt and Wes struggled to hold a screaming Kurt as he tried to break free and reach for Blaine. Blaine was screaming Kurt's name as he struggled in the man's grasp. Chandler was trying to calm down Seth who was crying and yelling "no" at the top of his lungs. Carmen, Rachel and Finn stood there crying while bypassers stopped to watch the scene, quietly wondering what Kurt had done to lose his slave.

"Blaine! Blaine! Please! Don't take him from me! Please don't take him! He's mine! Mine!"

"Kurt! Master! Kurt! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Kurt!

Blaine was flailing and kicking, trying to break free. The man with the gun opened the back of the van. Blaine was thrown inside a cage and the door swiftly closed. He grabbed the bars and tried to push.

"No! No! Kurt! I love you! I love you, Kurt! Let me out! Please! Kurt! Kurt! I love you! I love you! I love..."

The van door closed.

Kurt was on his knees, his arms outstretched. "Please! Please! Blaine! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

The van pulled away.

Kurt fell to the ground.

"Blaaaaaainnnnneeeee!"

* * *

The cage was low and small. Blaine couldn't stand so he folded himself into a tight little ball, wrapped his arms around himself and cried. With each passing minute and mile his fear grew until it was pounding painfully in his chest and throbbing in his head. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep from the fear. Instead he sang the song, "Perfect," by Pink in his head.

Finally the van slowed and seemed to be turning and twisting up hill. They came to a brief stop and then another before slowing down and stopping completely. Blaine tensed and buried his face in his arms.

The van door swung open. Blaine looked up and blinked from the blinding bright light. The cage door opened and two large hands pulled him out and placed him on his feet. A woman was standing in front of him with a clip board.

"Anderson, Blaine, V., sub slave?"

The man answered. "Yeah."

"How was extraction?"

He shrugged. "How are they ever?"

The woman looked Blaine up and down taking in the marks and bites on his neck and arms. She stared at his collar.

"He's still collared."

"Yeah."

"Hmph. Alright. Let's get him sterilized and dressed. Please note the special orders regarding handling."

The man pushed Blaine up a long platform that led inside a bright, white, circular room. He shoved him inside and left.

A woman wearing a crisp white plastic suit approached him.

"Hello. Undress please."

Blaine stared at her. "Why?"

"It's part of the process."

"No."

The woman sighed. "Please take off your clothes."

Blaine shook his head. "No."

The woman suddenly produced a large whip that she cracked through the air. Blaine gasped and jumped back. He'd seen whips before. Chandler used them on Seth as punishment. Seth loved it. Blaine couldn't understand why.

"You don't look like a bad slave. You actually look pretty obedient, so now is not the time to change your nature. I promise you that no one will hurt you as long as you do what you are told. Undress."

Blaine shakily began removing his clothes. He stopped at his boxers.

"Everything please."

He blushed as he slid them down. The woman took his clothes, placed them in a bag and slid them down a chute. She looked his body over, and walked around him making notes. She handed him a pair of goggles.

"Put these on."

Blaine stared at them but did not reach for them.

She sighed in annoyance. "They're to protect your eyes. Here."

Blaine took them and put them on.

"Now walk through there into the next room. It's a shower chamber. You don't have to do anything. Just walk through and stand in the middle of the red circle. Try to relax. It's actually quite refreshing. If you relax it will feel nice."

Nothing would feel nice but being in Kurt's arms right now.

Blaine walked through the door into the chamber. He stood inside the red circle. He was shocked when metal bars suddenly clamped over his feet, locking him in place. He heard the woman's voice through an intercom. "Arms out please."

He slowly raised his arms out to the side. Strong, warm water cascaded down from the ceiling and shot out from the walls. He wobbled a little as the floor began to slowly spin. It was like a car wash for a human. Long poles with brushes attached began to gently scrub his skin with soap. Metal fingers scrubbed his hair and scalp. He screamed when a strong shot of water was sprayed directly up his ass.

After 15 minutes of scrubbing, washing and rinsing, the water stopped and the metal bars released him.

"Enter the next room please."

Blaine walked through the next door into a comfortable warm room. The woman appeared with a towel. "Give me the goggles. Dry yourself off." Blaine obeyed. His skin felt smooth,tight and incredibly clean. The woman handed him a bottle of oil to rub all over his skin. The passion marks had faded, but were still there along with the bruises. Most of the bite marks had vanished.

"Enter the next room please."

There were three large men waiting. One was holding a strange metal tool in his hands. Blaine looked at the three of them and then at the tool in the man's hand.

Fuck.

He started shaking his head and backing up towards the wall. The man holding the tool spoke.

"Kneel in the center of the room."

"No...please...please don't."

The man sighed and nodded at the other two men. They lunged forward and grabbed Blaine, dragging him to the center of the room. Blaine screamed and struggled. "No! Please! Don't! Please! I love Kurt! He's my master! Please! No! No! No!"

Blaine screamed as one of the men shot him several times with a pain gun. He slumped in their arms as the man with the tool approached. He struggled, working the tool until he managed to snap through the expensive collar and then each bracelet. They let Blaine fall to the floor.

It took a few minutes for the initial pain to hit. Since he wasn't released by his master, it wasn't as intense as it could have been, but it was intense enough. Blaine struggled to breathe as the pain began as a slow burn in his submissive core. His head felt hazy and heavy. He could feel it slowly traveling through his body and wondered how much worse it would get.

He was allowed to lay on the floor for another 10 minutes before he heard the woman's voice.

"Enter the next room please."

He struggled to stand, almost falling until he steadied himself against the wall. He slowly reached up to touch his neck and hissed as if burned when he felt the skin where his collar had been for almost seven years.

In the next room he was given a pressed pair of khakis, a crisp while button down shirt, a black and white argyle cardigan and a matching tie. Everything fit perfectly as if it had been tailor made for him.

Once he was dressed the final door opened. He waited for the woman's voice but nothing happened. He stepped out of the room and was surprised to see himself standing in front of a huge, open hanger door. A man gestured to him. He walked down a small platform towards the man. Outside he could see a black limousine with a driver waiting.

"Blaine Victor Anderson?" Blaine nodded.

The man handcuffed his wrists and nodded at the driver who stepped forward.

"He's free to go. Sign here."

The driver signed. "Come on."

Blaine followed him to the car. The pain in his submissive core was growing worse. The driver helped him inside the car and handed him four pills and a bottle of water.

"Take them. They'll stop the pain and help you sleep."

Blaine stared at the pills and looked at the driver. He didn't trust him, but he couldn't think clearly.

"Go on. Take them. Trust me. You'll be glad you did."

Blaine swallowed the pills and laid down across the seat.

He was asleep before the car left the property.

An hour later the driver was shaking him. "Hey, wake up. Wake up."

Blaine opened his eyes and sat up. The driver helped him out of the car and removed the handcuffs. They were standing a few feet from a private plane.

The pilot walked over. "You can go ahead and board."

Blaine blinked and tried to clear his head. "Where are we going?"

The pilot shook his head. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Weren't they going to Ohio? Assuming it was Ohio, why not just say so?

Blaine stood there thinking. He had no idea where he was. He had no money and no phone. If he ran he wouldn't get far, plus his head was still fuzzy and unfocused. He looked at the plane and back at the pilot and driver. They looked ready to tackle him if necessary. He walked to the plane.

Inside was quite luxurious. There were eight comfortable seats, a flat screen television and a table with a bottle of champagne on ice and a tray of fruit, cheese and crackers. Blaine was starving, but he didn't touch the food.

He collapsed in a seat and leaned his head against the wall.

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

"Hello!"

He was startled by the sudden appearance of a young, blonde woman. She was dressed in a blue and white striped dress and was wearing a white pillbox hat.

"I'm Vickie, your stewardess. Can I get you anything?"

Blaine's stomach rumbled, but he shook his head.

Vickie motioned towards the tray. "Feel free to help yourself. We'll be taking off momentarily. We're just waiting for one more passenger."

Another passenger?

"Who are we waiting for? Where are we going?"

Vickie continued to smile brightly."I'm sorry. This is a confidential flight. Just sit back and relax and let me know if I can get you anything."

Blaine slumped further in his chair. Maybe he could storm the cockpit and bring the plane down...

"Is he on board?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's take off as soon as possible."

"Immediately sir."

Blaine tensed. He'd expected his mother, but that was a man's voice.

It sounded familiar.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Vickie. Nice to be flying with you again."

No.

It couldn't be.

"Hello gorgeous."

Blaine looked up into the green eyes of Sebastian.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Blaine was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. A side effect of the pain from the collar removal, or maybe he was having a bad dream.

Sebastian smiled down at him. "Wow. You still look just as pretty as you did in high school." He leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. Blaine shrank back and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. No, this wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare.

Sebastian sat down in the seat across from him and grinned. Blaine felt a ball of panic form in his stomach while a trickle of fear slithered up his spine.

"What are you doing here? Where's my mother?"

"This is my father's plane, and I have absolutely no idea."

"Why are you here?"

Sebastian licked his lips and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Let's just say that your mother is very busy and asked me to look after you for awhile."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not staying with you. When we get to Westerville drop me off at my mother's house."

"We're not going to Westerville."

"Where are we going?"

"Just sit back and enjoy the flight."

"Tell me where we're going!"

Sebastian actually jumped a little at the level and tone of Blaine's voice. Blaine Anderson yelling? What the fuck? Blaine's hands were clenched into tight fists. His eyes were dark, full of fear and...something else. Something was different. Something Sebastian didn't recognize and couldn't identify.

Sebastian's voice was strong and dominant. "Don't worry about it. Just sit back and relax."

Blaine felt the weight of Sebastian's voice fall on him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath...and shook it off.

"Tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to Europe."

"Europe?"

"Yes."

"Where in Europe? Why? Is my mother there?"

"Stop asking me questions."

"Tell me why we're going to Europe? And why are you here? What's going on?"

Sebastian leaned over and filled two glasses with champagne. He held one out to Blaine. Blaine shook his head.

"Oh, come on. Take it."

"No. I don't want any. I wanna know why we're going to Europe, and why you're here."

Sebastian set Blaine's glass down. He picked up his and held it up.

"A toast to finally setting things right. Everything and everyone in their proper place." Sebastian drained the glass and poured some more. Blaine's ball of panic turned into a swirling mass of dread.

"What's going on, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled a dazzling smile and gave Blaine a knowing look. "I told you your mother would never allow you to be claimed by a grease monkey's offspring."

The swirling mass of dread exploded into streaks of panic and fear shooting throughout Blaine's body. He slowly shook his head.

"No...I don't believe you. You're lying."

Sebastian laughed. "How am I lying? We're here aren't we?"

Blaine shook his head. No. No way. His mother wouldn't do this to him. Would she? Sebastian gave him a smile anyone else would have found sexy. Blaine found it repulsive.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. I always told you I would take care of you, and I intend to keep my word."

Blaine shuddered as Sebastian stared into his eyes, the dominance burning into his submission. He turned his head and closed his eyes.

This could not be happening.

His mother had taken him away from Kurt to give him to Sebastian? Why? Why would she do this? Why now after almost seven years?

Sebastian watched Blaine closely trying to figure out what was going on. It had been seven years since he'd seen Blaine, so he knew he would have changed some, but this...this was completely unexpected. He could sense Blaine's submission, but it was faint. Barely present. It wasn't overwhelming like in high school. Back then Blaine's submission dripped off him like sweat. It was intoxicating. Sebastian always loved how Blaine would immediately melt into a puddle of submissive fear whenever he entered the room, but this Blaine was different. His submission was weak, his presence strong, and he was mouthy. How did Hummel manage to fuck up the world's most perfect slave?

Sebastian's eyes roamed up and down Blaine's body before resting on his collarless neck. As if on cue, a piercing pain struck Blaine's submissive core. He dug his nails into the leather seat as he struggled to breathe through the pain. Sebastian frowned and switched to the seat next to Blaine. Blaine's body shook and he let out a small cry as the pain intensified. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation roll through him and the pain began to subside. He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's hand resting on his arm. He snatched his arm away.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Sebastian was shocked. "Relax! I'm trying to help you! When was your collar removed?"

"None of your business!"

Okay. He definitely didn't like this Blaine. What the hell had Hummel done?

"If it was recently you're going to experience pain."

Blaine glared at him. "As if you care."

"I do care. I don't want you uncomfortable."

Blaine scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I thought you would be past this phase by now, but I brought these just in case." Sebastian dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle. "Vickie, bring me a bottle of water."

Sebastian took out four small pills. "Here. They'll ease the pain."

They were like the ones the driver had given him. Blaine shook his head.

"Come on, Blaine. We have a long flight."

Blaine shook his head just as a strong wave of pain radiated from his submissive core and exploded. He yelled and fell forward. Sebastian grabbed him and dragged him over to a small bed. He pushed him down and grabbed the bottle of water.

"Take these, now."

"No."

"Blaine...they'll make you feel better." Blaine's body shook harder as the pain grew worse. Sebastian's voice softened.

"I don't want you in pain."

"Then take me home! Take me back to Kurt!"

"You know what, Blaine? Let's just get this out of the way. You're not going home, and you are definitely not going back to gayface Hummel. But don't worry. I don't intend to claim you anytime soon. There's no hurry, but eventually you will submit to me. You might as well accept that. Now, as your future master, I don't want you in pain. Take the damn pills!"

Blaine wanted to take them. Bad. His body was wracked with pain as his submission swirled and burned, trying to process the loss of the collar and bracelets. Where was Master Kurt? And who was this new master with the strong, striking presence? It was hard for him to stay focused and everything hurt, but he didn't want to follow any command given by Sebastian.

"_You do not have to submit to or respect any other master." _

He would suffer until he couldn't.

"No."

"Come on, Blaine. I can see how much pain you're in!"

"No!"

"Fine! At least now I know you're a pain slut. I'll remember that."

Sebastian returned to his seat, strapped in and watched Blaine grimace and shake. As he watched him, he couldn't help but think about Tristan. Tristan had probably gone through this phase on the plane to New York. Hopefully someone helped him. Maybe he should have given Tristan some pills.

Blaine's head was spinning and pounding. Somewhere in-between the pain it hit him that Kurt would have no idea that he'd left the country. The thought seemed to intensify his suffering and his body started to grow warm. Too warm. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists tighter. Damn he wanted those pills, but he would not give Sebastian the satisfaction of his obedience. Never. He'd rather suffer.

As the plane began to coast at flying altitude, Blaine developed a fever and started falling in and out of consciousness. He started talking incoherently. Sebastian knelt down by the bed.

"Blaine? Blaine, go to sleep. Just sleep. You're almost through the bad part. Just sleep." He had Vickie fix a cold washcloth which he gently pressed to Blaine's forehead. "Just sleep, Blaine. Everything will be fine. I know you don't believe me, but...I will take care of you. I promise."

Blaine started to ramble. "Kurt...I love you, Kurt. Everything will be fine. No jail, Kurt. Won't let you go to jail. Love you too much..."

Sebastian tensed at Blaine's words, but forced himself to relax and remember that this was going to take time. Patience was key.

Blaine continued rambling, his eyes closed, his face glistening with sweat. He called out to Kurt, professing his love, asking to serve him, and begging to be fucked. Listening to Blaine beg, even in a semi-conscious state for another man made Sebastian's dick hard. He couldn't wait to hear Blaine beg for him.

After a few hours Blaine's fever broke. He woke up feeling sick, and dizzy, and needing to go to the bathroom. Sebastian helped him stand and held him up while he went. Blaine's head was too fuzzy to protest. He laid back down and finally fell into a restful sleep. Sebastian fell asleep staring at him.

S&B&S&B

Several hours later Vickie woke Sebastian.

"Sir, we're about to land."

Sebastian nodded. He stood up and stretched. Blaine was still asleep. Sebastian needed him to stay asleep for just a little while longer. He dug around in his bag and took out a small bottle of liquid and a syringe. He filled the syringe, pushed up Blaine's sleeve and stuck the needle in Blaine's arm, injecting him.

Once the plane landed Sebastian walked down the steps where two large men were waiting.

"He's asleep on the bed. He won't wake up, but you still need to lift him carefully. I don't want him hurt in anyway."

"Yes sir."

"He's kind of small so it won't take both of you. Go ahead and start the helicopter."

"Yes sir."

The helicopter pilot readied for take off while the other man climbed aboard the plane and carefully carried Blaine out. Once Sebastian was settled in the helicopter, the man handed Blaine over to him. Sebastian held him on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around him. As they took off, he buried his nose in Blaine's hair and inhaled. Blaine's scent settled in his brain and made him slightly dizzy with desire. Sebastian had spent many a night, drinking and screwing slaves with curly, black hair and olive skin, trying to reach the addictive high that came from Blaine's scent. Finally, he had the real thing.

It wasn't long before they landed. John sighed as he watched the pilot take Blaine from Sebastian so he could climb out. He wondered where poor Tristan was.

Sebastian gathered Blaine in his arms and held him close and tight as he walked towards John, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello!"

"Hello sir. How was your trip?"

"Long but worth it. I'm glad we're finally here. Is everything ready?"

"Of course. Shall I stay or do you want to be alone?"

"No, no, of course I need you to stay. We'll need to eat. Is the house stocked?"

"Fully sir."

"Great."

Sebastian carried Blaine up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He carefully laid him on the bed and stood over him for a moment trying to decide if he should undress him or not. He decided against it. His plan was to move slowly and allow nature to take its course. He removed Blaine's shoes and socks and laid a light blanket over him. He turned to leave before stopping and turning back around. Maybe he should do one more thing.

It couldn't hurt to give nature a little push.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes.

The pain was gone.

His mind felt clear.

Where was he?

He quickly sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a bed in a large bedroom with deep, dark gold walls and maroon window curtains. A large flat screen was on the wall across from the bed and a large dresser with a mirror was against the other. There was a mahogany desk in the corner with a leather chair. He could see inside a large walk-in closet and assumed the other door was to a master bathroom. A bathroom. Good. He needed to pee. He went to swing his legs to the floor...and couldn't.

He pulled up the blanket.

He was chained to the bed.

There was just enough slack for him to move while he slept, but he couldn't leave the bed. The chains were the same kind Kurt used during punishment. Heavy, medieval iron chains. As he stared at the chains, he felt a flutter deep, deep down in his belly. He squashed it. Only then did he look over and notice Sebastian. Sebastian was lying next to him, but was all the way on the other side of the bed leaving plenty of space between them.

Blaine laid back down and tried to think. When did they get here and where was here? Assuming he could get to a phone, would he be able to call Kurt? How did international calling work? He noticed a laptop sitting on the desk. Email. If he sent Kurt an email, Kurt could get someone to trace it and maybe figure out where he was. When did they land? Why couldn't he remember arriving? How long had he been asleep? He looked over at Sebastian. He really needed to pee. He reached over and punched Sebastian in the back.

"Ow!" Sebastian's eyes flew open and he rolled over to glare at Blaine. Wait? Did slave Blaine just punch him?

"What the hell!"

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Gentle shaking would have sufficed." Since when did Blaine punch? Sebastian eyed him warily. What the hell did Hummel do to him?

Sebastian stood up and walked around to the foot of the bed. He took a chain with a key from around his neck and unlocked the padlocks. He stared at Blaine as he removed the chains. Blaine stared at the wall. When he heard the chains fall to the floor, he quickly scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He tried to lock it but there was no lock. He relieved himself and splashed cold water on his face. He looked for a towel and froze.

_Sebastian_

_Blaine_

Matching monogrammed towels.

A set for Sebastian and a set for him.

He took a closer look at the counter. There was a brand new toothbrush and bottles of all the hair and skin products he always used. Kurt had carefully selected each product based on Blaine's hair and skin type. How did Sebastian know what to buy?

He took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom. Sebastian had opened the curtains allowing bright sunlight to flood the room. He was sitting at the desk, typing on his laptop. Blaine spotted a cell phone next to him. Okay. He would definitely figure out a way to steal that. He shifted his gaze to the window and a new ball of panic began to form. He slowly walked to the window and stared out at...the ocean. Beautiful, perfectly blue water, sparkling under the sun.

Where the hell were they?

Sebastian was watching him. He stood up and walked over to a set of French doors. He opened them and stepped out on to a balcony. He leaned against the railing and looked out, waiting. Blaine followed him outside, looked over the railing...and his heart sank.

"It's called Smythe Isle. My great-great-great grandfather bought it. It sat here for years until my great-grandmother decided to build the house so they could vacation here, but my mother is the one who made it amazing. She remodeled the entire house, modernized it and created paradise. Of course, my parents never come here which is a shame. It really is beautiful."

Blaine looked out over the water. A beautiful prison.

"Is it really an island?"

Sebastian didn't look at him, but he know what Blaine was thinking.

"Yes. You fly in and fly out."

"How far is shore?"

Sebastian turned and smiled. "Too far to swim, gorgeous. Come on. Let's get dressed, have breakfast and I'll show you around."

Sebastian walked back inside while Blaine just stood there.

He was trapped on an island in Europe. How the hell would Kurt ever find him?

He waited until enough minutes had passed to make it seem like he was coming on his own and not because Sebastian told him to. Sebastian was standing in the walk-in closet wearing nothing but a pair of tight, navy blue briefs. Blaine noticed that he had grown since high school. He was taller and more muscular; strong and firm. His body had completely filled out making him tower over Blaine even more. His master dominance was stronger too. Blaine swallowed and steeled his mind.

Sebastian gestured towards one side of the closet. "That's all yours." Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at the rows of shirts, pants, jeans, and shoes. There were jackets, coats and a suit. An open drawer was full of socks and boxers.

First the towels and toiletries, now a closet full of clothes.

This was crazy.

And scary.

Sebastian wasn't messing around.

He fully intended to keep him. And claim him.

Blaine made up his mind. He was leaving. He had to escape while he was still strong and able to fight Sebastian's dominance. He had to try and run before he couldn't. How long before his true self returned? Without Kurt to balance and strengthen him, it was only a matter of time before his inherent submission took over. He had to run before it was too late.

"Look, I don't care what you and my mother are up to, I'm not staying here. I'm not being claimed by you. I have a master. I am the fully owned property of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He is my master. I live to serve him and him alone."

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "Actually, that's no longer true. You don't have a master, Blaine. You don't have a collar."

Blaine ignored the tiny pinch in his submissive core. "Doesn't matter. I still belong to Kurt. I will always belong to Kurt."

Sebastian took one, long step forward putting him face to face with Blaine. He stared into his eyes. "We both know that's not true. Even as we stand here your submission is shifting, seeking and trying to adjust to the fact that your collar is gone. The physical pain is just the first stage. We both know what's coming. Before it's all over, you will be begging me to claim you."

Blaine stepped back. "I'll never submit to you. Never."

"Yes, you will. You can't fight nature, Blaine."

Blaine's chest tightened. Maybe, but he was sure as hell going to try.

Blaine stared at the closet and tried to figure out what to wear. He hadn't chosen his own clothes in seven years. Kurt always dressed him. He reluctantly chose a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Sebastian was lounging against the door frame, watching him. Blaine didn't want to change in front of of him, but it was obvious Sebastian wasn't about to move. Blaine turned his back on him and began to undress. Sebastian watched his every move and drooled just a little at the sight of Blaine's muscular back, firm ass and strong legs. Waiting for Blaine to break was going to be hard, but enjoyable to watch.

Once they were dressed Sebastian began the tour. There were several bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs, and downstairs was a large family room, dinning room, another bedroom and kitchen. Blaine scanned every room for a land line phone, but never saw one. He also noticed there were no clocks or calendars.

Breakfast was waiting on the deck. The table looked like something straight out of Home and Gardens magazine. It was beautifully set with a flower arrangement as the centerpiece. Blaine sat down and stared at the food. There were waffles, biscuits, bacon, sausage, fruit and orange juice. His heart felt heavy as he thought of Kurt. Kurt always told him what to eat for breakfast. Always. It was one of his rules. On Saturdays and Sundays he could have Apple Jacks, but Kurt decided Monday through Friday.

Sebastian was watching him. "Do you want something different? I'll have John make anything you want."

"Who's John?"

John magically appeared by the table.

"This is John. John is my...I don't know. Chef, chauffer, and everything in-between." John nodded formally to Blaine. "Just tell him what you want and he'll make it."

"Uh, no, this is fine. Unless..."

"What?"

"Do you have Apple Jacks?"

"Apple Jacks?"

"Yeah, the cereal."

Sebastian looked at John who looked amused.

"No. I'm afraid we do not have...Apple Jacks. I will be sure to order some."

Sebastian looked furious. "I'll make sure you have some by tomorrow." He gave John a stern look. John disappeared.

Blaine felt a little panicked. He didn't want to get John in trouble. It was a long shot, but he was hoping to get him to help him escape.

"No, that's not necessary. This is all fine." He quickly took a waffle and a few pieces of sausage.

"It's no problem. I want you to have what you like."

"I'd like to go home."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Then...can I at least call Kurt? I want him to know I'm okay."

"Kurt's not your master anymore, Blaine. He removed your collar."

"No he didn't! Those assholes from the Ministry removed it!"

Sebastian sat back and groaned in his head.

Great. Just fucking great.

That explained why Blaine's pain was gone so soon, but it also meant things might take longer than he'd planned. If Kurt didn't remove the collar, Kurt still had a strong mental hold on Blaine. Sebastian watched he eat. Blaine was so damn pretty. Everything about him was beyond attractive. The thick, curly black hair, the long eyelashes, the honey-amber eyes, pink lips and olive skin. It was all beauty perfected. And then just when you thought it couldn't get any better, there was the submission. A submission so strong, complete and thorough that you could smell it rolling off of Blaine's body. At least you used to. Hummel's ass had done something to ruin it, but that kind of submission was inborn. It would return. Deeper and stronger than before. Sebastian could wait. It would be worth it.

They finished breakfast in silence. Blaine was starving and without Kurt to tell him he'd had enough, he ate and ate until he was stuffed. Sebastian was pleased to see him eat so well.

They went outside to walk around the grounds. Sebastian pointed out the swimming pool, the tennis courts, and the bike/walking path. The place was like a private resort. As they stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the water, Blaine couldn't help but think of what it must have cost to ship everything to an island.

"I don't get it. Why spend all this money for a place you never visit?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It was my mother's project. Something for her to do while my father was busy."

"But how did they get it all here?"

"Some things were flown in. Others were brought in by boat."

"Is there like a weekly boat or something?"

Sebastian smiled slowly. Blaine was adorable.

"No. There's no weekly boat for you to stow away on, Blaine."

Blaine said nothing. Damn. Was he really that obvious?

When they returned to the house, Sebastian stripped down to his briefs and jumped into the pool. Blaine sat down in a chaise lounge chair, closed his eyes and tried to think.

How could he escape?

Sebastian had to be lying. There had to be a weekly or daily boat or plane that brought things in. How was John going to have Apple Jacks for him in the morning? Maybe they really weren't the only ones on the island. For all he knew this house was really rented. Sebastian was an evil douchebag. He could be lying about everything.

How could his mother do this to him?

And where the hell was Cooper? Blaine had tried calling him several times, but was always told he was out of the country and couldn't be reached. How was that possible in today's high tech world?

Blaine shifted from thoughts of escape and betrayal to thoughts of Kurt. What time was it in New York? Was Kurt awake? Did he miss his morning blowjob? Blaine had definitely missed sucking him. Kurt was all alone in New York with no one to serve him. Tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks as he starred up at the sky. Maybe Kurt was looking at the same sky. Okay, that was impossible, but it was still a comforting thought.

Sebastian swam for a while before sitting in the chaise lounge chair next to Blaine. He glanced over and saw the tears.

Shit.

That fucking Kurt. He was supposed to be the one to remove Blaine's collar, not the Ministry. If Kurt had removed it, Blaine would still be in pain, but his mind wouldn't be so stuck on Kurt to the point that he was crying. Stupid Hummel. From day one he'd fucked up everything. If it wasn't for him, Blaine would have been his years ago.

S&B&S&B

After lunch Sebastian had to check in on work. "You can watch movies, or take a nap, or do whatever you want."

"Can I leave?"

"No."

Blaine took this opportunity to go snooping. He wandered throughout the house searching for a phone, cell phone or laptop. Nothing. He rummaged through desk drawers and bookshelves, but found nothing that would help him escape or even tell him were he was. In the family room he spied a large, framed drawing leaning against the wall. It was a picture of Sebastian with a man with long black hair. They were both wearing only briefs and had their arms wrapped around each other. They looked very hot and sexy. Blaine studied the long haired man. He looked beautiful.

"That's Tristan."

Blaine spun around to find John standing in the doorway watching him.

"Who is he?"

"Sebastian's slave. Before you."

"I'm not his slave!"

John smiled. "Not yet." He turned and walked out.

So much for John helping him.

Blaine returned to the bedroom. Sebastian was still sitting at his desk, typing away. He didn't look up.

"Done snooping?"

"Who's Tristan?"

The color drained from Sebastian's face. He stared at the computer screen. "He's nobody."

"John said he was your slave."

What the hell? John was really on a fuck up roll today. First no Apple Jacks, now this.

"He wasn't my slave."

Blaine tried to remember. Did the guy have a collar on in the picture? "Then why would he say that?"

"He was mistaken."

Blaine kept thinking. Hadn't Wes said he'd heard Sebastian had moved to Paris and claimed someone?

"Where is he now?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you raped him and then dumped him?"

Sebastian looked up angrily. "No! I didn't rape him! I've never raped anybody!"

"Says your father's money."

Sebastian stared at Blaine hard. Where was the Blaine that was scared of his own shadow and every master alive? This Blaine was annoying and...

Strong.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and stared at Blaine's body. Blaine had his back to him as he studied the DVD collection. Sebastian looked at how he was standing. Back straight, feet slightly apart, shoulders back.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned around and stared at him. Sebastian looked him up and down and then stared into his eyes.

Strength.

This Blaine was strong and...defiant.

That was it. That was the thing Sebastian couldn't identify in Blaine's eyes. Strength and defiance. Somehow Kurt had given Blaine strength and defiance.

"Blaine, come here."

Blaine didn't move. "Why? What do you want?"

Sebastian nodded. Yep. That was it. Strength to question and refuse a master. Why would he do that? Hummel really was the stupidest asshole on the face of the earth. He definitely did not deserve Blaine.

Blaine felt a chill drift over him as Sebastian slowly smiled, his eyes shining with sudden knowledge and excitement.

Assuming Kurt had been experimenting on Blaine's mind since he claimed him, when Blaine finally returned to his true nature, he was going to crash.

Hard.

Really hard.

Break into a million pieces hard.

And Sebastian would be there to scramble all the pieces and recreate the beautiful, super submissive slave, Blaine Victor Anderson.

And claim him.

* * *

By the end of the first week, a loose routine had emerged. It wasn't the type of strict routine a master should set for a slave, but it was something for Blaine to cling to. They would wake, dress and have breakfast. Blaine forced himself not to eat Apple Jacks everyday. He knew Kurt wouldn't approve. After breakfast Sebastian would work while Blaine wondered around aimlessly. By Friday he had managed to search the entire house, but still found nothing that would help him escape or learn where he was. He was sure Sebastian was lying about there being a daily or weekly plane or boat, but he never saw or heard anything. He was also suspicious of John. He always appeared at mealtimes, but was unseen the rest of the day. Where did he go?

After lunch they would spend the afternoon swimming or watching movies. Blaine tried to write songs in a blank notebook he'd found, but for the first time in years, words refused to come to him. Instead he found himself writing Kurt's name over and over.

And then he would cry.

He wanted to go home. He missed Kurt so much it hurt. He missed serving him. His mouth missed the feel of Kurt's cock, heavy on his tongue. He missed the taste of his cum sliding down his throat. He missed the feel of Kurt's cock sliding in and out of his ass, and damn did he miss having someone rub his purr spot.

All the missing scared him.

For anyone else it would be normal, but for a slave, missing was just the beginning. When would the rest hit?

He was also very confused by, and scared of Sebastian.

Sebastian hadn't tried to touch him once. Not one time. Blaine remembered his predatory behavior in high school. Now that he finally had Blaine captive where no one would stop him, why hadn't he attacked? Instead Sebastian was always asking him what he wanted to eat and what he wanted to do. Blaine's answer was always the same. I want to go home. Sebastian would just shake his head.

The only time he touched Blaine was at night. He chained him to the bed every single night. Blaine was always careful to look at the wall while Sebastian chained him. He didn't want to trigger his submission. He knew it was a matter of time before the hungry, desperate need to be dominated kicked in. How long would he be able to fight his natural urges and instincts? At night he fell asleep repeating Kurt's words in his head and whispering to himself.

_"You are my beautiful slave. Mine. Your submission is to me and me alone. I command you to refuse all others. You do not have to submit to or respect any other master...Never submit to another, Blaine. Never." _

"I won't Kurt. I promise to try as hard as I can, but please...please find me. Please Kurt. Hurry. Please."

* * *

Burt stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall. He took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face. He pulled out a small bottle and popped two pills into his mouth, swallowing with no water. He let his head fall back against the wall, closed his eyes and tried to relax. He couldn't let Carol see how tired he was and he definitely didn't want her to know how tight his chest had been the past week. She would insist they return to Ohio and he didn't want to do that. He couldn't do that. Not while his son lay in bed dying a slow emotional death.

Once he felt pulled together, he entered the apartment and walked into the kitchen. Carol took one look at him and frowned.

"We're going home tonight."

Burt ignored her. "How is he?"

"No change, and don't ignore me. You're not well. You need to rest. We're going home."

"I'm not leaving him."

Carol walked over and took his hands in hers. Her eyes were submissive and slightly pleading, but Burt knew better. He may be the master, but Carol knew how to give the commands.

"Kurt is suffering and he's not going to get better anytime soon. He's experiencing the worst kind of pain, probably second to losing his mother. It's going to take him a long, long time to recover. It would be awful if in the middle of that recovery he had to deal with his father being hospitalized or worse, planning his father's funeral. You must take care of yourself in order to take care of Kurt and to help him get Blaine back. It won't do him any good to lose his father and then have to console his father's heartbroken slave and step-brother. We are going home tonight. I've already booked our flight. The taxi will be here in an hour."

"Carol…"

"It's been a week, Burt. You can't keep commuting from New York to D.C., and running around to meetings, and screaming at people on the phone. Your heart can't take it. We're going home. Rachel and Finn are coming over and Rachel has agreed to have Finn stay with him every day while she's at rehearsal. Chandler and Seth will come over in the evenings. Quinn will handle the office all next week. We're going home and you are going to sit and do absolutely nothing while I take care of you."

Burt sighed. He knew she was right, but the idea of leaving Kurt in his current state did not sit well with him. His son was in pain and he needed to be there for him. Carol read his mind.

"I know you want to be here for him. That's what I'm doing. Making sure you will be here for him. For a long, long time."

Burt squeezed her hand and nodded. "Okay."

Burt walked to Kurt's room and pushed open the door. Kurt was on the bed in the same position he'd been in for an entire week. On his side, legs curled up, clutching a small yellow dog he'd given Blaine in high school. Margaret Thatcher Dog. Blaine had planned to take it with him, but then decided to leave if for Kurt. He told him the dog would keep him company. Kurt had been squeezing it against his chest since Blaine left.

Everyone had worried about Kurt preparing Blaine.

But there was no one to prepare Kurt.

After the van pulled away, it took Burt and Wes 15 minutes to get Kurt off the ground. He was molded to the cement, sobbing and screaming Blaine's name. Once they pulled him to his feet, it took another 15 minutes to get him up the stairs, into the building and then up the stairs to the apartment. Once inside, they laid him on his bed where he curled up and cried.

Kurt had been in bed ever since.

He refused to eat or drink until the fourth day when Carol threatened to drag him to a hospital if he didn't at least drink some water and take a few bites of soup. He hadn't had anything else.

Burt carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"We're leaving tonight. Carol's insisting. I'm sorry." Kurt remained motionless and silent. "I promise...we'll figure out something. We'll..."

Kurt interrupted, his voice a hoarse whisper from not speaking in days. "Don't...please...just don't."

"Don't leave? You want me to stay? I'll stay, Kurt. I'll stay for as long..."

"No. Promises. Don't promise. No more promises."

The words felt like a knife slowly sinking into Burt's already damaged heart.

"Kurt..."

"I promised him. I promised him I'd take care of him. Protect him. I said I'd protect him with my life, and I didn't. I failed him. No more promises. I don't deserve promises when I can't keep the ones I make."

"No...Kurt...don't...please. It's not your fault. This is not your fault. You were up against forces bigger and more powerful than you. Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault."

Kurt rolled over and looked at his father. Burt was disturbed by the sight of his fashion conscious, always perfectly coiffed son. Kurt's skin was dry, blotchy and streaked with dried tear stains. His hair was limp, messy and matted to his head. His eyes were red, swollen and full of despair and sadness. He looked like hell.

Kurt studied Burt, his heart growing heavy with guilt. His father looked awful. Pale, tired, dark circles under his eyes. Aged. His father had aged years in just seven days. Of course, so had he. Instead of 24, Kurt felt 110.

"Carol's right. You need to go home. Go home, dad. Go home."

Burt reached down and pulled him up into a hug. Kurt allowed himself to be held, but he didn't hug back. He felt too old and tired. Lifting his arms would require energy he just didn't have. So instead he allowed Burt to hold him and whisper that he loved him and not to worry because they would find a way to get Blaine back.

Once Burt pulled away, Kurt returned to his curled up position on the bed with the little yellow dog tucked safely in his arms. Burt stood up and said something Kurt didn't bother to listen to. Whatever his father was saying didn't matter.

Blaine was gone.

Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

He opened his eyes briefly when he heard the door buzzer. He didn't care who it was. He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

The trunk.

Blaine's trunk! He hadn't shipped Blaine's trunk! It was sitting against the wall under the window. How many days had it been? Blaine didn't have his things! Kurt flew into a panic.

"Dad! Dad!" It hurt to yell, but he needed them to send the trunk. He climbed out of bed and immediately fell down, his legs weak from no use. Burt, Carol, Rachel and Finn burst into the room.

"Kurt!" Burt and Finn rushed over to help him stand. Kurt's eyes were wide and he was trying to talk, but his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt.

"The trunk...Blaine's trunk. He...he doesn't have his...his things. He needs..."

"Shh, Kurt calm down. We'll take care of it. Carol and I will take it with us on the plane. I'll take it to Westerville tomorrow, okay? I won't call first. I'll just show up. That way I can check on him, all right?"

Kurt nodded and sat down heavily on the bed. Finn frowned at him.

"Wow. You smell. I didn't think you could smell. Well, smell bad that is. You always smell good. Like fruit. Actually better than fruit. But fruity. Yeah."

Rachel gave him a horrified look. "Finn! Honestly!"

"I am being honest! Dude I love you, but I don't wanna hang out here all day if you're gonna smell like that."

For the first time in a long time, Burt and Carol laughed. Rachel smiled, but Kurt just stared at the floor. Rachel sat down and took Kurt's hand.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand the pain you're in, but you always feel better when you look your best. Why don't you at least take a shower and try to eat something? You haven't eaten in days."

Kurt snatched his hand away. "For once in your selfish life, Rachel you are absolutely correct. You have no fucking idea what I feel like, but I can assure you that a shower will not make me feel better!"

Rachel was undaunted. She knew the anger wasn't really for her.

"Nevertheless, you smell like shit, and I know Blaine would be more heartbroken than he already is if he knew his beautiful, well-manicured, shower obsessed master was sitting here allowing himself to stink." Rachel stood up. "Now, you do whatever you want. Finn and I will be in the living room. Chandler and Seth are coming over later. You don't have to come out. Just know that we're here. We're here and we love you."

Burt and Carol gave Kurt one last hug before leaving, promising to deliver the trunk and to report on Blaine. Rachel closed the door behind her.

Kurt stared at the floor.

Was Blaine okay?

Was Victoria taking care of him?

Did she establish a routine for him? Blaine needed routine, even more than most slaves. Did Victoria know that? Did she care?

His eyes drifted to Blaine's cage and he felt his dominance rise and crash around in his chest. _Where's your slave, Kurt? Is he locked in someone else's cage?_

Kurt screamed in both anger and despair. He'd spent the past seven days crying. Now he was angry. He started throwing things across the room. First the pillows on the bed, then the lamp on the nightstand. Then everything. If he could reach it and lift it, he threw it. Books, scripts, bottles, pictures. Everything went flying across the room and slamming into the walls. Rachel and Finn ran in to see what was going on, but Rachel stopped Finn from stopping Kurt. They just stood in the doorway and watched him yell and scream and throw things until he was exhausted.

He sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands. Rachel and Finn sat down on either side of him. Rachel rubbed his back but didn't say anything. After several minutes, Kurt looked around the room at the mess he'd made. He looked at Rachel.

"I'm going to get him back. I have to. He belongs to me."

Rachel nodded. "Yes. I know, and you will."

* * *

Tristan sat on the brick wall across from Fresia and watched people filing in. Even from his location across the street it was easy to spot the slaves versus the masters. The slaves were dressed to impress in impossibly short shorts, sleeveless tops, and low cut shirts designed to show off their ink stained wrists and collarless necks. The masters were dressed a bit more conservatively in khaki pants and button down shirts. They didn't need to look impressive. Their master status made them attractive.

Tristan wrinkled his nose. Even from where he was sitting he could smell the desperation. He looked down at his phone and stared at the wallpaper, a photo of him and Sebastian. He heard Sebastian's voice in his head.

…_don't go to the free clubs, okay? Just...if you need money, call me, but...don't go to the clubs._

"You don't get to tell me what to do! You threw me away, remember?"

He looked around nervously as he realized he'd just yelled that out loud. People were going to think he was nuts.

He put the phone away and continued to stare at the club. This was the third one he'd been to since arriving in New York. The first one turned out to be a straight club. The second one was for gays, but he'd left within 15 minutes of arriving. The masters had looked terrifying. Huge, hulking men covered in tattoos. Fresia was supposedly upscale and sophisticated. Wealthy masters and high class slaves. Tristan considered himself a high class slave. After all, he used to belong to a very wealthy, high class master who gave him a high class life. He and Sebastian had so much fun together. Romantic trips, shopping sprees, delicious meals in the best restaurants, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries in the hot tub. And the sex. Damn the sex. Sebastian's appetite for hard, kinky, punishing sex had been insatiable. Tristan loved the way Sebastian would use his long hair as a chain, wrapping it around his hand to jerk Tristan's head back while pounding into…

"Hey baby, you scared to go in by yourself?"

He was medium height with curly brown hair and gentle green eyes. His expression was one of amused concern. Tristan could feel he was a master. He looked down.

"Um, no, well...maybe. I'm just sitting here."

"I'd be happy to go in with you. Or…we don't have to go in at all."

Tristan's heart jumped as his submission burned. This guy was cute and he didn't seem scary, but the idea of being with another master terrified him. Sebastian was the only man he'd ever been with. The idea of another man touching him, feeling him, fucking him. It was unthinkable, but he was growing desperate. It had been several months and things weren't getting easier.

The plane ride from France to New York had been sheer hell. At one point the pain became so unbearable that he couldn't control himself. He screamed, scaring the other passengers and causing the pilot to threaten an emergency landing to have him arrested. A kind stewardess took mercy on him and sneaked him a painkilling sedative.

Once in New York, he sat in the apartment alone, in pain and haunted by dreams of Sebastian. His body tortured itself, seeking a connection it knew was once there. After several weeks the pain subsided and was replaced by the constant craving to be dominated. It was a hungry ache that grew more ravenous over time. He needed to be dominated. Dominated and fucked until he passed out. His submission was starving, but so was his heart. He wanted to be claimed again. He wasn't sure he could really sleep with a master and then walk away with no claim.

He glanced across the street at the slaves entering the club. How did they do it?

"Hey, sweetheart, what do you wanna do?"

Tristan looked at the master. He seemed harmless, and his eyes looked kind, but his dominance wasn't powerfully strong.

Like Sebastian's.

"Um...I..."

Tristan slid off the wall and backed away. His voice was a whisper. "I'm sorry...I can't...I just can't..."

He turned and ran.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this. It was a tricky chapter to write. **_

_**I'm a big ball of writing self-esteem issues, so reviews are appreciated and greeted with relief, grins and squeals. And the kitty purrs like Blaine.**_

**_yadivagirl dot tumblr dot com_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews of the last chapter and the encouraging words. I always get so worked up, so I really, truly, appreciate your comments and words of love, (and critique), but mostly the love.**_

_**WARNING: No smut this chapter, but definitely triggers for rape due to semi, non-consensual sex. Final section of the chapter. Please read with caution. **_

_**I still don't own Glee, and after my Nip/Tuck marathon, I'm not sure Ryan Murphy does either.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Carol admired the beautiful flowers as they drove up the long winding driveway towards the Anderson home.

"How on earth does she get her petunias to grow so large? They are absolutely gorgeous."

"I guarantee you Victoria Anderson has nothing to do with those flowers. I'm sure they have a gardener."

As the house came into view, both Burt and Carol's eyes grew wide.

"Wow. Just...wow. What on earth do you do with a house this big?"

"Apparently you lock your son inside it."

Carol shook her head. "Poor Blaine. He could get lost in a house this big."

"Come on. Let's hope they let us see him."

Burt and Carol stepped out of the car. Burt went to get the trunk, but Carol stopped him. "Leave it. I'm sure they have staff who can lift it out." They approached the huge doors and rang the bell. A small woman dressed in a black and white maid uniform answered.

"Hello. May I help you?"

Burt rarely pulled the, I'm a Congressman card, but this seemed like a good time to do so.

"Hello. I'm Congressman Hummel. We're here to see Blaine."

The woman looked confused. "Blaine?"

"Yes. Blaine Anderson."

The woman shook her head but stepped aside so they could enter. "Wait here please." She disappeared down the hall.

Burt and Carol gave each other a worried look. A tall man wearing a gray suit came towards them.

"Good afternoon. I'm Marvin, the Anderson's house manager. How can I help you?"

"I'm Congressman Hummel and this is Carol. We're here to see Blaine."

"Blaine?"

Burt decided to proceed cautiously. "Yes, Blaine. Last time I spoke to Victoria she said he was home."

Marvin shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. Blaine hasn't lived here for years. He lives somewhere in New York with his master and they never visit. I might have the masters name and address somewhere. I'd be happy to check."

Burt and Carol glanced at each other and back at Marvin. He appeared to be genuinely confused. He also sounded like he was telling the truth.

"So, Blaine hasn't been here?"

"No. Like I said, he lives with his master in New York. He's been there since graduating high school. Would you like me to see if I can find an address? I'm not sure of his master's name. Something with a C or K, I think."

Burt couldn't believe that Victoria thought so little of both her son and his that her staff didn't even know Kurt's name.

"Is Victoria home?"

"No. She's in California on business. If you give me your card, I'll be happy to let her know you stopped by and I'll ask her to call you regarding Blaine."

Burt thought quickly. If he left his card, Victoria would know that he knew Blaine wasn't there. Was that good or bad? There could be an innocent explanation. He could be with her, but if that was the case why didn't her staff know that?

"No. That's okay. I'll just give her a call. Thanks for your time."

"Of course. Have a good day."

Burt and Carol sat in the car in silence, staring at the house. Finally Carol spoke.

"I don't like this. If he's not here, then where is he? I can't see her dragging him around to business meetings."

"I don't like it either. She travels a lot but this is her home base. Despite all her money, she doesn't own homes or apartments in other cities. She prefers expensive hotels. If she was going to keep Blaine this is where he would be."

Carol looked at him in alarm. "If? What do you mean, if she was going to keep him? You don't think she...gave him to someone...do you?"

Burt shook his head. "I don't know. Kurt worried about that, but...I just...I can't believe she'd do that. I don't wanna believe that. Not after all this time. She has to know that would destroy him. Then again she had no problem taking him. Who knows what she's capable of."

They sat in silence, both thinking the same thing. Finally Carol voiced it.

"What are we going to tell Kurt?"

* * *

Kurt stared at his naked reflection in the mirror.

He didn't recognize himself.

He'd lost weight. Too much weight. Too bad he didn't plan to do the show. He wouldn't have to worry about fitting into his costume. Of course, now the costume would hang off him.

After three more days of lying in despair, he'd decided to take Rachel's advice. She was right. Blaine would hate what he was doing to himself. If Blaine walked through the door he wouldn't recognize his master.

When.

When Blaine walked through the door he needed to recognize his master. His Dom.

Kurt had to get his shit together.

He took a shower and styled his hair. He applied concealer to the dark circles and a little bronzer to improve his color. He walked to his closet and chose an outfit. He glanced at Blaine's side. Did Victoria lay his clothes out for him in the morning? Blaine liked having his clothes chosen for him. A very small element of control, but one that fed him. Kurt had spent their first year together learning how to feed Blaine's submission in both small and large ways. Keeping Blaine's submission fed was important. It kept it in check. Balanced. Would Victoria take care of him, or would she just allow his submission to slowly creep back to it's natural, deep, suffocating level, drowning Blaine completely?

Kurt blinked back tears and got dressed. He definitely didn't feel better, but he did feel...clean. He quietly left his bedroom and heard Rachel, Finn, Chandler, Seth and Kevin all talking in the living room. He stayed out of sight so he could listen. Chandler was speaking.

"I think you should really push him to do this. He needs this right now. He can't sit here, day after day, grieving over Blaine. It's not healthy."

"Look, I agree with you. I want him back. I need him back. Tony's good, but he's not Kurt, and many of the investors came on board, in part, on the strength of Kurt's name. Without him the entire show might close before it ever opens, but I don't think he's in any condition to carry a show. His heart's not in it. It's broken. You can't lay something on someone broken."

Rachel was about to burst. "I completely disagree. Art is about drawing on your deepest, most heart-wrenching, and heartfelt emotions, and pouring all those feelings into your character and your performance. This tragic, awful, horrible experience will allow Kurt to give a Tony award winning performance. He's probably in the best acting shape of his life."

As they argued amongst themselves, Kurt noticed Seth sitting quietly next to Chandler. He had his knees pulled up to his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs. His eyes looked sad. Kurt appreciated the sadness. He felt like Seth was the only one who shared his current emotional state.

Kurt entered the room causing everyone to fall silent. He sat down on the couch.

"Oh, don't mind me. Please continue discussing my future. As soon as you've reached agreement just let me know what I'm supposed to do."

Everyone looked slightly embarrassed. "Kurt, what do you want to do?" asked Rachel.

"I wanna focus on getting Blaine back." Seth perked up and nodded. Kurt appreciated him even more.

Chandler frowned. "I hate to say this, but you really shouldn't get your hopes up, Kurt. It was a rescind order. Rescind orders are difficult to overturn and..."

Chandler.

Always the negative, annoying voice of reason.

Kurt was already on the emotional edge.

"...Blaine's mom seems like the type who won't hesitate to report you to the Ministry. You can't take that chance. I know it's hard, but maybe you should leave Blaine alone for a..."

Kurt exploded.

"You know what, Chandler? I'm sick of you! I'm sick of your negative, cowardly, bow down to authority bullshit! You and my father! Follow the rules, Kurt. Do what the Ministry says, Kurt. Well you know what following the rules has gotten me? Nothing! I followed the fucking rules, and the rules screwed me!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt! You can't just demand that his mother..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! You know what Seth, you better hope nothing ever happens to you because if it does, you are ass out! Chandler will be too busy following the damn rules to come save you!"

Chandler looked like he had just been slapped while Rachel, Finn and Kevin were speechless. Seth was rocking back and forth, crying softly. He hated yelling. Chandler stood up.

"I'm out. I'm done. I'm fucking done trying to be your friend. I know you're going through a horrible time, but you...how dare you. I don't need this shit. Come on, Seth."

Seth slowly stood up, tears running down his face. He took a step to follow Chandler and stopped. "Please...please...I...I don't want...we're losing everybody. Please, Chandler? Don't...please Kurt...please be friends." Seth started sobbing. First Blaine. Now Kurt. Everything was falling apart.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Seth. Kurt sat on the couch with his face in his hands. Maybe he should just go back to bed.

Kevin took charge. "All right, look. We're all under stress. This entire thing has been horrible and terrible and very, very stressful. Chandler...you know Kurt didn't mean it. He's just...things are bad and he's taking out his frustration on you because he can't beat the shit out of Blaine's mom. And Kurt, you know Chandler loves you. He just sees the world a little differently, but he's your friend and right now you need your friends. So, let's all just sit down and calm down before Seth has a nervous breakdown. Don't you have some wine around here? We need some alcohol."

Rachel sent Finn to the kitchen for wine and glasses. Chandler sat back down with Seth at his feet, his head resting in Chandler's lap. Chandler looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to get in trouble. You can't..." Chandler stopped himself. He decided to just keep his mouth shut from now on.

Kurt sighed. He felt tired. So very old and tired. "I'm sorry too. I apologize for what I said. I know you'd do anything for Seth."

Finn appeared with two bottles of wine and several glasses.

Amazing what 30 minutes and wine can do.

For the first time in weeks the atmosphere inside the apartment relaxed. Rachel was giggling and swapping theater stories with Kevin, while Chandler was on the floor cuddling with Seth. He was discreetly stroking Seth's dick and whispering promises to whip him until he passed out when they returned home. Finn was sneaking looks at them and wondering why he felt turned on.

Kurt stared at the floor and allowed the voices to float over and around him. He was grateful they weren't trying to force him into conversation. Their presence was enough for now because he knew he would eventually be alone. It reminded him of his mother's death. For the first few weeks there were people in and out of the house, bringing food and checking on him and his dad, but then life went on. People returned to their own lives and he and his dad were forced to find their way forward.

He didn't want to move forward.

Not without Blaine.

At least Blaine was alive and well in California.

Burt didn't have it in him to tell Kurt the truth. At least not until he knew what the truth was.

Instead he told Kurt that Blaine and Victoria were in California. As soon as they returned to Ohio, Burt would deliver the trunk and check on Blaine.

Kurt just hoped Victoria took Blaine to the beach. Blaine liked the beach.

* * *

A week later Quinn sat across from Burt in his small office at the tire and lube shop. She was back from spying on Victoria in California.

"Not once?"

Quinn shook her head. "Not one time. He definitely wasn't at the hotel she was staying at. I managed to bribe the concierge to let me in her suite. Blaine wasn't there. There was no sign of him at all. No clothes, no hair gel, nothing. And I never saw him with her. She spent her days in meetings, visiting manufacturing facilities, and at the spa. I never saw Blaine."

Burt sat back. "If he's not with her, and he's not in Westerville, then where the hell is he?"

Quinn shifted in her chair. "Perhaps it's time for us to get some...professional help?"

"Like what?"

"We need someone who does this kind of thing for a living."

"You mean like a private investigator?"

"Yeah...sorta."

Burt rubbed his forehead and thought about it.

"Well I guess it can't hurt. I'll see if some of the security guys know someone."

"Actually..." Quinn blushed and looked a little sheepish. "I might know someone who can help us."

"Really? Who?"

"A friend. Let me make a call and I'll let you know in the next day or two. In the meantime, are you going to tell Kurt the truth, or are you going to keep lying to him?"

Burt sighed. "It sounds so bad when you put it like that. Yes, I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know the truth, I just hate to give him more bad news on top of everything else."

Quinn nodded. "I understand, but he should to know. He still considers himself Blaine's master. He should know what's happening with his slave."

* * *

Wednesday evening Kurt was sitting on the couch listening to Kevin's plea for him to return to the show. Rachel was also there, nodding in agreement with everything Kevin said. She wanted to see Kurt back at work because she thought it would be good for him, but she had selfish reasons as well. She missed having Finn with her at rehearsals.

"Look, I know you want to focus on getting Blaine back, but you can't stop living while you do that. You haven't left the apartment in almost a month. That's not good, Kurt. Blaine wanted you to stay in the show. He told me that. He didn't want you to abandon your career. And, forgive me for being honest, but you can't afford to abandon your career. Despite your recent food boycott, you've gotta eat. When Blaine comes home you need to be able to take care of him. You need to work, Kurt."

Kurt knew Kevin was right. Getting Blaine back was going to be harder and take longer than he'd thought. He'd been spending his days researching ways to appeal a rescind order and file for return of a slave. It was an uphill battle and the success rate appeared to be zero. The only slaves ever returned were in cases where the parents decided to do so. All other removals by rescind order remained permanent, especially if there was a question of abuse. The research left Kurt in a haze of depression and sadness. He wanted Blaine home. Now. He missed him and he needed him. Bad. Especially since he was starting to feel something he hadn't experienced in a very long time.

The unfulfilled need to dominate.

Kurt hadn't thought about his need to dominate since high school. Once he claimed Blaine it wasn't a problem. His dominance was constantly fed by Blaine's submission. But now Kurt's dominance was grieving the loss of Blaine and growing hungry. Kurt ignored the gnawing ache deep in the pit of his stomach. He would just have to deal until Blaine came home.

"Kevin...I can't come back to the show. As soon as Blaine is back in Ohio, I'm going to see him."

"You are?"

"Yes. I have to make sure he's okay and I need to talk to Victoria. I have to at least try to convince her to give him back to me."

Rachel frowned. "But Kurt...are you allowed to do that? What makes you think she'll let you see Blaine or even listen to you?"

"I have to try. I have to try everything. I have to get him back. I have to."

Kurt's cell phone rang. His dad.

Kurt stood up and walked to the window. "Hi. How are you? Is Blaine back?"

"I'm fine. Is someone there with you?"

"Kevin, Rachel and Finn are here. Why?"

"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to be alone. Now don't panic. It may not mean anything, but...I think you should know."

Kurt closed his eyes and clenched the phone. How much more could he take? "Okay. What?"

Burt slowly recounted the visit to the Anderson home and Quinn's spying on Victoria.

"So, what are you saying? Are you saying that Victoria...she...she doesn't have him? Has she...did...did she give..." Kurt's head started spinning and he couldn't breathe. He felt darkness swallowing him. His cell phone slid from his fingers and fell to the floor followed by Kurt.

Rachel jumped up. "Kurt! Kurt! Oh, my God! Kurt!" Finn grabbed the phone. "Hello? Burt! Hey, what's..." Finn listened as Rachel and Kevin helped Kurt to the couch. "Yeah...um...okay. Yeah, Kurt's...well, he kinda passed out or something, but he's okay. Um...yeah...okay, yeah. Bye."

"Kurt, what happened? What did he say?"

Kurt shook his head as the tears started to fall.

"He's not in Ohio. They...they don't think she has him...they don't...they don't know where he is. They don't know where he is and they don't think she has him. Where is he? Where is he? Where the hell is he!"

* * *

Blaine had no idea how long he'd been on the island. He'd completely lost any sense of days and time. It all just ran together, broken up by eating, swimming, watching movies, playing chess and talking. It was impossible not to have conversations with a person you spent so much time with, especially when they were the only person around. The topics were always chosen by Sebastian. They argued over movies, television, gay rights, and whether or not Maroon 5 would ever get back to their Songs About Jane greatness, but Sebastian was careful to never allow their conversations to drift into the personal. He didn't want to hear about how wonderful Kurt was and how much Blaine missed him, and he refused to answer questions about Tristan or anything else in his past. He also refused to listen to Blaine's pleas to be released. When Blaine brought it up, Sebastian would simply smile and shake his head.

"Just accept it, Blaine. It's me and you. You and me. Now that I finally have you...I'll never let you go."

The look in Sebastian's eyes and the tone of his voice left Blaine nervous, paranoid and frightened.

Especially since he could feel the shifting and reconnecting going on inside him.

His true nature was starting to grow, weakening his strength.

Once a slave has been claimed and dominated on a daily basis, they struggle to live without it. Especially if they had a master who took excellent care of them, going above and beyond to feed their submission. Without Kurt, Blaine was beginning to suffer. Day by day his submission was slowly growing, and with it an acute yearning to be controlled and dominated. The lack of a collar intensified the feeling. As Blaine's submission grew, so did the longing for a master.

And Sebastian was the only master in his presence.

Blaine was determined to fight what was happening. He ignored the slow, deep, boil simmering low in his stomach, while he fought to suppress the submission that grew a little stronger and more persistent every day. He was extra careful not to immediately respond to Sebastian's simple requests like, "hand me the remote," for fear of feeding his submission through obedience to a master. When he could feel Sebastian's presence affecting him, he would shut down his mind and run to the woods. There he would hide and scream at the sky.

"Kuuurrrt! Hurry up and find me! I'm somewhere in Europe! Please find me! Please! I want to obey you, I do! I don't wanna submit, but...it's getting hard! So fucking hard! Please, Kurt! Find me! Please find me!"

But he was sure Kurt had no way of finding him.

So he fought his mind and battled his nature.

And wondered when Sebastian would push him over the edge.

S&B&S&B

Sebastian loved when Blaine went to the woods to scream.

He considered it a sign of progress.

Blaine was starting to crack.

Sebastian pretended not to notice Blaine's struggle, but he knew exactly what was going on. It was what he'd been waiting for. It was what gave him the strength to resist the urge to press Blaine up against a wall, rip his clothes off and fuck him till he begged for mercy.

Sebastian was not a rapist.

No. The slaves always wanted him. Always.

And he wanted Blaine to want him.

To want him in the worst, most desperate way possible. He wanted Blaine a broken, melted, dripping mess of submission and need at his feet. And then, and only then, would Sebastian take him.

He planned to dominate the fuck out of Blaine.

And knowing that gayface Hummel was somewhere crying his eyes out was just icing on the cake.

This wasn't just about Sebastian's desire for Blaine. This was also about revenge. Revenge on Kurt for standing in the way, and taking something Sebastian really wanted. Despite all of his sexual conquests, and the countless slaves who wanted him, Blaine's refusal had cut Sebastian deeply. Something about being so completely denied and unwanted had left him questioning his worth, making it difficult for him to accept love from anyone, no matter how sincere, pure, strong and true.

Like Tristan's love.

But Sebastian didn't blame Blaine. He blamed Kurt. Kurt was the master who ruled over Blaine's mind. Sebastian was convinced that if it hadn't been for Kurt, Blaine would have been his back in high school.

But that was okay.

He could be patient because he always got his way. Always. He'd explained this to Blaine years ago.

It wouldn't be much longer.

Blaine was starting to fall apart. A little more each day, and at night, without realizing it, Blaine was scooting closer to Sebastian in bed. His submission instinctively being drawn closer to Sebastian's masterful presence.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Burt cautiously glanced around the restaurant and then at Quinn.

"This is where this guy wanted to meet?"

"No, this is where I suggested we meet."

Burt looked around again. "Why? This place is a dump."

Quinn sighed. Despite having been in Congress for several years, Burt sometimes acted like he'd just arrived yesterday.

"Exactly. No one who would recognize the Congressman from the state of Ohio will be here."

Burt nodded. "Right. Who are we meeting again?"

Quinn shifted and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Someone who can circumvent the Ministry and help us track down Blaine."

"I know that, Quinn. What's his name?"

Quinn suddenly looked nervous as her cheeks flushed. Burt took a closer look at her. Quinn was always attractive, but today she seemed even more beautiful. Her hair was down instead of up, and instead of her usual business suit, she was wearing a pretty yellow dress. Her face was a bit more made up than usual.

"Quinn? Exactly who are we…"

Quinn's face lit up before she forced herself to control her expression. Burt turned around.

A tall young man with dark skin and a black mohawk was striding towards them. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and dark sunglasses. He had diamonds in both ears.

He stopped at their table, whipped off his sunglasses and looked down at Quinn.

"Hello Noah."

"Noah? Wow. I haven't been called that in years. Damn Fabray. You're still smoking hot."

"And I haven't been called, smoking hot in years."

"Are those Yale and Capitol Hill boys blind?"

The two stood there staring at each other until Burt cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, Noah, do you remember Kurt's father, Congressman Burt Hummel?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Burt frowned as he looked Noah up and down. "Hello."

Noah dragged a chair over from another table and sat down.

"I saw Beth last month. Shelby mentioned that it's been a while since you stopped by."

Noah slowly nodded. "I have to be careful. There are people out there who can't know about Beth. It's safer for both of them if I stay away, but I see her. Trust me, I see her. Shelby just doesn't know it."

"It would be nice if Beth could see you."

Noah's eyes turned cool. "Is that why you called me?"

Quinn turned businesslike. "No. We need your help. More specifically, Kurt needs your help."

Noah glanced at Burt and cocked an eyebrow. "What could Kurt need help with that a big, bad, powerful congressman can't handle?"

Quinn shook her head. "At this point Burt can't be involved. He's already done too much. It's a rather complicated and delicate matter. We need to be discreet."

"What's the problem?"

"We need to find Kurt's slave, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt lost his slave?"

"He was taken from him."

"Kidnapped?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment. "Rescind order."

Noah sat back and whistled. "What the hell did Hummel do?"

Burt's anger flared up. "Nothing! He didn't do anything!"

"He must have done something to get a rescind order slapped on his ass."

Burt was about to get going, but Quinn held up her hand to stop him.

"Listen, I can assure that Kurt did nothing wrong. Let me explain."

As Quinn began telling the story of the past two months, Burt tried to remember the relationship between Quinn and Noah. What was the story? Noah... Puckerman. Yeah, Noah Puckerman, usually called Puck. They had a baby girl who they gave up for adoption. Quinn was a master and Noah...well he seemed like a master. How had they had a baby together?

It wasn't until Noah stretched his arms behind his head, that Burt was able to catch a glimpse of his ink stained left wrist. It was a half stain. It didn't go all the way around his wrist. Of course. How could he have forgotten?

While very rare, there were people born with only a half stain on their wrist. While recognized as slaves by the Ministry, half stained slaves had a hard time finding a master. Most masters want a slave who will submit to them completely. Half stained slaves will submit, but only to a certain point. They have just enough dominance inside them to make complete submission impossible. Half stained slaves had a tendency to live by their own rules instead of the Ministry's, much to the Ministry's chagrin.

Once Quinn finished the story, Noah sat quietly for several minutes.

"All right. Let's say I'm willing to help Hummel out. Once I find Blaine, what does he plan to do?"

Quinn spoke carefully. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we just need to find Blaine."

Noah shook his head. "Uh uh. You're asking me to interfere with a rescind order. That's dangerous shit. Even more dangerous if Kurt plans to contact him or worse, try stealing him back. I need to know what Kurt's plans are."

Burt spoke up. "Kurt doesn't have a plan. He doesn't even know we're doing this. I'd rather not get him involved until we have to."

Noah looked at Quinn. "So, why me?"

"Because I heard you would good."

"Yeah. You do know how good I am, don't you?

Quinn turned slightly pink. "Good at slave tracking...among other things. I did my research, Noah. I know what you've been involved with. Legal and illegal. And I know the Ministry tried to recruit you, but you turned them down, pissing them off further. I figured you'd be willing to help because you don't like the Ministry, and you know Kurt."

"I'm willing to help, but I ain't free. Not even for old friends."

"Of course I'll pay you for your services," said Burt.

"I'm not cheap."

Quinn's voice turned dominant. "Perhaps we can work something out. A discount for old times sake."

Burt watched in surprise as submission flashed in Noah's eyes. His physical demeanor softened slightly as Quinn stared at him.

"Maybe. I'll think about it. In the mean time, I'll start making a few inquiries."

"How?" asked Burt. "The Ministry doesn't answer questions or share details."

Noah's dominance returned. "You just don't know the right people to ask. That's what I'm for, remember?"

Noah stood up. "I'll be in touch." He turned to leave but then turned back.

"You"re still the most beautiful girl in the world, Quinn, and trust me, I've seen plenty."

Quinn's smile lit up the entire restaurant.

* * *

Tristan slowly walked home. He was tired, but it was a good tired. An accomplished tired.

Tristan had a job.

Despite having a degree in marketing, Tristan decided to get a job working at a neighborhood grocery store. He didn't want to work in the business world where he would have to deal with masters day in and day out. Especially since he didn't have a collar for protection. For now working at the grocery store was enough. He didn't have to think too hard and he felt safe around his co-workers, all of whom were straight.

Tristan was very aware of his looks. He knew he was considered beautiful. His beauty made him desirable, and being collarless made him even more attractive. He had to be careful. Especially since his need to be dominated was starting to choke him. If he ran into a master with a strong enough presence, it would be over. He knew he would submit immediately, and he didn't want that. He wanted to be claimed.

He wanted Sebastian.

He tried not to think about him. It hurt too much. He still didn't understand why Sebastian released him in such a cold, cruel way. He knew Sebastian was lying when he said he didn't love him. Tristan was sure he was the only person Sebastian had ever loved, but for some reason he couldn't get past his demons and accept Tristan's love in return. Tristan always tried to make Sebastian see that his love for him wasn't tied solely to their master/slave relationship. He loved Sebastian the man as well as the master. He thought Sebastian was finally beginning to accept and believe this when he blindsided him with the unclaiming. It didn't make sense.

So now he was alone and unclaimed in New York City. He had to be careful. He'd decided to stay away from the free clubs, and not because Sebastian told him to. As desperate as he felt, he knew the clubs would only lead to trouble.

Sebastian had sent him a text saying he could stay in the apartment for as long as he wanted, but Tristan didn't trust him. He could live off the money from the job, and save the money Sebastian had given him, just in case he turned up one day to throw him out. After all, it had happened before.

Tristan entered the apartment and locked the door behind him. He put down his bag and took off his shirt. He pulled off the rubber band holding his hair back and allowed it to fall to his shoulders. Maybe he would cut his hair. A fresh start.

He was heading towards the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

He stood still, listening. He didn't know anyone who would visit him. Maybe he was hearing things.

Another knock.

Tristan's heart leapt. Only one person knew he was here. He ran to the door and flung it open.

"Well hello, Pocahantas."

Royce.

Tristan stepped back as Royce's dominance assaulted his senses, sending his submission into a frenzy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in town so I thought I'd stop by."

Royce walked in. Tristan steadied himself as he closed the door. He felt slightly drunk.

Royce stood in the middle of the living room and ran his eyes lustfully up and down Tristan's body. He'd always thought Tristan was far too beautiful for Sebastian.

"So, how ya been?"

Tristan remained by the door. A million alarms were ringing in his head. He'd known Royce for as long as he'd known Sebastian. He knew what Royce was like. What he was capable of. This was dangerous.

"Um, I've been fine."

"Really? You don't look fine. I mean, you look beautiful as always, but...you definitely don't look fine. You look rather...hungry."

Tristan gripped the doorknob tighter.

"Are you, Tristan? Are you hungry?"

Tristan knew he should run, but Royce's dominance was strong and familiar, almost soothing. In part because he'd been around it for years, and in part because Royce was strong like Sebastian.

Royce always wanted what Sebastian had.

"Come here, Tristan."

"Maybe you should leave."

Royce stared into Tristan's eyes, his dominance burning into him. "Come here, Tristan."

Tristan slowly walked towards him. Royce smiled and reached over to twirl a few strands of Tristan's hair around his finger. "Your hair is beautiful, Tristan. You're beautiful. So fucking beautiful." He leaned over and softly kissed Tristan's neck. Tristan shivered.

"Royce...you...you should leave. You can't do this. You don't want to do this. You're Sebastian's best friend."

Royce stared into Tristan's eyes and took pleasure from the confused swirl of desire, need, hatred and fear. "You're not his slave anymore, Tristan. You're free."

Tristan shook his head. He definitely wasn't free. He still loved Sebastian. "Please...don't do this to me. To him. You're his best friend. You're his very best friend."

"All the more reason why it's better that's it me and not someone else."

Royce pushed Tristan up against the wall and pressed his body into his. Tristan groaned brokenly as Royce's dominance collided with his starving submission.

Tristan didn't have a chance.

Royce kept him trapped in the apartment for three days.

He was cruel, sadistic and insatiable.

He fulfilled every fantasy he'd ever had about fucking his best friend's slave.

Tristan hated himself for enjoying it, but he couldn't help it. It felt so good to be brutally dominated and used after months of constant cravings. He simply closed his eyes and pretended it was Sebastian.

When he was finally done, Royce dressed and smiled with sick satisfaction at the sight of Tristan, lying on the floor, naked, wrecked and completely consumed.

"Well, Tristan, I'll be sure to tell Sebastian you're doing well and that he was a fool to get rid of such a delicious fuck."

"W-what? No! No! You can't! You can't tell him about this!"

Royce shrugged. "Why not? You're not his anymore, remember? He unclaimed you, and I'm pretty sure he's moved on. I haven't seen him in weeks which leads me to believe he's busy fucking someone. But don't worry. I'll tell him you managed to say hello between sucking my cock and screaming my name."

"No! Please! Don't tell him! Please! I still love him! Please! He can't ever know! He can't! Please!

Royce smiled. "Bye Tristan."

* * *

_**Forgive me if there are any major errors. This was one of those chapters that I got tired of re-reading and reworking a thousand times, so I decided to just post it with the kitty's approval.**_

_**Reviews equal love and fuel to write the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the delayed update. I'm trying to update once a week, but soccer, piano and homework keep getting in the way. I wish I had a nanny. **__**Or Darren Criss. Or the cutie playing Puck's brother. Hell, I wish I owned Glee. But I don't and if I did, Fox would take it away from me due to FCC fines.**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Kurt sat inside the town car, staring at the theater. Everything felt wrong, off-balance and out of order.

_This is your life now._

Kurt sighed as his shoulders drooped and his stomach twisted in anxiety. Maybe he should go back home.

_You can't do that. This is your life. For now this is your life. Think of Blaine. _

Blaine wanted him to do this, but to do it without Blaine... to do life without Blaine...

Troy the driver was watching Kurt through the rear view mirror.

"Would you like to return home?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I just need a minute."

"Take your time."

Kurt closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back on to the leather car seat.

Time.

How much time would it take for Blaine to submit to his new master?

The news that Victoria didn't have Blaine and might have given him to another master, threatened to send Kurt reeling back into his lifeless state of depression and despair. This time it was the couch instead of the bed. He sat there for three days as Rachel and Kevin tried to soften the blow of Burt's news. Just because Blaine wasn't at the house or with Victoria didn't mean she'd given him to someone. Maybe he was with Cooper, or maybe the staff was lying and he really was stashed in the house somewhere.

But Kurt was convinced Victoria had given Blaine away. It was the only thing that made sense. She didn't care about allegations of Kurt abusing him. That was just a smokescreen. She wanted Blaine back to give to someone. Probably as a pawn in her business dealings. Chandler's words floated through Kurt's mind.

_"...how did you end up with Blaine? I mean...slaves from families like his...they tend to use them as a part of business deals."_

He should have known their happiness wouldn't last. His happiness rarely lasted, but with Blaine he thought he would finally get to stay in happily ever after. They'd come so close. One more year and the rescind option would have expired. He had dared to dream and ended up in a nightmare.

In the end it was Seth who made Kurt get off the couch. When he and Chandler came over, Chandler sat down and said nothing. Not one word. It was his new strategy. Keep mouth shut and don't say anything that will upset Kurt. But Seth took one look at Kurt and frowned.

"Why are you just sitting here? What are you doing to get Blaine back?"

Chandler shot him a horrified look. "Seth! Be quiet!"

Seth wasn't about to disobey his master, but he gave Kurt a mean glare.

"It's okay. I don't know, Seth. We don't know where Blaine is."

Seth couldn't help himself. "Are you even looking for him?" He didn't dare look at Chandler. He knew he would be in so much trouble when they returned home.

"I don't know where to look."

"So, you're not even going to try?"

"Seth! Enough! One more word and I won't whip you for a month!"

Seth shut his mouth and lowered his eyes to the ground. He couldn't go a month without being whipped. He already hated when Chandler took breaks to give his back time to heal and recover.

"Really, Chandler, it's okay. I am trying, Seth. I really am. I just...I'm not having much luck."

Kurt had been leaving pleading messages on Victoria's cell and office phones everyday begging her to call him and tell him where Blaine was. In response he received a threatening letter from Perlson of the Master's Ministry, reminding him that he was not allowed to contact his former slave's family, or try to contact Blaine because that could cause confusion. Blaine needed time to adjust to his new master.

Blaine's new master.

Kurt's insides burned from the thought of Blaine submitting to another master. His sadness turned to rage. He'd torn the letter to pieces and then destroyed his living room.

Kurt could tell Seth was dying to speak. He looked at Chandler.

"Chandler, please let him ask his questions. He's Blaine's best friend. He deserves to know what's going on."

"I just don't want you to get upset."

"Being upset is a constant for me. It's my new lifestyle."

Chandler reluctantly nodded at Seth.

"What about your show?"

"It's not my show anymore."

"But Blaine wanted you to finish your show! It's part of why he didn't wanna run!"

"What?"

"Blaine didn't want you to go to jail, but he also wanted you to finish your show and win your Tony."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "What? That...that doesn't make any sense. There's no guarantee I'm going to win a Tony award, or even get nominated."

Seth nodded vigorously. "Uh huh. Blaine's convinced you're going to win. He planned to run away from his mom and be home in time to attend your opening night."

"Run away? He can't run away! They'll send trackers after him!"

"Well, that's his plan. Figure out a way to run away and be home in time for your opening night."

Kurt looked at Chandler, but Chandler said nothing. He wasn't about to say what he was thinking. That Kurt should tell Victoria of Blaine's plan so she could warn his new master and keep it from happening. Trackers were evil bastards. They would find Blaine, abuse the hell out of him, and then return him to his new master who might abuse him for running away. Nope. He wasn't about to voice his thoughts.

That night Kurt laid on the couch and thought about what Seth had said. He finally called Kevin.

"No promises, but I'll try."

And now he couldn't even get out of the car.

He was about to tell Troy to take him back home when there was a knock on the window. Brad. Kurt rolled down the window.

"Hey! Hi! I heard you were coming back! That's awesome! I've really missed you. Tony's nice and all, but that's the problem. He's too nice. I've missed my bitchy, superior ass, diva co-star, who pushes me to be a better actor."

Kurt managed a small half smile. His first in a long time.

Brad opened the door and held out his hand. "Come on."

Kurt took his hand. "Thank you."

* * *

Sebastian was lying very, very still.

He was barely breathing.

But inside he was dancing.

Blaine had finally closed the space between them in bed.

Blaine had been inching closer and closer to him for the past week. His submission couldn't help it. It was starving and at night Blaine wasn't awake to stop its natural inclinations. During the day he struggled constantly to fight the submissive urges racing through him. It was exhausting which led to him falling asleep the minute he was chained to the bed.

Around 3:00 am Sebastian was awakened by a soft bump. He opened his eyes to find a mass of black curls inches from his nose. Blaine had scooted all the way over and was lying on his side, his back facing Sebastian. Sebastian slowly and gently stretched out his arm to wrap it protectively around Blaine's waist. He scooted closer to Blaine until they were spooning. To Sebastian's delight, Blaine snuggled back into his embrace, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his body gratefully relaxed into the warmth of a master. Sebastian couldn't have been happier. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of Blaine's head before closing his eyes and returning to sleep.

As night turned to morning, Blaine hummed and settled deeper into the arms holding him. Strong, protective arms, heavy around his body. The weight felt so nice.

Wait...

Heavy?

Kurt's arms were strong and muscular, but definitely not heavy. Kurt was lean and light.

Blaine opened his eyes. It took him a moment. When he realized his position, he tried to break free. Sebastian instinctively tightened his grip.

"No! Get off of me! Let me go!"

Sebastian opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Let go of me! Get off me!" Blaine squirmed and tried to break free. Sebastian squeezed tighter.

"Blaine relax."

"No! I don' t want you!"

Blaine broke free from Sebastian's hold and tried to roll away from him, but Sebastian pulled him back. He scrambled on top of Blaine and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head.

Their position and closeness sent off triggers and signals throughout both their bodies. The response was natural, instinctive and immediate.

Sebastian pressed his body down on to Blaine.

Blaine froze. His eyes closed and an erotic moan rose from the submissive, simmering, sexual hunger deep inside him.

The press of a master is incapacitating for a slave.

Especially one whose submission is starving.

Sebastian lost focus as Blaine's moan set off a chain reaction. Dominance filled his body and collided with Blaine's submission.

"Ohhh...fuck. Blaine...oh...Blaine..."

Blaine moaned in response.

Shit. No. Fuck.

Sebastian's mind and body waged an internal war. This was not how he wanted Blaine. If this was how he wanted him, he could have done this weeks ago. It was too soon. He wanted Blaine broken and begging.

But those moans...

Blaine struggled to gain control, but was losing. Submission flooded his body and was taking over his brain. It would only be a few more seconds...

Sebastian rolled off of him and out of bed.

Blaine opened his eyes and sat up. His submission was screaming. He looked at Sebastian and fought to stop the competing voices in head.

I belong to Kurt. I belong to Kurt. I belong to Kurt.

_No you don't! He's not your master anymore! You don't wear his collar!_

It doesn't matter! I am the fully owned property of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He is my master.

_No, you're not. You're free. You need a new master._

"No!"

Sebastian backed away from the bed. He was struggling to get his desire and dominant lust under control. The two stared at each other until Sebastian unlocked Blaine's chains and left the room before Blaine's feet hit the floor. He couldn't be near him. If he stayed in the room, he would take him. He would take him over, and over, and over again and he didn't want to. Not yet.

Blaine sat shaking on the edge of the bed. He was terrified by what had just happened. What could have happened.

What he'd wanted to happen.

He had to get out of there.

He went to the closet and threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and sneakers. He ran down the stairs and out of the house towards the woods. Tears rolled down his face as he ran deeper and deeper inside. He usually stayed on the outskirts, but this time he wanted to get lost. He had to get away from Sebastian and from his own submissive hunger and lust. He kept running until he tripped on a log and fell. He scrambled across the forest floor and under a small covering created by fallen logs and brush. He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around his body.

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

As he sat there slowly rocking, his mind started spiraling.

What if Kurt wasn't looking for him?

What if Kurt had moved on? How long had it been? Kurt was a strong master. He needed to dominate. Maybe Kurt had claimed another slave.

He shook his head and sobbed. "No! He's my master! Mine!"

_Then where is he, Blaine? Why hasn't he come to find you?_

"Shut up!" Blaine closed his eyes and rocked faster.

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

S&B&S&B

Sebastian didn't start to worry until after lunch. He wasn't surprised when Blaine skipped breakfast. He knew Blaine was fighting not to submit, and now Sebastian was fighting to keep control. He was glad Blaine disappeared for awhile. It gave him time to calm down and get his dominant desire back on lockdown. He'd been keeping it in check for two months. He was too close to let it get the best of him. He was determined to wait until Blaine fell apart.

When Blaine didn't show up for lunch Sebastian went looking for him. He wasn't in any of his usual hiding places. Sebastian was sure he would come home for dinner. After all, he should be starving by now.

As evening approached and storm clouds gathered, Sebastian started really worrying. He grabbed a flashlight and headed for the woods.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine, come on! It's getting dark and its gonna rain! Blaine!"

An hour passed. Sebastian started to panic. He made John come help him. "Search along the shore line. I'll keep checking the woods."

Sebastian picked his way through the woods, screaming Blaine's name. He was growing hysterical. After 45 minutes, he returned to the house. John shook his head.

"I didn't see him."

Sebastian ran back outside. It was starting to rain. John ran after him. "Sir! Sebastian! You can't go back in there! It's dark and it's about to storm!"

"I can't leave him out there all night!"

Sebastian ran towards the woods. It was pitch black and the rain was falling harder. Sebastian was screaming in full panic mode. "Blaine! Please, Blaine! Where are you? Answer me! Blaine! I command you to come out!"

The wind picked up and lightning crashed across the sky. Sebastian kept screaming until he heard someone screaming his name. He whipped around to see John.

"Sebastian! I must insist that you come inside! This is crazy! You're not going to find him tonight! Come on!"

John grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the house. Once inside he made Sebastian take off his wet clothes. He brought him a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Sebastian settled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, staring at the french doors. Waiting. John made him a cup of tea and tried to get him to go to bed. Sebastian shook his head. No, he was waiting downstairs for Blaine. Eventually he fell asleep.

He was awakened the next morning by sunlight pouring into the room. He jumped up and ran to his bedroom.

No Blaine.

He dressed quickly, ran back downstairs and out of the house towards the woods.

S&B&S&B

Blaine slowly sat up. He was cold, soaking wet and shivering. He crawled out from under the covering and tried to stand. He was dizzy and his blood sugar was low from no food. His throat was sore, his body achy and his head hurt. He took a few steps forward and fell. He slowly stood up again and began to stumble through the woods, tripping and falling every few feet. After a few minutes he heard someone calling his name. "Kurt? I'm over here, Kurt." He thought he was yelling, but he was really only whispering. "Kurt? I'm here, Kurt. Over here."

He kept stumbling towards the voice. "Blaine! Blaine!"

"I'm coming, Kurt." He tried to run towards the voice, but tripped and crashed to the ground. His body didn't want to get back up. Maybe he would take a little nap and wait for Kurt to find him...

"Blaine!" Sebastian ran to him. "Oh, Blaine! Shit!" He rolled Blaine over and scooped him up. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he mumbled incoherently. Sebastian slowly made their way through the woods and out. He screamed for John.

"Run a hot bath! He's freezing!"

As John prepared the bath, Sebastian quickly removed Blaine's wet and muddy clothes. Blaine drifted in and out of consciousness. Sebastian carried him to the bathroom and gently placed him in the tub. As he washed Blaine's body and hair, Blaine started to regain his senses. He stared at Sebastian for a few minutes before closing his eyes and relaxing in the in the warm water. He was too achy and sleepy to protest Sebastian's strong hands moving all over his body.

Sebastian dried him off, dressed him in pajamas and put him in bed. He then stripped down to his briefs and climbed in beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine didn't protest or try to fight. He was too weak and tired. He simply snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt asked Troy to let him out a few blocks from home. He felt like walking.

He'd been back in the show for a week and talent-wise it was as if he'd never left. Everyone was impressed with his ability to pick up where he'd left off. He quickly caught up with the rest of the cast, and was able to move forward with the new material, but his heart wasn't in it. How could he be dancing and singing on stage while Blaine was somewhere out there waiting for him to find him? Despite what Seth said about Blaine wanting him to finish the show, it still felt wrong. He should be doing something to find Blaine. His father told him to sit tight.

"It's best if you lay low for awhile, Kurt. I'm working on a few leads. Just be patient and try to stay busy."

"But what if Seth is right? What if Blaine tries to run away? The trackers will show no mercy, especially if he's back to the way he was in high school."

"I hate to say this, Kurt, but...if Blaine is back to the way he was in high school, I doubt he'd try to run away."

Kurt's stomach twisted into the tight, painful knot that came whenever he thought of Blaine with someone else. Submitting to someone else.

"We gotta hurry, dad. We gotta hurry up and find him before..."

"I know son. I know."

Kurt walked along until he came to a grocery store. He stopped and tried to decide if he wanted to go in. Agnes the costume designer had been shocked when she saw him.

"Do you plan to gain weight or keep losing? Because at this rate I need to redo all of your outfits."

Kurt assured her that he would be back at his normal weight for the show. Of course, that meant he needed to start eating like a normal person again, or at least normal for him.

He decided to pick up a few things. As he wandered up and down the aisles, he started placing more and more things in his basket. He hadn't been shopping in weeks. When he reached the cereal aisle he stared at the boxes of Apple Jacks. A box of cereal should not send a person into an emotional breakdown. He stood there for several minutes before grabbing a box.

When he reached the checkout, he was surprised at the amount of things in his cart. The store clerk rang everything up and bagged all the items. Kurt stared at the bags.

"Shit."

The clerk looked at him. "Did you forget something?"

"No, I just didn't realize how much stuff I bought. I'm going to need a taxi."

"Do you live far from here?"

"No, just a few blocks, but this is more than I can carry by myself."

"Well...I'm off now. I'd be happy to help you."

Kurt focused on the clerk for the first time. He was the same height as Kurt with smooth brown skin and dark eyes. He was very beautiful, but his hair was a mess. It looked like someone had tried to cut it for him, but had no idea what they were doing.

"Oh, that's really nice of you to offer, but I don't want you to go out of your way. I'm sure that's not part of the customer service plan."

The clerk gave him a little smile. "No, it's not, but I don't mind. Really. I don't have anything else to do."

The clerk lifted his apron over his head and hung it on a hook. Kurt noticed the ink stain around his wrist. His eyes immediately went to his neck. How was it possible that a slave this beautiful wasn't claimed?

They divided the bags between them and started walking. They walked in silence the entire way. They didn't speak until they were inside Kurt's apartment.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Oh, no. Thank you, but you've done more than enough. I really appreciate it..."

"Tristan."

"Kurt."

They stood there for a moment staring at each other when it dawned on Kurt that this was strange. And dangerous. He'd just let a perfect stranger inside his apartment. He suddenly felt the strong need to get rid of him.

"Okay, well thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tristan turned to leave. As he followed behind him, Kurt couldn't help but notice his hair again. It really was a mess. Was the cut diagonal on purpose? The need to get rid of Tristan was replaced with the need to fix his disastrous hair.

"Hey, um...I...please don't take this the wrong way, but...um...did someone try to cut your hair?"

Tristan blushed a little as his hand immediately went to his hair.

"Oh. Yeah. It's pretty bad isn't it? I actually did it myself. Big mistake. My hair used to be really long and I wanted to cut it. I did it when I was really upset. I should have waited."

Kurt nodded. "Never make major fashion decisions or style changes while upset. Almost always leads to regret."

Tristan smiled. Wow. Damn. He really was beautiful. Kurt felt his dominance rise a little. Tristan's submission stirred. He quickly headed to the door.

"Well, I'll see you around."

"Wait! Um...it was nice of you to help me. Maybe I could do something for you."

"Oh, that's not necessary. It was no problem."

"I'd like to. Why don't you let me fix your hair? I'm really good with styling. Believe it or not, I trim my own and my..."

He stopped.

"I don't know..."

"Please? I mean, seriously? I couldn't possibly make it look any worse."

Tristan laughed. Kurt ran his eyes up and down Tristan's body. How was he not claimed?

Tristan was thoughtful. He could feel Kurt's dominance, but it didn't feel threatening. It was why he offered to help him. He was the first master he'd met in a long time whose dominance felt strong, but not frightening.

"Okay. Do you wanna do it now, or I could come back or something."

"No, now is fine. Let me put the groceries away. You can have a seat in the living room."

Tristan looked around the living room. It was clean and neat. He looked at the photographs. Kurt and a gorgeous guy with curly black hair. He picked up one of the frames and studied the picture. The guy with black hair was wearing a collar. Had to be Kurt's slave. Tristan put the picture down and looked around. Where was the guy in the picture?

Kurt appeared. "Let me grab a few things from the bathroom. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Kurt disappeared and Tristan sat down on the couch. He spotted the metal bolts in the wall. A place to chain a slave. His submission swirled.

Kurt came in with several bottles, a comb and scissors.

"Um, this works best if I wash your hair first."

"I usually wash it in the shower."

"Right. Um...how about you just lean over the kitchen sink and I'll wash it there?"

"Okay."

Kurt organized his bottles on the kitchen table and placed a towel along the edge of the sink.

"I'll try to be quick so your neck won't start hurting."

"Okay. Thanks."

Kurt quickly shampooed and conditioned Tristan's hair. It was thick and healthy. Tristan obviously used expensive hair products. Why on earth didn't he go to a salon for a haircut fix?

Kurt settled Tristan in a chair and went to work. Tristan closed his eyes and relaxed under Kurt's skilled hands. Kurt combed and snipped away.

"There!" He handed Tristan a mirror.

"Wow." Tristan turned his head from side to side. "Wow. Thank you. This looks so much better."

Kurt smiled a full smile. His first in months.

"Glad I could help. Why didn't you go to a salon? They could have fixed it for you."

"I didn't want to spend the money. I figured I'd just let it grow back. I've always kept it long. My master liked it that way."

Kurt glanced at his neck. "You had a master?"

Tristan looked at the floor. "Yeah. I used to."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Hey, the guy in the pictures, is he your slave?"

Kurt felt like he'd just taken a bullet. He didn't know what to say. This was the first person he'd encountered who didn't know the story.

"Um...yes, but...he...it's complicated."

Tristan nodded. "I understand."

They both stood there. Two men with complicated lives.

"I should get going." Kurt walked Tristan to the door.

"Thanks for fixing my hair. I really appreciate it."

"Thanks for helping with the groceries."

"No problem. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Tristan."

* * *

Thanks to Sebastian's insistence on total bed rest, it only took Blaine two days to recover from his overnight in the woods. Sebastian kept him chained to the bed and refused to let him leave except to use the bathroom. He had John serve all their meals in the bedroom and never left Blaine's bedside. Neither spoke about what had happened and Blaine didn't protest when Sebastian laid next to him in bed to watch movies. He also didn't try to move away when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him at night. Instead he bargained with himself. Sleeping close to Sebastian allowed his body to fully relax and his mind to take a break from the constant battle with his submission. It allowed him to rest and wake refreshed and ready to fight the next day. That was a good thing, right?

Yeah, right.

Blaine knew he was kidding himself.

He was exhausted and tired of fighting his natural instincts.

His submission was starting to eat him alive. He wanted to give in, needed to give in. Feeling Sebastian pressed against him had pushed him to the edge, and even worse, it fueled the sexual desire simmering deep within. It had been two months since he'd had any type of sexual release. Despite the loss of his collar, he couldn't bring himself to jerk off. He didn't think jerking off would help anyway. His body had been trained not to come until given permission. He needed to be fucked, denied, and then granted release under the command of a strong master. He wanted to be bolted to the fucking table and taken for days. He wanted to be locked in his cage, fucked through the bars, butt plugged, and denied orgasm until he fell apart.

He wanted Kurt.

He really, really wanted Kurt, but his need was starting to overtake his want, pushing him closer towards the need to submit. To serve.

The inevitable wasn't far away.

S&B&S&B

Monday morning Blaine was awakened by Sebastian pacing back and forth while yelling on the phone.

"Look, I told you...stop talking and listen to...Adrien...Adrien...Adrien! Shut up and listen! The plans clearly state that the fourth...no...no. No! You can't...dammit will you listen!"

This went on for the next ten minutes until Sebastian appeared to give in. He sat down heavily at his desk and rubbed his hand across his eyes and forehead.

"Fine. Tell them to set the meeting for tomorrow at 9:00 am. I'll be there."

Sebastian slammed his phone down on the desk. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, exhaling "shit," under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

Sebastian looked up as if he'd forgotten Blaine was there.

"I have to go to the city."

"What city?"

"Paris."

Sebastian stood up and pulled a travel bag from under the bed.

Paris?

Blaine grew excited and hopeful. Would Sebastian take him? If he got to Paris maybe he could run away and find someone to help him contact Kurt.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry." Sebastian unchained him from the bed. Blaine used the bathroom and quickly came back out. He noticed that Sebastian was only throwing toiletries and underwear in his bag, no clothes. Of course. He must have a place in Paris.

"How long will you be gone?

"A few days."

"Am I going with you?"

Sebastian didn't even look up. "No."

Blaine panicked. "I...you can't leave me here by myself!"

"You won't be by yourself. John will be here. He'll look after you."

Blaine felt desperate. He had to get Sebastian to take him with him. He might not get another chance. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and hoped his next words wouldn't trigger his fall.

"Please take me with you." Fuck. He didn't mean to sound so desperate and needy.

Sebastian looked up. Blaine could sense the spike in his dominance. Sebastian's eyes turned dark and practically burned into Blaine's.

"Why do you wanna come with me?"

Blaine could feel his legs weakening. "I...I don't wanna be here without you."

Sebastian walked towards him, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"You don't wanna be without me?"

"I...that's..." Blaine closed his eyes as Sebastian reached out and gently brushed a curl from across his forehead before running his finger slowly down Blaine's cheek and across his lips. Blaine trembled and fought to remain standing.

"I-I've never been to Paris."

"I can't take you with me, Blaine. I can't trust you."

"Yes you can."

"Prove it."

"How?"

Sebastian reached down and slowly unzipped his pants.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he tried to back away, but was paralyzed by the submissive desire and need swirling inside him. He was dying to have a cock in his mouth. He missed it so much. He'd sucked Kurt's cock almost everyday for six years. He missed the delicious feeling of being dominated and forced to deep throat until he choked. He missed the taste of cum squirting on to his tongue and sliding down his throat. And he'd seen Sebastian's cock before. He was sure it would be long, large and wide when fully erect and would probably taste like smoked honey.

"Here's the deal, gorgeous. You ask to serve me, and I'll take you with me. Prove to me that you won't try to run."

Desperation wrestled desire as Blaine struggled to make a decision. Doing this would push him over the edge. He was sure of it. But not doing it could mean foregoing his one chance to get off the island. What kind of shape would he be in over the next few weeks? Or days. He was already losing the battle.

"On your knees, Blaine."

Sebastian's voice rippled through him, forcing his body to respond.

Blaine fell to his knees.

Sebastian closed his eyes. Shit. He might come before his cock hit Blaine's lips. He ran his hands through Blaine's hair and gently pulled his head back. He reached into his pants with his free hand and took out his cock.

"Say it, Blaine."

Blaine trembled. "Please...don't make me...I..."

"Say it, Blaine. Ask for what you want. Ask for what you need because you need it don't you, Blaine? Your submission needs it. You're starving, gorgeous. Feed your hunger."

Blaine's mouth was watering as his submission raged.

_Submit. Obey. Submit. Obey._

No! Kurt...Kurt is my...

_No he's not! You don't wear his collar! Submit! Submit now!_

Sebastian gripped his hair tighter. "Tell me what you want?"

"I want...I want..."

There was a knock at the door. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't answer, didn't move, and didn't take his eyes off Blaine.

"Say it, Blaine. End your starving. I'll feed you gorgeous. Just ask for it."

Blaine licked his lips and swallowed. Sebastian's cock was so close and it had been so long...

"Sebastian? Are you in there?"

Sebastian didn't answer. His gaze into Blaine's eyes intensified.

"Do what feels natural, Blaine. I'll give you everything...everything. Just say the words. Tell me what..."

The door opened and John poked his head in. "Excuse me, but the helicopter will be here in three minutes."

Sebastian turned towards him in fury. "Get out!"

John smirked and slowly closed the door, glad he'd interrupted. Blaine was okay, but he had really liked Tristan.

The brief interruption broke the spell and gave Blaine a chance to breathe. He jerked his head out of Sebastian's grasp, stood up, and backed away until he hit the wall. He closed his eyes, turned his head and wrapped his arms around his body. It took every ounce of strength he had left.

"I'll just stay here. I'll stay here."

Sebastian didn't say anything. He zipped his pants, turned around, and started gathering up papers on his desk.

Blaine slid down the wall to the floor. That was close. So close, intense, and exhausting that he knew his submission would be unable to survive another attack. Next time he would submit. He would be helpless to stop himself.

Sebastian sat down behind his desk and suppressed a smile. He had no intentions of leaving Blaine behind, not when he was finally about to break. Sebastian's patience was about to payoff and not a moment too soon. All of his toys were at his condo in Paris. But watching Blaine almost lose it and seeing him grow weaker as a result of their little power struggle was fun.

Sebastian stood up and pulled out another travel bag from under the bed. He threw it at Blaine.

"You don't need to pack clothes, just underwear and whatever else you wanna bring."

Blaine looked up. "I-I'm going with you?"

"Yeah, but hurry up. I can hear the helicopter."

* * *

Noah watched Corrine suck down one more drink. Good. Liquor would make this easier. Not that it would be hard. Corrine may work for the Master's Ministry, but she definitely didn't follow its rules.

It hadn't been difficult for Noah to find out which Slave Recovery Center had processed Blaine, but it had taken him awhile to figure out a weak link in the system. Employees of the Ministry were extremely well paid and tended to lean towards the sadistic side. They relished their positions of power and the opportunity to punish others. As a result they were not easily persuaded to break the confidentiality agreement they signed every six months. The fact that employees who broke confidence had a tendency to disappear didn't hurt either.

After weeks of tracking different employees of the Center, Noah zeroed in on Corrine. She was a master who had never claimed a slave. This immediately piqued his interest. She had to be getting it from somewhere.

After just a few days of spying on her, he learned that Corrine was definitely getting it. Preferably from a different slave each week. Or night.

Watching her pick up slaves at free clubs, sleep with them and then unceremoniously turn them out the next morning, had given Noah all the ammunition he needed. He could blackmail her into giving him information, but that was too easy and the information would be limited to what she knew. Corrine was attractive. He decided to screw her instead.

Corrine asked for her bill. Noah made his move.

He sat down in the seat next to her and gave her a wide-eyed submissive look. "Hello."

Corrine glanced at him and then turned to face him. Damn. Super hot. She quickly checked his neck and glanced at his wrist. An unclaimed, hot slave. Better tread carefully. This isn't a free club. He might be looking for a claim.

"Well, hello. What's your name?"

"Artie."

"I'm Cathy."

Cathy? Okay. Fake names all around.

"Hi Cathy. Wanna buy me a drink?"

Three hours later Corrine lay knocked out across her bed, compliments of two orgasms and two slow release sleeping pills. Noah was sitting at her desk in gloved hands, hacking into the Ministry's system using her security card and way too easy to guess password of her full name and birth date.

He pulled up Blaine's file and started reading. The names of the people behind the abuse allegations were not listed. Only the initials, K.J. and J.M. were listed. There was a list of everyone who was interviewed along with all their statements proclaiming Kurt's innocence. Noah frowned and shook his head. This was why he refused to work for the Ministry despite the lucrative salary they offered. They were full of shit.

He kept scrolling until he reached details of Blaine's removal and recovery. Healthy when arrived, no abuse marks, only possession marks clearly made by his former master: bites, passion marks and scratches. He smiled at the description of Kurt's name scratched into Blaine's back. Very bad ass. Finally he reached details on Blaine's custody transfer. He was released to limo driver, Henry Walker for transportation to Blaine's new owner...

The JacqueLeTech Corporation.

Noah sat back and stared at the screen.

The JacqueLeTech Corporation?

Blaine was owned by a company?

Noah scratched his head. This didn't make sense. Didn't Quinn say Blaine's mother issued a rescind order for custody? Why wasn't Blaine transferred to her? How could ownership go to a corporation?

Noah decided not to ponder it further. He scribbled down all the information, left Corrine a note thanking her for a wonderful time and left. Once he was a few blocks from Corrine's, he sent a text to Quinn.

_Need to meet._

* * *

**_Okay. So I feel it only fair to warn that Blaine will finally break in the next chapter. This means Seblaine BDSM smut. I know many Klainers can't handle Seblaine, so feel free to skip the next update. _**

**_Blaine's not the only one who will struggle..._**

**_Reviews equal love, and maybe faster updates. At least it makes me try really, really hard. I hate to keep you guys waiting._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Do not read this chapter if you cannot stand Seblaine smut. This chapter is 60% Seblaine smut. I'm already working on Chapter 14 and will try to post early this week. Skipping this chapter will not throw you off for the rest of the story.**_

_**And yes, Klaine is endgame. Always.**_

_**For those who plan to read, this chapter features Blaine at the mercy of Sebastian. Things get dark and dirty. This wasn't easy to write, so that should tell you something.**_

_** You've been warned. **_

_**I don't own Glee. Only a crazy soccer schedule.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Blaine looked out over the city as the helicopter approached Paris. He was trying to figure out a plan. He probably couldn't run the moment they landed. Maybe in the morning while Sebastian was at his meeting? Or would Sebastian take him along to the meeting? He decided he would just have to be ready to run the moment an opportunity appeared.

To Blaine's surprise they landed on top of a building. Once the rotor blades stopped spinning, a man stepped forward and opened the door. "Welcome home, Mr. Smythe." The man grabbed their bags while Sebastian helped Blaine out of the helicopter. Sebastian held Blaine's hand tightly as they boarded an elevator and rode down a few floors, stopping on the 15th. Sebastian took out a set of keys and unlocked the door to his condo. The man placed their bags inside and left.

The first thing that struck Blaine was how different the décor was from the island house. The living room was bright and filled with light. There seemed to be windows everywhere making it feel very open. The walls were a light blue and all of the furniture was either black leather, glass, stainless steel or silver. It was very modern and stylish, but the paintings on the walls and the books on the shelves made it feel comfortable. The second thing that struck Blaine was Sebastian's dominant scent. Unlike the island house, the condo was filled with the pure scent and essence of Sebastian. It flooded Blaine's nostrils and wrapped itself around his body. He felt his submission jump and burn with need. Maybe wanting to come wasn't such a good idea.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and peered into the empty refrigerator. He should have told Anissa to have groceries delivered, but everything happened so quickly. He hadn't planned on coming home for another three weeks. He looked at Blaine thoughtfully as if trying to decide something.

"Let's change clothes and go have lunch at the club. Then we need to go to my office."

"What club?"

"Maitres. It's a private club for gay masters. The food is excellent. You'll like it."

Blaine nodded. Food then escape. He followed Sebastian up a winding staircase to the second floor. At the top of the stairs was an open office with a desk, file cabinets and bookshelves. He followed Sebastian into the bedroom and froze.

It was a large bedroom decorated in light blue and silver like the main floor. There was a large bed with a blue and silver bedspread and matching pillows, but what made Blaine stop in his tracks was the cage. It was silver and slightly larger than Kurt's.

Blaine couldn't stop staring at it. Submission, fear, and longing all collided in his mind. He'd always loved his cage. He missed the warm, safe, owned feeling of being locked inside. Held captive. Like a slave. He missed being a true, submissive slave with a master to serve.

Sebastian was watching him, his cock slightly hard as he realized his dream was close to becoming a reality. How many nights had he dreamed of having Blaine locked in a cage in his bedroom? And here he was, staring at the expensive cage Sebastian had specially ordered just for him. The moment he saw it he knew Blaine would look beautiful inside. He couldn't wait to lock him up.

They were both lost in their individual thoughts around the cage until they were startled by Sebastian's ringing cell phone. Sebastian started speaking to someone in fluent French. He gestured towards the door to the closet before disappearing to his office. Blaine looked inside and was once again shocked to find racks of clothes in his size. He stared at the clothes and wished Sebastian would just tell him what to wear. On the island he always wore shorts, jeans and t-shirts, but now they were in a stylish, international city going to a master's club. He was sure he should dress better. Kurt would expect him to dress better. He chose a pair of gray pants with a white shirt, and a black, white and gray cardigan. Black shoes, and black socks. He looked in the mirror and decided Kurt would approve. Sebastian suddenly appeared dressed in a casual black suit with a dark gray button down shirt. The first two buttons were undone and his hair was wild and messy creating a very sexy look. He looked Blaine up and down and smiled.

"Your submissive school boy look. Always super hot. Come on."

Blaine followed him downstairs. Sebastian grabbed his messenger bag and a pair of handcuffs. Blaine's heart sank.

"Gimme your wrists."

"I'm not gonna run." At least not until I've eaten.

"Would you like to prove it?"

Blaine quickly shook his head. Sebastian smirked and locked Blaine in the handcuffs. He then attached a leash to the center of the cuffs which he wrapped around his wrist. Blaine glared at him. Now how the hell was he supposed to run?

They took the elevator down to the garage and walked over to Sebastian's sleek black Lamborghini. Sebastian opened the door and helped Blaine inside. He buckled him in and kissed him on the cheek before getting in on his side.

They whizzed along, whipping around too slow cars and braking for pedestrians. Sebastian's cell phone rang constantly, but he ignored it. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of a very plain looking building with large decorative double doors, but Sebastian didn't turn the car off. He stared at three men and a woman who were chatting right outside the club entrance. Blaine looked at the group and then at Sebastian. Sebastian was frowning and he looked tense. He suddenly accelerated, pulling away from the curb and into traffic causing annoyed drivers to honk angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just changed my mind. We're going somewhere else."

"Why?"

Sebastian didn't answer.

They drove a few miles before pulling up to a chic restaurant. Once inside, the hostess greeted Sebastian with kisses to both cheeks, and despite the fact that other people were clearly waiting for a table, they were immediately seated by the window. Sebastian connected the end of the leash to his chair and began returning missed calls. The waiter came and said something in French. Sebastian nodded and said something back. He looked at Blaine. "Order anything you want," and immediately went back to talking on his phone. Blaine opened the menu. Okay. It was all in French. He looked at Sebastian who was completely engrossed in his conversation. Blaine sighed, closed the menu and looked around the restaurant.

It was lunch time so the restaurant was quite busy. There were many masters and slaves. Many of the slaves were dressed in tight, black leather bondage outfits that were tastefully altered for daytime wear. Some of the masters were dressed in leather too, but most were dressed normally. There were slaves sitting in chairs and others sitting on the floor beside their masters. Blaine stared at the collared slaves and was surprised to feel a wave of jealousy. He wanted his collar and bracelets back. As he looked around he realized this was the first time he'd been around other people in weeks. Probably months. What day was it? What time was it? If he stood up and caused a scene, would anyone help him? Hell, would anyone understand him?

The waiter appeared to take their order. Sebastian stopped talking and looked at Blaine expectantly. "It's all in French." Sebastian's face fell. "Shit. I'm sorry." He turned to the waiter and rattled off a whole lot of something Blaine didn't understand. The waiter nodded and took the menus. Sebastian went back to his phone conversation while Blaine wondered what he was about to eat.

The food arrived quickly. Authentic french toast with bacon, sausage and coffee. Sebastian removed the handcuffs and said something to the waiter in French. The waiter nodded and gave Blaine a hard look before leaving. What the hell? Sebastian laughed.

"What was that all about?"

"I told him you might try to run away, and if you did there was a handsome reward available to anyone on staff who stops you."

"I'm not running away."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

"I don't know French." Sebastian laughed.

As they ate, a few people stopped by the table to say hello. Sebastian never introduced Blaine. They all spoke French, so Blaine couldn't understand what was being said, but he was sure he caught the name Tristan more than once followed by a curious glance in his direction. Every time the name was mentioned, Sebastian would tense up as he shook his head and said something in response.

Once they were back in the car, Blaine turned to Sebastian.

"If Tristan wasn't your slave, why did everyone ask about him?"

Sebastian frowned before quickly turning it into a grin. "Why? Jealous?"

"No, just curious."

"We used to hang out a lot." Sebastian put on his sunglasses and pulled off. Blaine stared at him. "Liar."

Sebastian said nothing.

S&B&S&B

From the moment they entered the tall, sleek office building, Blaine could feel a shift in Sebastian. He grew extremely serious, intense and focused. He walked quickly, forcing Blaine to hurry to keep up, and his cell phone was glued to his ear. They took the elevator to the top floor of the building and when the doors opened, a pretty woman was waiting for them.

"I'm so glad you're here. Adrien is freaking out and freaking everyone else out. He swears you're wrong about the measurements. He keeps threatening to call Louis...and your father."

"I'm not wrong and Adrien is an asshole. I came back to stop him before he fucks up this whole project."

They walked into Sebastian's office. Blaine was starting to sense a theme. Bright, airy, lots of light, silver and blue was the color scheme of Sebastian's life.

Sebastian removed Blaine's handcuffs. "Anissa, this is Blaine. Blaine, Anissa, my assistant." Anissa smiled at Blaine. "Oh! I almost forgot." She stepped out of the office for a moment and returned with an iPad which she handed to Sebastian. "All set up just the way you wanted."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I had it double-checked this morning."

"Great. Thanks." Sebastian handed the iPad to Blaine. "Here." Blaine hesitantly accepted it. Really? Sebastian was about to say something when another man walked into the office speaking hyper, rapid French. Blaine quietly went to sit down in a chair in the corner. He opened the iPad and searched the desktop for a web browser. Nothing. He tried to find a wifi connection. Nothing. Well this was worthless. Once the excited man left, Sebastian walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"I had it loaded with writing programs. I thought you might want to work on your music. I know you like to write lyrics and songs and stuff." Blaine didn't say anything. Words didn't come to him anymore. Not since being taken away from Kurt. He was about to explain this when Sebastian's phone rang. Blaine opened one of the programs and started typing Kurt's name over and over again. After a few minutes he felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw Anissa staring at him with a slightly amused, yet confused look. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention to Sebastian. They started discussing business. Blaine half listened until he heard the words, New York.

"...wanted to know if you planned to keep the apartment or if you might be interested in letting it go. He's had several calls from people trying to get a place on that block. I'm sure he's going to triple the rent for the new tenants. Is Tristan still living there?"

Sebastian glanced at Blaine and then away quickly as their eyes met.

"Tell him I want to keep it. If he has a problem, offer to pay him for the full year in advance."

"Is Tristan still there? How long is he going to stay?"

Sebastian gave her a cold look. She knew what it meant. Shut up.

"I'll take care of it. Have you talked to Royce?" Sebastian shook his head.

"He's been calling here like five times a day looking for you. Says something must be wrong with your cell phone because you haven't returned his calls."

Sebastian glanced at Blaine who appeared to be typing away. Sebastian smiled, feeling proud of himself for thinking of the iPad. He shook his head. "No. I don't wanna talk to him. Tell him I'm away on business and can't be reached. I have limited cell phone reception." Anissa nodded slowly. "Is something wrong?" Or did you finally realize what a disgusting excuse for a human being he is? Sebastian shook his head and continued to watch Blaine.

"I just don't want to see or talk to him right now."

S&B&S&B

After a few more hours at the office, Sebastian felt ready for his showdown the next morning. Blaine had fallen asleep, curled up on the loveseat in the corner of the office. Sebastian knelt down and gently caressed his hair. He kissed his forehead and then gently shook him. Blaine opened his eyes, but didn't immediately jump up. He lay there for a moment staring into Sebastian's eyes. There was a new emotion swirling within the green. Possessiveness. Sebastian stood up. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

They ate at a small cafe. Unlike lunch, Sebastian gave Blaine his undivided attention. He told him about his work and made Blaine laugh with made up stories about the other people in the restaurant. By the time they returned to Sebastian's condo, they were both tired and ready for bed. While Blaine was in the bathroom, Sebastian set the electronic lock and alarm on the door of the condo. He took his bag upstairs and pulled out the iPad to see what Blaine had written.

The name Kurt typed hundreds of times.

Anger and disappointment rolled through him. He deleted the name, wishing he was deleting the real Kurt at the same time.

He put the iPad back in his bag and watched Blaine come out of the bathroom. Blaine sat down on the bed and stared at the cage. Sebastian moved to sit behind him. He gently played with Blaine's hair as he leaned forward and quietly spoke in his ear.

"Would you like me to lock you inside? I will if you want me to. Just ask."

Blaine closed his eyes and exhaled. Of course he wanted to be locked inside the cage, but he wasn't about to ask. He would fight his nature until he couldn't. He shook his head and stood up. Sebastian stood up as well, pulled the bedspread and sheet back and climbed into bed. Blaine hesitated for a moment before climbing in beside him. No chains? If Sebastian didn't remember, he certainly wasn't going to t remind him. Instead he pulled up the covers and allowed Sebastian to pull him close, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Blaine's body. As the master aura encircled him, his body relaxed and his mind floated into a calm, restful state. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of Kurt and hoped he would forgive him this one indiscretion.

Surely Kurt would understand.

Survival.

S&B&S&B

Sebastian woke up the next morning in the mood for a fight. He was ready to do battle with Adrien. Adrien Boushard hated Sebastian and no one could blame him. Sebastian had walked in the door, straight out of college, and was immediately named Vice President in Charge of Key Projects, a title that normally took at least 7-10 years to earn. Adrien felt he should have that title, and in all honesty, he was right, but he wasn't the company owner's son. The fact that Sebastian was actually smart, talented and doing an excellent job, pissed Adrien off further. He was always looking for mistakes in Sebastian's work and now he was convinced he'd found a big one. Sebastian couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

Blaine woke up determined to get away.

Being in Sebastian's condo was affecting him. Sebastian's dominant scent, essence and energy floated through the condo and layered itself on Blaine's skin, infecting him and causing his submission to burn hotter and stronger than before.

_You need a master. He's a master. Submit to him! Why are you starving yourself?_

Blaine constantly shook the thoughts from his mind, but they were becoming more insistent and unrelenting. He had to find a way to run.

Once they were dressed and Blaine locked in the handcuffs, they headed straight to Sebastian's office. Blaine was disappointed by the handcuffs and the lack of breakfast, but he didn't say anything.

There were several people waiting when they arrived. Sebastian immediately began giving orders and gathering things on his desk. At a quarter to nine the entire entourage headed down the hall to the conference room. Blaine remained handcuffed, led by Sebastian. When they arrived at the room, Sebastian had Blaine sit in a seat in the back. He attached Blaine's leash to a metal bar on the wall. So much for running.

The meeting was loud and intense. Blaine had no idea what was going on since everyone spoke French. He closed his eyes and tuned out. He was hungry and tired. Tired of the internal war raging inside him. He started thinking about the cage in Sebastian's bedroom. It would be nice to be in a cage again...

Michael Smythe quietly slipped in the room and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine stared at him in complete surprise. He nodded at Blaine and turned his attention to his son who was speaking and pointing out things on a screen. Michael slowly nodded as Sebastian spoke. For once he was proud of him. Sebastian was articulate, clear and on point. His measurements and calculations were perfect. Perhaps it was time to fire Adrien.

The meeting ended with everyone agreeing to move forward based on Sebastian's work. Sebastian smiled smugly as Adrien stormed out of the room. Asshole. Michael waited until everyone left to approach his son. Sebastian glared at him. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Well done, Sebastian, well done. I knew you had your numbers right."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came in case you needed back up."

"You didn't trust me."

"No, no, of course I trust you. I just wanted to be here in case you needed my help. Adrien really has it out for you. I think it's time for him to go."

"No! He does good work. I don't need my father taking care of my enemies. I'm fine."

Michael Smythe nodded with a frown. "Fine." He looked at Blaine.

"How's this going? I see you haven't claimed him. What are you waiting for?"

"I'll do it soon. Just waiting for him to...adjust."

Blaine shook his head. "No! I don't wanna be claimed by you!"

Sebastian turned red as his father narrowed his eyes and stared at Blaine.

"Doesn't sound like he's adjusting at all."

"He'll be fine."

"Where's my mother? Have you talked to her? I wanna go home. I wanna go back to Kurt. He's my master. I belong with him. Please? Will you tell my mom? Tell her I wanna go home. I belong to Kurt."

Michael's eyes turned cold. "Not anymore you don't. Your mother and I spoke and decided it was better for you to be with someone of your own social class. You belong to Sebastian now. I suggest you accept that. The sooner the better."

Michael turned to Sebastian. "I don't know what you're waiting for, but you need to hurry up and claim him. He clearly needs a collar. For his own good and for appropriate...appearances. Given your past indiscretions, you don't want people to get the wrong impression. I'm heading back to the states. Perhaps you'll come visit next month?" Sebastian was furious, but kept his voice steady. "We'll see. I need to see the project through to completion." Michael nodded. "Understood. I'll tell your mother you said hello and that you and Blaine will visit as soon as you're able." Michael walked towards the door, but stopped and turned back around, his eyes on Blaine. "The next time I see him, I expect him to be collared."

Sebastian angrily gathered his things and yanked the leash, causing Blaine to stumble as he followed after him. He threw his things down on his desk and bellowed for Anissa.

"We're outta here. Everything should be fine moving forward. I'll be working from home for the rest of the week...probably longer."

Anissa nodded. "Okay. Oh, Royce called three times. He said it was important." Sebastian grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "I can't be reached, remember?"

S&B&S&B

That evening Sebastian stared at Blaine with dark, lustful eyes. His dominance was rolling through him in hot waves of desire and need. His entire body was on full alert. He could sense it. Feel it. Practically smell it.

Blaine was about to break.

He'd been quiet all day as he concentrated on suppressing his submission, but it had finally penetrated the mental wall he'd built, and was spreading into the submissive core of his mind. Sebastian could see it in his eyes. With his mind weakened, Blaine's body couldn't fight anymore. The need was too strong, and he was mentally on edge. He just needed a gentle push.

Blaine was curled up on the bed, away from Sebastian. He could feel what was happening to him and was helpless to stop it. Between Sebastian's presence, being in his home, the cage, and his natural need to submit, Blaine was starting to drown.

And Sebastian was ready to hold him under.

He spoke quietly. "Do you really think he's still looking for you? It's been almost three months. He's not going to find you. I seriously doubt he's still looking...assuming he ever was." Blaine said nothing. Sebastian scooted closer to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Blaine spoke.

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"Kurt. He is looking for me. He is. I know he is."

"Must not be looking very hard."

"He doesn't know I'm in Europe. He's probably searching Ohio."

"He's probably fucking his new slave."

Blaine jumped up. "No! No, he's not! I'm his slave!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and stared into Blaine's.

"Are you, Blaine?"

Doubt.

Fear.

Desperation.

Need.

He'd finally reached the end.

He just needed permission to fall.

Sebastian stood up. His voice strong, dominant and firm, but quiet.

"Blaine, he's not looking for you. Sure, maybe he tried for a while, but Kurt is a strong dominant, used to being served by his slave everyday. Do you really think he's sitting alone with no one to fulfill his needs?"

Blaine shook his head, but his voice was weak. "He loves me. He claimed me. I belong to him. Me. Only me. He doesn't want anyone else."

"He didn't want anyone else. But you're gone. You're here with me. Where you belong. Where you've always belonged. And Kurt has found someone else to serve him. Stop torturing yourself, Blaine. Stop starving yourself, denying your true nature. Just let go, gorgeous. You're allowed to have what you want. What you need. Submit Blaine. Fall into your submission where you belong. It's your nature. It's who you are. More than most, a submissive is what you are. Submit Blaine. Just submit."

Sebastian had slowly closed the space between them. Blaine was trembling, his eyes slowly closing and opening as he grew dizzy under the powerful words of a master. Sebastian gently placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and began backing him towards the wall. Blaine's eyes were bright and wide, full of fear and confusion, but also desperate and pleading. Sebastian's eyes were dark and powerful as his dominance and command flowed hot and strong, preparing to devour the sub before him.

They hit the wall.

Sebastian pulled Blaine's hands up above his head, pinning them there. He pressed his body into Blaine's.

Blaine broke.

His mind exploded, shattering the wall of strength and denial he had cobbled together. The stronger, first line of mental strength built by Kurt had shattered weeks ago. Blaine had been holding on through sheer will and determination.

But nature trumps nurture every time.

His submission flowed through him. He needed to serve. To be completely and fully dominated and forced to submit while at the same time, wanting to submit more than anything. Sebastian stepped back and Blaine fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around his waist as his submission rolled and burned through him, returning to its natural level. Sebastian stood over him, watching, waiting, and ready.

Blaine's mind raced and stumbled.

"_Your submission is to me and me alone."_

_Kurt..._

_No collar..._

"_I command you to refuse all others."_

_Kurt..._

_No collar..._

"_Never submit to another, Blaine. Never."_

_Kurt..._

"_A submissive is what you are."_

"_Fall into your submission where you belong."_

"_It's your nature. It's who you are. More than most, a submissive is what you are."_

"_Submit Blaine. Just submit."_

_Master..._

"Blaine? Open your eyes, Blaine. Look at me."

Blaine very slowly moved to his knees and slowly lifted his head.

Ohhhhh...

Sebastian smiled as he stared into the eyes he remembered from high school. Gorgeous honey-amber eyes, full of obedience and fear.

The eyes of submission.

Blaine's submission.

Sebastian laced his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled his head back. Blaine's eyes were wet and his lips were slightly parted. Sebastian started to take his cock out, but hesitated. Not yet.

He was not a rapist.

He stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Blaine."

Blaine glanced at Sebastian's crotch before lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Look at me." Blaine looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"All you have to do is ask. Say the words, Blaine. Just say the words. You're a sub slave. The words are a part of your inner being. You want to say them. You need to say them. Stop fighting. Ask and you shall receive."

Blaine couldn't break free from Sebastian's penetrating stare. A stare that reached deep down inside him, penetrating his submissive core, pushing him over the final cliff.

"Say it, Blaine. Say it."

"I...please...please...may I...serve you?"

Sebastian's hand shook as he inched down his boxers and took out his twitching cock. He pressed the head to Blaine's lips.

"You may serve me."

Blaine's body shivered as the heavy cock hit his tongue. He sucked it down slowly and then dragged his mouth back up before beginning to suck. Strong, powerful, hungry sucks, desperate to taste cum.

Fuuuuccccckkkk.

Sebastian struggled not to come immediately. Blaine's mouth around his cock was something he had dreamed of since high school, but this was about more than getting his cock sucked. This was about breaking Blaine. He had to draw it out.

Sebastian summoned control over his body as he pulled Blaine's head back and pushed his cock all the way down his throat. Blaine struggled not to choke as his submission exploded.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

More. More. More.

Sebastian continued driving his cock down Blaine's throat, enjoying the sounds of his choking. He shifted his angle and began fucking his mouth, pumping his hips, forcing Blaine to accept every inch of him. Blaine was moaning and wanting desperately for Sebastian's cum to fill his mouth, but Sebastian wasn't about to give it to him. Not yet. Not until Blaine begged for it. He pulled out suddenly leaving Blaine confused and starving.

"Stand up."

Blaine stood up.

"On your knees." Blaine fell to his knees, hands at his sides, eyes on the floor. In that moment of complete obedience, Sebastian's brain shifted into a new headspace of control and command.

"Stand up."

Blaine stood again, his eyes wide. Hungry. Needy. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "Don't worry, gorgeous. I'll take care of you. I promise. Just focus on me." Blaine stared into Sebastian's eyes as Sebastian began undressing him slowly before removing his own clothes. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and gently pushed him back against the wall. "You're still hungry, aren't you? Don't worry. I'm going to give you what you want. What you need. What you've been starving for."

Sebastian arranged Blaine's body in an X against the wall. He locked a tight metal bracelet around each of Blaine's wrists which he connected to a thin yet strong black rope that could either keep Blaine tied to the wall, or extend and allow Blaine to drop to his knees. He left Blaine's feet free. He grabbed a key from his dresser and unlocked a silver cabinet. He studied his collection for a moment before choosing a thick leather hood with a mouth opening. It was appropriately named, a cock sucker hood. Sebastian cupped Blaine's cheek.

"I know how hungry you are. How starved you are for cum, so for the next 24 hours that's all you will eat. My cum. Nothing else."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "I...I..." he faltered as Sebastian pressed his body hard and firm against him. Blaine moaned as tiny sparks of erotic electricity danced across his skin and raced through his body. Sebastian pulled back and watched Blaine's expression turn desperate. "Please...I...I need..." Sebastian smiled. "Yes, I know gorgeous. You're hungry. Time for dinner." Sebastian slowly pulled the hood over Blaine's head. It was soft, but very tight and left Blaine in a world of darkness and silence. All he could do was moan. And suck.

Sebastian wrapped his hands around Blaine's wrists and pressed tightly into him once more. He could feel Blaine's body tensing and releasing as it sucked in the feel of him. He slid his leg between Blaine's and rubbed their cocks together. Blaine trembled and shook as Sebastian pressed into him for ten minutes straight, overwhelming his body with the feel of a master. When he finally stepped back, Blaine tried to lean forward, desperately pulling his bound wrists, needing to feel again. Sebastian waited five minutes and then flipped a switch releasing the rope, allowing him to lower Blaine to his knees, but still keep him tied to the wall. Sebastian pressed his cock to Blaine's lips and Blaine sucked hungrily. Sebastian allowed him to suck for several minutes before pulling out and pulling Blaine to standing position. He pressed their bodies together again for another ten minutes, stepped back, waited five minutes, and then slid his cock into Blaine's mouth again allowing him to suck.

He did this over, and over, and over.

Blaine was a mess. His master starved body couldn't get enough of the feel of Sebastian against him, and tasting his cock pushed everything into overdrive. Every thrust down his throat left him craving more. Needing more. Wanting more. He wanted to be used, controlled and forced to submit over and over again. He wanted to be fucked. Hard. Brutal. His ass completely destroyed. All in service to a master.

Sebastian manged to hold off for an hour before exploding in Blaine's mouth. He pressed his hands against the wall to keep from toppling over as he screamed from the powerful, hot rush. Just as Blaine was finally being fed, so was Sebastian. His need to dominate Blaine had burned within him for months. Some days it had been so bad that he had seriously thought about just taking him, but he'd wanted Blaine in the purest state possible. As close to the Blaine he fell for in high school. And he wanted Blaine to want him. To need him.

He allowed Blaine to softly suck and lick at his cock for a few minutes. Blaine wanted every drop of cum he could catch. He was desperate for the feel and taste. How long would he have to wait for more?

Sebastian finally pulled Blaine to his feet, pushed him back against the wall, and changed the restraints to chains. He chained both his wrists and ankles to the wall, and then placed a locking bar across his neck, waist and thighs. Blaine was locked to the wall and still wearing the hood. Sebastian eyed Blaine's cock. He decided to allow it to remain free, but he hung a small weight from his balls. Blaine's body convulsed from the waves of sexual submission racing through him. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock and began to stroke. He knew Blaine was on the edge, but needed permission to come. Sebastian cruelly stroked him until Blaine was shaking with the need to explode. He released his cock and whispered in his ear.

"You may not come."

Blaine screamed.

"Please! Please...I need...I can't..."

"You will not come, Blaine."

Sebastian placed a gag in Blaine's mouth and laid down on his bed. He set his alarm for an hour and a half, and fell asleep staring at hooded, weighted, gagged, bound Blaine.

The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Blaine relaxed into the tight bondage. Every nerve in his body was awake and pulsing. It all felt so punishing, and yet so good. So, so, fucking good. He really wanted to come, but was grateful for the torture of not being allowed to. His balls ached from both the need to come and from the weight. He drifted in and out of consciousness, always grateful to find himself still trapped when he woke up.

Ninety minutes later, Sebastian woke up. He rolled over and ran his eyes up and down Blaine's bound body. He loved the way he looked and thought about leaving him there for the rest of the night, but he wanted Blaine's breakdown complete by morning. He climbed out of bed and stood in front of him. He reached out and took Blaine's cock in his hand. Blaine's breathing sped up as little moans and cries escaped him. Sebastian kneeled in front of him and took his cock in his mouth. Blaine groaned and gasped from the wonderful pleasure coursing through his cock, but he knew it would be followed by the cruel denial of his orgasm. An orgasm he needed to have so badly, but loved being denied.

Sebastian sucked Blaine's cock until he could feel the quivering inside his groin. He pulled off and stood up.

"You may not come. Only I get to come. In your mouth."

He left the hood on, but removed the gag and unchained him from the wall. Blaine immediately fell to his hands and knees from a mixture of exhaustion and submission.

"Crawl to the cage, Blaine."

Finally.

Sebastian guided him as Blaine obediently crawled to the cage. Sebastian unlocked the door.

"In."

Blaine crawled inside. Sebastian closed the door and locked it.

"Go to sleep."

Blaine lay down on the mattress and was asleep in seconds.

Sebastian smiled.

Perfect.

S&B&S&B

Blaine woke up several hours later still encased in complete silence and darkness. His mouth tasted musty and salty, but his body felt wonderful. For the first time in months there was no throbbing ache and burning inside his submissive core. There was no dull pain in his head and he didn't have that achy, longing feeling. There was still a hunger to be dominated, but not the starving feeling of the past weeks.

He reached out and touched the bars of the cage. It felt wonderful to be locked in a cage. So soothing and settling. He sat up and wondered if Kurt was in bed.

No...wait...

Not Kurt. Sebastian.

He pushed the thought out of his head. He didn't want to think about it.

"Well good morning, sleepy slave."

Sebastian unlocked the cage and Blaine crawled out. Sebastian hooked a leash to the D-ring on the back of the hood and led Blaine to the bathroom. He helped him stand and aim correctly. He fixed his toothbrush and allowed him to brush his teeth. He then led him to the middle of the bedroom. He took out his cock and pressed it to Blaine's lips.

"Serve me."

Blaine obediently sucked, gratefully swallowing the cum that poured from Sebastian's cock. Sebastian patted him on the head. "Remember my promise to you. 24 hours of cum. Nothing else. Today you are a cum slut. Of course, you probably always are."

Over the course of the next several hours, Sebastian made good on his promise. Blaine sucked cock all day. Almost every hour, on the hour. When it was time for him to work, Sebastian made Blaine kneel under his desk with his head in Sebastian's lap. When he was ready he would reach down and press his cock to Blaine's lips. Blaine obediently sucked and swallowed.

By late afternoon, Blaine's mouth was tired and his jaw was aching. Sebastian placed him in his cage for a nap, leaving the hood on. While Blaine slept, Sebastian prepared to solidify Blaine's return to complete and total submission.

Two hours later Sebastian woke Blaine, pulled him out of the cage, and backed him into the wall. He pressed his body into Blaine's and listened to his broken, erotic moans as the feel of Sebastian flooded him. After several minutes he pulled Blaine away from the wall and made him stand up straight, legs wide apart. Sebastian took out a parachute chain ball weight. First he snapped the tight, metal ring around Blaine's balls. Four chains hung from the ring creating a parachute look, thus the name. He carefully hung a weight from each chain. Blaine shook and shuttered as each weight was added. He groaned and almost fell when Sebastian slid a tight metal cock ring down his hard and twitching cock.

"Remain standing, gorgeous."

Sebastian turned Blaine around and walked him towards the wall, face first. He chained his wrists and ankles to the wall, and added a spreader bar for good measure. He then removed the hood.

Blaine blinked several times as his adjusted to the dim light. He stared at the wall in front of him. Why was he facing the wall?

His eyes grew wide and his blood raced faster in his veins when he heard the crack of a whip. Sebastian smiled evilly as he saw Blaine shake with fear.

"No! Please! Please, Sebastian!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've been trained by the best." Sebastian raised his arm and grinned wickedly. "I'm gonna whip the shit out of you, Blaine. Punishment for making me wait so fucking long to have you."

The whip cut across Blaine's back.

Blaine screamed.

The whip came down again.

Blaine screamed, but this time something shifted.

The whip hit again.

Blaine screamed, but was it in pain or pleasure?

Again.

And again.

And again.

Blaine's screams filled the condo, but they were the result of a strange, twisted pleasure that electrified Blaine's body with every strike. There was pain, but each hit made his body shake, swinging the weights that hung from his balls, sending erotic cues and pulses through his cock. And then there was the fact that he was chained to the wall, his legs spread apart by the bar. He was unable to move. Unable to run. Unable to stop or control what was happening to him.

He was a slave.

A completely, dominated and tortured slave at the mercy of the strong master that wielded the whip.

Sebastian loved Blaine's screams and cries. His cock grew harder and drove him to strike harder. As Blaine screamed, Sebastian's mind spiraled out of control. _Punish him. Punish him for denying you. For telling your parents that he didn't want you. For choosing bitch ass Hummel over you. Punish him for making you wait...for making you question...for making you send Tristan away. He deserves this. Break his submissive ass_ _and show him who his master really is._

After another minute Sebastian dropped the whip and stepped back. He was sweating and breathing hard. Blaine's back was covered in dark red lashes, but no blood. Sebastian was relieved. The training he and Royce took had just paid off. He walked over to Blaine and stood behind him. Blaine was shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks from both the intense pain and indescribable pleasure, plus the agonizing need to come. Sebastian carefully removed the spreader bar and the ball weights. He released Blaine's ankles and then slowly released his arms, making sure he was leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall. He stood behind him and carefully reached around to remove the cock ring. He whispered in his ear. "Come for me, Blaine."

Blaine's yell was deep and guttural as shot after shot of thick cum burst from his cock, splattering the wall and floor. His body seemed to vibrate. Every time Sebastian thought he was done, another thick load would erupt from Blaine's cock.

Finally Blaine sagged in Sebastian's arms, his body wrecked and exhausted. Sebastian carefully maneuvered him to the bed and laid him on his stomach. He opened the nightstand and took out an ointment to apply to the deep cuts on Blaine's back. He carefully laid down next to him. Blaine's eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep yet. Just overwhelmed by what he'd experienced.

Sebastian caressed his cheek and whispered to him.

"You are so beautiful, Blaine. Your submission is amazing. I knew it would be. It's why I never stopped wanting you. And now that I have you, gorgeous...

I'll never let you go."

* * *

_**The kitty said you can throw things at me as long as it's catnip, tuna or salmon.**_

_**Don't hate me. I promise Puck's been busy.**_

_**Kurt's been busy too...with Tristan.**_

_**And where the hell is Cooper?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A huge thank you to all of you who sent me love to counter the other stuff sent my way in response to the previous chapter. I warned. I said dark and dirty. I said Seblaine. I said don't read."sigh" It didn't work. Moving on...**_

_**Hopefully this chapter will be a nice break after the intensity of the previous chapter. Story progression, a Cooper update, and...Kurt and Tristan. Nothing graphic, but, yeah.**_

_**I don't own Glee, but boy do I want a jump roping Darren Criss. OMG! He was so damn adorable. Great first episode for the new season. Let's all pray it stays this good.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

Victoria looked out over the lake as she sat waiting in her favorite Michigan restaurant. She'd only agreed to meet Lisa, Cooper's slave, out of respect for Cooper. She didn't mind Lisa. She thought she was attractive, and lovely, and came from a wonderful New England family. She just regarded her the same way she regarded all slaves. Not worth her time or attention. But she really didn't mind Lisa. She was secretly hoping that Lisa was about to announce she was pregnant, but Victoria knew that was impossible. And her own fault. It's hard to have sex when your master is in Siberia.

She smiled as Lisa walked towards the table. She stood up and gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek.

"You look lovely, dear. How are you?"

Lisa's eyes were as cold and hard as her voice. "Horrible. I want you to let Cooper come home."

Victoria smiled with an icy sweetness. "Darling, you understand Cooper's responsibilities. He's working on a very important..."

"That's crap and you know it. I don't know what's going on, but you sent him away and I want him back home. Now!"

Victoria raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well now. Aren't you all bold and brave for a slave? I suggest you lower your voice and adjust your tone."

"And I suggest you call my master and tell him to come home immediately."

"I don't respond to demands. I make them."

Lisa sat back and slowly smiled. "Fine. Then I'll demand a meeting with Derrek Mandel and see if he's interested in this." Lisa reached in her purse and pulled out a set of papers. She tossed them in front of Victoria. Victoria picked them up and began scanning the pages. She gasped and shot Lisa an evil look.

"How the fuck did you get this? This is confidential Ramken Industries property!"

"I may be a slave, but I'm not an idiot. I know how to use a computer."

"You stole this off of Cooper's computer! How dare you! You sneaky little bitch!"

Lisa smiled. "Whatever. Send Cooper home or else I'm giving this to Derrek. He and my father are good friends. I guarantee you he'll take my call."

Victoria was quiet for a moment before shaking her head and smirking. "We hold the patents for these plans. He can't copy our processes."

"Really, Victoria? Do you think he'll send out a press release when he incorporates the process changes in his plants? How long do you think it will take him to make the changes? Six months? A year? Let's say a year. That gives you 12 months to figure out a way to stay ahead of the competition you're about to have. Gee. I really hope you don't lose money or market share."

Lisa stood up. Victoria glared at her. "Sit down." Lisa sat down with a smug smile.

Victoria hated to admit it, but she was impressed with Lisa's little stunt. Impressed and beaten. It didn't matter. It had been three months. Things were settled. Cooper could be angry, but there wasn't anything he could do. It was a done deal.

"Fine. I'll order Cooper back home. He should be done with his work anyway."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "What work? Freezing his ass off on some insane expedition in Siberia? I don't know why you felt the need to send Cooper away, but let's not pretend it was for work."

Victoria cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Stay and have lunch with me. We really should get to know each other better."

"As long as you bring Cooper home."

Victoria took out her phone. "Consider it done."

* * *

Kurt waited patiently for Tristan to finish his shift. He enjoyed sitting on the bench, watching people walk by. That was something he loved about New York. People were always on the move. Going somewhere, doing something. Busy. People were always busy.

That's all he was doing.

Staying busy until Blaine came home.

At least that's what he told himself as he ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head and the buzzing within his dominance.

Kurt was sure it was pure coincidence that he always shopped on the days Tristan was working. And it wasn't his fault that Tristan's shift always ended the same time he was done shopping.

And there was nothing wrong with the two of them grabbing a bite to eat afterward. They both had to eat, so why not eat together?

And meeting for coffee was perfectly acceptable. Kurt needed someone to vent to about the craziness with the show and his struggles with Brad. Plus now the producers were giving Kevin a hard time. He had to talk to someone.

And having Tristan come over for dinner and then practice lines with him was a necessity. There was no one else to do it. Just like he'd predicted, everyone had returned to their own busy lives.

Busy.

Yes, he was just staying busy.

Two lonely men who each needed a friend.

That's all they were. Friends.

Masters and slaves can be friends, right?

Even if one was a strong dominant, who hadn't been served in three months and whose dominance was growing hungrier and needier everyday. Especially when he looked at his incredibly beautiful new friend who was a sub slave, alone and unclaimed. Wishing for a strong, dominant master to take care of him until he figured out a way back to the master he loved.

Yes. They could be friends.

Until they couldn't.

K&T&K&T

"What happened to your slave?"

Kurt sighed sadly as his eyes filled with tears. That was a great question. What had happened to his slave?

Tristan reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I was just wondering."

It was Saturday morning and they were sitting in a small, brand new coffee shop that had opened several blocks away from where either of them lived. Kurt told himself that they did not go there to avoid running into anyone he knew. The place just had good coffee.

Kurt shook his head. "No...it's...I'm sorry. I just...I wish I knew the answer. I don't know where he is. He was taken from me...by the ministry. A rescind order."

Tristan's eyes widened. He couldn't imagine Kurt doing something so heinous that the ministry would take his slave. Kurt shook his head and spoke quickly.

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't. He...Blaine...his mother never liked me. Actually she never met me. It...the whole thing was kind of crazy from the beginning, but I loved...love him and he loves me, and my dad talked to her and she gave him to me, but then...I guess she changed her mind or something and decided to take him back."

Kurt stopped. Talking about it hurt.

Tristan nodded and continued to hold his hand. "So...you don't know where he is?"

"No. I thought he was with her, but he's not. We think she gave him to someone as part of a business deal. My dad's been trying to find him and I've started the appeals process through the Ministry, but it's a joke. The paperwork alone is designed to discourage you from even trying, but I'm doing it. I want him back."

Tristan nodded. He understood wanting someone back.

"What about you? Why did your master release you?"

It was Tristan's turn to blink back tears. He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. We were happy. At least I thought we were happy. My master...he was...is a complicated man. He made mistakes in his past, and he had all these...demons inside him that he couldn't shake. He's smart, sexy, attractive, talented, and wealthy, but he always questioned his worth. Something always made him doubt himself. I never understood it."

Tristan smiled a shy, sexy smile. "I think it's one of the reasons why he claimed me. In college I was the slave everyone wanted. I was one of the few unclaimed slaves on campus. Masters were always after me, but I had made up my mind to wait for the perfect guy. It wasn't easy. I couldn't wait to submit to someone, but it had to be the right someone. Then one day I met Sebastian. He took one look at me and that was it. Flowers, dinners, gifts, trips. He was amazing. A perfect gentleman. I fell for him immediately, and it was wonderful. Our life together was wonderful. And then one day...for no reason...it was over."

Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Tristan. He had to have a good reason. Maybe he was trying to protect you from something."

Tristan shook his head. "I would have gone through hell with him, and for him. I still would. I love him more than anything, and I miss him. I miss him so much."

The two sat there.

Missing the men they loved.

* * *

Quinn tried not to stare at the way Noah's shirt fit tight and snug across his chest. _This is business, not high school. Focus. _Quinn straightened up and slipped into her business tone as Noah slid into the seat across from her.

"I'd appreciate it if you would try to arrive on time. I'm a busy woman."

Noah slid off his sunglasses and sat back, throwing his arm across the back of the seat. The shirt pulled tight, accentuating his muscular chest.

"Who ya being busy with?"

Quinn shifted her gaze from his chest to his eyes. "None of your business. What do you have for me?"

"The JacqueLeTech Corporation."

"What?"

"The JacqueLeTech Corporation. Apparently that's the outfit that owns Blaine, or at least that's what someone wants us to think."

"I've never heard of it. Where is it located?"

"I'm not sure it really exists. I googled it and nothing comes up."

"You googled it? Really? I could have done that. Aren't you supposed to be investigating?"

"Keep your panties on...or don't. I also had some friends in the Commerce Department and the IRS do some checking. The company's not registered in any state and there's no record of income taxes, stock, nothing. But JacqueLeTech sounds French and Victoria Anderson is in the middle of a huge expansion into Europe. It's gotta be related."

"But even a French company would come up on Google, wouldn't it?"

"That's why I don't think it's a legitimate company. It's either completely made up, or a shell corporation under the umbrella of a larger company. Regardless, if it really exists I think it's in France."

Quinn frowned. "But...why would she give Blaine to a corporation? Wait a minute! Blaine was taken under a rescind order! Doesn't that mean the slave has to go directly to the parents first?"

Noah nodded. "Yep. For some reason she pulled strings so the transfer would go directly to this JacqueLeTech outfit. The ministry doesn't like to do that, especially under a rescind order."

Puck paused to glance around the restaurant. He leaned in closer towards Quinn.

"I did some research on Victoria Anderson. She's a major control freak. Relinquishing control of Blaine that quickly makes me think she needed him for something major. Something important enough that she was willing to have the transfer go straight to a company instead of her. The most important thing in her world right now is the expansion into Europe. I'm sure her decision to take Blaine is related to it."

"But why? What could be so important that she would do something so cruel and heartless to her son? How could Blaine possibly help with the expansion?"

"Money."

"Money?"

"Money. Experience has taught me that it always comes down to money, especially for the rich. I did some research on the expansion. Ramken Industries is one of the largest, and most successful privately held companies in the United States. Everyone's hoping Victoria will take the company public one day. The initial stock offering would be incredible. A few months ago there was an article about the decision to expand into Europe. Rumors were swirling that she didn't have enough cash on hand to finance the move. Analysts were speculating that maybe she would finally take the company public to raise the necessary cash, but she didn't. My guess is that she never will. The whole control freak thing. Anyway, there was all this talk about her need for money and then all of a sudden, bam. She's in Europe. Where'd she get the money?"

Quinn shook her head. "But she's loaded and well diversified over several businesses. She has cash and plenty of it."

"The rich never use their own money, plus she's a greedy bitch. She wouldn't invest that much of her personal wealth, even in her own company. Expansions are risky, even for highly successful businesses like Ramken. No, I'm sure she got the cash in an nontraditional way, and I think Blaine was a part of the deal."

Quinn sat back and tried to process everything as she stared at Noah. She always knew he was smarter than everyone gave him credit for. She was impressed. "Okay, so now what?"

"I need to talk to Kurt."

Quinn shook her head. "Burt wants him to stay out of this. The Ministry sent him a letter for harassing Victoria Anderson. He doesn't want Kurt involved."

"Well I need to talk to him. I need to find out what he knows. Chances are he knows something, but doesn't realize it. I need to figure out whose behind this JacqueLeTech Corporation, or if it even exists. I could go to France, but I wouldn't know where to start. I'd guess Paris, but who knows. Kurt may know something that can point me in the right direction."

Quinn nodded. "Okay. Let me contact Kurt first and tell him what's going on. He doesn't know about you. I'll smooth things with Burt."

"Cool." Puck sat back and focused a hard stare on Quinn. "Now, I have another case to discuss with you."

"What case?"

"The case of the hot congressional aide and the sexy bad boy."

* * *

Two days later Kurt sat anxiously on a park bench waiting for Noah. He was initially thrilled when Quinn called to tell him they'd hired an investigator to look for Blaine. His enthusiasm cooled when he learned who it was.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously?"

"Come on, Kurt. Be nice and be grateful. A normal investigator wouldn't touch a case like this. Everything we're doing is illegal. If the ministry finds out, we're all going to jail."

"Wait! My dad could get in trouble?"

"We've been careful. He's only met Noah once. Everything goes through me. If anything happens, he can claim I acted alone."

"No one's going to believe that! You work for him! I'm his son! Blaine is his son's slave!"

"That why we have to be careful and be grateful it's Noah. That's also why you have to stay out of this. I'm letting him meet with you this one time because he really needs to, but after that you have to promise me that you won't try to get involved. Just keep working on the appeal stuff."

Despite being on the phone, Kurt rolled his eyes. "A colossal waste of time and energy, not to mention impossible to complete. I'm on a section that wants me to provide copies of Blaine's elementary school transcripts. Not high school. Elementary. Now how would a master, whose slave was taken away by the slave's parents, have access to that and what the hell does that have to do with giving Blaine back to me?"

"I know, Kurt. I know, but you have to look like you're going through all the normal channels." Quinn was quiet for a moment before carefully continuing. "Kurt...it's not going to be easy to get Blaine back. Even when we find him...finding him doesn't mean we can take him."

Kurt closed his eyes. "Let's just find him first."

x-x-x-x

Noah sauntered towards Kurt and plopped down next to him.

"Looking for some action?"

Kurt made a face. "If I was, I guarantee you I would choose a higher class of park."

Noah grinned. "Still a porcelain princess, I see."

"And you're still a criminal." Kurt smiled. "I'm glad about that."

Noah nodded. "Alright, I don't want you out here too long, so let's get to it. What can you tell me about Blaine's family?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not much. I've never met his parents. His brother, Cooper is sorta nice. He's a master and his mother's favorite. He and Blaine aren't super close, but he tries. We used to hear from him occasionally and then all communication just stopped."

"When was that?"

"I don't know. A few months before they started investigating me."

Noah nodded. "Okay. Was Blaine ever involved in the business?"

"Never."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Cooper runs some business in Michigan. Blaine is a slave so Victoria never considered him worthy of learning the family business. Not that Blaine was interested."

Noah was quiet. Thinking. Kurt watched him with interest, wondering if he and Quinn were rekindling anything.

"Did Blaine ever mention his parent's business associates or partners?"

"No. I don't think he ever knew any. Well...there's the Smythe's, but I think they were just family friends. I don't know if they did business together."

"The Smythe's?"

Kurt made a face. "Wealthy, old money. I don't know what kind of business they're in. They have a son named Sebastian who wanted to claim Blaine back in high school, but Victoria gave him to me."

Noah's eyes narrowed to small slits. "Really? Why? Not that you didn't deserve him, but if they were family friends..."

Kurt shifted a bit. He was grateful to his dad, but he hated telling others about the deal Burt made with Victoria. Not that she kept her end of the bargain. "My dad talked Victoria into it. You know. Help with government stuff."

"Where's this Sebastian now?"

"I have no idea. Last I heard he's in France somewhere with his slave."

Noah slowly nodded, but said nothing. He took out a list.

"These are all the people the ministry interrogated about you and Blaine. Do you know all of them?"

Kurt read the list and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. I got a question about this one, Chris Jenkins. He owns the studio Blaine used to work at, right?" Kurt nodded.

"Okay. So, he owns the studio, but did he actually work directly with Blaine?"

"No. Blaine always worked with this kid named Kaden. Kaden James."

Noah sat back.

KJ – Kaden James.

Bingo.

Kurt looked at him. "What?"

Noah glanced at him. He didn't want to say too much. He couldn't have Kurt getting any ideas and trying to interfere.

"Nothing. Just interesting that the ministry would interview the owner of the studio and not the person who saw Blaine everyday."

"Because the ministry's full of shit."

Noah nodded and laughed. "I agree. Is Kaden a master or a slave?"

"A slave."

"Does he have a master?"

"Not back then, but now I don't know. Before Blaine left he met someone. Some guy named Jake."

"Jake what?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. I never met him. We were all supposed to get together, but it never worked out and then Blaine... well..."

Noah nodded. "Yeah. Listen Kurt, what do you plan to do after I find Blaine? You do realize that you can't just go get him."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Kurt?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes. His voice was a whisper. "I know. I know I can't...I just have to know he's okay. I need to know where he is and that he's okay."

Noah stared at him hard. "And you're not going to go get him? You're going to just be happy knowing where he is?"

Kurt looked into Noah's eyes and nodded.

Noah shook his head. He could read the lie in Kurt's eyes.

"Bullshit."

Kurt said nothing.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes. He was lying naked and alone on the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows. His jaw, throat and back were sore. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

Oh. Right. Of course his jaw, throat and back were sore.

He'd sucked cock all day and been whipped all night.

He slowly pushed himself up to his knees and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the mirror and turned so his back was facing it. He peered over his shoulder.

Wow.

His back looked like Seth's. He stared for several minutes. Was it wrong that he thought the lashes were beautiful?

"Good morning, sleepy slave."

Blaine jumped and backed away, his eyes full of fear. Sebastian smiled. High school Blaine.

"Calm down. It's just me. It's okay. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

He walked over and kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Turn around, let me see."

Blaine turned around so Sebastian could inspect his back. Sebastian lightly touched one of the cuts causing Blaine to flinch. Sebastian lightly wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, careful not to bring Blaine's back flush to his chest. He leaned in and spoke quietly in Blaine's ear.

"Had you ever been whipped before?" Blaine shook his head. "Did you enjoy it?"

Guilt punched Blaine's chest. Yes. Yes, he enjoyed it. God did he enjoy it. It had been one of the most sexually intense experiences he'd every had, and Kurt had put him through plenty. Now he understood why Seth loved it so much, but he felt guilty for enjoying something Sebastian had done to him.

"Answer me, Blaine. Did you enjoy it? Tell me the truth."

"Y-yes."

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "I knew you would. I also knew it would help you return to your true self."

Sebastian moved to sit down on the bed. He studied Blaine for a moment. Blaine looked like a frightened animal. Sebastian kept his voice soft and coaxing.

"Come here. Kneel in front of me."

Blaine slowly walked towards him and dropped to his knees in front of him. Sebastian ran his hand through his curls and then held his face in both of his hands.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Everything's fine, gorgeous. You're back to normal. Isn't that great? You're back to how you should be. Your authentic self. The way you were before he started screwing around with your brain and experimenting on you. You're okay now and I promise, I'll take care of you."

Blaine didn't say anything so Sebastian continued.

"Listen, I was thinking that maybe we'll stay in Paris for awhile. Would you like that? I'll tell John to come so we'll have someone to cook and clean and stuff. He has his own place down the hall. He'll just be here during the day to take care of us. Okay?"

Blaine slowly nodded.

Sebastian smiled at him. "This is gonna be fun. I promise. I'll show you all the cool stuff in Paris and we can go visit other parts of Europe too. Okay? Would you like that?"

Blaine slowly nodded.

Sebastian smiled. "Great. Okay. Um...you probably need a shower. I'll turn on the water and make it just warm enough. I don't want you to hurt your back. And then I'll take you to get something to eat. You must be starving. I can't remember when you last ate. "

Sebastian stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet. He headed towards the bathroom while Blaine stood there.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"When can I go home to Kurt?"

Sebastian felt like he'd been punched in the chest. "What did you say?"

Blaine slowly backed away from him. "Wh-when c-can I go home to Kurt?"

Sebastian slowly walked towards him, his eyes burning with quiet rage. Blaine kept backing up until he hit the wall. He could feel Sebastian's anger.

"You're home is with me now, Blaine. Me. You need to forget Kurt and focus on your new master. Me!"

Blaine was trembling, but he managed to swallow several times and find his voice.

"Are...are you going to claim me?"

The question caught Sebastian off guard. He wasn't ready to claim him. Not yet.

"There's no rush. Especially since you seem to be having problems adjusting to your new responsibility. Let's work on that. On your knees."

Blaine immediately fell to the floor. Sebastian pulled down his boxers. "Serve me." Blaine leaned forward and took the cock in his mouth, obediently licking and sucking until Sebastian came hard and strong. Blaine pulled off feeling dizzy. When had he last eaten?

Sebastian took a few moments to savor his orgasm before pulling Blaine to his feet. "Go take a shower and then I'll feed you."

As he showered, Blaine wondered if another slave had served Kurt that morning. He pushed the thought from his head. By the time he stepped out of the shower, the warmth in the bathroom combined with his lack of food made him dizzier than before. He leaned against the bathroom wall to keep from falling. Slaves needed to be regularly fed and they needed routine. Sebastian was providing neither. Blaine slowly made his way into the bedroom. Sebastian wasn't there. Blaine sighed and chose his own clothes. By the time he went downstairs, the dizzy feeling had morphed into a sick feeling. Sebastian looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Just hungry."

"You look like eating might make you sick."

Blaine shook his head. Ohhh, that was a mistake. Now his head hurt. "No...I just...I need to eat."

"Okay. Come on."

Once they were inside the car, Sebastian turned to Blaine and stared into his eyes, burning him with dominance and command.

"You will stay right with me. You will not run. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

As they ate breakfast, it dawned on Sebastian that he should have food in the house, so they went grocery shopping. Blaine watched with amused confusion as Sebastian threw things in the basket. He couldn't figure out what Sebastian thought he could cook with the stuff he was buying. Blaine hoped John was on his way to Paris.

When they got back to the condo, Sebastian allowed Blaine to take a nap in the cage. Blaine was grateful to be locked inside. He felt safe and protected inside. Even from Sebastian. As he drifted off to sleep, two thoughts wandered through his mind.

Who was Kurt fucking?

When was Sebastian going to fuck him?

* * *

"Come on up." Kurt hit the door buzzer, opened the door to his apartment, and hurried back to the kitchen. A minute later Tristan walked in carrying a bouquet of gerber daisies. He closed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hi! I was worried the sauce would burn. What's with the flowers?"

"Oh, I walked past the florist on the way here. They were so pretty that I bought them. I figured you could sit them on the table."

"That was sweet of you. Thanks. Here, stir the sauce while I get a vase."

Saturday night dinner at Kurt's.

It was becoming a thing they did.

Friends having dinner on a Saturday night.

Kurt filled a beautiful crystal vase with water and arranged the flowers. He set them in the middle of the table.

"They're beautiful. Thanks Tristan."

"No problem."

They stared at each other for a moment before Kurt quickly turned towards the stove and Tristan moved towards the cabinet for plates to set the table.

Ignoring the attraction swirling between them was also a thing they did.

Kurt didn't think it was real attraction. After all, he was in love with Blaine, and Tristan was in love with his former master. It was just his biological need to dominate. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't getting to him. It had been months since he'd been served by his beautiful Blaine. His mind and body were wired to crave the submission of a slave. Three months was a long time, especially after having it everyday for six years. Kurt's dominance was starving.

And it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Especially since he was spending more and more time hanging out with Tristan.

Tristan who was incredibly beautiful and had a sweet sexiness to him that made Kurt think of Blaine. His hair had grown back, adding to his beauty. His submission was attractive as well. It was strong and obedient like Blaine's.

And then there was the way Tristan looked at him.

Wide-eyed, wanting and willing. Like he was just waiting for Kurt to command him.

Begging him to command him.

Tristan was just as hungry as Kurt. All Kurt had to do was say the word.

And Kurt felt like commanding him.

But he held back.

Control.

Discipline.

Denial.

Tristan giggled at Kurt's stories over dinner. He loved the sound of Kurt's voice, and the way his eyes danced when he was excited. He loved the way his dominance felt. Strong and demanding, but loving. He loved how blue his eyes were and how pink his mouth was.

Tristan was falling in love with Kurt.

Once dinner was over, things turned tense and awkward. Kurt could feel Tristan's submission, which caused his dominance to rise. This in turn increased Tristan's submission, and round and round the dangerous cycle went until Tristan looked like he might drop to his knees at any moment.

Kurt's cock hardened. Tristan really was beautiful...and available...and willing...so very willing.

Kurt jumped up. "You should go."

Tristan nodded and headed towards the door. Kurt followed him. Tristan suddenly turned around, his eyes pleading.

"Please...its been so long and...I don't know how much longer I can stand it. I don't wanna go to the free clubs. I don't want that, and...I already had a really bad experience and...please? I just...I want...I need to submit and I trust you."

Kurt swallowed. He felt just as desperate.

"I can't, Tristan. I still love my slave."

"And I still love my master."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't wanna rape you and I can't claim you. I want Blaine back."

"I know that. It isn't rape because I know that. I'm not expecting you to claim me. I just...please...please, Kurt?"

His desperation burned hotter with each passing minute. He took a bold move and stepped closer to Kurt. Kurt knew he should push him back...

But he didn't.

"Please...please Kurt...put me out of my misery...and yours. Please...let me...let me serve you."

The magic words.

Kurt grabbed both sides of Tristan's head and crashed his mouth against his. Tristan opened his mouth and sucked in Kurt's tongue. Kurt moaned and grabbed Tristan's shoulders. He spun them around, pressing Tristan against the wall, and then pressed his body into his.

Fireworks.

Tiny explosions erupted up and down Tristan's spine as Kurt's pent up sexual energy and need to dominate exploded.

Tristan heard the zipper. He sank to his knees and opened his mouth. Kurt's hands were trembling as he slid his cock into Tristan's mouth. Tristan devoured the cock so fast and so hard that Kurt had to press his hands against the wall to keep from falling. Tristan sucked hard, fast and greedily. He was starving for the taste of cum on his tongue. Kurt was lost in a haze of sexual pleasure, dominance and need. He just stood still and allowed Tristan to work. Tristan tried to communicate his gratefulness with every stroke of his tongue and suck of his mouth.

As Kurt felt the familiar twist, slide and lurch of his orgasm, he grabbed Tristan's long black hair and wrapped it around his hand, jerking his head back. As Kurt came down his throat, Tristan came with a muffled scream around the cock in his mouth.

After a minute of groaning and gasping, Kurt pulled out of Tristan's mouth, threw himself against the wall and slid down to the floor. He covered his face with his hands and started sobbing.

Guilt and shame.

Guilt for cheating on Blaine, despite the circumstances, and shame for using a slave.

Tristan reached over and pulled his hands from his face.

"Please don't. Don't regret it. It was wonderful. I enjoyed it. I needed it, and so did you."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"How is it wrong? We both wanted it! We needed it!"

"But...I have a slave!"

Tristan shook his head sadly. "No, you don't, Kurt. Just like I don't have a master. We're both alone. I know you can't claim me, and I don't want you to, but there's no reason why we should suffer in our loneliness. We can help each other."

Tristan scooted closer to him and took his hand. "Let me help you, Kurt. Please? Let's help each other."

K&T&K&T

That night Kurt lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

He'd broken down and allowed a slave to serve him. A slave he didn't plan to claim. A slave that wasn't Blaine.

It took him three months to reach this point and he was a master.

How long had it taken Blaine?

It went without saying that Blaine was serving someone. Submitting to someone. How long did he last before his submission took over? What were they doing to him? What was he being commanded to do?

Kurt rolled over and held Margaret Thatcher dog against his chest.

"It's okay. It's okay, Blaine. I don't care who you've submitted to or what you've had to do. I understand, and I don't care. I just want you back. I want you home."

* * *

Kaden pressed send on his final email of the day and closed down his computer. He sat there in silence.

He didn't really want to go home.

It had been five months.

He'd ruined the life of one of the few people in the world who had shown him nothing but kindness, love and concern.

He'd done it to prove his loyalty. His love.

And yet it had been five months.

Jake was never going to claim him.

_Serves me right. I don't deserve to be claimed. Not after the lies I told. Not after what I did to Blaine. _

He grabbed his bag, turned out the light and left. He walked outside into the evening air and looked around. Jake didn't even bother to come get him anymore. He sighed and turned to walk home.

"Evening Kaden."

Kaden turned around. There was a man standing there. He had on a leather jacket, black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Um, hi. Do I know you?"

"Nope, but we have a friend in common."

"Who?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Kaden shook his head. "I...I haven't seen Blaine for a while. He...um..."

Noah quickly walked towards him and grabbed his arm. "Cut the crap. I know exactly what you did you little shit, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't your idea. Take me to your leader."

* * *

_**Quick note of love to all of you who are still reading. I appreciate it!**_

_**Reviews equal love, even anonymous ones, although I feel bad I can't thank those of you who leave me kind anon reviews.**_

_**Meow from the kitty who has a crush on Brian, Chris Colfer's cat! 8D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Let's try this again. **_

_**Remember Chapter 13? Okay, this chapter also contains serious Seblaine BDSM smut. That means Sebastian is being sexually evil with Blaine. Not as dark as Chapter 13, but still intense. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF SEBLAINE SMUT AND/OR BDSM THEMES/TOYS/ACTIVITIES BOTHER YOU. Especially if they are between Blaine and Sebastian. I don't know how to be any clearer.**_

_**We begin with Kurt and Tristan.**_

_**Helping each other.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Kurt rolled over and glanced at the clock. 10:00 am on a Saturday morning. He rolled back over and threw his arm over Tristan. Tristan automatically scooted closer towards him. Kurt ran his fingers up and down Tristan's back before tangling them in his thick, black hair. He pulled gently. Tristan immediately opened his eyes, pushed himself up to his knees and stretched his arms straight up into the air. He looked down at Kurt and smiled as he moved over between Kurt's legs. He pulled down Kurt's boxers and lovingly kissed the head of his cock before swallowing it completely. He sucked until Kurt arched his hips, pushing himself further into Tristan's mouth as he came with a quiet moan. Tristan happily swallowed before lying back down. Kurt lay in the dreamy warmth of his orgasm for a few minutes before climbing on top of Tristan. He kissed him deeply, tangled their legs together and pressed down, evoking a long, deep, soulful moan from Tristan. Kurt lay on top of him, pressing his body into Tristan's for 20 minutes.

It was their new thing.

Two friends helping each other.

Kurt made it clear he would not have sex with Tristan. He couldn't. He'd only ever slept with Blaine and he wanted to keep it that way.

Tristan tread cautiously. "You do realize that chances are...Blaine's ...he's having..." Kurt quickly cut him off.

"I know. I know and I don't care. It's different. Blaine's a slave and he's...unique in his submission. You've never met him. His submission is stronger than most slaves. It's very powerful. Whatever is happening to him is just that. It's happening to him. He can't control what he's being ordered to do, and he can't refuse. But I'm a master. I can control what I do. At least I'm going to try."

So they reached an agreement. Tristan would serve Kurt, which in turn served Tristan's need to be dominated, and Kurt would feed Tristan's need to feel a master by pressing their bodies together. Tristan could also spend the night. Tristan really wanted Kurt to screw the hell out of him, but he was willing to take what he could get. It was enough to keep him away from the free clubs and it eased some of his longing for Sebastian. At least for now.

Kurt lived with a heart full of guilt, but he needed Tristan. His need to dominate had been burning him alive, in addition to his constant heartache over Blaine. Tristan kept him fulfilled and satisfied enough to focus on the final rehearsals for the show, and kept him from crying himself to sleep at night. He was sure Blaine would understand.

Survival.

He also hated feeling like he was sneaking around behind everyone's back, which of course he was. No one knew about Tristan. He never talked about him and he certainly didn't plan to introduce him to anyone, but Chandler and Kevin weren't blind. They both had a feeling Kurt was fooling around with someone, but neither said a word to anyone else and didn't dare ask Kurt.

Kevin felt guilty for being happy because it wasn't solely about Kurt. Whoever Kurt was fooling around with was keeping him relaxed and loose for the show. Before, his dominant hunger and need was making him tense, irritable and for the first time in his career, unfocused. Kevin was glad to have his male lead back on track.

Chandler was also glad. He knew Seth would consider it a complete and total betrayal of Blaine, but he was thrilled to see Kurt move on. Chandler didn't believe Blaine would ever come home and he hated to see Kurt hang on to false hope. It was healthier for Kurt to move on and move forward.

K&T&K&T

Sunday afternoon Tristan was lounging on the couch while Kurt baked cookies. Tristan sighed happily as he snuggled under a blanket and inhaled Kurt's scent. He loved the thick essence of Kurt that floated through the apartment and wrapped around him. He loved being there. He was the happiest he'd been in months.

As he looked around the living room, his eyes landed on the slightly open door to the Broadway room. He'd never been inside that room. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's in that small room off the living room?"

Kurt stopped stirring. "Blaine and I call it the Broadway room. His piano is in there along with sheet music, scripts from shows I've been in, books...just stuff."

"Is it okay if I look?"

"Sure. Hey, should I put in chocolate chips or walnuts?"

"How about both?"

Kurt smiled. Blaine would have wanted both. "Okay."

Tristan stood inside the entrance of the room and looked around. There were playbills and posters on the wall, stacks of sheet music on the piano, and several bookshelves of books. He picked up a few sheets of music and noticed the signature, _Blaine A._ at the bottom. He studied the bookshelves. Books of plays, books on performance, books about writing. He lazily scanned the shelves until his eyes landed on something familiar. He looked a little closer and read the title on the book spine.

Dalton Academy – Class of 2012

Dalton Academy?

Tristan slowly pulled the yearbook off the shelf.

He'd seen this book before.

He flipped it open.

No way.

It couldn't be.

There had to be more than one Dalton Academy in the world.

He flipped to the first page of the senior section.

A – Blaine Victor Anderson.

He kept turning pages to the H section and quickly scanned the photos.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

He flipped to the S section. Please no. Please, please, please...

Sebastian Alexander Smythe.

Tristan clamped his hand over his mouth.

He flipped back to the A section and stared at the picture of Blaine.

Sebastian had never told Tristan the name of the slave who rejected him in high school. He only talked about him when he was drunk. Tristan stared at the picture and tried to remember one night at a villa in Tuscany...

"_We should get out of this hot tub. You're drunk and you're going to drown."_

"_That's what I have you for. You take care of me. My boooteeeeefulllll slave. My...kistan...dristan...Tristan."_

_Tristan laughed. "You are so drunk. Come on, let's get out."_

"_No! No! Let's stay. I like it in here. Don't deny me, Tristan. You're my slave. No denying me."_

"_Okay. We'll stay a little longer."_

"_Good. I knew you wouldn't deny me. You never deny me. You're so sweet, and beautiful, and obedient, and you don't deny me. Ever. Not like him. He denied me. Asshole. Curly haired, submissive as fuck, asshole. As if something was wrong with me. Nothing's wrong with me!"_

"_Of course nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect, Sebastian. My perfect, wonderful master."_

_Sebastian nodded. "That's right, dammit. I'm fucking perfect. Perfect as fuck. Fuck him. Fuck his curly hair, and his stupid singing and fuck that stupid, skinny ass, gay fuck face...cart."_

"_Cart? What cart?"_

"_No, no, no, no. Das not right. Not cart. Card...curl...yeah, curl...no, wait...um...my head hurts."_

"_Okay. That's enough. Let's get out, master. You need to sleep."_

"_Um kay. Sleep. Yeah."_

Cart.

Kurt.

Tristan closed the book, placed it back on the shelf and slowly backed away, as if that would reverse what he'd just learned.

They knew each other. They all went to high school together.

Blaine was the one that got away. The slave Sebastian had never gotten over.

Was it possible...

No. It couldn't be. It couldn't.

Could it?

Tristan went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. What should he do? Should he tell Kurt? Okay, so they all went to high school together. So what? That was a long time ago. It didn't mean anything. Just because Blaine was missing, and Sebastian used to want him, didn't mean Sebastian had him. No. It was all a coincidence. They all just happened to go to high school together. That's all.

But should he tell Kurt?

Kurt was waiting on the couch. "It should only take the cookies about 20 minutes to bake. Do you want to wait or start the movie now?"

Tristan stared at Kurt. Beautiful, strong, dominant, but gentle, Kurt.

He needed Kurt.

He wanted Kurt.

Kurt looked at him with concern. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Tristan walked to the couch and snuggled up next to him.

"No. Let's watch the movie."

* * *

Blaine yawned and rested his head against Sebastian's leg. They were watching TV. French TV. Blaine had no idea what anyone was saying, but Sebastian seemed to be enjoying it. Sebastian was sitting on the couch while Blaine sat between his legs on the floor. Sebastian was playing with Blaine's hair. It had grown really long and messy, but when Blaine mentioned getting a haircut, Sebastian told him he liked it long and gel free.

John walked in. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"Nah. We're good."

"I'll retire for the evening then."

"Cool."

"Any requests for breakfast?"

Sebastian shrugged. Blaine spoke up. "Waffles."

John nodded. "Very well. Good night."

Blaine smiled gratefully. He was so happy to have John back. Meals were somewhat regular again.

About 20 minutes passed when there was a knock at the door. Sebastian tensed slightly. Who would be knocking? Guests had to come through the doorman downstairs and John had his own key. It shouldn't be his parents...

He stood up and walked to the door. "Oui?"

"Finally! Open the door you prick!"

Royce.

Blaine was surprised by the flash of fear that filled Sebastian's eyes.

"Just a sec." He turned to Blaine and hissed. "Upstairs, now! Get out of sight!"

Blaine hesitated. Why did he have to hide? Was this someone who could help him get home to Kurt?

"Why do I have to hide?"

"Go upstairs and stay out of sight. Now!"

Sebastian's tone and the fear in his eyes made him move. He quickly climbed the stairs but he didn't go hide. He remained just hidden out of sight at the top of the stairs so he could see and hear.

Sebastian opened the door, walked to the couch and plopped down with a bored expression. Royce walked in, slamming the door behind him.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Blaine stared at Royce. He was really attractive, but something about him made Blaine nervous. He also looked vaguely familiar.

"I've been busy."

"Busy my ass. Where is he?" Royce started looking around.

"Where is who?"

"The slave you're fucking. Apparently very, very thoroughly and well since you haven't been in the office, or answered your phone in months. I was sure I'd hear from you when you got your invite to the Black & Red, and then I ran into Damian the other day and he tells me you haven't even RSVP'd!"

"I'm not fucking anyone."

"Bullshit, you liar! Don't think I didn't see you speed off the other day outside of Maitres, and I'm sure there was someone in the car with you." Royce walked into the kitchen and started calling out, "Come out slave boy! I know you're here!" Sebastian glanced towards the stairs and hoped Blaine was well hidden. Royce came out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. Blaine scurried into the bedroom and into the closet. He crouched down into a little ball in the corner behind the coats. Sebastian jumped up and followed Royce upstairs.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I know you have a slave here somewhere. Why are you hiding him?"

Because I remember how you used to look at Tristan. "I don't have a slave."

Royce walked into the bedroom and looked around. He stared at the cage and at the chains on the wall. He peered in the bathroom and glanced in the closet. Sebastian looked around nervously. Where was Blaine?

Satisfied, Royce went back downstairs and fixed himself a drink at the small bar in the corner. He sat down in a chair and put his feet up on the glass table. Sebastian said nothing while Royce studied him closely. Blaine quietly returned to his spot on the stairs.

"Alright, so what gives? What's wrong with you? You've been gone all summer, you don't return my calls, you haven't been in your office, and you don't RSVP for the hottest end of summer party that we never, ever miss. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong with me and nothing's going on. I've just been busy. Unlike you, I actually have a job, and responsibilities, and a father who expects me to behave. Not all of us get to just fuck around all damn day."

Royce laughed and got up to fix another drink. "Fine. I take it back. You obviously haven't been laid in awhile. You're all tense and shit. But never fear. The Black & Red is this weekend. I told Damian we'd be there."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not going this year."

Royce looked like he'd been shot. "What?"

"I'm not going this year. I don't wanna go."

Royce downed his drink and started fixing another. "Sebastian, we have never, ever missed the Black & Red. It's the party of the year. I still don't know where Damian finds those slaves, and believe me, I've searched. It's like they all turn into pumpkins at the end of the night. Given your current state you definitely need to attend this party."

Sebastian slowly shook his head. "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of bouncing from slave to slave. It gets old after awhile."

Royce narrowed his eyes as an evil smile spread across his face.

"Missing Tristan, are we?"

Sebastian scowled. "No."

Royce stood up to fix yet another drink. Blaine frowned. How many was that?

"Well that's good...especially since he's moved on."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "What?"

Royce smiled over the top of his drink glass and thought for a moment. Should he spill the beans now or wait? He'd noticed the two sets of shoes in Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian was definitely hiding his latest fuck toy. Perhaps it was best to keep his fling with Tristan under wraps until he got a glimpse of Sebastian's latest acquisition.

"I'm just saying that in all likelihood Tristan's moved on by now. I'm sure some master has claimed that fine, caramel brown ass of his. He really is one of the most beautiful creatures walking the face of the earth. Slaves like him don't go unclaimed for long. I'm sure he found another master quick, fast and in a hurry."

Sebastian's expression was a mixture of fear and anger. Blaine could feel his tension.

"You don't know that."

Royce grinned. He loved twisting Sebastian up. "No, I don't, but it's been...what? Five or six months? And Tristan is really beautiful. I'm sure someone's fucking him. Hard. Everyday. His mouth and his ass."

"Shut up!"

Royce laughed maniacally. "Don't be mad at me. You're the one that got rid of the best thing to ever happen to your sorry ass."

Sebastian's body language and expression changed instantly. He relaxed and suddenly looked proud. "Not true."

"Oh? Really? I thought you didn't have another slave? I'd love to see who you have that's better than Tristan." Royce waited, hoping Sebastian would take the bait.

He didn't.

"I don't have another slave." Sebastian walked over to the bar to fix his own drink while Royce returned to his seat in front of the glass table. He put his feet up again and looked around. Maybe the slave was locked up at John's.

"Fine. Whatever. What about the Black & Red? We never miss it."

Sebastian just shook his head. "Hey, how did you get in here?"

Royce downed the rest of his drink, stood up and smiled. "I'll never tell."

He walked towards the door. "Next time I'm in New York I'll tell Tristan you said hello."

Royce slipped out before Sebastian could say anything. Sebastian sat there staring at the closed door, his mind racing with worrisome thoughts until he noticed Blaine standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Where did you hide?"

"In the back of the closet."

Several minutes of silence passed while Sebastian was lost in his own thoughts. When he finally looked back at Blaine, his eyes were slightly glazed. A trickle of nervous fear and excitement slithered through Blaine. It had been a week since Sebastian had whipped him. He made Blaine suck his cock everyday, sometimes several times a day, but that was all. Blaine hated that his submission was hungry for more.

Sebastian's dominance rose slowly and wrapped itself around Blaine, pulling and tugging at his submission. Blaine closed his eyes and gave in to the strong, smooth feeling. He couldn't have fought it off if he wanted to.

"Go upstairs and take off your clothes" Blaine immediately turned and climbed the stairs.

Sebastian fixed another drink and downed it. Royce's visit had left him on edge.

Was it really possible that someone had claimed Tristan?

He shook the thought from his head and made another drink. As he finished it he felt the warm beginnings of a buzz.

He locked the door, set the alarm, turned off all the lights, removed his clothes and went upstairs. Blaine was waiting, naked, on his knees in the middle of the room. So fucking perfect. Who needs Tristan when you have this? A perfect, gorgeous, completely submissive slave at your total mercy.

"Get up on the bed. Lie on your back."

Blaine obediently climbed up on the bed. His heart was racing. He closed his eyes. _Just pretend it's Kurt_.

Sebastian chained Blaine's wrists to the headboard before climbing on top of him. He pressed his body down hard and firm. Blaine's entire body moaned as Sebastian's essence flooded his mind and invaded his entire body. Sebastian whispered to him.

"Tonight I'm going to tease and torture you, gorgeous. Would you like that?"

Blaine could only moan in response.

Sebastian began sucking his neck, leaving dark red passion marks. He kissed his way down Blaine's chest before bending Blaine's legs so his feet were flat on the bed and far apart. He inspected Blaine's hole for a moment before gently brushing one finger against it. Blaine jumped and bucked his hips. "Remain still, gorgeous. We're just getting started."

Blaine gasped as Sebastian began softly licking and swiping at his asshole with his tongue. He darted in and flicked out for a few minutes before gently pressing his finger inside. Blaine cried out.

"Lube!"

Sebastian froze. Shit. Blaine wasn't claimed by him. No self lubrication. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted some right in Blaine's hole and coated his fingers before starting again.

Blaine groaned as Sebastian pushed in one finger, then another, and then one more. When he started working in a fourth, Blaine screamed, but Sebastian didn't stop. Blaine needed to be loose for what he had in mind.

Sebastian took his time twisting, turning and pushing his fingers into Blaine's ass. Blaine was rolling his head back and forth and breathing hard. Sebastian noticed how hard Blaine's cock was. Poor boy had only been allowed one release over a week ago.

"If you're a good boy, Blaine, I might let you come." Sebastian leaned down and swallowed Blaine's cock before slowly dragging off. Blaine begged. "Please...please..."

"Not yet, sweet boy. I have something else in store for you."

Sebastian removed his fingers and rolled off the bed. Blaine could hear him moving around and then he felt cool iron around his ankles as his legs were spread further apart and then locked in place with a spreader bar.

"Let's see how much you can take for me."

Blaine took a deep breath and stared at Sebastian, his eyes wide and willing. Sebastian stared back with a crushing intensity. "You may beg for mercy, but there's no guarantee I'll grant it."

Sebastian held up a very large vibrating dildo. Like everything in Sebastian's life, it was silver. Blaine's mind dissolved into a mixture of need, submission and unwanted desire. He couldn't help but want it because his submission needed it, but he felt he should try to fight what was happening to him. The thought lasted for only a moment before his submission took over completely.

Sebastian smiled as he watched the swirling confusion in Blaine's eyes dissolve into submissive resignation. He grabbed the bottle of lube and covered the dildo before positioning it at Blaine's hole. He stared into his eyes.

"You will take it, Blaine. All of it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

Sebastian slowly slid the dildo into Blaine's ass. Blaine wailed as his ass eagerly swallowed it, grateful to finally feel full. Sebastian slid it in and out a few times before pushing it all the way in and leaving it. He then lay on his side next to Blaine with the vibration controller in his hand. Blaine's eyes were closed and his breathing was interspersed with tiny moans, gasps and cries as his ass clinched around the dildo. Sebastian clicked on the vibration and set it at 3. Blaine's eyes flew open as his ass flooded with strong, throbbing pulses. Sebastian allowed him a moment to adjust before increasing it to 5. Then 8. Then 10. Blaine was groaning loudly and pulling the chains.

"Look at me, Blaine."

Blaine stared into his eyes and Sebastian switched it to 15. Blaine's body jerked as he screamed. Sebastian locked in the vibration at 15 and laid the controller aside.

"Can you take it Blaine? Can you take what your master wants you to take, or do you need mercy?"

Blaine's eyes were wide and obedient. His submission would never disappoint a master.

"N-no mercy!"

"Good boy. Let's see how long you last."

Sebastian moved down and took Blaine's cock in his mouth. He sucked until Blaine was screaming, rocking and straining desperately in his chains, his need to come throbbing urgently inside him. Sebastian pulled off, released Blaine's ankles from the spreader bar, unchained him and helped him off the bed. He moved him to the wall, chained him up and began whipping him while the dildo vibrated inside him.

Blaine exploded, his cum splattering the wall and dripping to the floor. Sebastian whipped him through his orgasm, making it ten times more intense and explosive. Blaine came several times before passing out. Sebastian quickly released him from the wall, removed the dildo, and gently laid him on the bed. He carefully rubbed ointment on his back before settling them under the covers, careful to keep Blaine's back uncovered. Sebastian laid on his back and positioned Blaine so his head was resting on his chest. He laced his fingers in Blaine's hair and softly kissed the top of his head.

"You're such a good boy, Blaine. So beautiful and obedient, but I'm tired of waiting for you to get over him. You need to hurry up and get over him once and for all. Forget him and only think of me. I'm going to claim you soon, Blaine. Very soon, so you need to forget him. Forget you ever met him."

* * *

Kaden was glad Noah had shown up. The guilt and loneliness was killing him. He wanted out of his relationship with Jake, but found it hard to leave. He'd be alone again, plus leaving would force him to admit that he'd lied and betrayed Blaine for nothing. He was happy to spill his guts.

"We only met the guy one time. He was really weird. Very, very pale with greasy black hair. I never knew his name. He said all we had to do was call the ministry and tell them we...I thought Blaine was being abused by his master."

"What kind of abuse?"

"That Kurt wasn't feeding him. That he hit him...and that he...he forced him to have sex with other masters." Kaden turned red as memories of his time with Mario flooded his brain. Noah studied his eyes. Kaden's eyes were too old for his young age. He'd obviously been through a lot which made him an easy target. Noah's anger softened a bit.

"So, do you think Jake was really interested in you, or was he using you from jump?"

Confusion followed by disappointment covered Kaden's face. "I never...I...oh..." Kaden's already broken heart, shattered further.

Noah shook his head. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Jake Malley.

When they arrived at the apartment Noah told Kaden to go in first and leave the door unlocked.

"Jake? I'm home."

Jake walked out of the bedroom. "Well obviously you're home. No need to yell. What took you so long? I'm hungry."

"I had stuff to finish. I'll go start dinner." Kaden disappeared into the kitchen. Jake sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"There's really nothing good on Tuesday nights."

Jake yelled and jumped up from the couch. "Hey! Who are you? Get out of here!"

"Not until you tell me what I need to know."

Jake started backing away from Noah while screaming. "Kaden! Kaden!" Kaden walked out of the kitchen and lounged against the doorway. "What?"

Jake looked at him like he was crazy. "Call the police! Do something!"

"I already did something! I did the worst possible thing I could ever do! You made me betray my friend! Blaine was my friend, and now he's in trouble because of you! You made me tell those lies about Kurt! You made me! You promised you would claim me, and it was all lies! Lies! Lies! Lies!"

Jake was red and furious. "Shut up! Shut up you stupid little..."

Noah grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall.

"Enough! Tell me who put you up to lying about Kurt."

Jake looked defiant. "Fuck you! I'm not telling you shit!"

Noah shrugged. "Okay." He punched Jake in the stomach. Jake tried to hit back, but Noah was too quick, too strong, and way too experienced. He punched Jake in the jaw, sending him spinning to the floor. He yanked him up and punched him again before slamming him into the wall.

"Like I said, there's nothing good on TV tonight, so I have absolutely nothing else to do but beat the shit out of you until you tell me who paid you to lie about Kurt." Noah punched Jake twice more before letting him collapse to the floor. He kicked him in his side causing Jake to make a strange, muffled screaming noise. Noah stood over him and waited. Jake struggled to breathe and coughed up a little blood. He rolled over and scrambled back to the wall.

"Okay...okay."

"I'm listening."

"Dawson. Name was Dawson. Said he worked for some rich guy who would pay big bucks if we told the ministry Kurt beat his slave."

"A guy? Are you sure it was a guy? Not a woman?"

"Said guy. All we had to do was say Blaine was abused. Call the ministry, make the report. That was it."

"How much did he pay you?"

Jake glanced at Kaden. "$250,000."

Noah narrowed his eyes and looked at Jake for a moment before kicking him in the stomach. Jake screamed.

"How much were you really paid?"

It took Jake a moment of coughing and gasping to finally croak it out. "$5...$500,000." Kaden's eyes grew huge.

"$500,000? You...you told me $250,000!" Noah shook his head.

"No one would take a chance on lying to the ministry for less than half a mil. You get caught and they lock you up for years. This Dawson have a first name or last name?"

Jake shook his head. "All I ever knew was Dawson."

"When did he approach you?"

Jake looked at Kaden. "It was right after I met Kaden. I guess he'd been watching him and Blaine and was planning to approach Kaden when I entered the picture." Jake looked at Kaden sadly. "I really did like you. I still like you...but then...the money. I started thinking about what I could do with all that money and...it messed up my head. I'm sorry, Kaden."

Kaden's eyes filled with hope. "Really?"

Noah looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You're seriously gonna fall for that?"

"I mean it! Kaden, I really mean it! Can't we...can't we just...start over?"

Kaden looked at the floor. "I don't think so. You made me lie. You made me hurt my friend. Blaine was a good friend." Kaden shook his head. "You're not good for me. I think you should get out."

"Kaden...please?" Kaden shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Noah focused on Jake. "Where's the money?"

"In a special account Dawson set up. Said it wouldn't be noticed by the IRS." Noah nodded. He had one too. Several actually. All in Beth's name except for one. The first one he opened was in Quinn's name.

"Gimme the account number." Noah punched the number into his phone. "The money will be gone by morning." Jake groaned. Noah grabbed a magazine off the table and took out a pen. He scribbled down his number. "This is my cell number. If he doesn't leave within the hour, or if he ever bothers you again, just call me and I'll finish him off."

Kaden nodded. Noah turned to leave. "Wait! Um...can you tell Blaine...and Kurt...tell them I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please?"

Noah nodded and left.

Time to find Dawson.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes. Once again he was naked and alone. He crawled out of bed and looked at his back. Now he was covered in old scars and new ones. He wished he could call Seth to tell him about being whipped.

He sat down on the bed. He was tired of waking up alone. And of having no routine. And of meals being whenever Sebastian decided he was hungry. He missed Seth. He missed working on the musical, and lazy Saturday mornings in bed, and Kurt torturing the hell out of him and then covering him with kisses and cuddles. And his purr spot. God he missed Kurt massaging his purr spot.

Blaine blinked back his tears. He felt so trapped...and alone...and forgotten.

He missed his collar and bracelets.

He missed being a full and complete slave. He missed having a real master. He missed being properly cared for.

He missed Kurt.

But...

Maybe Sebastian was right.

It had been months.

_He's not looking for you. He's moved on. He has a new slave. You need a new master. I'm your new master._

Blaine shook his head and quietly whispered. "No."

"Yes."

Blaine jumped up and spun around. Sebastian was standing in the door way, his eyes a darker than normal green. He stared into Blaine's eyes. Blaine trembled as he felt the heavy weight of Sebastian's dominance covering him. Somehow Sebastian knew what he'd been thinking.

"He doesn't want you anymore. If he did, he would have come for you by now."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. "He...he just...he's..."

"He's busy." Sebastian held up a New York Times. It was an ad for Kurt's show.

"He's busy preparing to open on Broadway. He's not searching for you. He's learning his lines, screwing his new slave, and getting ready for opening night."

Tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks. Sebastian threw the paper on the floor, pulled Blaine into his arms and held him tightly. Blaine started to cry harder.

"Shhh. It's okay, gorgeous. I'll take care of you. I promise."

_But I don't want you. I want Kurt. _

Sebastian slowly backed him towards the wall.

"Just relax, gorgeous. Just relax."

Sebastian pressed into him and was surprised by the strong pull of Blaine's submission. Why was Blaine still so starved? Sebastian pressed harder, concentrating on Blaine's quiet pleas and cries. He sounded so needy. Sebastian pulled back causing Blaine to whine involuntarily. He didn't want to want Sebastian, but he couldn't help it. His submission loved what Sebastian did to him.

"Down Blaine." Blaine fell to his knees.

Sebastian walked over to his silver cabinet and took out a cherry wood box. He sat down on the bed and opened it. Blaine's eyes grew huge.

A cock cage.

A beautiful shiny silver cock cage. It looked tight and punishing.

Blaine looked at Sebastian. What was he thinking? He couldn't possibly be planning to put that on him. Being Kurt's slave meant Blaine knew all the state rules. Especially around cock cages. Back in high school he asked Kurt to put one on him...

"_Please? No one has to know. It would be a way to be closer to you __when you're not with me." _

_Kurt's eyes lashed with hot desire. Of course he wanted to put Blaine in a cock cage. He'd spent an embarrassing amount of time online browsing various websites, choosing the items he planned to purchase for Blaine. He knew exactly what type of cock cage he wanted to lock him in, but there were rules and he was already breaking a few minor ones. He wasn't about to start on the major ones. Plus, if anyone found out..._

_Kurt slid his hand between Blaine's legs and gently rubbed his cock through his clothes. Blaine groaned. "I'd love to lock you in a cage, Blaine, but there are rules my love. A master cannot lock a slave in a cock cage until he has claimed him. We have to wait."_

"Come here, Blaine."

"Y-you...you can't unless...are...are you claiming me tonight?"

Sebastian laughed. "I can do anything I want. Haven't you realized by now that I don't play by the rules? Come here."

Blaine obediently crawled over. "Stand." Blaine stood up and closed his eyes as Sebastian locked his cock in the tight cage. Ohhh...it had been so long. Too long. Blaine collapsed under the strong force of being so dominated and controlled. His submission swallowed him completely. Sebastian took a deep breath and started stroking his own cock. Watching Blaine fall apart was too much. Damn he wanted to fuck him.

No. Not yet.

It was the one thing he wanted to save for after Blaine's claiming. No sex until Blaine was claimed as his. He stroked himself harder.

"Go get in your cage."

Blaine crawled into the cage. Sebastian stopped stroking long enough to lock the door. He then jerked himself to a strong orgasm.

Blaine lay in his cage, his mind further melting into a confused mess.

He wasn't claimed.

He didn't have a collar.

But his cock was locked in a cage.

Blaine's chest felt tight. Who was his master? Who owned him?

Kurt?

_No. You're not wearing his collar._

Blaine turned to look at Sebastian who was lying on the bed, relaxing in his post orgasmic state.

Sebastian?

_You're wearing his cage._

Blaine closed his eyes.

Sebastian...

Master...

* * *

It only took Noah a day and a half to confirm that Dawson was who he thought he was. Noah had heard the name before.

Along with all the warnings.

Dawson was one of those people that others were quick to underestimate. He wasn't much to look at. Short, small, pale, greasy, flat black hair with little black, beady eyes. He looked creepy, but harmless.

That's what made him so dangerous.

Dawson was smart, quick and fearless. He was trustworthy and well connected. His outward appearance was a carefully crafted disguise. People never saw him coming.

Noah wasn't sure how to approach him. There was no way Dawson would just give up his client. He would have to force it out of him, but he didn't have much time. There was a strong possibility that Jake would call Dawson to warn him. Noah had to act fast.

He was also confused. Jake had said Dawson was working for a guy. What guy? He'd been sure Victoria was behind the abuse allegations, but now he was thrown off. It was possible Dawson lied to better hide his client, but if it really was a guy, who? Noah's mind immediately went to Cooper. The fact that Cooper had disappeared made Noah suspicious. Maybe Cooper needed his little brother out of the way. But why?

Noah decided he would have to take Dawson on face to face. It was dangerous, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. He didn't have time to find another angle. He made a few inquiries and found out what bar Dawson liked to frequent. A place called The Righteous Room.

Friday evening around 7:00 pm, Noah sat at the bar and waited. Dawson slithered in around 8:30 pm. He sat down and ordered an apple martini. Noah smirked to himself. An apple martini? Really? He was waiting for Dawson to get halfway through his drink before moving to sit by him, but Dawson suddenly stood up and came over to sit down by Noah.

Shit. Not good.

Noah pretended to be fascinated by the baseball game on TV.

"So, how's Beth?"

Noah whipped around. "What?"

Dawson's eyes were filled with an evil smugness. "How's Beth? Your daughter? How's she doing?"

Noah was never shocked or thrown off his game.

Until now.

Dawson grinned, knowing his preemptive strike had worked.

"Kids grow up so fast these days. She's what? Seven? It'd be a shame if she didn't make it to eight because her daddy got involved in things that don't concern him. I suggest you back the fuck off before both you and Beth have a terrible accident."

Noah managed to get it together.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I suggest you back the fuck off."

Dawson kept grinning. "Pretend all you want, but let me be clear. You come after me, you'll lose. Have a nice night."

Dawson threw some money on the bar and walked out. Noah waited five minutes before walking out. He took out his phone as he quickly walked down the street. Dawson lived a few blocks away.

"Quinn?"

"Noah?"

"Yeah. Listen, I can't talk. I need you to call Shelby and tell her to take a little vacation somewhere with Beth."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't I say I can't talk? Just call Shelby and tell her to disappear with Beth for a couple of days. It's just a precaution."

"What's going on? Does this have to do with Blaine? Have you found him?"

"Quinn! For fucks sake, stop asking me shit and call Shelby! I'll call you later!" He hung up.

Noah cut through an alley and came up on the back side of Dawson's building. It was an old brick building of large but cheap apartments. Noah easily slipped into a basement window.

Too easily.

He looked around the basement and almost missed the huge man quietly creeping up behind him. He ducked just in time and managed to get in a few quick punches before having the hell knocked out of him. He slammed into the wall and hit the floor. It took him a few seconds to get his mind back. The hulking man stood over him, smiling. Noah looked up, smiled back and promptly kicked straight up, smashing the guys privates. The guy wailed and stumbled back, Noah jumped up and threw punch after punch until he finally knocked him out. Noah leaned against the wall, breathing hard and in throbbing pain.

Fuck.

He gave himself a few minutes to recover and think before climbing the stairs. He was filled with rage fueled adrenaline. How dare this asshole threaten his daughter? He had to remain calm and clear-headed if he was going to stay alive and get what he needed. He checked for the knife he always carried and tonight, the 9 millimeter handgun tucked in his pants. He took a few deep breaths and headed up the stairs.

Dawson was apartment 5D. Noah cautiously walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Dawson opened it with a look of mild surprise.

"You don't listen very well. Is the kid not yours?"

Noah was back on his game. "Actually, I've always had my doubts. Her mother was screwing my best friend. Never had a DNA test, so who knows."

Dawson frowned a little. Noah kept going. "How about we chat?"

"You chat. I listen. You leave." Dawson stepped aside.

Noah looked around the apartment taking note of the three closed doors off the living room. Someone else was definitely there. Noah turned to Dawson. The sooner he was out of here, the better.

"I just need a name. One name and I'm gone. Plus, I'll owe you."

"I won't need favors if word gets out that I can't keep my mouth shut about my clients. I can't help you."

"I'm not leaving without the name."

"Then I guess you're not leaving." Dawson walked over to an iPod dock and turned on music. A signal. Noah scanned the doors of the room. Dawson flopped down on the couch and crossed his legs. He looked Noah up and down. "You have amazing balls coming here. I could use someone like you. I could make you rich. You'd have money to send your sweet little girl to college."

The mention of Beth rattled him. He forced his mind to stay focused.

"Like I said, she might not be mine. I'm not too worried about her future. I'm also not looking for a job. Just a name."

"That's too bad. Oh, well. The good thing about guys like you is that when you disappear, no one notices. Or cares."

Noah turned, gun drawn just as a large man stepped out of the bedroom aiming at him. Noah shot first, hitting him in the chest. Dawson jumped from the couch and started running towards one of the closed doors. Shit. He couldn't shoot him. He needed him alive to get the name. Noah ran after him. Dawson suddenly turned and lunged towards him wielding a knife. He managed to slice Noah's arm. His thick leather jacket provided enough protection that while it still hurt like hell, it didn't go deep. Noah jumped back, dropping his gun. The guy he shot groaned loudly.

"Just tell me the fucking name and you can probably save your boy's life before he bleeds to death!"

"Fuck him and fuck you! You can both die tonight!"

Dawson lunged again. Noah jumped back, stumbling into a table. He fell giving Dawson the opportunity to try and stab him, but Noah brought his knee up, punching Dawson's chest. Noah grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the knife and the two struggled. Noah had the height and weight advantage, but Dawson was strong. The two rolled over and over before Noah managed to pin Dawson down. He punched him twice square in the face, breaking his nose, sending blood everywhere, but Dawson still held firm to the knife. Noah continued squeezing his wrist, trying to force him to release it when Dawson suddenly brought his head up, crashing them forehead to forehead. It hurt like hell and made Noah dizzy giving Dawson just enough seconds to wriggle free. He jumped up and scanned the floor for Noah's gun. Noah jumped up and pulled out his own knife. The two started circling each other slowly.

"Just give me the fucking name!"

"Not happening!"

They continued walking in a slow circle until Dawson spotted the gun. He ran for it. Noah lunged, slamming him to the floor. He sat on Dawson's back, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. He held the knife to his neck.

"The name!"

Dawson laughed. "You won't kill me. You need me!"

Noah pulled his hair harder, forcing his head back painfully. He pressed the knife into his skin.

"You overestimate my concern for my client. I don't appreciate assholes threatening my daughter. I'm happy to kill you just to erase the threat." He pushed the tip of the knife into Dawson's skin, drawing blood. Dawson swallowed. Would he really kill him? His information said no. Noah wasn't known as a killer. More of a smart badass. But he did shoot Pete, and what had happened to Larry in the basement?

Noah pulled harder and forced the knife in a little deeper. "I'm waiting."

Dawson decided he could deny everything and still keep his reputation.

"Smythe."

"Smythe?"

"Yeah. Some rich guy named Michael Smythe. I never met him or spoke to him. The guy he sent let it slip."

Smythe. The name sounded familiar. He decided Dawson was telling the truth, but didn't move. "So, what am I going to do with you?"

For the first time that evening Dawson felt real fear. "Look, you got what you wanted! Now get out!"

Noah settled the blade across the main artery of Dawson's neck. "I'm not sure I should leave you alive."

"Look, I got no interest in your kid. Honest! It was just talk!"

Noah slammed Dawson's head to the floor and then quickly stood up.

"If I find out you're lying, I'll be back, and next time I won't be so forgiving."

Noah turned to head towards the door.

Dawson scrambled for the gun still lying on the floor. Just as he reached it, Noah turned and shot him. Whenever he carried one gun, he always felt the need to carry an extra.

He walked over and looked down at Dawson. Dead. Noah had counted on Dawson giving him a legitimate reason to kill him. He picked up his gun and tucked it into his pants next to the second one.

He checked on the other guy. Miraculously he was still breathing. Noah took out his cell phone and made a quick call. "Dawson's place. Yeah. Dawson. One dead, one still breathing. If you hurry he might make it. What? Yeah, I don't mind him staying alive. He won't talk. Take care of the clean up and let me know what I owe you."

Noah quietly left and headed for Kurt's.

_**Next chapter: The Rescue of Blaine Anderson**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**This was a very hard chapter to write, thus the two week delay. I hope it all works. **_

_**I am still speechless about Glee. **_

* * *

Chapter 16

"Done!"

Tristan looked up from his iPad. Kurt was smiling triumphantly.

"With what?"

"The appeal paperwork for Blaine. I was determined to finish it and I did! I found every single ridiculous document they requested, and filled in all 215 questions, in-depth. I bet I'm the only master in history to complete everything. I got written statements from everyone, Blaine's work history, medical files, school transcripts, my work history and files, the five additional support letters, and every other stupid piece of information they asked for. I'm going to hand deliver everything to the district office in the morning, and email copies to every ministry official whose email address I can find. Plus, my dad is going to give copies to the congressmen who work with the ministry and anyone else we think can help. I'm going to get Blaine back!"

Tristan watched Kurt grinning proudly at his computer screen, his eyes dancing with excitement and determination. Tristan couldn't help feeling extremely jealous.

"Um...Kurt...you know...it's been four months. What if Blaine is happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he's happy where he's at? You know, slaves...we have an innate ability to adjust and adapt. It's natural and necessary in order for us to be happy and do whatever our masters want. If someone has claimed Blaine and they're taking care of him, he's probably happy. Maybe you should leave him where he's at."

Kurt looked like someone had slapped him. He shook his head. "No. No one can care for Blaine the way I can. No one knows him better than me. Blaine is special. His submission is special. He has to be dominated and cared for in a certain way. He needs routine and showers, and his clothes chosen for him, and nurturing time and he needs to top sometimes in order to stay above his submission and just...no. No one can take care of him like me. He's my slave. I trained him. I built his world based on my needs and his. He needs me."

"But slaves can adjust, Kurt. He needed those things because that's what you needed and demanded as his master. He followed your desires. He will adjust to whoever he's with."

"No! That's not true. You don't know him, Tristan. Blaine isn't like other slaves. His submission is powerful and stronger than most slaves. Yes, he'll submit, but his submission...his submission is like an ocean. It drowns him. It leaves him weak, vulnerable and lost. His submission imprisons him. He wants to be and needs to be completely dominated, but then it has to be balanced out with love, nurturing, encouragement, and permission to strengthen and rise above his submission. No one can care for Blaine like me. No one."

"Most masters don't want their slaves to rise above their submission."

Kurt held his head higher and the determination in his eyes grew fiercer. "All the more reason why Blaine needs me."

Tristan nodded and went back to staring at Sebastian's facebook page. Sebastian hadn't updated in months. What was he doing?

Kurt turned back to his computer and stared at the Ministry's website. Now his mind was mind full of apprehension and worry. Was it really possible that Blaine was happy? Kurt always assumed Blaine hadn't called him because he wasn't allowed to. Maybe he hadn't called because he didn't want to. Maybe he didn't really need Kurt. Maybe he could thrive under someone else. Kurt turned towards Tristan.

"Could you be happy with another master? I mean really, truly happy?"

Tristan felt torn. Honestly? He could settle for another master, if that master was Kurt, but his heart...his heart still belonged to Sebastian and deep down he knew he was wrong about Blaine. Wherever Blaine was, he was definitely longing for Kurt just like Tristan longed for Sebastian. He wasn't willing to admit this to Kurt. Instead he stood up and walked over to Kurt. He reached down and took his hand.

"I could be happy with you."

Kurt shook his head. "But you would never really be happy because you still love your master, right?"

Tristan sighed. He couldn't lie. He nodded sadly. Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry, Tristan. I'm sure he'll come to his senses and call you. I really believe he must have had a good reason for what he did. Masters don't just unclaim slaves on a whim."

Tristan closed his eyes and inhaled Kurt's scent while his body relaxed in Kurt's embrace. Kurt was so good to him. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth. He hated having a secret. What harm could it do? High school was a long time ago.

Tristan pulled back. "Um...Kurt...there's something I need to tell you."

There was a loud banging on the door.

"Kurt! Open up, it's Noah."

Kurt looked at Tristan in alarm. He didn't want anyone to know about Tristan. Tristan nodded and whispered. "I'll hide in the bedroom."

"Coming!" Kurt walked to the door feeling like a cheating husband hiding his mistress from his mother-in-law. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. He opened the door.

"Why didn't you call? And how did you get in?"

Noah lightly laughed. "Please. I never use the front door."

Noah walked in carrying a duffel bag which he dropped on the floor. Kurt looked at him closely. He had a bruise under his left eye and on his right cheek, plus a few fresh scratches on his neck.

"Were you in a fight?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I think I know where your boy is."

Kurt's heart stopped and then tried to jump from his chest.

"Where?"

"Didn't you tell me a story about someone named Smythe?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Uh...yeah?" Kurt's heart started beating too fast as his chest tightened.

"Michael Smythe paid Blaine's friend, Kaden to make the abuse allegations. To be fair, Kaden kinda got pushed into it by that jerk, Jake, but he's the one that reported you to the ministry. Michael Smythe paid him to do it. I'm assuming he's the father of..."

"Sebastian?" Kurt slowly shook his head. "No, no, no, please...no! That...it doesn't...it doesn't make sense! We haven't seen him since high school! He lives in France! He claimed someone! I'm sure of it. Wes said he lives in France with his slave!"

Noah quirked an eyebrow. "France? The JacqueLeTech Corporation." Noah paused for a moment, thinking. "It all makes sense. Michael Smythe is CEO of Industries Tech Company. They have a large presence in the Midwest and east coast, and a European operation in Paris. I'm betting that JacqueLeTech is a part of Industries Tech. Maybe a smaller division, a special project or..."

"It's a new company."

Kurt and Noah turned to see Tristan standing in front of the bedroom door, tears rolling down his face. Noah looked at Tristan and then at Kurt with a smirk. Wow. The princess wasn't so innocent after all.

Kurt stared at Tristan. "How do you know?"

Tristan covered his mouth as he started sobbing loudly, his shoulders shaking. Kurt went to him.

"Tristan? What? What's wrong? What is it?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have told you, but I was scared you'd hate me! I didn't know! I swear I didn't know! I never thought..."

Kurt suddenly felt cold. He backed away just a bit. "You didn't know what?"

Tristan felt the chill and started crying harder. "I was gonna tell you tonight! I swear!"

Kurt was sure he was having a heart attack just like his father. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, his chest felt squeezed, and his head was starting to hurt.

"Tell me what!"

"Sebastian...my Sebastian...you know him. You went to school together. I didn't know! I swear! I just found the yearbook the other week and...I'm sorry! I didn't know he was involved...I'm sorry! Please, Kurt! Don't! No...don't!"

Tristan fell to his knees as Kurt backed away from him, shaking his head, his eyes full of hurt and anger.

"You...you're...you're Sebastian's slave? You mean..." He turned to Noah. "So, it's true? Sebastian has Blaine?"

Noah shook his head. "I don't know that for sure, but it makes sense. Why else would Michael Smythe pay someone to lie about you if not to make you lose Blaine so he could give him to his son? The only thing I don't get is, why? I mean, all they needed was for Victoria to issue the rescind order. The abuse allegations weren't necessary. It was an expensive extra step. I don't get why he would do that."

The rage that boiled inside Kurt leading up to Blaine's removal had melted away as sadness and heartbreak took over. Now the rage came roaring back and Tristan was its target.

Kurt stood over him, his eyes flashing with an angry, bright blue fire. "You! You set me up! You tricked me! He sent you, didn't he? Didn't he! You lying whore!"

Tristan cried and screamed. "No! No! I swear, Kurt! I swear! He didn't send me! He got rid of me, just like I told you! I swear! He doesn't know we met! I haven't talked to him since he released me! Please, Kurt! You have to believe me! It was all a coincidence! I swear, Kurt! I swear! Please! Don't hate me! I didn't know! I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Tristan buried his face in his hands as he dissolved into loud, broken sobs. Kurt just stared at him, his mind racing.

Tristan was Sebastian's slave.

Sebastian had Blaine.

He had been fooling around with Sebastian's slave.

Sebastian had Blaine.

Sebastian had Blaine.

Sebastian had Blaine!

The full meaning of this crashed into Kurt like a mountain. Sebastian. The one person who had stalked and tormented Blaine in high school. The person Blaine had always feared most.

The person Kurt had promised to protect Blaine from.

"_Ignore what he said. It means nothing...I will claim you on your __18th birthday. I will claim you and you will be my slave. Mine. Not his. Mine."_

Blaine was with Sebastian, possibly for four months.

Four months.

Kurt dropped to the couch and stifled the screams in his head as he forced down the bile rising in his throat. He looked up at Noah.

"We have to go get him."

Noah nodded. "I had a feeling you might say that." He jerked his head towards the duffel bag. "I made a quick detour and picked up my stuff. Get packed. Our flight leaves at 6:00 am."

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was close to midnight. Noah knew what he was thinking. "It's the earliest one, Kurt." Kurt nodded. He looked at Tristan who was still on his knees. He was staring at Kurt, tears running down his face as his eyes begged for forgiveness. Kurt's eyes turned cold, his voice pure ice.

"Get out. I never want to see you again."

"Kurt...please..."

"Get out!"

"Whoa, Kurt. Hold on a minute." Noah gave Tristan a hard look. "You say you don't know if Sebastian has Blaine."

Tristan nodded vigorously. "I swear. I don't know. I can't imagine.."

Noah cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's a great guy. Whatever. Look, you wanna prove it?" Tristan nodded.

"Okay. Fine. You're coming with us."

Kurt looked horrified. "What!"

"Calm down, princess. Look I've been to Paris, but I don't speak French. We can waste time trying to find Sebastian, or we can have someone take us right to him."

Tristan jumped to his feet, excited about the prospect of seeing Sebastian. Of going home.

"Yes! Yes! I'll help you! I speak fluent French and I know my way around the city. I'll go with you. I'll help you."

Noah looked at Kurt. "Well?"

Kurt nodded. Anything that would get him to Blaine faster.

"Alright. I'll go with Tristan to get his stuff." Noah shot Tristan a suspicious look. "Just in case you decide to get any ideas. We'll get his stuff and come back here, rest for a bit and then leave for the airport. Cool?"

Kurt nodded.

"Alright. Get dressed and come on."

As Tristan went to the bedroom to get his clothes, Kurt suddenly realized what this must look like to Noah. Kurt was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, but Tristan wore only boxers.

"Noah...um...I...Tristan and I..."

Noah put up his hand. "I don't wanna know. Frankly, I don't care."

"But I don't want you to think that I'm..."

"Kurt! Stop! Doesn't matter. Look, I know you love Blaine, alright? It's fine. I get it. Four months is a long time. People have needs and they get lonely. Believe me, I know."

Kurt decided to drop it. It didn't matter anyway. What mattered is that they were going to get Blaine.

They were going to bring Blaine home.

* * *

Blaine lay in Sebastian's arms, lost and confused as his cock pressed against the steel of the cock cage. After struggling all night to process the presence of the cock cage, but no collar, his mind had decided to accept the cage as a collar. Adding to his confusion was Sebastian whispering loving words into his ear. Sebastian was purposely screwing with Blaine's head in preparation for their claiming ceremony. Sebastian's mother had called and wanted him to come home next week for some stupid society party. He didn't want to take Blaine back to the states unclaimed. His father would have a fit, plus it was dangerous. Blaine would be back on home soil. His submission would probably keep him from running, but why take chances?

They would leave tomorrow for the countryside. They would stay in one of Sebastian's favorite small towns that had an adorable cottage on a hill. He would claim Blaine there and they would spend the week on a kind of honeymoon. He would fuck Blaine until he couldn't. He tightened his hold around him and started whispering again.

"You're so gorgeous, Blaine, and such a good boy. You deserve a reward."

Blaine snuggled closer to Sebastian and waited. Yes, he was a good boy. Maybe this new master would finally fuck him. He was hungry for it, and the cock cage was driving him mad. Maybe he would even be allowed to come.

Sebastian untangled their bodies and climbed out of bed. "On your hands and knees, Blaine." Blaine moved obediently and waited. He flinched when Sebastian slid a slick finger into his hole and started stretching him. He only worked his ass for a moment before sliding a slick plug, tight and snug inside him. Blaine's body trembled as his submission soared. Between the cock cage and the plug his mind was gone. Sebastian patted his head. "You're such a good boy. You may walk down the stairs, but from now on you crawl."

Blaine slowly rose to his feet as the plug shifted and settled inside him. Sebastian reached around and pushed it in a bit further causing Blaine to groan and his knees to buckle. Sebastian steadied him and led him downstairs. He fixed a large bowl of apple jacks with no milk and settled them on the couch. Blaine sat between his legs, his head resting on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian grabbed handfuls of apple jacks and fed them to Blaine like popcorn. He turned on the TV and flipped to a movie with English subtitles. Blaine didn't feel like reading the words, so he closed his eyes and accepted the cereal Sebastian pushed into his mouth. Once he was finished, Sebastian sat the bowl on the floor and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine snuggled back against him and felt Sebastian's dominance cover him, thicker and heavier than before. Sebastian stroked his hair and spoke to him quietly.

"Tomorrow will be our claiming day. The plug is to get you ready. I'm going to fuck you into little pieces, gorgeous."

Blaine fell deeper into the confused mess of his brain.

A claim. A collar. A master.

Blaine fell asleep under the heavy warmth and protective feel of Sebastian, but his mind dreamed of Kurt. They were strange dreams where Kurt was present, but faint. An almost shadowy figure Blaine struggled to see. Every time he was close to gaining a clear view, Sebastian would appear in front of him. Tall, strong, and powerful. He would command Blaine to serve him, and Blaine would fall to his knees. By the time he was done, the image of Kurt was gone.

"Blaine...hey, Blaine...pretty boy, wake up."

Blaine opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian with wide, obedient eyes. Sebastian sighed in contentment at this clear sign of brokenness and pure submission. Blaine was definitely ready to be claimed.

"Stand up and bend over, gorgeous." Sebastian removed the plug. "I think that's enough for today. You will sleep with it inside you tonight. Let's get dressed. We're going out to lunch. I think it's time for you to meet some people."

* * *

Kurt fidgeted nervously as they waited to board the plane. Everything was moving too slow. He wanted to go, go, go. They had to get going. Now that he knew where Blaine might be, all he wanted to do was hurry up and get there.

Once Noah and Tristan left, Kurt had started packing. How long would they be gone? What if Sebastian didn't have Blaine? No. He had to have him. He had to. Why else would Michael Smythe pay all that money?

He decided to pack for a week. He stopped midway through and looked at Blaine's side of the closet. Should he pack clothes for Blaine? Did Sebastian have clothes for him? Did Sebastian pick out his clothes every morning? Blaine really liked having his clothes chosen for him.

Sebastian.

Kurt sat on the bed and broke down crying. Did Sebastian have Blaine the entire four months? What had he been doing to him? Had he claimed him? What if they got there and Blaine was wearing Sebastian's collar? If Blaine was collared, Kurt couldn't take him. Bile rose in his throat and this time he didn't try to hold back. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

He gave himself 15 minutes to cry before picking himself up off the floor. He stared in the mirror.

_Okay. Enough. It doesn't matter what Sebastian's done. Blaine belongs to you. Stop crying and carrying on and go get your slave._

Kurt finished packing, throwing in a few clothes and items for Blaine. He took a long hot shower and was in the middle of moisturizing when Noah and Tristan returned. Noah looked exhausted while Tristan looked sad and scared. Kurt pulled out the sofa bed. Noah pulled off his jacket and jeans and fell into the bed without a word. Tristan looked at Kurt and then away quickly. He couldn't stand the coldness in Kurt's eyes. Kurt didn't say a word to him. He turned off the light and went to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving Tristan standing in the dark. Tristan cried silently as he pulled off his pants and gently laid down on the bed, as far away as possible from Noah. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to fall asleep, but his hurt wouldn't allow him to relax along with the image of Kurt's cold, blue eyes. He finally got up and went to Kurt's room.

He knocked softly before going in. "Kurt? Kurt?" Kurt pretended to be asleep, but he couldn't sleep. He was too worked up. He heard Tristan move quietly across the floor to the bed. He felt the dip and shake of the bed as Tristan laid down. He could feel Tristan's warm breath caressing his face as Tristan laid on his side and watched Kurt sleep. He spoke softly.

"I know you hate me and I guess you have every right to, but...please believe me when I say I didn't know and that Sebastian didn't send me. I hope you'll forgive me one day because...I love you. I know you want Blaine and that's fine. I want you to have Blaine. I just don't want to lose you as a friend. You've been so good to me, and...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry my master...I'm sorry Sebastian hurt you."

Tristan stopped as new tears ran down his cheeks. How much more could he cry tonight? He rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come from him being close to Kurt. Several minutes later, Tristan felt an arm gently wrap around his waist and pull him close. Tristan's entire body relaxed and he fell asleep.

K&T&N&K

As the plane taxied down the runway, Kurt felt a tiny bit better. He also felt grateful to Noah. Not only had he purchased three first class tickets, Kurt was shocked when Noah handed him passports for both him and Blaine.

"How did you...when did you?"

Noah grinned. "I know people."

As the plane took off, Kurt reached over and grabbed Noah's hand.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet. Sebastian might not have Blaine."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sure he has him, but I can't believe he would do this. After all these years. After claiming Tristan. To get rid of Tristan to steal Blaine...it just doesn't make sense. It's crazy and sick."

Noah glanced around and lowered his voice. "Look, Kurt. I don't know what we're about to find out, but if we get there and this dude has Blaine, and he's claimed him...well...I don't know what to tell you. You can't just take a claimed slave. There is a serious possibility that we will have to leave without Blaine in order to regroup and come up with a plan."

Kurt nodded and then turned to face straight ahead.

He was not leaving Paris without Blaine.

* * *

Cooper rolled over and reluctantly picked up his iPad. He sat back against the headboard and closed his eyes. It was so good to be back home. Being away had been hell. His need to dominate had practically eaten him alive, but he was glad he'd left Lisa at home. The deep, dark cold of Siberia was no place for his sweet, beautiful slave. He opened his eyes and smiled appreciatively at her as she slept, exhausted from being taken over and over again, her wrists and ankles tightly bound just the way she liked and Cooper preferred. He gently caressed her hair and felt his cock twitch when she instinctively moaned under his gentle touch and scooted closer to his body. He removed his hand, not wanting to wake her. She needed to sleep because he planned to continue screwing the hell out of her when she woke up. He had months to make up for.

He quietly cursed as he opened his email. While most of Siberia had internet access, the far upper north location he'd been in had intermittent access and almost no cell phone service. Cooper found himself constantly losing emails and struggling to get his cell phone to work. The entire trip had been a long, cold, lonely nightmare, and he still couldn't figure out why his mother had insisted on sending him. None of her reasons made sense, but Cooper always did what his mother wanted and what was best for the company. After all, it would all be his one day.

He started scrolling, quickly deleting spam messages and email ads. He almost hit delete before recognizing the address, khummelNY at yahoo dot com.

_Since I haven't heard from you, I'm assuming you're either not receiving my messages, or you don't care. Since I don't know for sure either way, I thought I would go ahead and send this to you. _

_Attached is my appeal to get Blaine back. I've sent this to the Ministry and am also sending it to anyone I think can help. I love your brother and I want him back. I'm not giving up._

_If you aren't interested just delete the file, let me know, and I'll stop bothering you. _

_Kurt _

What the fuck?

Cooper clicked on the file and read through the first few pages outlining the investigation into Kurt, and Blaine's removal by rescind order.

Rescind order?

What the hell?

Cooper grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

Blaine listened attentively as Sebastian drove to Maitres.

"All slaves must crawl and must sit at their master's feet. It's club rules. After a year I can petition for you to be allowed to walk. If you're a good boy, I'll do that. Petitions are always granted."

_A year? Will I still be here a year from now?_

"The first floor is the dining room. That's where we're going. The second floor is private meeting rooms. The third floor is the gym and the fourth and fifth floors..." Sebastian smiled wickedly, "...the fourth floor is the pleasure floor. That's where parties are held for masters to show off their slaves. There are rooms where masters can torture their slaves while an audience watches, and rooms for masters to share their slaves. I don't share, but I sometimes like to watch."

Blaine swallowed as excitement bubbled inside him. Chandler and Seth belonged to a club like this. Chandler never shared Seth, and they never performed in public, but they liked to go and watch to see if there were things they might like to try together. Kurt and Blaine had briefly discussed joining a club years ago, but they never made a decision and the conversation never came up again.

"What's on the fifth floor?"

"The fifth floor is hardcore slave punishment and torture. You have to have a special pass and sign certain documents to access that floor."

Blaine hated the way his cock pressed against the steel of the cage. He didn't ask if Sebastian had a pass.

They pulled up front and a valet immediately appeared. Once they reached the door, Blaine dropped to the ground.

"I don't have a leash for you since you don't have your collar yet, so you'll have to be a good boy and stay right with me." Blaine nodded.

Once inside, Blaine was blown away. The restaurant was breathtakingly beautiful. Large, open and spacious, but dim and very formal. Replicas of famous French artwork adorned the walls and ceiling. There were beautiful crystal chandeliers and the colors were deep maroons, gold and ivory. But despite the formal décor, there was an air of excitement and sensuality. Everyone seemed classy, wealthy and sophisticated. As they walked through the restaurant, Sebastian stopped to say hello to people and give and receive kisses on the cheek. Blaine was surprised when Sebastian started introducing him to people. The masters smiled and nodded at him. He shyly nodded back and moved closer to Sebastian. He couldn't understood what was being said, but he still caught the name Tristan occasionally. Sebastian no longer tensed at the mention. Instead he rattled off something in French that always seemed to appease the person asking. The slaves on the other hand, regarded him coolly. They didn't smile or nod. They glared angrily. It took Blaine a moment to catch on. Of course. These were Tristan's friends. Naturally they wouldn't like Tristan's replacement.

Once they made it to their table, they were quickly joined by others. Blaine sat comfortably on the floor, as close to Sebastian as possible. Sebastian stroked his hair which Blaine found soothing. He tuned out until he heard someone speaking to Sebastian in English.

"So, what time are you getting to the party tonight?"

"I'm not going this year."

"What? I'm not sure the party can happen if you and Royce aren't there. Isn't there a law or something?"

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure Royce will be there. I'm just not up to it. I wanna spend time with Blaine. Our claiming day is tomorrow."

"Ah, congratulations! Yeah, it's probably best not to be out partying with other slaves the night before a claim. That is rather tacky."

Blaine was grateful when lunch arrived. He devoured the sandwich and salad placed before him. Sebastian allowed him to choose a dessert which he finished in minutes. These days he was always hungry.

Full and sleepy, he leaned his head against Sebastian's leg and closed his eyes. Sebastian smiled down at him and stroked his hair as he continued chatting with his friends.

About an hour and a half later they left. As they waited for the valet to bring their car, Royce watched them from across the street. He was just arriving for an early dinner.

He watched Blaine get into the car.

Maybe it was time to pay his friend another visit.

* * *

"Mother!"

Victoria sighed and looked up from her desk. She could hear Cooper screaming down the hallway. She knew this was coming.

Cooper burst into her office, his face red and angry. "What the hell did you do? Where's Blaine?"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Cooper. How was your trip?"

"Stop it! What did you do? Where is Blaine?"

"Blaine is fine. Trust me. He's with his new master and he's fine."

"New...new master! Are you crazy? Why would you take him from Kurt?"

"Kurt was accused of abusing your brother and..."

"Bullshit! You know that's not true! Besides, you wouldn't care! Where is he?"

"That is none of your business."

"None of my...are you insane? Tell me where my brother is, now!"

Victoria sat back and folded her hands. "Is this where Lisa gets it from? You two are awfully demanding. And ungrateful."

"Ungrateful? Are you kidding me? I just spent months in the freezing ice and snow, away from my home, away from my slave, on some stupid ass, exploratory mission for you! Don't you dare accuse me of being ungrateful, you bitch! Where's my brother!"

Victoria jumped up. "How dare you speak to me that way! I love you, Cooper, but I will not be disrespected by you, or anyone else! Your time away has obviously left you tired and overwrought. Go home and get some sleep and we will discuss this when you are in a better frame of mind."

"Where's Blaine? Just tell me where he is?"

"I told you. He's with his new master."

"Who?"

Victoria was silent for a moment. Cooper would find out eventually. He was smart. He'd look at the finances for the expansion and start asking questions. Then he would put two and two together. Might as well save him the trouble.

"He's with Michael Smythe's son, Sebastian."

"Sebastian? You gave Blaine to Sebastian? Serial rapist, Sebastian?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it! He was young and dumb. That was years ago. He's grown into a fine young man. He's running one of his father's new companies in Paris and doing quite well."

"How could you do this? How could you? You know Blaine never liked Sebastian. He told you he didn't want to be claimed by him. How could you do this? To your own son. How could you destroy Blaine like this?"

"Would you please stop being so over-dramatic? Everything you're bringing up happened years ago in high school. High school, Cooper! Get over it! Blaine is fine. Now, why don't you go get some rest? Things are running smoothly in Europe. Take a few weeks to rest, and then I'll bring you up to speed on everything."

"Tell me why? Why did you do this?"

"I told you. Kurt was abusing Blaine. When I found out, I took steps to protect him."

Cooper was about to protest, but thought better of it. He stood up.

"I'll talk to you later." He turned and left. Victoria frowned as she watched him leave. That was strangely abrupt.

Cooper waited until he was in his car to call his assistant.

"Get me every single thing on the European expansion. All the financials, the contracts, everything. And get me a meeting with Michael Smythe."

He hung up and dialed Blaine's cell phone number. The phone rang on the nightstand in Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

_Blaine...it's Cooper. I don't know if you still have your phone, but if you do, call me. Call me as soon as you get this. I need to know that you're okay. _

He dialed Kurt's number next.

_Kurt...it's Cooper. I got your email. I'm sorry. I had no idea. I was out of the country for months on business. Actually, I now realize that my mother just needed me out of the way so she could pull this shit on you and Blaine. I'm sorry, Kurt. Call me. I wanna help you. Call me._

* * *

After lunch Sebastian and Blaine strolled the streets of Paris. Sebastian pointed out all the major sights, his favorite cafes and clothing boutiques. They stopped at a bakery where Blaine ate way too many cookies and rich French pastries. With meal times still being a bit erratic, he always felt the need to eat whenever food was made available.

By the time they arrived home it was late, Blaine was worn out, and his stomach hurt. Sebastian immediately changed into a t-shirt and boxers, but Blaine wanted to take a shower first. He took off his clothes and stared at the cock cage. It wasn't a problem to shower while wearing the cage, but Blaine was used to having it removed. Of course, he was also accustomed to showering with his master, not alone.

Since Sebastian didn't bother to come upstairs to check on him, Blaine showered with the cage on. By the time he was done, his stomach really hurt. Way too many pastries. He walked downstairs, dropping to his knees at the bottom. He crawled over to Sebastian and placed his head in his lap. Sebastian frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't feel good."

"Okay. Go upstairs and get in your cage. I'll be up in awhile."

Blaine slowly crawled to the stairs and walked back up. He crawled into the cage and closed the door. It locked automatically. He laid down and hugged his stomach. Ow. It really hurt bad. Kurt would have held him, and kissed him, and rubbed his purr spot. Of course, Kurt wouldn't have allowed him to eat all that stuff in the first place.

He tossed and turned before finally falling into a restless sleep.

S&B&S&B

Sebastian stared at the collar for Blaine. It was silver with blue sapphires, designed by Cartier, and very, very expensive. As he stared at it, his mind wandered back in time to another claiming day. He shook the thought from his head and slammed the box shut. He placed it on his desk and sat down on the couch. It was a little after 7:00 pm. His cell phone rang with texts from friends who were hitting the pre-Black and Red parties. He sent texts back to let them know he hadn't changed his mind, he wasn't coming, and to have a great time. He turned on the TV and flipped channels until he found a show worth watching.

K&B&K&B

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently as they prepared to disembark. He'd slept on the plane and was now wide awake, full of nervous energy and adrenaline. He was in Paris. Blaine was in Paris. They were in the same city again and soon they would be together.

Once they were off the plane, Tristan took the lead. "Do you want to rent a car or take a taxi?" Noah answered. "Rental car. It's always best to have your own set of wheels."

"Okay. This way."

S&B&S&B

Sebastian dozed off. He was awakened by loud banging on his door. He stood up and stumbled to the door in a half asleep, half awake state. He threw it open.

"Really, Sebastian? Asleep? It's not even 10:00 pm!"

Royce.

"Hey." Sebastian turned and walked back to the couch. He yawned and ran his hand through his hair and over his face. "What are you doing here?"

Royce headed straight to the bar. "Just thought I'd come see if you changed your mind about tonight."

Sebastian shook his head. "No."

Royce downed his drink and looked around. Where was the slave?

Finally awake, Sebastian eyed him suspiciously. "Aren't you going to the pre-parties?"

Royce grinned. "Already been to one. On my way to another. Like I said, just wanted to check on you...and your new slave."

Sebastian was prepared for this. He knew taking Blaine to Maitres would lead to Royce finding out.

"We're fine."

"Can I meet him?"

Sebastian shook his head. "He's not feeling well."

"Uh huh." Royce glanced at the stairs and back at Sebastian. "Ya know, I get the distinct impression that you don't want me to meet him."

"I told you. He's sick. I think he ate too much stuff today."

Royce's smile was mean. Okay. Fine. Be that way.

"Well, I'm glad to see you moving on. It's nice to see both you and Tristan moving on."

Sebastian sighed with a frown. This shit again.

"Yeah, well. I guess."

Royce quirked an eyebrow. "You don't care if Tristan's moved on?"

"No." _Lie. Lie. Lie._

Royce stood up and walked to the window. Night was beginning to fall. He spoke evenly, enjoying every second.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I give him a call."

"What?"

"You won't mind if I give him a call. If he's still available, I might like to claim him."

"What are you talking about? You can't claim Tristan."

"Why not? If he's free..."

Sebastian shook his head. "You can't claim him."

Royce turned and stared directly into Sebastian's eyes. "Why not? I already fucked him."

The color drained from Sebastian's face. "Wh-what?"

"I already fucked him, and let me tell ya, I don't know what you have hiding upstairs that could possibly match the deliciousness of Tristan."

Sebastian laughed lightly and shook his head. "You're just fucking with me."

"Oh, believe me. I'm not. He was incredible. So...open and willing. I swear his skin tastes like brown sugar. And I was right about pulling his hair. He screamed in the most amazing ways. Which makes sense when you think about it. Tell me, when you used to fuck him did you notice the birthmark on his inner right thigh? It sorta looks like a crescent..."

Sebastian jumped to his feet, screaming. "You asshole! You bastard! How could you? How could you do that to me!"

"I didn't do anything to you, dumb ass! You released him! You made him fair game!"

"No! No! Not for you! Not for you! I knew it! I knew you always wanted him! Don't think I didn't notice how you used to look at him! You're supposed to be my best friend! How could you do this shit to me!"

"Oh, grow the fuck up, Sebastian! I did you a favor! Tristan was always too good for you! Even you knew that! But now that he's turned into a whore, I'd say he's perfect for you!"

Sebastian lunged, swinging his fist. Royce had nothing but time on his hands, so he'd spent a year taking private martial arts lessons. Even in his slightly intoxicated state, he effortlessly landed several punches to Sebastian's face, chest and stomach sending Sebastian crashing into the wall, knocking over a bookshelf. Sebastian managed to quickly recover and land a few punches of his own. They grabbed each other and started wrestling and slamming each other into the walls. Royce flipped Sebastian over, sending him crashing into the desk.

All the noise woke up Blaine. He sat up on his knees and grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Sebastian?"

There was another loud crash.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Sebastian couldn't answer because Royce was beating the shit out of him.

Behind every punch, kick and flip were years of pent up jealousy and hurt. Despite his own amazing looks, wealth, and plenty of slaves, both male and female, who wanted him, Royce always had a deep, burning jealousy of Sebastian. Especially after he claimed Tristan.

In college it was Royce who first laid eyes on Tristan. Like so many masters before him, Royce struck up a friendly conversation and asked him out. Tristan politely declined. Royce wasn't going to give up that easily, but then Sebastian saw Tristan and it was over. Royce hated him for that. For being able to so easily take what he wanted. He seethed with jealousy as he watched the two fall in love with each other, and he dutifully held the collar tray on their claiming day. He never said anything to Sebastian, but Sebastian always had a feeling Royce harbored desire for Tristan. He decided it was only natural. After all, Tristan was a beautiful slave and Royce was a master. It was natural for him to find Tristan attractive. Most gay men and women did. As long as he never acted on it, it was fine.

Royce's final punch sent Sebastian spinning to the floor, hitting his head on the hard edge of the chair. He lay there, unmoving. His head bleeding, his face bruised, and his body battered.

Royce stood over him, breathing hard, slightly dizzy and drunk. He stared at Sebastian's lifeless body for a moment before staggering to the bar to fix another drink.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! What's going on? Sebastian!"

Royce looked towards the stairs and smiled.

* * *

As Kurt listened to Tristan negotiate the car rental, he was glad they decided to have him come. Yes, he'd taken French for years, and was a pretty good speaker, but it didn't compare to being in the country trying to keep up with true Frenchmen.

Once they were settled in the car Tristan turned to Kurt.

"Do you want to find a hotel first or..."

"Sebastian. Take us to Sebastian."

Tristan glanced back nervously at Noah. "Um...if we get there and...he does have Blaine...you...you're not going to hurt him, are you? I won't let you hurt him."

Kurt glared at him angrily. "After the way he's treated you? You do understand that if he has Blaine, which I'm sure he does, it means he released you because he wanted another slave and didn't care about hurting you or Blaine. He's a selfish, heartless, son-of-a-bitch who doesn't deserve your love, concern or protection. Now drive."

Tristan started the car. _Maybe. But I still love him._

* * *

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Blaine stopped yelling when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Sebastian, what's..." he trailed off as Royce entered the room.

Royce's eyes glazed over with an evil lust as he stared at Blaine, shirtless, in boxers, his hair long and curly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Well, well, well. No wonder he's been hiding you. Aren't you pretty?" Royce cocked his head to the side. "You're not beautiful like Tristan, but you're definitely gorgeous. A different kind of beauty."

Blaine inched backwards, but there was nowhere for him to go. Royce walked over and knelt down in front of the cage. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened them and stared at Blaine, slightly bewildered.

"Shit. Is that your submission? I can fucking smell it. Damn."

Royce pulled at the locked cage door. He stood up and started looking around the room and searching the dresser. Where was the cage key?

Blaine edged all the way back to the corner of the cage, his body shaking with fear. Where the hell was Sebastian?

Royce gave up his search of the bedroom and went downstairs. He picked through the mess until he found Sebastian's keys. He ran back upstairs. The cage key was easy to pick out. All cage keys looked like ornate, medieval dungeon keys.

"Let's get you out of there, shall we?"

Blaine cowered in the corner as Royce unlocked the door.

"Come on out, pretty."

Blaine trembled and tried to resist. Four months ago he would have been able to say no, but now his mind struggled to form thoughts of refusal under the heavy presence and strong tone of a master. His submission burned, urging him to obey.

Royce looked directly into his eyes. "Come out, now."

Blaine obediently crawled out.

"Stand up."

Royce walked around him, taking him all in. "Damn. You are lovely. What's your name?"

"Blaine."

Royce's face lit up. "Blaine? Blaine from high school, Blaine? Wow! Sebastian's been a very busy boy." Royce's grin slowly morphed into a wicked, lustful smile. He licked his lips as he reached out and tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls. "He does like boys with hair. Not that I blame him. The way you boys scream is amazing." Blaine shrieked as Royce grabbed a bunch of curls and pulled hard. Royce laughed.

"Downstairs. Now."

Blaine obediently walked downstairs followed by Royce. He looked around the wrecked living room in shock when he spotted Sebastian bleeding in the corner, still unconscious. He started to move towards him.

"Freeze! On your knees!"

Blaine immediately fell to his knees. His voice was quiet and quivering with fear. "Sebastian? Sebastian...please...wake up." Sebastian remained motionless.

Royce stood over Blaine and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. "I've started a new tradition. I get to fuck all of Sebastian's slaves, past and future. I mean, it's only fair. If he's going to dump me to spend all his time with you, I think I should get a little consolation piece of ass, don't you?"

"Please...don't...I..."

"Shhh. Don't worry. I won't be gentle. I never am. Just ask Tristan."

Royce unzipped his pants. Blaine struggled against his mind's natural response to the sound.

"Please...please...no..."

* * *

Tristan pulled up to the back of the building and punched in the code to raise the garage door. Thank God it hadn't changed. He pulled in and parked. Now that they were finally steps away from Sebastian's home, Kurt could barely control the urgency racing through his body. He was sure Sebastian had Blaine, and he had a sick feeling that Blaine was in major trouble. He forced himself to follow Tristan instead of running past him towards the elevators. Tristan suddenly stopped. Kurt practically growled.

"What? What is it?"

Tristan pointed to the black Lamborghini. "That's his car. He's home."

Noah whistled. "Nice wheels."

Kurt felt like screaming. "Come on!"

They boarded the elevator and Tristan hit 15.

* * *

Royce tangled both hands in Blaine's hair and pulled his head back further. Blaine's eyes filled with tears.

Royce closed his eyes. "Damn. Your submission just wafts off you. It's incredible." He suddenly let go of Blaine's hair and stepped back.

"Stand up."

Blaine quickly stood. Royce placed his hands on his shoulders. "If your submission is this strong before I've even touched you, what's it like if I bring our bodies together? I bet it's fucking fireworks." He started backing Blaine towards the wall.

There was the sound of a key in the lock. Shit. Royce figured it was John. He stepped back from Blaine.

The door opened.

Tristan and Kurt stumbled into the living room as they both tried to be the first to enter. They were momentarily shocked into stillness as they took in the destroyed living room. Then Kurt saw him.

"Blaine!"

Blaine stared in disbelief as Kurt ran forward and grabbed him in a crushing hug. "Oh, Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt pulled back for just a moment to check Blaine's neck.

No collar.

He hadn't been claimed.

Kurt started sobbing uncontrollably as he squeezed Blaine tight.

Tristan scanned the room searching for Sebastian. He walked in further and spotted him in the corner. "Sebastian!" Tristan ran over and kneeled beside him. "Sebastian? Sebastian?" Tristan gasped as he spied the gash in Sebastian's head along with the swelling and bruises on his face. The bleeding had stopped, leaving a sticky trail of blood across Sebastian's forehead and cheek. "Sebastian? Oh, God! Sebastian, wake up!"

Noah stared at Royce who was quickly zipping his pants and glancing towards the door. Noah stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"None of your..." He was cut off as Noah delivered a stunning punch to Royce's face. Royce stumbled back and fell. Noah stood over him and glared. "I don't know who you are, but the fact that your zipper was down and Blaine was against a wall is all I really need to know." Royce moaned, "fuck you," and received a swift kick in the stomach and balls in response.

Kurt loosened his hold on Blaine to study Blaine's eyes. His heart filled with pain.

Blaine was broken.

Blaine's strength and fight were gone, replaced by fear wrapped in a deep, strong, smothering submission, worse than high school. What did Sebastian do to him? What had Blaine endured? Kurt felt a boiling rage fill him along with the urgent need to get them out of there.

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide, confused eyes. He couldn't believe he was really there. Kurt took his hand.

"Blaine, where are your clothes? Do you have clothes?"

Blaine nodded and glanced towards the stairs. Kurt quickly headed for the stairs, pulling Blaine along behind him. Blaine glanced confusedly at Noah, but stopped completely when he saw the beautiful boy he recognized from the portrait at the island house. He stared until Kurt pulled him along.

Tristan was sitting on the floor, crying and cradling Sebastian's head in his lap. His tears fell on Sebastian's bloodied, bruised face. Sebastian was in too much pain to move, but he managed to open his eyes a tiny crack. He could just make out a fuzzy image of Tristan's face. He was sure it was an illusion brought on by his pain, but what a nice illusion. He managed to open his eyes a bit further.

"Sebastian!" Tristan started crying harder in relief. Sebastian slowly raised his hand to caress Tristan's cheek. He closed his eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness as Tristan's submission floated over him, triggering his dominance to rise and wrap around Tristan. Tristan sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Home. Right or wrong, Sebastian was home.

At the top of the stairs Kurt stopped and looked around. He took a guess and walked straight into Sebastian's bedroom. He froze when he saw the cage.

A cage.

Had Blaine spent time in that cage?

Kurt pressed a hand to his stomach, hoping to quell the thick nausea surging inside. His eyes slowly moved to the chains on the wall and the whip in the corner. He felt hot and sick. He quickly walked to the closet and froze again when he saw all the expensive designer clothes. He would've been jealous if he hadn't been so eager to get them the hell out of there. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Put these on."

Blaine took the shirt and quickly pulled it over his head to hide his back. He looked at the pants, but didn't reach for them. Instead he stared at the floor. Kurt didn't notice. He was too busy scanning the room as if he expected someone to suddenly jump out and stop him from taking Blaine. Several moments passed before Kurt realized Blaine was just standing there.

"Blaine? Put these on so we can go."

Blaine tensed as his eyes filled with fear.

"Blaine?"

Blaine licked his lips, his eyes still on the floor. His voice was scarcely a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kurt's heart was thumping hard and loud. _No, no, no. Please don't be happy with him like Tristan said. Please don't want to stay. Please? I love you._

Blaine's hands trembled as he slowly pulled down his boxers revealing the cock cage.

Kurt felt slightly faint from the surge of emotions that attacked him all at once, the overwhelming one being anger.

Sebastian put a cock cage on Blaine.

Sebastian put a cock cage on his slave. On his Blaine.

Kurt's eyes flashed with anger and disgust that Blaine mistook as directed at him. He collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I…I tried…I did…but…I…I got weak…my body…my…the way I am…I'm sorry…"

Blaine broke down crying. Kurt dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhh. Blaine, my love, it's okay. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. I love you. I love you and you are mine. You will always be mine. I love you, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine wilted in Kurt's arms as relief along with the weight of everything else crashed down on him.

Kurt held him for several minutes before pulling them to their feet. His determination was renewed. He had to get Blaine home as soon as possible. He looked around and spotted Sebastian's keys on the bed. He grabbed them and found the small key to the cock cage. He quickly unlocked it and threw it across the room. He helped Blaine put on his pants and shoes and pulled him down the stairs.

Tristan stood up when Kurt and Blaine entered the room. He stared intently at Blaine. He was very curious about the man who caused his master to release him. What was so special about him?

Noah looked at Kurt. "Alright. Now what?"

"We're leaving. We need to find a hotel and figure out the next available flight home." Kurt turned to Tristan. "Are you coming?"

Noah shook his head. "Wait a minute, Kurt. You can't just take him. I told you that. He's still owned by this JacqueLeTech Corporation. You take him without permission and it's kidnapping."

Kurt's dominance rose and his chin lifted in defiance.

"I don't care. You're crazy if you think I'm leaving him here. He hasn't been claimed, so that means he's free. I'm taking him."

"Come on, Kurt. By now you know we are dealing with people and entities that don't play by the same ministry rules as the rest of the world. Is he free since he's not claimed? Technically, yes. But the rescind order was done legally and so was the hand off to JacqueLeTech. You can't just take him! We need a plan."

Sebastian suddenly moaned and stirred. Tristan ran to him and kneeled down. "Sebastian? Honey? Are you okay?"

Kurt stared at Sebastian.

Hatred. Pure, unfiltered, unadulterated, hatred.

Kurt lost it.

He ran towards Sebastian, pushed Tristan out of the way and started kicking Sebastian in the stomach, adding to the intense pain he was already experiencing. Sebastian cried out while Kurt screamed at him.

"I hate you! I hate you! You stupid, selfish, destructive, son-of-a-bitch! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Tristan jumped up and grabbed Kurt. "Stop it! Stop it! He's already hurt!"

"I don't care! I wish he were dead! He's a sick, worthless excuse for a human being!" Kurt tried to kick Sebastian again, but Tristan blocked him. "Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Why are your protecting him? After what he did to you? To me? To Blaine? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't care! I love him! I love him!"

Kurt stumbled backwards. "Then have him! You can rot in hell with him, because that's where he's going!"

Kurt turned and wrapped his arms around Blaine, sobbing. This time Blaine returned the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt. Kurt noticed how much thinner Blaine felt in his arms. He pulled back a bit and studied Blaine's face. He was pale, and looked like he might pass out at any moment.

Kurt abandoned his rage. He needed to focus on Blaine. "Enough of this." He looked at Tristan. "We're leaving. I assume you're staying?"

Surprisingly, Tristan looked torn. For months he'd dreamed of being back home with Sebastian. Of feeling Sebastian's dominance wrapped around him. Despite everything he still loved Sebastian.

But...

Sebastian had treated him horribly. He'd thrown him out like garbage. What if he did it again? A slave needed to have trust in their master. How could he ever trust Sebastian again?

He looked back at Sebastian, lying on the floor, moaning in pain. Despite everything, Tristan couldn't leave him. Not like this.

"I know you don't approve, but..I love him. I still love him, and...maybe he still loves me."

Blaine spoke quietly. "He does."

Tristan's eyes filled with hope. "Really?" Blaine nodded.

Kurt was alarmed. "Tristan, look at everything that's happened. Everything you've been through, and that I've been through. It all happened because of him! He's a selfish jerk. You deserve better. Someone who will treat you well. What if he throws you out again?"

Tristan stepped forward and took Kurt's hand. "I'm willing to take that chance. I love him, Kurt. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I can't help it. I wanna stay and see where things go. Plus, this way I can help you. I'll convince him to have his father sign the papers giving you Blaine once and for all. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me. If it wasn't for you, Kurt, there's no telling where I'd be right now. You saved me, so let me try to save Blaine for you."

"Tristan...you're so beautiful. You could do so much better, and you can't trust him. He's proven that he can't be trusted."

"I know, but maybe things will be okay. Especially if Blaine's right."

"If something happens, promise you'll call me. You can call me and I'll help you." Kurt paused as he realized how that sounded. "Not help you like...you know. I mean, I'll help you move on with your life." Tristan smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Thank you."

Tristan gave Noah the keys to the rental car and wrote down the name and address of his favorite luxury hotel in Paris along with directions.

It was only then that they noticed Royce was gone.

Noah was pissed."Who was he?"

Tristan wrapped his arms around himself as the last time he saw Royce flashed through his mind. "Sebastian's best friend."

"Do we need to worry about him?"

Tristan shook his head. "No."

Tristan walked them to the door. Kurt looked at him. "You're sure about this?"

Tristan nodded."Yes. I know he's made a lot of mistakes. Really awful, terrible mistakes, but...I can't help how I feel. I still love him."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Just...let me know if he agrees about Blaine."

Tristan nodded. "I'll be in touch."

After Kurt, Blaine and Noah left, Tristan searched all over the living room for Sebastian's keys before thinking to check upstairs. He ran upstairs and was surprised by the new bedroom set up. Sebastian had changed everything around.

And added a brand new cage to the room.

Tristan's heart hurt as he stared at it.

He picked up Sebastian's keys and slowly walked downstairs. He kneeled next to Sebastian and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, and help you get better, and then we are going to talk."

Sebastian blinked and tried to focus on Tristan's face. His voice was quiet and weak.

"I still...love you. Always...have."

Tristan smiled.

* * *

Kurt opened the hotel room door and was once again grateful they'd brought Tristan. The hotel was perfect. Beautiful and comfortable. He kept his arm around Blaine's waist and led him to the bed, sitting him down gently. He thanked the bellhop for bringing up his bags and apologized for tipping him in American dollars. When the door closed, Kurt finally exhaled.

He had Blaine back.

His beautiful, but broken Blaine. How deep was the damage?

For the first time in their relationship Kurt wasn't sure how to take care of Blaine. How long had Blaine remained strong before succumbing to his powerful submission? And once the submission took over, what had Sebastian done to him?

Kurt decided to start with what felt natural, normal. A shower.

"Blaine?" Kurt's heart broke as Blaine looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. Why was he afraid? "Let's take a shower, okay?"

Blaine nodded, but as Kurt studied him, he decided a bath would be better. Blaine looked to weak to stand. He mentally thanked Tristan again when he walked into the huge, luxurious bathroom with a large jacuzzi tub.

Blaine was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, looking tense and scared. Kurt kneeled down in front of him.

"Let's take a bath instead." Blaine nodded. Kurt removed Blaine's shoes and helped him out of his pants. Kurt started removing his own clothes leaving Blaine to remove his boxers and shirt. Blaine slipped off his boxers, but didn't remove his shirt. Instead he stared at the floor. Kurt stood naked in front of him. Was this too much? "Blaine?" Blaine slowly looked up, his eyes full of guilt. Why guilt?

"What's wrong?"

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. God, how many nights had he dreamed of those beautiful, blue eyes. Eyes that stared at him with so much love. Would Kurt look at him with love once he learned what he'd done with Sebastian? Once he saw his back? Once he knew how much he'd enjoyed it?"

Blaine licked his lips. "I...I'm sorry..."

Kurt shook his head. "Stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing."

Blaine couldn't help but run his eyes up and down Kurt's body. He was so beautiful. Kurt smiled. "Come on. I don't want the water to get cold." He pulled Blaine to his feet and took the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Despite being a bit thinner, Blaine's chest was still well defined. Kurt was reminded of the first time he saw Blaine naked. He resisted the urge to lean over and lick Blaine's chest. Instead he took his shoulders and turned him towards the bathroom. "You'll feel better after a bath."

Blaine took a few steps forward and stopped when he heard Kurt's loud gasp.

Kurt was speechless, his hand clamped over his mouth.

Blaine's back...

The scars...

He would kill Sebastian. He would shoot him dead and apologize to Tristan.

Kurt quickly walked forward and stepped in front of Blaine. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Look at me." Blaine slowly looked up. "I love you. I will always love you. No matter what. Now, let's take our bath."

Kurt slowly and lovingly washed Blaine's body and hair. Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed under Kurt's familiar, soothing touch. His submission buzzed as Kurt's dominance grew stronger, wrapping around him. Kurt had purposely been trying to keep his dominance in check, not wanting to overwhelm Blaine when he was in such a vulnerable state. But the more Kurt ran his hands over the body he knew so well, the body he considered his property, the more his possessiveness and need to erase Sebastian's touch grew. Kurt wanted to make love to Blaine that night, but he knew he should wait until he had a better understanding of what Blaine had been through the past four months. He also wanted to wait until they were back home in their own bed.

Kurt helped Blaine out of the tub, dried him off, slathered lotion all over him, dressed him in boxers and a t-shirt from home and settled him in bed. He hurried through his moisturizing routine and was surprised to find Blaine still awake when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Do you need something?"

Blaine shook his head, but his eyes were fearful, yet pleading. Kurt turned off the lights and slipped into bed. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close. He completely released his dominance, allowing it to wrap tightly around Blaine. Blaine moaned and snuggled closer to Kurt.

_My master. My real master._

* * *

_**This is how Klaine should be. Snuggled together in bed. Not crying in a park in New York.**_

_**Up next: Blaine's recovery which means Klaine smut. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I would like to sincerely thank all of you who are following this story, and especially those of you who leave reviews. It's not always easy to stay true to what you see in your head, and even harder when you are a Klainer bringing Sebastian into the mix. Thanks for your love, support, and encouragement. It means so much to me. **_

_**This chapter puts Blaine and Kurt on the road to recovery, so that means lots of BDSM smut. I promise Blaine loves it and needs it and there will be sweet cuddles and kissing too, but first Kurt needs to erase the stench of the meerkat. **_

_**I don't own Glee. If I did I would figure out a way around this stupid month long baseball hiatus.**_

* * *

Chapter 17

As they walked into their New York apartment, both relaxed in a way neither had in four months.

Home.

Together.

Blaine swayed slightly as Kurt's dominant energy and essence floated through the apartment and landed on him, layering itself thick and heavy on his skin. He closed his eyes and gratefully inhaled the feeling. The overpowering essence helped settle his dazed and confused mind.

Blaine's submission had been struggling to sort itself since Kurt walked into Sebastian's condo. Blaine recognized Kurt as his master, but everything he'd been through had left his mind scarred and his submission confused. Kurt was Blaine's master, but where was his collar? Why had he been wearing a cockcage from another master? Why had he been in another master's cage?

Being home and under Kurt's watchful eyes and dominant presence was soothing and welcome, but also overwhelming. Kurt placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back to steady him.

"We should take a shower and get you into bed."

Blaine nodded obediently and followed Kurt to the bedroom. He was surprised by its messy state. Kurt smiled apologetically. "I had to pack fast." Blaine looked around until his eyes landed on the cage. His cage. He walked over to it and ran his hand along the bars. Kurt watched him and jealously remembered the cage he'd seen in Sebastian's room. How much time did Blaine spend inside it? Would he still want to spend time in this cage? Sebastian's cage was larger. Would Blaine think this cage was too small?

Blaine was also thinking about Sebastian's cage. He didn't like that it had been bigger. He loved this one because it was smaller and more confining. He turned to Kurt.

"I missed my cage."

Kurt's heart soared. "I missed you." Kurt paused before continuing. The possessive master in him couldn't help it. "Did you spend a lot of time in his cage?"

Blaine looked at the floor. "No. There wasn't a cage on the island. Only in Paris."

"Island?"

"I...we were on an island until...I guess it was a few weeks ago. There wasn't a cage but..."

"But what?" Kurt urged. He was desperate for details.

"Um...he chained me to the bed."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "For how long?"

Blaine realized how it sounded. "No...I mean...at night. Only at night, he chained my ankles to the bed."

Of course. Sebastian was smart. Chaining Blaine to the bed was a way of subtly pushing him towards submission. Bondage fed Blaine's submission. Chaining him up at night was a gentle way of pushing him to break. Kurt's insides burned at the thought of Blaine being chained to someone else's bed.

He hadn't meant to get into this. Not this soon, but now that they were talking about it, Kurt couldn't control his curiosity. He wanted to know what had happened to his slave.

"Tell me what he did to you." It was a firm command full of demand. Blaine dropped to his knees at Kurt's tone, as guilt and fear washed over him. His eyes filled with tears. He'd betrayed his master by submitting to another. And he'd enjoyed what the other master did to him. Kurt was going to hate him.

Kurt sat down on the bed. He hadn't meant to be so forceful. "Come here." Blaine crawled over to him and remained on his knees, eyes on the floor. "Look at me." Blaine raised his eyes. Kurt could see his tears, fear and...guilt? Why guilt?

"Blaine, I promise I will always love you. No matter what. None of this was your fault and no matter what you did or were forced to do...it's okay. There's nothing to forgive. We just need to forget. Now, tell me what happened from the moment you were placed in the van."

Blaine took a deep breath and and told Kurt everything starting with the shower at the recovery center, losing his collar, the plane, the island, John, hiding in the woods, Paris, being handcuffed, Maitres, ending with Royce beating up Sebastian.

He left out everything sexual.

Kurt knew better. "Tell me what Sebastian did to you."

Blaine slowly described the night of his breakdown. The endless cocksucking, the hood, the intense ball weights, the whipping. Kurt watched how Blaine's eye's clouded over with deep guilt as he described being whipped.

"Did you enjoy being whipped?"

Blaine nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Tell me why you enjoyed it."

"It...was so...punishing and...it made me feel so owned and dominated."

"Did it hurt?"

"At first, yes, but then...then it felt...it felt amazing. So intense and...controlling."

Blaine pressed his forehead to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please...I'm so sorry."

Kurt pulled him up. "I command you to stop apologizing. You're wired to enjoy being punished by a master. It wasn't your fault." Blaine nodded, but kept his eyes on the floor.

Kurt waited a moment before asking the next question. He was terrified of the answer.

"Blaine...did...did you and Sebastian...did he...did you have sex?"

Blaine vigorously shook his head. "No. He was waiting. Waiting for our claiming day."

Kurt exhaled with relief, but Blaine suddenly pressed his forehead to the floor again and began crying.

"Please, please punish me, Kurt. Please. I deserve punishment."

Kurt shook his head. "No. No, Blaine. You don't deserve to be punished. This wasn't your fault."

"But I disobeyed you. I submitted to another master. Another master...touched me and...and I served him and...slept in his cage, and just...please...please punish me."

"No. You don't deserve to be punished. You did nothing wrong. It was your submission, Blaine. He broke you. He knew you would eventually have no choice but to give in to your natural hunger. He starved you, and I'm really proud of you for fighting back, but you were going to break eventually and it's okay. I understand."

"But I should have fought harder. I never should have submitted to him. You told me to never submit to another master, and I did. Please...please punish me."

"No. Now stop. Let's take a shower."

Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and started undressing him. Blaine just stood there feeling guilty and confused. He deserved to be punished. Why wouldn't Kurt punish him? Kurt always punished him for not following the rules.

As the water cascaded down, Kurt pulled Blaine close and began kissing him. Softly at first, lip to lip. Gentle and loving. Slowly their kisses grew more urgent and needy. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls and pressed his mouth harder into his. When he finally allowed Blaine up for air, he attached his neck, sucking hard, leaving dark red marks. He whispered to him, "You're mine, Blaine. All mine. I love you so much. I missed you so much." Blaine melted under Kurt's voice. Kurt still wanted him. Despite everything, his master still wanted him.

Once Blaine was tucked into bed, Kurt moisturized and tidied up the apartment before collapsing on the couch to think about Blaine's story. He smiled as he imagined the look on Sebastian's face when he realized Blaine was not the Blaine he remembered from high school. That had probably been a nasty shock for him, but then Sebastian waited patiently for nature to take its course. Kurt was grateful for Sebastian's patience. If he'd been in a hurry he would have simply raped Blaine and slapped a collar on him, and then Kurt wouldn't have been able to take him.

A collar.

He needed to collar Blaine as soon as possible. It would help Blaine, and hopefully provide some protection and buy some time if Victoria showed up.

Should he punish Blaine?

Kurt wondered if he was making the right decision by denying Blaine's request for punishment. He only punished Blaine for breaking rules or bad behavior. Yes, Blaine had broken a command, but the circumstances were beyond his control. It didn't seem right to punish him.

But then again...

Blaine craved being controlled and punishing him was a form of control. Maybe punishing him would help re-establish his balance and strength.

Kurt shook his head. He was tired and thinking too much. He picked up his cell phone. It had been off since he'd left. There were several panicked calls from Quinn asking if he'd heard from Noah. A call from his dad also asking about Noah after receiving a call from Quinn. A call from Kevin and a call from Cooper. Kurt listened to Cooper's message but didn't call him back. He and Noah had agreed to keep Blaine's return a secret until they heard from Tristan and figured out their options. Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted to tell Cooper, and he wasn't sure he trusted him.

He decided to call his dad. He was sure his father would not approve of anything that had happened over the past several hours, but he deserved to know what was going on in case someone contacted him.

"Kurt?"

"Hi dad."

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Um...yes. Well...kind of. I mean...yes. I have good news. I have Blaine."

"What?"

"I have Blaine. I got him back."

"How?"

Kurt launched into a rambling explanation of everything that had happened since Noah first showed up at his apartment. Burt listened quietly until Kurt finished.

"How is he?"

"He's broken. He's worse than he was in high school. Sebastian broke him. He broke him and...he didn't take care of him. He's lost weight. He looks scared, confused and exhausted, and frankly...I'm scared too. I'm scared I don't know how to fix him."

"Sure you do, Kurt. Just take your time and stay true to the nature of your relationship with Blaine. Don't hold back. You are his master. He is your slave. Despite the past four months, the bond created between the two of you on your night of confirmation is still in effect because you never released him. Once you re-collar him, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, more for himself than anything else. He really needed to believe his father was right.

"Listen, don't tell anyone about Blaine. It's best to keep this under wraps until we figure out the next move."

"Noah said the same thing and that's fine with me, but if Michael Smythe signs Blaine over to me, won't that be it?"

Burt sighed. "I honestly don't know, Kurt. We're in new territory as far as slave ownership goes. I would assume that's exactly how it works, but who knows. I've learned that the ministry does whatever the hell it wants to do for the right price, and Victoria has plenty of money."

Kurt felt a chill of fear run through him. "Y-you don't think Victoria would take him again, do you? Can she do that?" Kurt couldn't bear the thought of going through another separation. He made up his mind in that moment that if Victoria threatened to take Blaine, this time they would run for real.

"I don't know, kiddo. I really don't know. I can barely believe everything you've just told me. This entire thing is insane. Why would Michael Smythe pay Blaine's friends to accuse you of abuse? He's friends with Victoria. Obviously the two of them agreed for Blaine to go to Sebastian. Why add the abuse allegation? It wasn't necessary. They didn't have to taint you with that. Damn bastards. And why do all this in the first place? I can't believe they did all this just to give Blaine to Sebastian, especially if the kid already had a slave. What the hell is really going?"

Kurt thought about the message from Cooper. Maybe he should call him sooner rather than later. Maybe Cooper would have answers.

"I don't know, and frankly, I really don't care. I know I should, but I don't. I just wanna focus on Blaine. On us. I just wanna get us back to where we were before this nightmare began."

Burt sighed. He had no idea what might happen next, so he decided to keep his fears to himself. After all, he was the one who decided to hire Noah to find Blaine. Noah did his job. Now they would just have to manage the consequences.

After promises to be careful and to call everyday, Kurt double checked the door locks, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. Blaine immediately curled his body into Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning around 10:00 am. He watched Blaine sleep. From the sound of his breathing, Kurt was sure Blaine would sleep for several more hours. He quietly crept out of their bedroom and headed for the kitchen. As he peered in the refrigerator and checked the cupboards, he decided that he really needed to go grocery shopping. He wanted to have everything on hand to prepare Blaine's favorite foods. Sebastian hadn't fed him right. He looked too thin.

Kurt sat down at the kitchen table to figure out what to do. He didn't want to leave Blaine alone, but he also didn't want to take him out in public. That was too stressful. The airport had been awful. Blaine had clung to Kurt with a death grip, his eyes wide and terrified. Despite trying to project more of his slave side, Blaine flinched every time Noah looked at him. On the plane Blaine practically sat in Kurt's lap, whining when Kurt ordered him to buckle in for take off. Seeing Blaine like this conjured up the stories Wes had told Kurt about Blaine as a child. Constantly cowering in a state of fear, trying desperately to stay out of his mother's way as she screamed at him for being weak. Kurt entertained murderous thoughts of Victoria and Sebastian before getting back on task. He called Chandler.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hi. Listen, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If I text you a grocery list, will you go to the store, pick everything up and bring it to me?"

Chandler was quiet for a moment."Well sure, but...are you okay? Are you ill?"

"Uh...I'm...yeah, I'm not feeling well."

"Okay. I'll leave work early. No problem."

"Thanks."

S&C&S&C

Seth watched Chandler suspiciously as he placed items in the cart.

"This stuff is for Kurt?"

"Mmm hmm." Chandler nodded as he scanned the cereal aisle for Apple Jacks. Seth narrowed his eyes. Since when does Kurt eat Apple Jacks? It wasn't until they reached the check out, and Seth watched the items travel down the conveyor belt that he figured it out. His face broke out into a huge smile as his eyes danced.

"He's home!"

Chandler gave him a confused look. "What?"

Seth looked around and lowered his voice. "Blaine is back."

"What are you talking about? Blaine's not back. What makes you think that?"

"Just look at your list and think about every birthday dinner Kurt has ever prepared for Blaine. These are all Blaine's favorite foods or the ingredients to make Blaine's favorite meals. He's back! He's back and Kurt is cooking for him!"

Chandler shook his head sadly. He knew how much Seth missed Blaine. He'd never seen Seth as sad as he'd been during the past four months.

"Seth, hon, we talked about this. I really hope Blaine makes it home, but the chances of Kurt getting him back are really slim to none. I hope he comes home, but chances are he won't."

Seth grabbed the grocery bags and smiled at Chandler.

"Let's take Kurt his groceries."

K&B&K&B

Kurt opened the door when he heard the buzzer. A moment later Chandler and Seth entered.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

They headed straight to the kitchen. Kurt began unpacking.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Let me know how much I owe you."

Seth couldn't control himself. "Where is he?"

"Seth!" Chandler hissed. Kurt froze.

"Where is who?"

"Blaine! I know he's back!"

Kurt was shocked. "What...how...what makes you say that?"

"This is all Blaine's favorite stuff! These are his favorite foods, or ingredients to make his favorite foods. You're cooking for Blaine!"

"Seth! Enough! Kurt, I'm really sorry. I tried to tell him..." Chandler trailed off as he looked at Kurt's expression. Seth started bouncing in place.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Kurt?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt's mind was racing. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he hated keeping it a secret. He wanted someone to be happy with him. Seth suddenly whooped.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Is he okay? Can I talk to him? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um...he's...he's sleeping."

Chandler's eyes grew huge. "Wait? Are you serious? He's back?"

Seth was now dancing around the kitchen in circles and laughing while Chandler stared at Kurt in total disbelief.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone. No one can know. No one. Seth? Do you hear me? No one can know Blaine's back."

Seth stopped dancing and turned worried. "Why not? How did you get him back? Is he okay?"

Kurt sat down at the kitchen table. He wasn't prepared for this. He thought Chandler and Seth would drop off the groceries and leave. He never knew Seth was so damn observant.

"Um...my dad hired someone to find out where he was, and when we found out, we went and got him."

Chandler looked horrified. "You mean you just took him?"

"Not exactly. Well...someone's working on getting me permission."

"The Ministry?"

"No. Um...a friend. A friend of mine who also knows the person who had Blaine."

"So one of your friends knew who had Blaine all along and never said anything, but now they're helping you? Who is this friend?"

Kurt put his face in his hands and shook his head. "Look, it's all very complicated and I'd really rather not get into it. Just know that Blaine is back, and he's fine, and you can't tell anyone."

Chandler and Seth nodded. Seth started bouncing again.

"Can I see him?"

"He's asleep."

"Oh."

Seth looked so dejected, Kurt felt bad.

"He's been sleep most of the day. Why don't you go see if he's awake."

Seth ran out of the kitchen making Kurt smile.

Until he looked at Chandler.

Shit. Here we go.

Kurt shook his head. "Please don't start."

Chandler smiled. "Okay. Just tell me how Blaine's doing."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow in surprised suspicion. "Seriously? You're not going to start in on me about rules, the Ministry, getting arrested for taking a slave, etc, etc, etc.?"

Chandler shook his head. "Nope. I'm glad he's back home and I hope he gets to stay. How is he?"

Kurt felt relieved. He needed someone to talk to.

"He's broken, Chandler. That bastard broke him. I'm not sure how long he was able to fight, but that bastard waited until his submission overpowered his mind and then...he...he did everything but sleep with him. When I got there...Blaine was wearing a cockcage."

Chandler felt sick. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Now I don't know what to do. I'm not sure how to fix him. He asked me to punish him, but I can't do that."

Chandler frowned in confusion. "Why not? That's exactly what you should do."

Kurt was taken aback. "What?"

"Of course you should punish him. You should punish the shit out of him for weeks. Maybe months."

Kurt shook his head. "No. What are you talking about? Blaine doesn't deserve to be punished for this. None of this was his fault. I would never punish him for what he's been through."

"You're not punishing him for what he's been through. You're punishing him for submitting to another master."

"But it's not his fault! His submission was going to take over eventually. He couldn't control that!"

"Logically, Kurt, you're making sense, but you're missing the point. Not punishing Blaine, is punishing him. He's a sub slave. He craves your dominance and control over him. It's your job as master to punish him. Think about it. He's already confused and thrown off by everything that's happened to him. You need to take control and reassert your dominance over him. I get your logic, but think of it from Blaine's point of view. He broke the rules. When he breaks the rules, his master punishes him. For him that's a sign of love. You're giving him what he needs. Put a collar on him and punish the hell out of him."

Kurt sat staring at Chandler with his mouth slightly open. "But...it seems wrong somehow. I punish Blaine for breaking my rules. Yes, he broke a rule but...I don't know."

"You told him not to submit to another master and he did. You have to correct that behavior. He needs you to correct that behavior. Don't think of it as punishing him for following his nature. Think of it as fulfilling his expectations of his master. After all he's been through, Kurt, don't you think now is when he needs you to be at your strongest? Your most dominant? Erase what that asshole did to Blaine. Re-establish yourself as his master. His only master."

Kurt suddenly felt very turned on.

Maybe Chandler had a point.

x-x-x-x-x

Seth quietly opened the door of the bedroom.

"Blaine? Blaine?"

He quietly approached the bed. He needed to see Blaine in order to believe he was really home. He looked at his sleeping friend and smiled happily. It was true. His best friend was back.

At that moment Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Seth. He sat up.

"Seth!"

"Hey!"

Seth tackled him in a tight hug. Blaine laughed and returned his embrace.

"I missed you so much, Blaine."

"I missed you more."

Seth pulled back and grinned. His face fell slightly as he took in Blaine's pale complexion, thinner frame, and missing collar, but he quickly brightened.

"Kurt's going to cook all your favorite foods. Chandler and I went shopping for you."

"Good. I've been hungry." Blaine slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When he returned, the two settled themselves on the bed across from each other.

"What happened to you? Where have you been all this time? Who were you with? Where's your collar?"

Blaine slowly told Seth the entire story. Seth was completely mesmerized. He was especially fascinated by Blaine being whipped.

"He whipped you despite not owning you?"

Blaine nodded. Seth slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. Does Kurt know?" Blaine nodded again. Seth glanced at the door and lowered his voice.

"Tell me the truth...did you enjoy it?"

Blaine guiltily nodded. "It was intense."

Seth was surprised, but then he smiled wickedly. "Just imagine if Kurt does it. "

Blaine shivered a little. He definitely wanted Kurt to whip him. It might kill him, but at least he'd die happy.

Seth inspected Blaine's back and instructed him on how to care for his skin so the scars would disappear completely.

"When is Kurt going to collar you?"

Blaine looked down sadly. "I don't know."

Seth frowned in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

"He won't punish me for submitting to another master. I asked for punishment and he said no."

"Really? Well...punishment is at the discretion of the master. Maybe he's scared you've been through too much."

"All the more reason why I need him. I need to feel his control. I missed him so much."

"Kurt's a really strong dominant, Blaine. I'm sure everything will be fine. He'll be bolting you to the fucking table soon enough."

Seth caught Blaine up on his life until Chandler called for him. They went out to the living room.

"Blaine!" Chandler gave him a warm hug. As he looked Blaine up and down and studied his eyes, Chandler hoped Kurt would come to his senses. Blaine needed his master.

Chandler and Seth left about 30 minutes later. They promised to keep Blaine's return a secret, and Kurt promised Seth they would get together that weekend. As Blaine and Seth made plans, Chandler spoke quietly to Kurt.

"Hurry up and collar him. That way, regardless of what happens, his mind will be clear about who owns him. Then punish him until he falls apart. Put him back together, and then destroy him again, Kurt. Trust me. He needs it. He wants it."

Kurt nodded as his cock hardened slightly at the thought of Blaine sexually wrecked and writhing at his feet. His mind wandered to memories of their first year together. Blaine bound on his knees, chained to the wall, staring at Kurt with nothing but love, desire and want. Possession and training. That first year had been all about Kurt possessing Blaine. Making him totally and completely his, and training Blaine to serve him.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to revisit the past. Not punishment, but perhaps training.

Retraining and recovery.

K&B&K&B

They spent most of the day cooking, eating and talking. Kurt did most of the talking, catching Blaine up on everything with the show. Opening night was a month away and rehearsals were intense. Kurt felt a tiny bit bad for telling Kevin he was sick and wouldn't be in that week, but he really wanted to focus on Blaine.

That evening he sat down with his iPad and browsed jewelry store websites searching for a collar. He would have loved to design something special again, but he wanted to get Blaine collared as soon as possible. After sorting through over one hundred designs, he finally decided on a beautiful, and very expensive, gold collar with diamonds from Tiffanys. After deducting his fee, and the cost of the plane tickets and hotel room, Noah had given Kurt the remainder of the money Michael Smythe had paid Kaden and Jake. It was more than enough for an expensive new collar. Blaine would finally have the diamonds Kurt had always wanted to give him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his writing book. He was reading through the last lyrics and thoughts he had scribbled down for the musical. Kurt had assured him that Rick had done nothing since he left which made Blaine both sad and happy. Sad that Rick felt compelled to abandon their work, but happy that he would still get to write, and hopefully complete the show.

"Tomorrow we will go get your new collar, and tomorrow evening we will have a claiming ceremony. Just you and me."

Blaine smiled a wide, bright smile that lit up his entire face and made his eyes twinkle.

"Yes master."

* * *

Tuesday evening Blaine knelt on the floor of the living room. He was naked, his hands folded in his lap, his eyes on the floor. His body teemed with anticipation as he waited for Kurt. That morning they had taken a taxi to Tiffanys to pick up Blaine's new collar. Kurt was relieved they had the design he wanted in stock and in Blaine's size. They were about to leave the store when a pair of slave bracelets caught Kurt's eye. Blaine grew excited when Kurt inquired about their cost and asked to see them. He desperately wanted bracelets again in addition to the collar. Now more than ever, he needed the warm, protective feeling of wearing both.

When they arrived back home Kurt locked Blaine in his cage so he could prepare for the ceremony. He felt a little strange putting Blaine inside while he was still uncollared, but he figured if Sebastian could break every rule in the book, he could break at least one.

Blaine fought the urge to look up when he heard Kurt enter the room. All the lights were off and candles were placed everywhere, bathing the room in a warm, golden glow. Kurt walked towards Blaine carrying a tray holding the collar and bracelets. He stopped in front of Blaine and placed the tray on the table.

"Look at me, my love." Blaine looked up and breathed deeply as he took in Kurt's beautiful, naked form. His skin was glowing, almost shimmering in the light. His blue eyes were dark, yet warm with a strong, loving dominance that radiated straight into Blaine's submission. Kurt spoke the same words of six years ago.

"I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, being born of the master line and as such endowed with the privileges of masterhood, do hereby claim you, Blaine Victor Anderson, as my slave. I promise to dominate you in the way my nature demands and your nature craves. I promise to care for and protect you with my life. You are mine to love, cherish, use and punish as I see fit. You will accept this claim."

"Master, I, Blaine Victor Anderson, submit myself to you as your obedient slave. I will honor, obey and serve you in complete and total submission as is my duty and sole purpose in life. Your needs and desires are my only concern. It is in service to you that I find joy, peace and happiness. My body belongs to you to use as you wish. I submit to you and no other. I accept your claim."

Kurt quickly locked the collar around Blaine's neck followed by the bracelets around each wrist. He didn't feel the need to say anything else.

Blaine grew dizzy, his body trembled and his breathing increased, as Kurt's ownership flowed through him, taking over his entire being and re-establishing their full connection. The self-lubricating function of his body was re-activated, and his purr spot suddenly itched to be touched. Blaine closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the ground. Kurt gently pulled him back up, and took his face in his hands, kissing him softly.

"You belong to me, and I swear...I promise...I will never, ever let you go. Never again, Blaine. Never." Kurt kissed him again, firmer this time. Blaine hungrily kissed back, his tongue licking and tasting Kurt's mouth as if it were the first time. They stayed like this for several minutes before Kurt pulled away and stood up quickly leaving Blaine on his knees. He grabbed Blaine's freshly cut hair and pulled his head back. Blaine trembled as he looked in Kurt's eyes. The love was still there, but now it was joined by a fierce look of dark demand.

"I love you, but you have been disobedient. Very, very disobedient. I think it's time for some retraining at least...that's how I prefer to think of it. Recovery and retraining. You may think of it as...punishment."

Blaine's mind screamed. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. He stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Please punish me, master. I beg for your punishment."

Kurt smiled. "You may regret that." He dropped to his knees and kissed Blaine passionately. Yes, he would punish him, but first he needed to feel him. Raw, pure, Blaine. Kurt pushed Blaine down to the floor, settled between his legs and pressed down into him. Blaine's moans were choked and stuttered as Kurt's dominance overwhelmed him. Kurt groaned and pressed down harder. The deep groan he received in response sent him over the edge. Kurt grabbed Blaine's legs and pushed them up, putting his ankles almost above his head. He aligned his cock with Blaine's ass and pushed forward.

Blaine screamed and dug his nails into Kurt's back. He thought his body might literally fall apart as Kurt kept thrusting harder, deeper and with increasing force behind every push. The longer Kurt fucked into him, the more Blaine's mind melted in a submissive pool of surrender and acceptance of his master. His true master. His only master.

Kurt came hard and strong, his cum and dominance filling Blaine simultaneously, exploding inside his ass and his mind. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, causing his body to tremble and shake from the combined intensity of everything. They lay there for several minutes before Kurt rolled off of him and stood up.

"On your knees."

Blaine opened his eyes and rose to his knees. He stared at Kurt with willing desire. He wanted every single thing Kurt had in store for him. He was ready to suffer for days. Or weeks. If he was lucky it might be months.

Kurt stared at Blaine's throbbing cock. Blaine had been too overwhelmed to ask for permission, so he remained hard and full. Kurt walked over to the table and picked up a unique cock trainer. Blaine shivered when his sneaked a peek at what Kurt was carrying. He'd never seen this one before.

Kurt kneeled down and wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock.

"I bought this a long time ago, but we've never used it. I was saving it for a very special rule breaking occurrence. I think this counts."

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt gently worked his cock into the strange cage. It was metal, but unlike other cock trainers, this one was shaped like a small box. Blaine's cock softened as Kurt gently forced it inside. Once his cock was locked in, Kurt twisted a small lever at the bottom of the box. Blaine was shocked to feel the cage tighten. He gasped as Kurt kept twisting the lever, tightening the cage. He tightened it until Blaine was groaning loudly. Kurt locked the lever in place and gave Blaine a deep, wet, tongue-filled kiss. Blaine's eyes glazed over as his submission boiled and overflowed.

"Can you take it, my love?"

"Yes sir."

Kurt kissed him again before picking up a sack sling.

"I don't want your balls to feel neglected."

Blaine moaned as Kurt carefully placed his balls into the tight sack sling. Kurt smiled wickedly. "You know, this actually has electrodes that will allow me to shock you, but I think we'll save that feature for another time." The look on Blaine's face was priceless.

"Stand up."

Blaine stood up and followed Kurt to the wall. He kneeled on the floor, back to the wall, his legs wide. Kurt locked a spreader bar between his ankles and then bound his wrists behind his back with the heavy iron chains Blaine loved. He then attached a chain to the middle of the iron chains and pulled it back, attaching it to a metal bar installed in the wall. Kurt lightly grazed Blaine's lips with the head of his cock. Blaine's mouth watered.

"Please...may I serve you, sir?"

Kurt nodded and pressed his cock to Blaine's lips. Blaine licked and sucked, moaning around the cock in his mouth as his own cock pushed and strained inside the torturous cage. His balls were heavy and full, and starting to throb inside the tight sack. Blaine focused on sucking Kurt's cock thoroughly until Kurt pulled out of his mouth and stood up.

"I'd like some cookies. Would you like some cookies?"

Blaine was too confused to answer. He just stared at Kurt and watched him pick up a set of nipple clamps. Kurt spoke quietly as he slowly placed a tight clamp on Blaine's nipple and tightened it before doing the same to the other. Blaine wailed. Kurt ignored him.

"I'm going to bake us some cookies. I bet you missed my cookies while you were gone. Did you, my love? Did you miss my cookies?"

Blaine nodded almost drunkenly. The piercing pain and pleasure flooding through him was slowly growing unbearable. Kurt ran his hand lovingly down Blaine's back before sliding his finger into his ass. "Once I put the cookies in the oven, I'm going to come back and fuck you long and hard until you pass out. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. Yes. Anything. Anything his master wanted to do to him. Kurt leaned down and kissed him before heading to the kitchen.

Blaine felt like Kurt was gone for days instead of 20 minutes. The cruel bondage fed his submission and shifted him into a new headspace. By the time Kurt returned, Blaine was aware of nothing but the desire to be punished and to serve his master. Kurt unlocked the spreader bar and removed the chains, but he left the cage, sling and clamps in place. He steered Blaine over to the couch, bent him over the back, kicked his legs apart and ran his finger along Blaine's ass crack.

"Who is your master, my love?"

"You sir. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is my..." Blaine screamed as Kurt viciously slammed into him. Blaine hadn't been fucked in months. His ass welcomed the savage onslaught as Kurt brutally fucked into him. With every thrust, Blaine was sure the cage, the sling and the clamps tightened, adding to his intense agony and pleasure.

"Who is your master, Blaine?"

"You sir."

"Who is your master, Blaine?"

"You sir!"

Kurt kept asking and Blaine kept screaming until Kurt exploded in his ass, hot, wet and filling. Kurt quickly slid a large butt plug into Blaine's hole before hurrying to the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven. Blaine remained bent over the couch until Kurt came back.

"Stand up, Blaine."

Blaine could barely stand. His cock was in agony, his balls were so heavy, he was starting to think Kurt had attached a weight along with the sling, and his nipples were screaming for relief, but it all felt intensely amazing.

Kurt softly kissed Blaine, sucking and licking at his neck while he held him close and whispered to him.

"You are so beautiful and perfect. I love you so much. So very much. Will you submit to me, Blaine? To me and only me?"

Blaine fell to his knees. "Only you. I will only submit to you."

"But that's not true, is it Blaine? You submitted to another."

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"I told you. There's nothing to forgive, only to forget. But you must still pay for your disobedience."

Blaine's mind swirled in a submissive haze. Yes. He was disobedient. He should be punished. "Please punish me, master."

"Oh, I intend to. You will remain in this bondage for three days, then I'll determine if you deserve to be released. During these three days, you will spend every night in your cage. During the day you may not walk. You will only crawl. You will sit on the floor at all times. It's also important for us to return to our normal routine. You will wake every morning and present yourself on your knees, ready to serve me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Good boy. Now, tell me how you want to be punished. What would you like me to do to you?"

Blaine knew what he wanted, but he was scared to ask for it. Scared it would confirm just how much he'd enjoyed having Sebastian do it.

Kurt watched him closely. He was sure he knew what Blaine wanted, but he needed to hear him say it in order to feel truly comfortable doing it.

"Blaine, you must always tell me the truth. What do you want?"

Blaine licked his lips. He couldn't lie to his master.

"I want you to whip me."

"Why do you want me to whip you?"

"To-to punish me for submitting to another master."

Kurt nodded. "Let's see how you do over the next three days. If you behave, perhaps I'll grant your request. Understand?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt fucked him once more before settling them on the couch to have cookies and milk. Blaine's head was swimming in a strange, euphoric state of submission, pain, pleasure and sexual hunger. His cock ached, his balls throbbed and his nipples were sore. His collar felt tight around his neck in a wonderful, controlling way. He lay in Kurt's arms and quietly moaned as Kurt sent him floating over the edge by massaging his purr spot.

When it was time for bed Kurt reluctantly placed Blaine in his cage. He'd missed sleeping with him over the past four months, but he put aside his longing in favor of Blaine's welfare. Blaine needed this harsh bondage and cage time. Kurt could wait.

As Blaine slept, his submissive core swirled, shifted and reconnected, slowly sorting itself out.

_You will obey and submit only to Kurt. _

_What about that other master?_

_What other master? There is no other master. There never was._

_Only Kurt. _

_Always Kurt._

* * *

Sebastian was lying on the couch listening to Tristan's nonstop chatter as he organized books on the bookshelf. Tristan had already cleaned up the broken glass, reorganized the desk and alphabetized the CDs and DVDs. The living room was back in its neat, orderly state. As he alphabetized the books by title, Tristan chatted away about a concert he'd read about that was coming to Paris.

"…and by then you should be well enough to go. When I get done I'll go online and see if I can get tickets. I think they go on sale…"

Sebastian interrupted him.

"Why did you come back?"

Tristan looked up and then quickly down at the floor. He said nothing.

"Why did you come back, Tristan? Why are you here?"

Tristan's heart skipped a beat and then started beating faster. Why was he asking? Didn't he want him here?

The gash in Sebastian's head had required several stitches. Three of his ribs were cracked and his face was a bruised mess. His entire body was covered in black, blue and purple bruises. He looked awful and couldn't move without wincing in pain, but there was no severe damage. He would heal.

John had been shocked by the state of the living room when he arrived the next morning, and even more shocked to see Tristan making coffee in the kitchen. He stood there dumbfounded while Tristan hugged him.

"So, are you back?"

Tristan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess…well…for now."

John smiled warmly. "I'm glad. The other one didn't love him. You love him. You're who he needs, even if he doesn't realize it. Maybe now he will."

Tristan finally looked up to meet Sebastian's sad, pain-filled eyes. Tristan stood up and walked over to the couch. He kneeled down.

"Do you want me to go?"

The pain in Sebastian's eyes changed to fear. "No! No, I…I want you to stay, but...why did you come back?"

"Because I love you."

Sebastian shook his head. The pain in his eyes returned. "You shouldn't love me. I don't deserve your love."

Tristan reached over and took his hand. "You're right. You don't."

They sat in silence for a moment before Tristan continued. "Why did you do that to me? Why did you treat me so bad? You threw me away. I didn't deserve that."

Deep guilt clouded Sebastian's face. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Why, Sebastian? Why?" Tristan finally unleashed the hurt and anger he'd held inside for six months. "You threw me out like trash! You broke my heart! I was a good slave! I loved you! How could you do that to me?" Tears rolled down Tristan's face.

Sebastian's voice was filled with anguish. "I'm sorry, Tristan. I'm so sorry. I just…I don't know. I don't have an excuse. I just got so fucked up."

Several moments of silence passed. Sebastian studied Tristan's face. He was so beautiful. How could he hurt someone so beautiful? What the hell was wrong with him?

Tristan slowly shook his head. "I tried to hate you. I really did. I sat alone in that apartment in New York and tried so hard to hate you. But I couldn't. Even after Royce, I still couldn't hate you."

Sebastian felt a sick lurch in his stomach at the mention of Royce's name. So, it really was true. He'd known Royce was telling the truth, but a small part of him held out hope that it was a lie.

Realizing what he said, Tristan looked at Sebastian in alarm. Sebastian shook his head.

"I already know. The bastard told me. That's how we ended up fighting. It doesn't matter, Tristan. It's my fault, not yours. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through all this. I know I don't deserve you, but…I still want you. I still love you. I've always loved you. Please...stay with me. I want you to stay."

Tristan sat silently. Sebastian grew increasingly nervous as the minutes ticked by. Slaves want and need a master. They want a collar more than anything. Would Tristan really walk away from him? Fear slowly crept up his spine as the silence grew. He couldn't lose Tristan. He deserved to lose him, but he didn't want to lose him. He loved him too much.

Tristan finally met his gaze.

And slowly shook his head.

"You took away my collar. You told me I was ugly and that you never loved me. You released me, put me on a plane to suffer, and then basically kidnapped another slave to replace me. How am I ever supposed to trust you? How am I supposed to know you won't do it again?"

Sebastian had never felt so desperate before in his life. "Please Tristan. Please. I promise you, I swear, I will never hurt you like that again. Please forgive me. I love you. I need you. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but...please. Please forgive me. Please give me another chance."

Tristan shook his head. "I can't let you hurt me like that again. My heart can't take it. You destroyed me, Sebastian! You left me to starve! You didn't care!"

"That's not true! I was always thinking of you. Always. I know I fucked up, and what I did was horrible, but...it made me realize just how much I love you. I thought I wanted Blaine, but it was you. Always you. Please Tristan. Please. I'll do anything, just...please...please give me a chance."

The magic words Tristan was waiting for.

"I'll stay if you do something for me."

"Anything. Just name it."

"Make your father give Blaine back to Kurt. Permanently."

Sebastian looked surprised then concerned. "I don't know, Tristan. I mean, I promise you I don't want him anymore, but...my father paid a lot of money for him. What you're asking won't be easy."

Tristan stood up. "Neither is getting me back."

"Wait!" Sebastian grabbed his hand. "Don't go! I'll do it. I'll get him to do it. Just please, don't leave."

Tristan stared into Sebastian's eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. I swear. Please, don't leave. Stay. Let me reclaim you. Wear my collar again. I promise to spend the rest of my life making everything up to you."

The second set of magic words.

Tristan dropped to his knees and smiled.

"Yes master."

* * *

By the morning of the fourth day, Blaine was completely consumed by Kurt focused submission. Gone were all thoughts of Sebastian, or anything else for that matter. The fact that Kurt had never released him, combined with three, 24-hour, intense days of punishment, had restored Blaine's submissive core to full recognition of Kurt as his master.

And the days had been quite intense.

Blaine suffered in his bondage and Kurt showed him no mercy. The cockcage and sack sling remained at all times. Kurt removed the nipple clamps at night due to their intensity on such gentle skin, but they remained in place all day. The plug remained at all times as well, except for necessary bathroom removal and fucking. Kurt kept Blaine on his knees, locked in the spreader bar, chained to the wall. Even during meal times. This was especially important to Kurt. He was sure Sebastian hadn't fed him right. Kurt wanted to reestablish Blaine's total dependence and trust on him for all of his needs, including food. Kurt cooked all of Blaine's favorites and cut them into bite size portions so Blaine could lean down and eat like a puppy.

And then there was the fucking.

Kurt didn't use the fucking table or the riding crop or anything else. He wanted Blaine to feel nothing but his true master's cock up his slave ass and down his throat.

Kurt preferred bending him over the back of the couch or having him on all fours on the bed. He was ruthless and held nothing back. He wanted Blaine to feel every inch of his master's cock. Daily. Hourly if he could get it up. And he never showed an ounce of mercy, always pushing the butt plug back into Blaine's red, overworked hole when he was done. Not that Blaine wanted mercy.

As they fucked, Kurt would talk to him.

"You are my slave. I own you and I own this beautiful, deep...ugh...so fucking...good...ass."

Blaine would moan his agreement. It was all he could manage.

Throughout the day Kurt would order him to serve him. He would press his cock to Blaine's lips without warning and Blaine would accept and swallow. He loved how forceful Kurt was. Kurt basically fucked his mouth, and Blaine was grateful. It cleared away and replaced the memories of his Sebastian cumfest.

And then there was the whipping.

This was brand new territory for Kurt. He'd discussed it with Chandler in the past, but never really considered doing it because Blaine was already so incredibly submissive and responded so well to everything Kurt already did to him. It just didn't seem necessary. But Kurt wanted to give Blaine what he asked for. He also wanted to erase and replace what Sebastian had done.

He asked Chandler for a crash course. He didn't want to harm Blaine or make him bleed. Chandler recommended several online articles and instruction videos. He even offered to have Kurt come over and watch him whip Seth. "Of course, Seth and I are at, like...20. You and Blaine should be at 2. I'm sure I could hold back." Kurt thanked him, but declined. Chandler was very encouraging. "Trust me, Kurt. Your dominance will take over, but your love for him will automatically adjust your swing. The bond you share will guide your movements so you will do it perfectly and give him exactly what he needs. No more, no less."

Kurt put on his catwoman outfit and led Blaine to the wall. Blaine's eyes were glazed over with love and pure submission, but his body was trembling. With his cock in the cage, there would be no release, creating an acute, agonizing hell. Before chaining him to the wall, Kurt kissed Blaine deeply and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this punishment?"

Blaine was surprised by the question. Kurt never second-guessed, or consulted him on punishments. Punishments were to be accepted, not discussed.

"Yes. Please. Please, sir. Punish me for submitting to him. Erase his strikes and replace them with yours."

That was all Kurt needed to hear.

Kurt jumped when Blaine screamed after the first strike, but as Chandler promised, Kurt's dominance took over. With every strike, Kurt felt more in command. He could feel Blaine's obedience and surrender rise. Kurt's cock grew hard as his mind raced.

_Of course you should punish him. He knows he deserves this. He submitted to another master. Punish him for his disobedience and remind him who owns him. Who controls him. Who he serves. Make him never forget who his master is._

Blaine's screams turned him the fuck on. They were like a vocal handjob for Kurt's cock. He whipped him effortlessly and took twisted pleasure in the deep red marks covering his back. As Kurt reached the edge of going too far, his love for Blaine pulled him back. He dropped the whip and ran to him, quickly unchaining him and turning him around.

"Blaine?"

Blaine was overwhelmed and intoxicated by the pain, pleasure, intensity and his crushing submission. He collapsed to the floor.

"Thank you, master...thank you."

Kurt was both turned on and a little alarmed. He dropped down and pulled Blaine to his knees. He crashed their mouths together and they spent the next five minutes locked in long, wet, passionate kisses.

After applying ointment to Blaine's back, it took everything in him to put Blaine in his cage for the night. But as he watched Blaine immediately relax into a peaceful sleep, he knew he was right to stick to the plan. He also felt relieved. He still knew how to take care of Blaine better than anyone.

x-x-x-x-x

As soon as Blaine swallowed from Kurt's morning blowjob, Kurt pulled him to his feet and then dropped to his knees to remove the plug, the cockcage and sack sling. Blaine's cock immediately stood straight up, hard and erect. Kurt slowly licked up the cock with wide, slow strokes before locking his lips just around the head. Blaine's cum flowed from his body in a seemingly never ending rush. Kurt gave up trying to swallow it all. He let the cock fall from his mouth and watched the rest spill on the floor. He quickly stood up and grabbed Blaine's shoulders before he fell. They lay down on the bed for a while in silence before Kurt reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube.

Submission followed by strength.

He was about to pour some lube on his fingers to prepare his ass, when Blaine reached over and took the bottle. He looked at Kurt for permission and Kurt nodded. Blaine sat up and settled himself between Kurt's legs. He squirted lube into his hand and slicked up his cock before squirting more on his fingers. Kurt braced himself. It had been four months.

Blaine slowly pushed in one finger, followed a moment later by one more, and then a third. Oh, how he had missed Kurt's moans. He worked his fingers in and out for another minute before Kurt reached down and grabbed his hand. Blaine understood. He lined his cock up with Kurt's ass and thrust forward.

Kurt screamed.

Four months.

Blaine's deprived cock was like steel as he pushed hard and fast inside Kurt's ass. Kurt kicked his legs up and over his head giving Blaine full access to push harder, further, deeper. Blaine pinned Kurt's hands to the bed and thrust in and out with deep groans and growls. He settled in and showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. Kurt had expected this given that Blaine's cock had been on cruel lock down for three days, and he hadn't had sex in four months, but this...Kurt was sure he would be unable to walk afterward, assuming Blaine didn't break him in two.

Blaine fucked him for a very long time.

By the time he finally came, they were covered in sweat and Kurt's ass was burning with soreness. Blaine screamed through his orgasm before collapsing on top of Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine's body and massaged his purr spot. Blaine's body vibrated softly, lulling them to sleep.

They woke up about an hour later. Time for a shower and late breakfast. As they kissed more than they washed, things felt restored. Normal. Blaine helped Kurt make breakfast, and Kurt allowed him to eat at the table. After breakfast they settled on the couch to watch TV shows Kurt had recorded while Blaine was gone. They didn't talk much, but it felt nice. Comfortable. Kurt nibbled Blaine's shoulder which led to him kissing his neck which led to them making love. Blaine moaned under the feel of Kurt pressed heavy and firm against him. They kissed and touched each other and whispered promises of love, desire and eternity.

There in their apartment, locked away from the world, everything felt perfect again.

And when Tristan called the next morning to tell Kurt about Sebastian's promise, it felt like it might finally stay that way.

* * *

_**Yes, we are near the end.**_

_**Reviews and comments are loved by me and the kitty.**_

_**Yadivagirl dot tumblr dot com**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Michael Smythe smiled and shook Cooper's hand.

"Good to see you, Cooper. How have you been?"

"I've been...busy."

"I can imagine." Michael gestured to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

Cooper shook his head. "No, thank you."

Michael sat down and looked Cooper over approvingly. He'd always been jealous of Victoria's luck to have a son as bright and level-headed as Cooper. Michael loved Sebastian, but he wished he were more like Cooper. Responsible. Accountable. Well behaved.

"So, I understand things with the expansion are going smoothly. Congratulations."

"That's true. Everything has gone very well...thanks in part to you."

Michael looked surprised. "Me? Not at all."

Cooper stared directly into his eyes. "Oh, no need to be modest. I know all about the money."

Michael frowned slightly before giving Cooper a reassuring smile. "It was a gift. No expectation of pay back. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh, I think there's plenty for me to worry about."

"Seriously, Cooper. There really isn't. I was happy to help."

"My brother is not for sale."

Michael's smile disappeared. "Excuse me?"

"I know all about your arrangement with my mother. You gave her the cash in exchange for Blaine, which makes no sense whatsoever because my mother could have financed everything all by herself. She's just a greedy bitch."

Michael stared at Cooper for a moment.

"You know what, Cooper? I'm going to forget you just said that. As a matter of fact, I'm going to pretend you didn't say it. Instead I'm going to offer you some advice. You have a brilliant mother. She's built an empire that will be all yours one day. Don't screw that up because of misplaced loyalty, or some hero, big brother bullshit. Thanks to me your empire just got a little bit bigger along with your bank account. As for your brother, I can assure you he's fine. Sebastian isn't the stupid, out of control, horny kid you remember from high school. I'm pleased to say he has surprised us all by growing up and getting his shit together. He and your brother are doing well. You have nothing to worry about. So, I suggest you leave and pretend we never had this meeting, and I promise not to mention it to your mother."

Cooper shook his head. "I want Blaine back with Kurt and I'm willing to negotiate to make it happen."

"It's too late. Blaine has already been claimed by Sebastian."

"He was claimed by Kurt and you and my mother didn't give a damn, so I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"My son is happy and I'm not going to ruin that. This is a good deal for you and your company. Let it go."

"And what about Blaine? Is this a good deal for him, or for Kurt?"

Michael shook his head in amusement. "Cooper, your brother is a slave. He'll be fine. Slaves always are. I promise you that he will have a wonderful life with Sebastian. Sebastian will spoil him rotten. He's always been in love with Blaine. I can assure you that my son will take good care of him."

"No. You don't know my brother. His needs are...unique. Sebastian will crush him. I want him back with Kurt."

"This has already been settled. Blaine is with Sebastian. It's a done deal."

Cooper leaned forward. "I don't think you want me as your enemy."

Michael was unimpressed.

"And I promise you don't want me as yours. Let this go, Cooper. Don't ruin a good thing. This is a win-win for everyone involved, including your brother."

"And Kurt?"

"Who cares? I tell ya what? If it makes you feel better, I'll have him cleared of the abuse charges and the records destroyed."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can. Everyone has a price."

"Including you?"

Michael shook his head. "I've already paid my price, and in doing so I've helped your company. You should be grateful. Look, you and Lisa are coming to the party this weekend, right? Sebastian and Blaine will be there. You can see for yourself that your brother is just fine."

Michael stood up. "I have an 11:30 lunch meeting. As a favor to you I'll take care of the abuse allegations right away."

Cooper decided to take what he could get. For now. "I want a confirmation letter from the ministry sent to Kurt by the end of the week."

"Fine."

"We're not done discussing Sebastian releasing Blaine. Blaine belongs with Kurt."

Michael smiled. "I admire your loyalty, misplaced as it may be. I'll take care of the abuse allegations and we'll call it a deal."

Michael held out his hand. Cooper didn't take it.

L&C&L&C

Lisa was waiting for him at their hotel.

"Well?"

"I managed to get him to agree to clear Kurt's name of the abuse charges but..." Cooper's shoulders sagged.

"What?"

"He said Sebastian has already claimed Blaine."

"Oh, Cooper, no!"

Cooper nodded sadly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I was hoping...dammit!"

They sat in a sad silence for several minutes before Lisa spoke. "What now?"

Cooper shrugged. "Anna Smythe's big party is this weekend. Sebastian will be there with Blaine. I guess we'll see how he's doing. If he's okay then..." Cooper trailed off. He hated the idea of Blaine with Sebastian, even if Sebastian had gotten his act together. Kurt was better. He was good for Blaine. Kurt and Blaine belonged together.

"Cooper...do you think Kurt knows about Blaine? I mean the fact that he's been claimed? He did all that work on the appeal. Maybe you should tell him."

Cooper looked thoughtful. "Maybe that's why he hasn't called me back. Shit. He's probably heart broken."

Cooper laid back on the bed. Lisa lay beside him.

Cooper sighed heavily. "Fuck."

* * *

Sebastian fidgeted nervously as the Lincoln Towncar wound its way through Westerville towards his parent's house.

His head was a mess.

He was scared, nervous and stressed. He hated being back here. He'd tried to get out of attending his mother's party, but she'd been insistent. She hadn't seen him in a long time and both his mother and father wanted to see Blaine.

Sebastian had not told his parents about Tristan's return. He was too scared. He knew his mother would be thrilled because she'd always loved Tristan, but his father was going to have a fit. Sebastian didn't know all the details, but he was sure his father had paid a lot of money to get Blaine. He was going to be pissed.

Then there was his promise to Tristan to get his father to sign Blaine over to Kurt. Sebastian had no idea how he was going to get his father to agree. Adding to his stress was Tristan's shocking refusal to be claimed until Sebastian's father actually signed the papers and everything was confirmed.

"Tristan, I promise. I'll do everything I can."

"I didn't ask you to do everything you can. I asked you to make it happen. I won't let you claim me until it's done."

"Don't you trust me?"

Tristan narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't answer that."

S&T&S&T

As the car pulled into the driveway, Tristan could feel Sebastian's anxiety.

"Relax, Sebastian. I have faith in you. I know you can do this."

Sebastian shook his head. "He's gonna have a fit. He already thinks I'm an immature fuck up. This is just gonna prove him right."

"That's not true. You've been doing a great job with JacqueLeTech, your project is going well, and the fact that you are trying to do the right thing shows real maturity and responsibility. Your father will see that."

"No, he won't. All he'll see is the money I cost him."

The car pulled to a stop in front of the huge home, but Sebastian made no move to get out. Tristan scooted closer to him and they sat in silence for several minutes. Sebastian suddenly turned to Tristan.

"How did you meet Kurt?"

Shit.

Tristan had been wondering when Sebastian would think to ask him about Kurt.

"We met at the grocery store. I was working and Kurt was shopping there."

"You had a job?"

"Of course I had a job. I didn't know when you would kick me out of the apartment. I had to be ready."

"I wasn't going to kick you out. I said you could stay. I would have never kicked you out."

"How was I supposed to trust you? You'd already done it once."

Sebastian looked at the floor. Guilt. It was a weight that never left him. He looked at Tristan with sad, guilt-ridden eyes.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Tristan smiled at him. "I already forgave you. I forgave you when I realized I couldn't hate you. My love for you forgave you."

Sebastian grabbed his hand. "Then accept my collar."

Tristan shook his head. "Not until you keep your promise."

Sebastian grew frustrated. "But why? Why is it so important to you that Blaine be with Kurt? I promise I don't want him. I only want you."

"You promised you would to do this for me."

"I know, and I'm gonna try, but...I don't understand why you care so much."

"Because, I owe Kurt. If it hadn't been for him..." Tristan trailed off.

Sebastian gave him a curious look. "If it hadn't been for him, what? What did he do?"

"Sebastian...what did you think would happen to my submission with no master? What did you think I would do?"

Sebastian's guilt weighed heavier. He said nothing. Tristan continued.

"You sent me that text telling me not to go to free clubs, but how did you expect me to stay away from them? Why do you think Royce was able to...have me? My submission was burning me alive. First the pain of losing my collar, and then the constant, aching, desperate hunger. I had to find a way to avoid the clubs and not get captured by some random master who reminded me of you. Kurt helped me."

Sebastian felt a twisted anger rising inside him as Tristan's words clicked inside his brain. It was an anger he knew he had no right to have, but it didn't matter. He'd always hated Kurt Hummel, and now Kurt Hummel had managed to fuck everyone he'd ever wanted. Past and present.

Tristan read his mind. He quickly clarified.

"We didn't have sex. He wouldn't sleep with me."

"So how did he help you?"

Tristan looked at the floor. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

Sebastian clenched his fists. "Yes."

"I served him. Every morning and every night. He let me spend the night with him so I could be a near a master. He would lay on top of me and cover me with his dominance, but he was kind and gentle. He's the reason I was able to stay out of the clubs. Kurt saved me."

Sebastian felt a myriad of emotions, the predominate one being anger. How dare his slave suck another master's dick? But as angry and disgusted as he was, he knew Tristan was right. Any other master would have taken advantage of the situation and raped the hell out of Tristan.

_That's what your so-called best friend did._

_You owe Kurt Hummel._

He owed him for taking Blaine, and he owed him for keeping Tristan safe.

He was in debt to fucking Kurt Hummel.

He opened the car door.

"Come on. Let's go in."

* * *

Miles away from Westerville, in New York City, Blaine Anderson was enjoying the excruciating, electric hell of his favorite new punishment as administered by the master he loved more than anything.

After the three days of bondage, Kurt decided they needed to relax. They spent all day Friday just hanging around the apartment. Blaine unpacked the trunk that never made it to him, while Kurt caught him up on all the Hollywood and Broadway gossip. They watched TV, read magazines, slow danced and kissed. That night they made slow, sweet love. So loving and sensuous, that Kurt began to cry silently as he stared into Blaine's eyes while slowly rocking into him. Kurt's tears caused tears to pool in Blaine's eyes as he felt the incredible warmth and emotion flowing from his master. They both came quietly, their bodies shaking with intense love and passion.

Saturday morning Kurt was thrilled to wake to the sounds of Tom & Jerry floating through the bedroom. His entire being filled with joy at the sight of Blaine sitting in bed, an empty cereal bowl in his lap, eyes glued to the TV screen, a small smile across his lips.

Chandler and Seth came over Saturday evening for pizza and wine. As the sounds of piano and guitar floated from the Broadway room, Kurt couldn't help but sigh contentedly. Chandler smiled.

"That sounds great."

"Yeah. I didn't realize just how much I missed the music."

"Not the music. You, sighing like that. It was a happy sigh instead of a depressed one. It's nice to see you happy."

Kurt smiled. "It's nice to be happy. I didn't think I would ever be happy again."

"Forgive me for asking, but have you heard from your friend? The one that's helping you get to keep Blaine."

Kurt nodded. "The person who had Blaine has agreed to help me get to keep him permanently. Now we have to wait and see how it goes."

Chandler nodded. He had several more questions, but didn't want to ruin Kurt's happy mood.

Kurt closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Right now I have a more pressing problem."

"What?"

"Rehearsal. I have to go to rehearsal on Monday. I had to claim near death to convince Kevin to let me miss this week. I can't miss anymore rehearsals. The show opens in three weeks."

"So, you'll go to rehearsal. What's the problem?"

"I can't leave Blaine here alone and I can't take him with me. I don't know what I'm going to do on Monday."

"Couldn't Finn come over?"

"That would mean telling Rachel and I don't want to do that. Remember, no one is supposed to know he's back. I only told you and Seth because Seth figured it out."

The two sat there thinking as Blaine's piano playing floated through the apartment. As he listened Kurt had an idea.

Sunday morning he called Rick. He didn't tell him about Blaine right away. Instead he engaged him in conversation about how things were going, what he was working on, and did he still plan to finish the musical.

"Absolutely, but I could never write it without Blaine. It just wouldn't work. I'll wait till he's back. I'm confident that you will find a way to get him back."

"Well...actually...if you can keep a secret, I have some news."

Rick agreed to come over and stay with Blaine. He had other projects he was working on, but he figured Blaine could help. Once he finished, they could start working on the musical again. It meant there was one more person who knew Blaine was home, but Kurt felt like he had no choice.

Blaine was thrilled. He spent the rest of the day reviewing what they'd written before he left, and trying to think of new ideas.

Kurt was proud of himself for thinking to call Rick, but as he cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, he started to feel a little nervous.

_Blaine knows he's your slave. His submission to you is strong. Yes, Rick's a master, but he doesn't want Blaine. You're not even sure he's gay. There's nothing to worry about._

Kurt wiped down the counters and swept the kitchen.

_Blaine submitted to Sebastian after being locked away with him for four months. His submission was starved and he was mind fucked. What exactly do you think is going to happen in just a few hours?_

Kurt took the trash to the garbage chute in the hall.

_Blaine belongs to you. His submission is yours and yours alone. No, he's probably not 100% recovered, but..._

Kurt stood in the middle of the kitchen. A possessive stirring began to slow boil in the pit of his stomach. His need for control suddenly spiked. He walked into the bedroom. Blaine was sitting in the middle of the bed, surrounded by music and writing books. He looked up at Kurt.

Whoa.

Blaine scurried off the bed and fell to his knees, forehead to the floor.

"Up on your knees."

Blaine rose to his knees, head down, eyes on the floor. Damn. He could feel Kurt's power and control, heavy and strong. Kurt slid his fingers into Blaine's hair and spoke very quietly, his voice dripping with command.

"I want to remind you who your submission belongs to. Who your orgasms belong to."

Blaine didn't dare look up. He barely breathed. His voice was a whisper. "Yes sir."

"I'm going to let you decide how I should remind you. What would you like?"

Blaine licked his lips. "Please whip me, sir."

Kurt smiled. Chandler had warned him about this.

"You know I can't do that. We have to let your back heal. It's too soon."

Blaine hung his head lower. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Is there anything else you'd like?"

There was something Blaine had been thinking about. He took a deep breath.

"Sir, are there really electrodes on the sack sling?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, there are."

Blaine looked up and smiled shyly.

15 minutes later he was chained to the wall, wincing and releasing small cries and screams every few minutes when Kurt pushed the button to deliver strong, short shocks to his balls. Kurt set the dial to automatically shock him every 30 seconds. He dropped to his knees and took Blaine's cock into his mouth, slowly sucking it down before slowly dragging up. He sped up until his head was bobbing up and down as he sucked hard, wet and strong. Blaine wailed from the intense sensations coursing through his cock and balls. Kurt could feel Blaine nearing his orgasm. He sped up and sucked harder. Blaine started to beg.

"Please...ugh...please, sir...may I come?"

Kurt pulled off. "No."

Blaine clenched his fists and yelled as a series of shocks rippled through his balls as Kurt sunk his mouth back down his cock.

"Ohhhh...please, sir! Please!"

Kurt pursed his lips and slowly pulled off. "No." He sank back down quickly and bobbed up and down, working the cock in his mouth until Blaine was screaming.

"Please! Please! Ohhhh...shit! Please master! Please!"

"No." Kurt changed the setting to shock Blaine every 15 seconds and took his cock back into his mouth. He sucked hard for a minute before sliding two fingers into Blaine's ass.

Blaine fell apart. He screamed and pulled at the chains as his body shook and his cock quivered.

"Master! Master...please! Please! Permission to come! Permission please!"

Kurt stroked the cock with a few more sucks before pulling off. He stood up and took Blaine's head tightly between his hands, staring deeply into his eyes.

"You may not come. Not one drop. Your orgasms belong to me. The cum that pours from your body does so only at my discretion."

Blaine nodded, his eyes wide, shining and swirling with sexual stress and submission. Kurt leaned in and began kissing him. Blaine winced from the electric shocks, while simultaneously moaning into Kurt's mouth. Kurt kept him trapped in long wet kisses for several minutes as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of Blaine's ass. He added two more fingers and Blaine was sure he was going to break.

Kurt finally turned off the electricity. Blaine sagged in relief, but his cock was still rock hard and quivering. Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's chest before dropping to his knees to swallow his cock once more. He slid his fingers back into Blaine's ass. After two minutes he pulled off and looked up.

"Come, Blaine. Come hard."

Blaine's orgasm tore through his body. Kurt moaned as he swallowed. The orgasm left Blaine completely drained, but Kurt wasn't done with him. He reached up and unchained his wrists, but kept him pressed into the wall. He pressed into him for five minutes before whispering in his ear, "Lift your leg. Wrap it around me." Blaine immediately understood. He lifted his leg, adding a slight jump. Kurt caught his leg and pressed him even tighter against the wall for leverage. Blaine managed to get his other leg up and around Kurt. Kurt maneuvered until his cock was aligned with Blaine's ass. He dipped down slightly and then thrust up hard with a loud grunt. Blaine hissed and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's neck as Kurt began fucking up into him. He sped up as he found his rhythm, driving his cock into Blaine as he slammed him against the wall.

Kurt fucked hard, thrusting strong and deep until his cum flowed hot and thick, shooting into Blaine's ass. Blaine didn't release his tight grip until Kurt slowly lowered him to the floor. They kissed softly. Lazy, wet kisses. Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck and sucked lightly. Blaine moaned. "You. I submit only to you, sir. Only you." Blaine's words made Kurt smile and feel better about Monday. Blaine was his and his alone.

* * *

"I want you to give back the money."

"What?"

"Give back the money. Tell Smythe you want Blaine back. Give him his money back in exchange for Blaine."

Victoria looked at Cooper as if he had three heads.

"Are you insane? I'm not giving Michael anything. We made a deal."

"It was a stupid deal! First of all, you could've financed this expansion by yourself. Why are you being so stingy with your own damn company? Second, this isn't fair. This isn't fair to Blaine or Kurt. You tore them apart for no reason. Give Blaine back to Kurt."

Victoria stood up and walked to the closet. She needed to pack for her trip back to Westerville for Anna Smythe's party.

"Cooper, Michael has assured me that Blaine is just fine. He's living with Sebastian in Paris, and he's fine. Let it go."

"You don't know that! You remember what Sebastian was like..."

"Oh, my God, Cooper! Get over it! It's a done deal!"

Cooper stared at his mother. For the first time in his life, he didn't like her much.

He stood up. "I guess I'll see you at the party this weekend."

Victoria reached out and took Cooper's hand.

"Darling, I know you think I'm a monster, but trust me. Blaine is fine. He's still my son. Do you really think I would give him to someone who would hurt him? I promise you he's fine. Blaine and Sebastian should have been together in the first place. I never should have agreed to let him be with Kurt, but...well I needed Burt Hummel's help, and since Blaine wanted to be with Kurt, I allowed it. Now things are the way they should be. You'll see. Anna said Sebastian and Blaine are coming from Paris for the party. You'll get to see Blaine and talk to him and see how happy he is. He's a slave. Slaves are always happy with their master."

"And if he's unhappy? What will you do then?"

Victoria let go of his hand and turned back to the closet. "That won't be the case. Blaine will be...is fine."

Cooper glared at her. "You keep convincing yourself of that."

He turned and left.

* * *

Monday morning Kurt watched nervously as Rick happily hugged Blaine.

"How are you, buddy? Boy have I missed you."

Blaine was all happy, bubbling excitement. "I'm good. I'm back home, so I'm good. Great actually. Hey, I spent last night reading over everything and I think we should make a few changes, and I have a new idea for..."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he watched Blaine drag Rick to the Broadway room. Why was he ever worried?

He cleared the kitchen table, checked his bag and prepared to leave.

"Blaine?"

Blaine came quickly. Kurt looked into his eyes.

"Who is your master, Blaine?"

"You sir. Only you. Always you." Kurt nodded and patted Blaine's crotch. He had placed him in a new, heavier, tighter cock cage. Blaine was grateful. He loved feeling so locked up by his master.

"That's right. I own you. Papers or not, you belong to me. Your submission belongs to me. Never give it to anyone else again."

"Yes sir."

Kurt glanced at his watch. Troy would be waiting. He leaned over and kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Have a good day."

He watched as Blaine bounced back to the Broadway room. Rick was lounging against the door frame, watching.

"I promise to take care of him, Kurt. Don't worry."

Kurt nodded, but his eyes were full of worry. Now that he had Blaine back, he was scared to let him out of his sight.

"Don't answer the door. If anyone shows up here, call me. Especially if they're from the Ministry. Maybe this is a bad idea. He's only be home a week. I really shouldn't leave him. Maybe..."

"Kurt! Stop! He'll be fine. We will be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to him. Now go. I've already bought my ticket and I expect to see Kurt Hummel on stage, not some understudy. Everything will be fine."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Sorry. I just...I can't lose him again. I can't and I'm scared that the moment the Ministry finds out he's back, they'll send someone to take him and I can't...I can't go through that again."

"I know. I understand. Don't worry. Go. I expect an amazing performance for the cost of my ticket."

Kurt smiled. "I would have gotten you a ticket." Rick waved his hand.

"Broadway shows need every dime they can get. Now go. You're going to be late."

Kurt forced himself to leave the apartment. Troy was waiting downstairs.

"Good to see you, Kurt. I hope you're feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt reminded himself that he needed to pretend he'd been sick.

The further they got from the apartment, the worse Kurt felt. What if the Ministry showed up and forced their way in? Why hadn't he heard from Tristan? Was Tristan okay? What if Sebastian was punishing him, and not in the good way? What if Sebastian's father refused to release Blaine? Then what?

By the time they reached the theater, Kurt's stomach was twisted in knots and his head was throbbing. This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have left Blaine. Things were too unsettled and dangerous. He was about to tell Troy to take him back home when he spotted a black limousine parked in front of them. The license plate said Ramken2.

Ramken2. Ramken Industries. Victoria.

Kurt's heart stopped. Then he saw someone get out.

Cooper.

Kurt jumped out of the car.

"Cooper!"

"Kurt!"

Kurt stood in shocked surprise as Cooper ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey! How are you? I've been so worried about you. Are you okay?"

Kurt felt confused and cautious. He still wasn't sure if Cooper was friend or foe.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess. How are you?"

"I'm better, but I'm still recovering. Siberia was a bitch. Just like my mother. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle cold weather again."

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I wanted to help you get Blaine back, but...I think I might be too late. I'm sorry. I didn't get your messages until I returned. I went to see Michael Smythe, but he said Blaine was already claimed by Sebastian. I did get him to agree to have your name cleared of the abuse charges, but that still doesn't help us with Blaine. Before all this happened, I would have thought it would be impossible for us to get him back since he has a collar, but now...after what they did to you, I say fuck the collar. We can still figure something out. We just need to come up with a plan. My brother belongs with you, Kurt. He needs you. You're good for him, and I promise to do everything I can to help you get him back!"

Kurt stood there with his mouth open. He shut it and tried to figure out what to say. Obviously Cooper didn't know Blaine was back home. Should he tell him? Could he trust him? What if he was really here to get information for his mother and Michael Smythe?

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Kurt. Don't you have rehearsal right now? I was planning to wait until you had a break."

Kurt looked towards the doors of the theater.

"Um, yeah. Uh, Cooper..."

"Yes?"

Kurt just stood there. Should he take a chance? He decided to go for it. Cautiously.

"Um...you said Michael Smythe is going to have the abuse allegations cleared?"

"Yes. I told him I want proof by the end of the week."

"But what does Michael Smythe have to do with the charges?"

"I'm sure he paid someone to make them. Probably to make it easier for my mother to take Blaine. It wasn't necessary. Parental privilege through a rescind order trumps all. They just wanted to screw you over."

Kurt stared into his eyes. He seemed genuinely upset.

Maybe he was on the level.

"Why did your mother do this? Why did she take Blaine away from me?"

"It was a business deal. Blaine in exchange for the cash she needed for the expansion into Europe. She's a greedy bitch. She could have financed it herself. I'm so sorry, Kurt. This entire thing is a fucked up mess, but we'll get him back. I promise. I hate Sebastian. I don't care if he's changed. No one changes that much. He'll crush Blaine into nothing. I won't let that happen."

Kurt decided to trust him. He glanced at the theater doors again. He felt horrible, but this was more important.

"Let's go for a ride."

C&B&C&B

"Cooper!"

"Blaine!"

The two brothers hugged each other tightly. On the way back to the apartment, Kurt told Cooper everything that had happened. Cooper was impressed.

"This is why Blaine belongs with you. Many masters would have gone into mourning and then gone on the prowl for a new slave."

The four men sat in the living room to talk. Rick eyed Cooper suspiciously.

"Where have you been?"

Cooper explained about being sent to Siberia. Rick looked dubious. "Your mother sounds crazy." Cooper and Blaine looked at each, but said nothing.

Kurt looked at Cooper hopefully. "Now what?

Cooper looked thoughtful. "Well...I guess the showdown will be this weekend. I'll be at the Smythe's party and I guess Sebastian and Tristan will be there too. I guess we'll gang up on Michael and try to get him to sign the papers."

Blaine looked scared. "But...will that be it? Could mom block it?"

Cooper frowned. "I don't think so. She basically sold you to him. He can do whatever he wants with you."

Cooper's words hung in the air, casting a pall of fear and apprehension in the apartment. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt as renewed fear took root inside his brain. He couldn't lose Kurt again. He couldn't go through the heartache, and fear, and terror again, and he definitely couldn't go back to Sebastian. He wouldn't survive another separation.

Similar thoughts were running through Kurt's head as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and stroked his purr spot. If things didn't work out this weekend, they would run.

Kurt reluctantly left to go to the theater. He'd been ignoring his vibrating cell phone. There were five missed calls and three angry texts, all from Kevin. Kurt was sure that any other director would have fired him by now.

K&B&K&B

That night he and Blaine lay in bed, on their sides, staring into each others eyes. Words weren't necessary.

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_You belong to me. _

_And only to you, master._

_I promise with every fiber of my being, with every breath I take, that I will never, ever, ever, let you go again. Ever. _

* * *

"Mom?" Sebastian looked around the living room nervously.

Tristan took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar, comfortable smell of the Smythe home. He loved this house. The Smythe's had always made him feel welcome. Michael Smythe liked him because he was good for Sebastian, while Anna simply thought he was the best looking man she'd ever seen. They'd always been loving and kind towards him, but he wondered what they would think of him now after everything with Blaine.

"Mom?"

Anna Smythe came down the stairs. "Oh, Sebastian!" She quickly ran to him, kissed his cheek and threw her arms around him. Sebastian couldn't help but close his eyes and smile. Despite everything, his mother always loved him.

Anna stood back a bit and looked him over. "You haven't been eating enough. Isn't John still with you? And what on earth happened to your face?"

"Uh, yeah. He's still there. I'm fine mom. Really. It's nothing."

Anna was about to protest when she noticed Tristan.

"Tristan!" Tristan smiled and accepted her warm embrace.

"Hello Anna."

"Oh, Tristan, you look lovely. Always so beautiful. I'm so happy to see you, but..." Anna looked at Sebastian in confusion. "I thought..." Sebastian quickly cut her off.

"Is dad home?"

Anna frowned. "No. He's such a workaholic. He's still in New York, but he promised to be back in time for the party."

Sebastian exhaled. He had at least one more day before he had to face his father. Tristan linked his arm with Anna's.

"Tell me all about the party and show me what you've done since I was last here."

Sebastian gave him a grateful smile as his mother started in on all the party details, dragging Tristan to the kitchen. Tristan looked back at him fondly. Sebastian grabbed their bags and headed upstairs to his room.

S&T&S&T

That night Tristan tried to refuse Sebastian's sexual advances, but he lost. He'd been trying to hold out until he was collared again, and Sebastian had actually been trying to wait as well, but they both succumbed to the strong, passion burning between them. Being in Sebastian's room overwhelmed Tristan's senses. The air felt thick and full of Sebastian's essence and dominance. It was a smaller, more confined space than the condo, and Tristan felt choked by Sebastian's presence. He couldn't resist him, especially since he had missed Sebastian so desperately during their separation.

They made love throughout the night. Tristan drowned over and over from the feel of his former master thrusting hard into his ass, making it clear who he belonged to, collar or not.

As Tristan slept soundly in his arms, Sebastian worried about tomorrow.

He couldn't lose Tristan. How was he going to pull this off?

* * *

Cooper rolled over and felt around the nightstand for his phone. He snatched it up and answered groggily, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Cooper? Darling, where are you? I thought you and Lisa were flying in last night."

"We did. We're at a hotel."

"A hotel? Why on earth would you stay at a hotel? Come home."

"No thanks."

Victoria sighed in annoyance. "Honestly, Cooper. Come home. You and Lisa have no business staying in a hotel when you are five minutes from your home. Check out and come on over. We'll have lunch, rest up and then head to the Smythe party together."

"No thanks. We'll just see you there."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Cooper...is this about Blaine? Are you really this upset about him and Sebastian?"

"Nope."

"Then why won't you come home?"

"See you tonight, mother." Cooper hung up.

Victoria placed her phone on the desk and looked out the window.

She felt strangely alone.

* * *

Kurt sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee and thinking. Tristan had sent him a text.

_Will finally see Sebastian's father today. Sebastian is nervous, but determined. I told him about our helping each other. Have you told Blaine?_

Kurt thought about this. As a slave, it made sense that Tristan would tell Sebastian. As a master, Kurt had no obligation to tell Blaine anything, but he planned to.

Eventually.

For now his mind was focused on coming up with a plan B in case things didn't work out. If Michael Smythe refused to sign the papers, or Victoria tried to interfere, they would run. This time there would be no turning back. He could not, and would not lose Blaine again.

Kurt opened a drawer, took out a pad of paper, and began making a list.

They needed to be prepared.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian woke up and immediately felt sick. He could feel his father's presence in the house.

Shit. Fuck. Shit.

He looked over at Tristan. As he watched the rise and fall of his chest, Sebastian swore to himself that he would never lose Tristan again. If his father refused to give Blaine to Kurt, he would find a way to make Tristan stay, even if it meant collaring him against his will.

Sebastian bent down and kissed Tristan's shoulder, working his way down his arm. Tristan opened his eyes and turned towards him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. This will probably be the last good thing about today."

Tristan smiled sexily and batted his long eyelashes. "In that case, let me make sure it's a really good morning."

Sebastian rolled on to his back and Tristan crawled between his legs. He licked and sucked slowly, drawing it out as long as possible until Sebastian filled his mouth. He swallowed and moved up Sebastian's body, snuggling into his arms. Sebastian held him tight.

"I love you so much."

"I know."

S&T&S&T

Sebastian gripped Tristan's hand tightly as they headed towards the kitchen. Sebastian took a deep breath and they walked in.

"Good morning, dear." Anna looked at him nervously and then glanced at Michael.

"Morning."

Michael Smythe looked up from his paper. "Morning Sebastian. How..."

Michael's eyes landed on Tristan. Tristan moved closer to Sebastian and waited. Michael narrowed his eyes and stared at Sebastian. He didn't say a word. He shifted his gaze back to Tristan who stared at the floor.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Obviously we need to talk."

Michael's voice was so cold, Tristan was sure he felt cool air blow across his skin.

"I can see that. My study. Now."

Sebastian turned, still holding Tristan's hand tightly.

"Alone."

Sebastian dragged Tristan upstairs and into his father's study.

"Sebastian, your father said alone!"

"I don't care. I want you here. I need you here."

"I don't wanna make this worse."

"You won't. I can't do..."

Michael walked in, slamming the door behind him. His eyes fired lasers at Tristan.

"I said alone."

Sebastian gripped Tristan's hand. "I want him here. This is as much about him as it is about me."

Michael stared at Sebastian with barely controlled rage.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on? Where's Blaine?" Michael noticed the fading bruises on Sebastian's face. "And what the hell happened to your face?"

"Things between Blaine and I weren't working out, so I sent him back to Kurt Hummel. Tristan agreed to forgive me, so..."

Michael sneered. "Things weren't working out?"

Sebastian wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, no. They weren't, but...I also realized that Tristan is the only one I want. I love him, so..."

"Well isn't that just wonderful, but you forgot something. Blaine was not, and is not yours to give. I paid for him and you never collared him, so ownership never transferred to you. He's my property and I intend to keep him."

"Wh-what?"

Michael reached for his cell phone. "I'm calling the Ministry to have him picked up."

Sebastian snatched the phone from his father. "Wait a minute! What are you talking about?"

His father glared at him. "I'm talking about collecting what's mine! I paid a lot of money for that boy. You can keep Tristan. I really don't care, but I want my property. Now give me my phone!"

Sebastian jumped back. "No! Wait! That...that doesn't make sense! Why do you want him?"

"Because I paid for him."

"But...what would you do with him?"

Michael smiled wickedly. "Sometimes business deals need a little something extra. Blaine might prove helpful. Masters like super submissive slaves."

Tristan gasped and grabbed Sebastian's arm. "No! Please, Sebastian..."

Sebastian shook his head. "No. You can't do that to Blaine. Just give him back to Kurt. Sign him over to him and let it go."

"And lose my investment? Just when I thought your business acumen was improving, you say dumb shit like that. Now give me my phone and get out!"

Sebastian backed up towards the door shaking his head. "No. You can't do this. You can't. Just give him to Kurt, dad. Please? Just give him to Kurt."

Michael walked around his desk and lunged towards Sebastian. "Gimme my fucking phone!"

"No!"

Tristan thought Michael was about to punch Sebastian. He jumped in front of him. "No! Stop!"

"Get outta my way!"

"No! Leave him alone!"

"How dare you! Move!" Michael shoved Tristan into the wall. Every master cell in Sebastian's body caught fire. Possession and ownership burned through his body.

"Don't you fucking touch him!"

"Give me my phone!"

"No!"

Michael lunged towards Sebastian again. Tristan screamed. "Stop!"

The door suddenly burst open. Anna ran in, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're ruining my party day!"

Just like that Michael shifted into protective master mode.

"Oh, beautiful, I'm so sorry. Don't cry." He pulled her to him and held her, kissing her face and speaking lovingly.

"Shh, it's okay darling. Your party will be wonderful. I'm so sorry we upset you."

"Stop fighting with each other! This can wait until tomorrow."

Michael nodded and kissed Anna's cheeks repeatedly. "Yes, yes. Of course, my dear. Come on." Michael turned to glare at Sebastian and Tristan.

"This conversation is over."

"No it's not!"

Anna tugged Michael's arm. "Please, no more arguing."

Michael allowed Anna to pull him down the hall leaving Sebastian and Tristan standing in his office. Sebastian grabbed Tristan's hand and dragged him to his bedroom. He pushed him inside and slammed the door. He started pacing.

"Sebastian…"

"I know! I know! I told you this wouldn't be easy!" Sebastian felt desperate and out of control. How had everything turned into such a fucking mess?

Tristan sat down heavily on the bed and watched Sebastian pacing the floor. Maybe he should call Kurt and warn him that things weren't going well, especially since Michael mentioned calling the Ministry.

Sebastian suddenly opened a window and threw his father's phone. It landed with a breaking crash on the driveway below. He turned to Sebastian.

"This is stupid. I can't make him do anything. I never should have promised you I would." Sebastian pulled Tristan up and pushed him against the wall.

"Sebastian!"

"Shut up! Enough! I'm the master. You're the slave. I make the rules. Not you. You belong to me. You've always belonged to me."

Tristan shook his head. "No! Not anymore. I'm not staying with you. If you don't make this happen, I'm leaving."

Sebastian flashed a wicked smile. "Oh, really? And where will you go? What will you do? Kurt doesn't need you anymore. He has Blaine." Sebastian grabbed Tristan's hands and pinned them above his head. "I don't think you're going anywhere."

Tristan tried to pull free but Sebastian had always been stronger.

"You promised me! You promised!"

"Yeah, well. Things change, don't they."

Sebastian pressed his body into Tristan. Tristan tried to resist, but it was futile. His body craved Sebastian, collared or not. His resolve melted as Sebastian closed his mouth over Tristan's, kissing him hot and passionate. Tristan gave in with a moan. Sebastian kissed him for several minutes before pushing him to his knees. He took out his cock and shoved it roughly into Tristan's mouth. He grabbed Tristan's hair and wrapped it around his hand to hold his head tight as he fucked his mouth until he pulled out and came all over Tristan's face. He stared down at him for a moment, feeling strangely pleased by the sight of Tristan's brown skin covered in white cum. Sebastian took off his shirt and cleaned Tristan's face before pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the bed. Tristan stood there feeling dazed and overwhelmed. Sebastian quickly undressed him and then finished undressing himself. He pushed Tristan down on the bed and lay on top of him. He could feel Tristan's body give in and give itself over to his dominance.

"I love you, and I will claim you as mine."

Tristan said nothing. He couldn't.

* * *

Guests began arriving for Anna Smythe's End of Summer Party around 5:00 pm. By 6:00 pm there was a large gathering of casually, yet stylishly dressed wealthy, drinking cocktails and sneakily eating food from the grand buffet, lest anyone see them actually eat. Sebastian and Tristan stood inside the doorway to the backyard, freshly showered and dressed in khakis and crisp, clean shirts. Sebastian's blue, Tristan's pink. Sebastian wrapped his arm protectively around Tristan's waist. Tristan leaned into him.

He could barely walk.

Or think clearly.

They'd been locked in Sebastian's room all day.

Tristan had been thoroughly fucked. Both mentally and physically.

Sebastian's stress, fear and desperation had taken over. He was terrified of losing Tristan, so he screwed his ass and mind all day, preying upon every fear and insecurity a slave could have.

"How come no other master took you while you were in New York? No one wants you but me. No one. Keep refusing me and you'll end up alone."

"That's not true! Even your best friend wanted me!"

"Yeah. To fuck. He didn't wanna claim you. Sure you're beautiful, but you're not special. There are plenty of beautiful slaves in the world. Slaves who are younger and prettier than you. Keep fucking with me and I'll let you go. Then what? You'll end up enslaved by some asshole who will pimp you out to all his friends."

"No I won't!"

"Oh, yes you will!

"You won't really let me go!"

"Try me!"

"Fine!"

Tristan ran for the door. Sebastian easily stopped him.

And fucked him until he passed out.

Sebastian held Tristan's hand tightly as they headed towards the bar. Tristan struggled to clear his head and focus. He felt weak and disoriented from Sebastian's dominance being fucked into him all day. He could not let Sebastian overpower him. If he didn't get his father to sign the papers, he was leaving.

Right?

Sebastian ordered a Rum and Coke and handed Tristan a Sprite. He surveyed the crowd of his parent's friends. Why the hell had his mother wanted him back for this? He quickly downed his drink and turned to ask for a refill.

"We need to talk."

He turned around to see Cooper Anderson staring at him in disgust. What the hell was he doing here?

"No we don't. I don't have your brother anymore."

"Did your father agree to sign the papers?"

Sebastian looked at him in surprise. How did he know about that? "No."

"Tell him I wanna talk to him."

"Tell him yourself." Sebastian turned back around. Tristan suddenly moved next to Cooper.

"If you don't help, I'm leaving."

Sebastian glared at him. "Come here!"

Tristan's submission burned at the command in Sebastian's voice, but he fought it back down. "No!"

A few people glanced in their direction.

Sebastian lowered his voice. "I'm not doing this shit with you. Get over here."

Cooper pushed Tristan behind him. "Still raping slaves, I see?"

"I never...look, I can't help you. I tried. Ask him. I tried, but my father's not going for it. He wants to keep Blaine."

Cooper narrowed his eyes. "Keep him for what?"

"What do you think? Not all businessmen are straight. You figure it out."

Cooper felt a little sick. He shook his head. "This mess is all your fault, so you're helping me. Come on."

Cooper took hold of Tristan's arm and started steering him through the crowd looking for Michael. Sebastian angrily followed.

Michael was laughing and chatting with a couple when he spotted the three headed his way. He quickly excused himself and walked towards the house. Cooper followed. Michael stopped in the kitchen, turned and hissed at him.

"Not here, not now."

Cooper shook his head. "Right here, right now."

Michael seethed. "Upstairs."

As they headed towards the stairs, Victoria and Alex walked through the front door. Victoria spotted Cooper walking up the stairs.

"Cooper?"

Cooper ignored her. Lisa suddenly came down the hall.

"Lisa, what's going on?"

Lisa smiled sweetly. "Hello Victoria." She headed upstairs.

"Lisa? Lisa!"

Victoria turned to Alex. "Go enjoy yourself. I'll meet you shortly." She quickly ran up the stairs and followed Lisa into Michael's office. She looked around.

"What's going on? Where's Blaine?"

No one answered her.

"Michael, where is my son?"

"Apparently he's in New York with his former master."

"What? How? Why?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm having him picked up by the Ministry and brought here."

Victoria looked at Sebastian. "I thought he was with you!" Sebastian said nothing.

Victoria felt a little panicked. "What the hell is going on?"

Cooper glared at her. "Blaine is fine. He's with Kurt in New York. I saw him before coming here. He's fine. He's happy. He's where he should be."

Michael shook his head. "No. He should be here. He's my property. I paid for him and I want him."

Victoria looked completely confused. "I don't understand. How did he end up back with Kurt?"

Cooper shot an evil look at Sebastian. "Sebastian changed his mind and decided he didn't want Blaine anymore."

Victoria looked at Michael. "So...why do you want him?"

"Because I paid for him and I still own him. Sebastian had no right to give him away."

"But what will you do with him?"

"Not your concern."

Victoria looked taken aback. "I suppose that's true...but I'd still like to know what your plans are."

"None of your business."

"Michael, tell me what you plan to do with my son!"

"Relax. I paid a lot of money for him, remember? He's valuable to me. He'll be fine. Slaves always are."

"I need to know what you plan to do with him because I don't understand why you still want him."

Michael smirked. "Are you saying you want him back? That's fine assuming you plan to return my money."

Victoria was quiet. Cooper exploded. "What's wrong with you? What kind of mother are you? Pay him and get Blaine back!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying? Do you have any idea what that would do to..."

"Do to what, mother? Do to your precious cash flow? What about Blaine? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up!"

"Give him the money!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two started screaming at each other. Sebastian pleaded with his father.

"Dad...just give him to Kurt. Please? There's no good reason for you to keep him. Just release him to Kurt."

"Not until I get my investment back."

Cooper and Victoria continued screaming at each other.

"I quit!"

"You can't quit! This is a family company!"

"You're not my family anymore!"

Cooper turned to Michael. "I'll make you a deal. You sign Blaine over to Kurt and I'll come work for you."

Victoria turned pale. "What?"

Cooper kept going. "I'll bring clients with me. I guarantee you'll make your money back in one year with the clients I bring in. Release Blaine and I'll join your company."

"Cooper! What are you doing?"

Cooper ignored her. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

Michael looked thoughtful. Victoria was about to explode.

"Cooper! Stop it! You can't do this!"

Cooper continued ignoring her. "Well?"

Michael held out his hand. "Deal."

"Cooper!"

Cooper didn't shake his hand. Instead, Lisa handed him the release papers.

Michael sat down and took out a pen.

Victoria grabbed Cooper's arm. "You can't do this to me! Don't do this!"

Cooper wrenched his arm away. "You did this to yourself!"

"Cooper...please...I love you. You're my son."

"So is Blaine."

Victoria turned angry. "How could you do this to me? After everything I've done for you. Everything I've built for you. You ungrateful..."

"Shut up! I don't care!"

"You won't get away with this! Do you hear me? Those clients you plan to take with you? By the time I'm done, they won't take your calls, emails, texts, nothing! They'll forget you even exist!"

Cooper ignored her and watched Michael signing away.

"Michael, how could you do this to me?"

"It's not personal, Victoria. Strictly business."

"You will regret this! Do you hear me? Both of you!"

Michael signed the final page and handed the documents to Cooper. Cooper scanned them quickly and nodded.

"I'd like to start in three weeks."

Michael smiled and nodded. "That's fine."

Cooper took Lisa's hand and turned to leave. Victoria stopped him. For the first time in his life, Cooper saw desperation in his mother's eyes.

"Don't do this, Cooper. If it means this much to you...I'll...I'll pay to get Blaine back. Just...please...don't do this to me."

Cooper shook his head. "The sad thing mother, is that Blaine doesn't mean enough to you. All you've ever cared about is business. Money. Well, now you can have all of it. I don't want any of it. I'm done."

"Cooper, I love you!"

"No, you don't. You don't love me or Blaine."

"That's not true! I've always loved you!"

"No! You love that I'm a master. You love that I can successfully run businesses and make money. If I was a slave, would you still love me, or would you have thrown me away like you did Blaine?"

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She didn't have an answer. Cooper shook his head.

"Goodbye mother."

"Cooper!"

Cooper and Lisa left.

Victoria turned on Michael. "I will get you for this! Do you hear me? You are going to regret this!"

Michael shook his head. "Come on, Victoria. I told you. This isn't personal. Just business. It's always been about business. Let's go downstairs and have a drink."

"Fuck you!" Victoria turned and stormed out.

Michael stepped from around his desk. "Well, I'd better get back downstairs. Your mother is probably wondering where I am."

Sebastian and Tristan were left standing alone in the middle of the office. They had watched everything in stunned silence.

Sebastian turned to Tristan. "Um...well...it looks like Blaine will get to stay with Kurt."

Tristan nodded.

Sebastian suddenly looked nervous. "I didn't exactly make it happen, but it's done."

Tristan nodded again.

Sebastian looked into Tristan's eyes. "I'm sorry for earlier today." He sighed heavily. "I just...I can't lose you, Tristan. I can't. I just can't. Please...I just felt so desperate and..."

Tristan leaned over and shut him up with a kiss.

"I love you, and yes...I'll stay."

Sebastian sighed in relief and smiled. "I love you, too. I really don't deserve you."

Tristan grinned. "No. You don't."

Sebastian pulled him close and kissed him again.

"Nevertheless...I promise...never again...I'll never let you go."

* * *

Sunday evening Cooper and Lisa delivered the signed release papers to Kurt. Kurt stared at them in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?"

Cooper beamed. "Absolutely. Go to the Ministry offices in the morning and have them certified and filed. That's it. It's done. Blaine belongs to you. Permanently."

Blaine looked worried. "But what about mom?"

"What about her?"

"Could she issue another rescind order?"

Cooper shook his head. "No. When she gave you to Michael, she signed away all rights, including the right to issue a rescind order. She handed you over to him completely." Cooper paused and closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't believe she did that. Just...gave you away so easily with no concern for your needs. I'm so sorry Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. It didn't matter. He'd learned his place with his mother years ago. It didn't surprise him, and it didn't matter.

Cooper continued. "That forfeiture of rescind rights follows to Kurt. I made sure it was in the release papers. Neither she, nor Michael Smythe can ever try to get you back."

Kurt kept staring at the papers. "But I still don't understand. Why would Michael Smythe agree to this?"

Cooper smiled. "Because I agreed to work for him."

"What?"

"I told him I would work for him."

"You're going to work for Michael Smythe?"

"Of course not."

"Huh?"

"I lied."

Kurt and Blaine stared at him. "What?"

"I told him I would come work for him and even bring along some clients, but I lied. I'd never work for a criminal asshole like Michael Smythe."

Kurt's heart started racing. "Cooper! What happens when you don't go work for him? He's gonna come looking for you!"

"No he won't."

"Why not?"

Lisa took out a thumb drive out of her purse and tossed it to Kurt. "Because I downloaded classified files from his computer while we were at the party. It's kind of my thing."

Cooper and Lisa cracked up laughing while Kurt and Blaine stared at them in total confusion.

"Turns out Michael Smythe dabbles in all sorts of interesting projects. Global projects with overseas clients the US government would not approve of. It would be a shame if someone from government...say a certain Congressman from Ohio, decided to open an investigation of Smythe Industries business dealings."

Kurt stared at the thumb drive. "Does he know you have this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait until you filed the papers and received the letter clearing you of all charges."

"Oh!" Kurt jumped up and grabbed an envelope from his desk. "It came yesterday."

Cooper smiled as he read over the official letter declaring the allegations expunged.

"Excellent." Cooper stood up. "Well, we have a flight to catch."

Blaine looked sad. "You're going back to Ohio?"

Lisa smiled. "No. The Carribbean. Your brother deserves a vacation."

Blaine felt better. "What will you do when you get back?"

"Oh, I don't know. There are plenty of companies I could work for, or I might start my own. Who knows. I've made plenty of money. I'll take my time and decide what I want to do for once."

Blaine threw himself at his brother, hugging him. "Thank you. Thank you, Coop. Thank you."

Cooper held him. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't do more when we were growing up. I should have stood up for you."

After hugs and kisses goodbye, Cooper and Lisa left. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch and stared at the release papers.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "So, it's finally over?"

"Looks like it."

Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt. Kurt reached around him and began stroking his purr spot. Blaine closed his eyes and began to purr. Kurt closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

Finally.

Peace.

* * *

Monday morning Kurt was at the Ministry offices when the doors opened. He fought the urge to laugh out loud and dance obnoxiously as he watched Perlson scrutinize the release papers before approving their certification. Perlson stared at Kurt with a nasty expression as if he smelled bad. Kurt held his head high and stared right back with a satisfied smile.

"Well Mr. Hummel, everything seems to be in order."

Kurt reached for the papers. "Thank you." Perlson didn't release them. He leaned forward. "Such a pity. I was looking forward to helping you adjust your attitude. I hope you fuck up one day and give me the satisfaction. Know that I'll be waiting."

Kurt smiled. "Why Perlson...are you threatening me?"

Perlson sat back. "Of course not. The Ministry is dedicated to supporting strong, loving relationships between masters and slaves. Corrective training is only administered when required."

"Sure." Kurt snatched the papers and turned to leave. He stopped and turned back around.

"Perlson, does your jurisdiction extend to Paris?"

_**One more chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Final chapter. As usual, I'm ending on a kinky Klainefest. It's the last chapter, so it should be expected.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Routine.

Regular meals.

Nurturing time.

Love.

With all questions of ownership settled, Kurt and Blaine fully relaxed and fell back into their normal routine. They were grateful to have their lives back on track. Blaine happily served Kurt every morning before Rick arrived to work on the musical, and Kurt left for rehearsal. They spent their weekends hanging out with friends, and their nights making passionate love. Their bond felt stronger and tighter than before. Being forced apart had made them realize just how much they loved and needed one another, and they knew they were lucky. Most masters and slaves, torn apart, were never reunited. They cherished one another with a renewed love and appreciation.

But things weren't perfect.

Blaine often had bad dreams.

Several nights a week he relived his removal from Kurt. He could feel the huge man's arms wrapping around his waist, tearing him from Kurt's grasp. He could feel his collar and bracelets being torn from his neck and wrists. He would wake up thrashing around, screaming Kurt's name, his eyes wide and terrified. Kurt would hold him and reassure him that no one would ever take him ever again, as he stroked his purr spot and kissed him softly until he fell back asleep. Blaine's dreams broke Kurt's heart. How long would he be haunted by what had happened?

And then there was Blaine's renewed fear of masters.

Neither of them were really aware of Blaine's fear until their first trip to the grocery store. Initially Blaine was excited about finally getting out of the apartment, but as they approached the store he felt increasingly nervous and jumpy. He tightened his grip on Kurt's arm and glued himself to his side. As they walked through the store, he grew increasingly frightened. What if someone tried to take him? Every time a master passed a little too close, he would tense up and dig his nails into Kurt's arm. If a master looked at him a second too long, he started to tremble.

Kurt was surprised.

"Blaine...you have nothing to fear. Why are you scared? You're collared and you're wearing bracelets. I'm right here. No one will bother you."

"What if someone tries to take me?"

"No one is going to take you, Blaine."

"Sebastian did."

Kurt burned with anger. He would hate Sebastian Smythe for the rest of his life. Thanks to Sebastian, Blaine's submission was back to its overpowering strength. Just like their first year together, it would take Kurt's patience, encouragement and training for Blaine to regain his strength, and confidence, and the ability to look other masters in the eye. It would take time.

Time Kurt didn't have. Not right now.

With the show starting, Kurt would have review rehearsals in the morning, rest time in the afternoon, and performances at night. The first seven shows were already sold out and as Blaine had predicted, the words Kurt Hummel and Tony for Best Lead Actor in a Musical, were already being thrown around. Assuming the show did as well as everyone expected, the schedule could last for an entire year or more with little time off.

Kurt was full of guilt. He felt like he'd done nothing all year but fail his slave. His father tried to reassure him.

"Come on, kiddo. You're being way too hard on yourself. This entire thing was beyond your control, but you know what, Kurt? You fought it. You fought hard and you won. You didn't let them get away with it. You went after them and got Blaine back. That's impressive."

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. I really didn't do anything. Puck did all the hard work, and Cooper finished the job. All I did was cry and waste time doing appeal paperwork." And cheat on Blaine with another slave.

Burt shook his head. "Not true. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. You stayed out of the way, you stayed out of jail, and you never gave up on Blaine. And when the time came, you marched right into another master's home and took him back. Trust me, Kurt. That's more than a lot of masters would have done. Don't beat yourself up. In time everything will return to normal, including Blaine."

Kurt sighed in resignation. He knew his dad was right, but it didn't make him feel better.

* * *

A few days before opening night, Kurt set up a Skype date with Tristan. They hadn't communicated since Michael Smythe signed the papers. They set the time for midnight in New York, 6:00 am in Paris. Both Blaine and Sebastian would be asleep.

Kurt was a bit stunned when Tristan's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Kurt!"

Tristan was positively glowing. His smooth brown skin looked silky and bright. He looked fresh and healthy. Kurt was amused by the long, thick ponytails on either side of his head. But what really sparkled was his collar. It was made completely of diamonds. Rather large diamonds. Kurt was sure it cost a fortune.

"Hey Tristan. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, fabulous and everything in-between." Tristan laughed a genuinely happy laugh that made Kurt smile.

"So, I take it things with Sebastian are good?"

Tristan's eyes shone with love and submission.

"Yes. Better than good. Things are...I can't describe it. It's like it was before everything happened, but even better than that. I feel his love for me in a way I never felt before. Even on our claiming day. It's as if I finally have all of his love. All of it. His entire heart. And he's finally in a place to accept all the love I have for him. He's determined to make everything up to me. He always spoiled me, but now...now even I have to admit that it's a bit ridiculous." Tristan held up his wrists. On each wrist were several diamond, and silver bracelets. "He gives me gifts constantly. I have so much diamond jewelry, I feel like Elizabeth Taylor."

Kurt laughed. He could see the change in Tristan's eyes. Full submission. It was strong and complete thanks to having a collar again and the care of a master. Kurt was thankful that Tristan was finally being cared for and loved the way he deserved, but he wondered if Sebastian had punished Tristan for serving him.

"Tristan, you mentioned in one of your texts that you told Sebastian about our helping each other. How did he take it?"

Tristan's eyes darkened. "He punished me for a week. 5 days for you, 2 days for Royce. A week of brutal bondage. The most brutal bondage and sex he's ever put me through. We even went to Maitres...the fifth floor."

Kurt racked his brain. Maitres? Blaine had mentioned eating there. Wasn't it a restaurant?

"What's Maitres?"

"A private club for masters."

"Is the fifth floor the top floor?"

"Yes."

Oh.

Shit.

Everyone knew what the top floor of master's clubs were reserved for.

"Are you okay?"

Tristan smiled and nodded. "Yes. I deserved it. All of it."

Kurt bit his lip and dug his nails into his hand. Okay. That wasn't true. Sebastian released Tristan. Tristan was free to seek out other masters. He didn't betray or disobey Sebastian. Everything that happened was Sebastian's fault, not Tristan's. Kurt decided to leave it alone.

"So, now things are good?"

"Outstanding. How is Blaine?"

"He's good. He's working on his musical again. He's mostly recovered."

"Mostly?"

"He has bad dreams and he's scared of masters again, but...for the most part he's great. It just takes time."

Tristan looked sad. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry Sebastian caused so much pain...for all of us. I promise you he's better and will never bother you again. We're going to stay in Paris permanently. We're moving to a new place, and Sebastian's father is giving him JacqueLeTech. It will be its own, stand alone company, solely owned by Sebastian. No ties to his father's company or interests. He's excited and we're happy. Really happy. Everything is going to be fine from now on."

Tristan's bright smile and strong conviction made Kurt believe him. "Okay. That sounds perfect. Just...take care of yourself, Tristan, and if you ever need me..."

Tristan nodded. "I know. Thank you. For everything, Kurt. And break a leg opening night. I wish I could be there. I know you're going to be amazing."

After a final goodbye, Tristan closed the lid of his laptop and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. He removed his clothes, pulled his hair loose, and slipped into bed. Sebastian rolled over and threw his arm over him, pulling him close.

"Mmm...where did you go?"

Tristan couldn't lie. "To talk to Kurt."

Sebastian's eyes flew open. "What? Why?"

"I wanted him to know I'm okay. That we're okay. And I wanted to check on Blaine."

Sebastian relaxed and reached over to caress Tristan's hair. "So...how is he?"

"He's fine." Tristan wasn't going to feed Sebastian's guilt.

Sebastian stared into his eyes. "And you and me...how are we doing?"

Tristan smiled. "We're perfect, master. Simply perfect."

* * *

Kurt didn't consider himself superstitious, but he did have certain rituals for the day before and the day of opening night. They mostly involved fucking away his nerves in Blaine's ass.

Something Blaine was looking forward to.

They were sitting in the living room watching TV. During a commercial break, Blaine's eyes wandered over to the fucking table. They hadn't used it since his return.

"Sir?" Blaine looked at Kurt with big, gorgeous, puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighed.

"Yes, cutest slave ever?"

"When are we going to use that?" Blaine nodded towards the table.

"Oh...I suppose we'll use it to prepare for opening night. Is that okay?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"Blaine...are you...do you feel up to our normal opening night routine?"

Blaine looked at him in confusion. Since when did Kurt ask something like that?

"Of course. It would be bad luck to change our routine."

"I know. I just...with everything that's happened, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I accept any and everything my master wants of me. The decision is always his, not mine. I submit, accept and obey every command of my master. I am his to do with as he wishes. I live to serve and fulfill his needs. Indulging him, indulges me."

Kurt's cock grew hard at Blaine's words. He recognized them. It was an old slave creed that used to be taught to slaves on their 18th birthday.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. "I look forward to helping you get ready to give a Tony award winning performance. Not that you need my help. You'll be amazing no matter what."

Kurt nodded. "I look forward to enjoying your ass."

Blaine smiled a slow, sexy smile that made Kurt want to jump him right then and there, but there was something he wanted to take care of.

"I need to tell you something."

Blaine's expression changed to concern from the seriousness in Kurt's voice.

"Yes sir?"

Kurt sighed heavily. He wasn't sure how Blaine would take what he was about to say. He hated the idea of hurting him. Sure, masters could do whatever they wanted and their slaves had no say, but Kurt had never been that type of master. He loved Blaine and he'd always been faithful to him. Up until a few months ago.

"Um...while you were gone...for the first time ever I struggled with my need to dominate. I've never had that problem. At least not since high school. I've always had you. But...while you were gone...things...things were hard."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "Did you go to a free club?"

Kurt was shocked. "What? A free...no! No, Blaine! No! I would never...how could you ask me that?"

"You look so serious and guilty."

"I am guilty, but not of that. I never went to a free club. I would never do that. Those places are horrible."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kurt started again.

"I didn't go to a free club, but I did...I was with someone."

"Who?"

"Tristan."

"Tristan?" Blaine was surprised.

"Yeah. We met, and...we became friends. We didn't know who each other was. I didn't learn he was Sebastian's slave until right before we came to get you, and he didn't know Sebastian had you. It was purely coincidence."

Blaine was silent. When he finally spoke, it was with a very quiet voice and sad eyes.

"Did he serve you?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes. I mean no! Not sex. Just...he would sleep next to me at night. Being near a master makes it easier for a slave to sleep."

"Yes, I know that, sir."

Kurt leaned back a bit. Well damn.

Blaine looked sad and...mad? No. Disappointed? Yes, disappointed and something else. Kurt felt awful.

"Why Tristan?"

"Why Tristan?" repeated Kurt.

"Yeah. Why him? Why not some other slave."

"Um...it just happened. We just happened to meet. I mean, in the end, I'm glad we met. It made finding you easier."

"Why did it take so long for you to find me?"

Kurt was a little thrown off by the question.

"Well, we didn't know where to start. Once we found out you weren't with your mother, it was like you disappeared into thin air. It took Puck awhile to gather clues and put it all together."

"And while Puck was putting it all together, Tristan was serving you?"

Kurt frowned. "No...that's...that's not what happened. I mean...Tristan and I were just friends at first. Nothing happened until later."

"And then you became more than just friends?"

"No! I mean...when you say it like that it sounds like we had a relationship."

"Didn't you?"

"No! We were just friends helping each other survive. That's all. Nothing more. I don't love Tristan. I never loved him. I only love you. Always you."

Blaine stared at Kurt with the strangest expression. An expression Kurt had never seen before.

"Did Tristan love you?"

"He loves Sebastian just like I love you. We just...used each other."

"You would never just use a slave."

Kurt felt thoroughly confused by Blaine's strange expression and reaction. He felt like he was missing something.

"Okay. Poor choice of words. Not use. Help. We helped each other survive. That's all. Do you understand?"

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt felt exasperated. "Blaine, why are you upset about this? You and I were both put in situations where we had to do what we could to survive."

"You had a choice. I didn't."

Kurt was speechless. He had no idea how to respond. It had never dawned on him that Blaine would be upset about Tristan. The arrogance of masters.

And then it all became crystal clear.

"You're my master. Not his. Mine."

"Of course I'm your master, Blaine."

"I don't wanna share you."

"You don't have to..." Suddenly Kurt understood Blaine's strange expression.

Jealousy.

He'd never seen Blaine jealous before. Of course, he'd never given him a reason to be jealous.

"Blaine, my involvement with Tristan was just a one time thing born of this summer's nightmare. You have no reason to be jealous. I love you. I want you. Only you. You are my slave. My beautiful, wonderful, sexy ass, amazing endurance, can take everything I dish out and more, obedient, beautifully submissive slave. Mine. And I am your master."

As he spoke, Kurt flipped Blaine on his back and climbed on top of him. Blaine closed his eyes and gave himself over to Kurt's powerful dominance. Kurt bit and sucked Blaine's neck, leaving dark red marks and tiny bites. He worked his way down Blaine's chest before working his way back up to bring their mouths together in a hot, demanding kiss. He hovered over Blaine and stared into his eyes.

"I only love you, Blaine. Only you. You are the only slave I will ever want."

Blaine nodded. "I just...I missed you so much. I struggled so hard waiting for you to come find me."

"I know, my love. Please don't think our separation was easy for me. Just ask Seth. I was paralyzed for weeks. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I didn't even shower."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "You didn't shower?"

Kurt smiled. "That should tell you something."

"It does. It definitely does."

Kurt laughed and kissed him again before turning serious. "Do you understand, now?" Blaine nodded. "Do you forgive me?" Blaine smiled.

"There's nothing to forgive. Only to forget."

* * *

Kurt came home at Noon the day before the show opening. He sent Rick home, removed Blaine's cock cage, ordered him to take a shower in the small bathroom, and to then go to his cage. Blaine eagerly obeyed. He could feel Kurt's tension along with his control and sexual lust. It was strong, hot and hungry.

Blaine waited anxiously in his cage while Kurt took a long shower. He couldn't wait for Kurt to fuck him. They'd only been making love since their bondage sessions. While he loved the gentle sweetness of their lovemaking, his body was craving the consuming dominance of Kurt's cock slamming into him. Capturing him and making it clear who he belonged to. He was also hungry for more bondage and punishment.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom smelling fresh, clean, and purely Kurt. Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He loved Kurt's smell. He opened his eyes and watched Kurt comb his hair into sexy spikes. Kurt removed his towel and Blaine stared at his perfect, tight, peachy pale ass. He trailed his eyes down Kurt's legs. They were strong and muscular from years of dance. Kurt turned around and Blaine quickly lowered his eyes. Kurt's dominance rose as he stared at his beautiful Blaine. Blaine's overwhelming submission and obedience was so intoxicating. Kurt planned to devour him. He walked over to the cage and unlocked the door.

"Crawl to the living room."

Kurt had moved the fucking table to the center of the room. Blaine released a small moan when he saw it. His cock hardened to the point of being painful. Kurt smiled.

"Up, Blaine. Hands behind your back."

Blaine quickly stood up and placed his hands behind his back. Kurt bound his wrists with heavy iron shackles. He also bound his forearms with a tight, leather armbinder and led him to the table. He gently kissed along the back of Blaine's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Will you submit to your master, Blaine? Will you submit to my demands?"

"Yes sir. Always sir."

"Good boy. You will not come. Do you understand?"

Blaine's voice trembled. "Yes sir."

Instead of having Blaine climb on top of the table, Kurt pushed him down so he was bent at the waist, his head and chest resting on the table. Blaine turned his head to the side as Kurt locked a wide, iron bar across his neck. It was so tight, he couldn't move his head. Kurt kicked his feet wide apart and shackled each ankle to the legs of the table. He also bound Blaine's calves as well. Blaine groaned. He was completely bound to the table and unable to move. His ass was dripping wet, ready for Kurt's cock.

But Kurt had other ideas.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt slid a tight cockring on to his achingly hard cock. Not coming was something Blaine was always expected to control with sheer will power and submission. Kurt carefully wrapped rope around his cock and tied each end to the table. Blaine was now groaning loudly. His cock was in agony and the need to come was burning hotter and stronger. He fell deeper and deeper into his submission as he struggled to maintain control of his orgasm.

Kurt hung a heavy ball weight from Blaine's balls, causing Blaine to let forth a moaning scream as his body shook. Kurt took out a ball gag and placed it in Blaine's mouth, locking it behind his head.

"I love listening to you scream, but we have so much further to go. I don't want you to lose your voice."

There was more?

Blaine squealed around the ball gag as Kurt slid three fingers into his ass. He worked Blaine loose for just a moment before sliding his fingers out and gently placing small, soft kisses all the way up Blaine's back.

"Now that I know how much you enjoy electricity, I thought I'd indulge you since you've been such a good boy."

Blaine could feel a butt plug being slowly pushed into his ass. Ohhh...it felt so good to finally be full, but the plug felt different from the ones Kurt usually used. It was tight and filling, but felt cooler...smoother...like...

Blaine's body twitched and convulsed violently as he desperately screamed around the gag.

It was an electric butt plug.

The strong, hot waves pulsed through his ass at a steady rate, gently fluttering against his prostate. Blaine kept screaming around the gag. He was going to come. The cockring didn't matter. He was sure his entire body was going to shatter into tiny pieces.

Kurt removed the ball gag and Blaine screamed. He was breathing hard and sweating. It was all too much. He needed to come. He had to come. He would die if he didn't come.

And then the whip cut across his back.

Blaine's screams filled the apartment. He alternated between loud, wailing screams, to cries of frenzied pleading. Tears rolled down his face as his mind broke. The pleasure was too much. The pain was too much. He was floating aimlessly, completely lost in a haze of intense, erotic, sensations racing through his body until Kurt's demanding voice brought him back.

"Blaine...Blaine, my love...are you enjoying your master's use of your body?"

"Yes...yes...always. Please...master...more...more..."

"You may not come, Blaine. Will you come without permission?"

Blaine answered with a scream.

Kurt whipped him for a few more minutes before stopping to remove the cockring, but he didn't give Blaine permission to come. Blaine wasn't sure if the cockring being removed was relief or just more torture, especially when Kurt removed the butt plug and replaced it with his cock.

Kurt was unforgiving. He pounded Blaine's ass until he exploded with a high pitched scream. Blaine couldn't take anymore. Kurt's scream pushed him over the edge and his cock shot hot bursts of cum on to the floor.

"When I finally release you, you will clean the floor with your tongue."

"Y-yes...sir."

"But you don't have to worry about that for while. Since you have disobeyed me, I have no choice but to keep you here all day. I'm going to keep your ass full all day. Between my cock and the electric plug, you are going to spend the entire day being fucked, my love."

"Y-yes...sir."

Hours later they lay in bed, showered, fed and exhausted. Blaine's ass was wrecked. He couldn't walk and could barely keep his eyes open, but he felt fantastic. And reassured. Kurt loved him and only him. No one else. No one else got to enjoy Kurt's delicious, brutal punishments. Only him.

As they lay in bed, Kurt thought about their Tristan conversation. He felt a little silly for never thinking of it before. For as possessive and protective as he felt about Blaine, Blaine felt the same way about him. Master and slave titles aside, more than anything, they loved each other and belonged to one another. Yes, Kurt was in charge, but that didn't mean Blaine's feelings for him weren't as strong and as powerful as his feelings for Blaine. Of course Blaine would be hurt and jealous. Slaves wanted and needed to be claimed. Another slave in the picture was a threat. Kurt shook his head. Why hadn't he ever thought of that?

He stroked Blaine's hair and watched him sleep.

"Don't worry, Blaine. You are the only one for me. I love you and no one else. No one but you."

* * *

**OPENING NIGHT**

Kurt woke up excited and nervous. Tonight was it. All of his months of hard work would come down to tonight's performance. His performance needed to be beyond outstanding. He had to be incredible. Initial reviews of the show needed to be strong and positively glowing in order to ensure a successful run. The first seven shows being sold out was a great start, but Kurt wanted to make sure their good luck continued.

He and Blaine spent the day relaxing, answering break a leg calls, emails and texts, and discussing the opening night after party at The Celestial. Blaine sat on the bed and watched Kurt lay out their outfits for the evening.

"Oh, no!" Kurt smacked his forehead.

"What?"

"I have to be at the theater at 5:00 pm. Rick's not coming to pick you up until 7:00 pm. You'll be here alone."

Blaine laughed. "It's okay, sir. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I need to start getting used to it. With the show finally starting, you're going to be gone a lot. I'll be alone most evenings and nights."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. How could he have forgotten this? Sure, Blaine had stayed alone in the past, but with everything that had happened, Kurt didn't want him alone.

"Let me get through tonight and I'll figure something out. Maybe you could switch between going to Chandler's and Rachel's. Or maybe Finn could come stay with you. I think Rachel's show doesn't open for awhile."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine."

Kurt let it go. He couldn't worry about it right now. He needed to focus on tonight.

K&B&K&B

It took Kurt forever to actually leave the apartment. He was supposed to be at the theater by 5:00 pm, but he really hated to leave Blaine.

"Don't leave until Rick arrives. If you need to call me, then call me. Maybe I should see if Chandler can..."

Blaine leaned over and kissed him. "Sir, please stop. You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm going to take a shower, rest and then get dressed. I won't leave until Rick arrives. I promise."

Kurt was about to protest when his cell phone rang. Troy.

"Hey, you really need to come on if we're going to get there by 5:00 pm."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm coming." Kurt hung up and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Your submission is mine and mine alone. You have no reason to fear anyone because you clearly belong to me, and I love you."

Blaine nodded. "I love you too. Break a leg."

Kurt kissed him and reluctantly left. Blaine stood in the middle of the living room for a moment, listening to the silence. It was the first time he'd been totally and completely alone in a very long time. Even when he was with Sebastian, he was never completely alone despite feeling lonelier than ever before in his life.

He walked into the Broadway Room and sat down at the piano. He played for awhile, eyes closed, feeling the music drift over and into him. Music was always his second safe place. Kurt's arms were first.

He made a sandwich, ate, showered and got dressed. He had just finished combing and gelling his hair into place when the buzzer sounded. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever answered the door himself.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's me. You ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be right down."

Rick was standing at the bottom of the steps wearing a strange purple suit with a very loud, yellow tie. Blaine smiled. He and Kurt loved to debate Rick's sexuality. Rick had never said, and Blaine had never asked. Kevin told Kurt he thought Rick was gay. Kurt refused to believe this given his fashion choices. Like the one for this evening.

"You look great, Blaine. Very dapper."

"Thanks. You look...colorful."

Rick laughed.

* * *

The show was amazing.

The standing ovation was long and loud.

Blaine felt so proud, he couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Despite the worst months of their lives, Kurt had managed to prepare for, and give an award winning performance. Even Brad was outstanding. The audience buzz was energetic and positive. Burt beamed as a few people who knew he was Kurt's dad, stopped to congratulate him. Even Rachel was all compliments and praise.

After a quick visit backstage to give kisses and hugs of congratulations, everyone headed to The Celestial for the after party. Blaine stayed close to Seth and Chandler since Rick had disappeared to speak with someone he spotted. Blaine wearily eyed the other masters in the room. Several approached him to sing praises about Kurt. Blaine struggled to smile and nod, and control the fear bubbling inside him. _They don't want you. You belong to Kurt, and they know that. It's fine_. Burt could see his stress. He walked over and gently placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah. Just...I get nervous."

Burt nodded. "Understandable. It's okay. You're safe. I promise."

Blaine nodded and smiled. Carol came hurrying over, a huge smile on her face.

"Guess who's here?"

"Who?"

Carol stepped aside to reveal Quinn and Noah headed their way. Quinn looked absolutely fabulous in a sexy, black dress and high heels. Noah looked very handsome in an Italian cut suit. He also looked very submissive.

"Blaine!" Quinn rushed towards him and threw her arms around his neck. Blaine was totally caught off guard. He froze, but Quinn didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so happy to see you. I know its been awhile, but I feel like you've been an important part of my life these past few months. I'm so glad you're home."

Blaine nodded and tried to remember what Kurt had told him about Quinn helping to get him, but he was more intrigued with Noah. He'd never seen him look so submissive. He was standing close to Quinn, holding her hand. He gave Blaine a quick smile and nod which Blaine returned. He was grateful when Carol quietly asked Burt exactly what Blaine had been wondering.

"Noah's a half stain, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, him and Quinn...how does that work?"

"Well, Quinn doesn't seem to mind. Noah is mostly submissive when he's with her, but when his dominance flares up, it doesn't set her off. She says she actually likes the challenge. They've agreed to go slow and see where it leads."

"Do they want Beth back?"

"No. They would never uproot her life like that. Assuming it all works out, Beth will stay with Shelby and they'll just continue to visit."

Suddenly there was loud yelling and applauding as the cast of the show arrived. Kurt made his way straight to Blaine.

"Hi sir."

"Hello. Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm fine."

The party grew loud and boisterous as everyone enjoyed the bar and the buffet. Blaine stayed close to Kurt, smiling, laughing, and talking. It felt like old times. Normal. Natural. The way things should be.

Later in the evening, a journalist for an online Broadway show review site asked Kurt if she could have a few minutes to ask him a few questions. Kurt's mood was so good that he agreed instead of being annoyed at her for interrupting the party. Blaine decided to get some air. Kurt asked Rick to go with him.

Once outside, Blaine took several deep breaths. He felt great. He was so proud of Kurt and so glad he was home. He never wanted to leave home again.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around.

Kayden.

He looked very handsome in a classic black suit, but he was visibly nervous and his eyes were sad and frightened.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um...I...I went to the show. I wanted to see it. I heard you talk about it for so long..." He trailed off and stared at the ground. Blaine glared at him.

"Well, that was nice of you. I suppose it was the least you could do."

Tears slowly rolled down Kayden's cheeks. "I...Blaine...I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so sorry. He tricked me. No...that's not true. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. I never thought they would really take you away. Everyone knows how much Kurt loves you. I thought...I thought it would all go away, and he would claim me and...I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

Blaine just looked at him. What was he supposed to say?

Rick stepped forward with a bright green handkerchief. "Here. Stop crying." Instead of just giving the handkerchief to Kayden, Rick started gently dabbing at his cheeks and around his eyes. Their eyes met and locked. They stood there, staring at each other. Finally Rick exhaled a breathy, "Hi." Kayden blinked. "Hi."

Blaine stared at them. He had a feeling he was watching love at first sight. The way they stared at each other reminded him of the first time Chandler and Seth laid eyes on each other.

The three stood there in silence, Kayden and Rick still staring into each others eyes until Kurt came out.

"There you are! I was looking for..." Kurt stopped when he spotted Kayden.

And lost it.

"You! How dare you! What the hell are you doing here?"

The spell was broken and Kayden looked at Kurt. "Oh...I...Hi. Um...I came to see the show...and...I wanted to apologize to Blaine...and to you."

"Apologize? You want to apologize for betraying us? For betraying, Blaine? He was your friend! He was always worried about you, and this is how you repay him?"

Kayden started crying again. "I..I'm s-sorry. Please...I..."

"How dare you show up here after what you did!"

Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's arm. "Sir...please, it's okay."

"No it isn't!"

Rick stepped back from Kayden. "What exactly did you do?"

Kayden was now sobbing too hard to speak. Kurt was happy to answer.

"He sold us out! He's the one that went to the Ministry! He's the one that told them I was an abuser! He's an asshole!"

Rick looked at Kayden in surprise that slowly morphed into disappointment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't...he made..." Kayden turned and ran.

Blaine called after him but he kept running. Rick stood there looking like he'd just been punched. Kurt was still angry. "Let him go. I don't ever want to see him again. I can't believe he came here. Come on."

Blaine slowly turned and followed Kurt back inside.

Rick just stood there, staring in the direction Kayden ran.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine lay in bed and read the rave reviews. It was official. The show was a smash success.

Kurt closed his eyes, laid his head back against the headboard and exhaled. Everything was perfect. He had Blaine back. The show was a successful. Tristan was happy. His dad was doing well. Even Quinn and Noah seemed to be making a go of it. Everyone in his world was happy and settled.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"About last night?"

"Hmm?"

"About Kayden..."

Kurt remained in his relaxed state with his eyes closed. "I know. I can't believe he had the nerve to show up there. How did he even know we would be there? I'm sure he wasn't invited."

"Kurt?"

First name usage. Kurt opened his eyes. "What?"

"I think Rick's in love with him."

"What?"

"I think Rick fell in love with Kayden last night. Before you came out they were just staring at each other. Staring like Chandler and Seth stared when we had them over for dinner to meet."

"But...Kayden betrayed you! He's a spineless traitor who sold out someone who cared for him. Rick can do better."

"Maybe, but...I don't know. Maybe Rick would be good for Kayden. Kayden needs someone strong and loving. Someone who won't abuse him. Someone who will take good care of him."

"I'm sorry, but are you forgetting what happened to us because of the lies Kayden told?"

"No, but Kayden has always been weak. He's gone through a lot of heartache and abuse. I'd hate for him to miss out on a good thing just because Rick feels a sense of loyalty to us. Kayden didn't lie about you out of malice. He did it because he was pushed into it. Yes, he should have refused, but...Kayden doesn't have that kind of strength. His past has left him damaged and desperate. Rick would be good for him."

Kurt slowly shook his head. How was it possible that with everything he'd been through, from his heartless mother, to this summer, that Blaine still had a heart of love, kindness and forgiveness? He reached over and took Blaine's hand.

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

R&K&R&K

Rick arrived 15 minutes early. Kurt opened the door and took a few steps back simply because of the outfit. Rick was wearing a hideous green and black shirt with red squiggly designs all over it. His pants were a dark green and he had on blue loafers.

"Hi. I know I'm early. Sorry. I was just too nervous to stay home."

Kurt smiled. "No, it's fine. Come on in."

It was two days after the show opening, and Kurt and Blaine were hosting lunch for Rick and Kayden to officially meet. It had taken some convincing to get Kayden to agree. He was terrified of Kurt's wrath, but Blaine assured him that Kurt was okay. He just needed to get that initial outburst out of his system.

Once he settled Rick in the living room, Kurt walked into the kitchen where Blaine was finishing the salad.

"Are we sure Rick's gay?"

"I would think so. He's into Kayden. Why?"

"The clothes. The clothes throw me every time."

Blaine laughed.

Kayden arrived right on time looking nervous and terrified. Blaine pulled him inside.

"Hi. Relax. Everything's fine."

Kayden grabbed Blaine's arm. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I really, really am. I'm so glad you're okay, and I'm just...I'm so sorry. Please...can you forgive me?"

"I already forgave you. Now come on. Rick's a great guy and he won't try to convince you to sell me out."

Kayden's face fell. "Oh, God, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. "Relax."

The moment they entered the living room, Kurt and Blaine ceased to exist. Rick and Kayden locked eyes and it was over.

One month later, Rick claimed Kayden.

* * *

**PARIS **

Royce parked his car and hopped out. He never used valet. Didn't trust them not to scratch his Maybach or take it for a quick joy ride.

He entered the main doors of Maitres and swiped his access card to enter the actual club. The light remained red.

Denied.

He swiped it again.

Denied.

He did this two more times, growing more and more irritated. Suddenly, Mimi, the club manager, stepped out into the entryway. Behind her was Karl and Hans, two of the security guards.

"Ah, Mimi. Hello beautiful. I'm glad to see you. Something seems to be wrong with my card."

Mimi didn't smile. "No Monsieur. Your membership to the club has been canceled."

"What are you talking about? My membership fee is paid. I pay it in full every January."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. The prorated amount of your fees for this year will be returned."

"Returned? Why? What's going on?"

"Your membership has been revoked."

"What? Why?"

"I can't comment further. You will receive a letter from the club board of directors within the next day or so." Mimi turned to leave. Royce reached out to grab her arm.

"Wait a minute..."

One of the security guards stepped forward and grabbed Royce, practically lifting him off the ground. He effortlessly threw him out the door. Royce sat on the ground in shock for a moment before jumping to his feet. He contemplated going back in, but decided not to risk it. This had to be a mistake. He pulled out his cell phone and called two board members he knew personally. Straight to voice mail. He left messages as he walked to his car.

What was going on?

He ended up having dinner alone in a small cafe down the street. He called several friends to see if they knew what was going on, but reached no one. Where was everybody?

Irritated and alone, he drove around aimlessly until he decided to check out a free club right outside the city. He'd been there before, but it had been awhile.

The moment he walked in he felt better. Yes, this was what he needed. A good fuck to relax him. Maybe several good fucks. Since he hadn't claimed a slave, his dominance was always hungry. His body was always ravenous. It wasn't a healthy state to be in, but he had no interest in settling down. He'd rather feed his hunger with a buffet of beautiful men and the occasional woman.

He sat down at the bar, ordered a drink and turned to watch the dance floor. It was early, so the place wasn't crowded, but there were still about 12 slaves on the dance floor putting on a show for the few masters present. Royce zeroed in on a short, slim slave with curly, black hair. His ass was a perfect, tight bubble shape. Royce's dominance growled. That was exactly what he needed.

He ordered another drink and continued watching the slave dance seductively, switching his hips back and forth and rolling his body. His eyes were closed and he had his arms in the air, losing himself in the music, hoping a master would approach him.

Royce finished his drink. He was about to make his move when he spotted Daniel.

Fuck.

He swung around to face the bar, hoping Daniel didn't see him. Royce had met Daniel at a bar early in the year. Daniel was delicious. Blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless skin and very, very submissive. Royce screwed around with him for a month. The fact that Royce kept him around longer than a few days had led Daniel to believe Royce would claim him. It had taken Royce months to get rid of him.

Royce glanced over his shoulder. Daniel was staring straight at him. Shit. Royce thought about making a break for the door, but Daniel was suddenly standing right in front of him, his eyes full of hurt and longing.

"Hey Royce."

"Hi Daniel."

"Um...where have you been?"

"Around."

"Oh. Um...I...I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Well...you know...I guess I thought...that maybe...with some time and uh...distance between us that...um...maybe you had...changed your mind."

Royce frowned. "No, I haven't changed my mind. I'm never gonna change my mind. It was just sex. All I wanted to do was fuck. I'm not claiming you, so get over it."

"But...I thought..."

"You thought nothing. It was just sex. If you're looking to get claimed, then you need to look elsewhere. I'm not interested." Daniel was quickly entering stage one of a meltdown.

"But...I...I love you, and maybe if..."

"You don't love me, Daniel! We just had sex! Like a hundred times! That's not love. That's fucking!"

Daniel slowly shook his head and blinked back tears. "I'd be a good slave for you. I really would. I'm very obedient and...maybe if you just gave it a chance..."

Royce had had enough. Could this day get any worse? "Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want you!"

"Why won't you at least give me a chance!"

A few people glanced over as Daniel grew louder and more visibly upset.

"Look. I don't need this shit. Go home, Daniel. Forget we ever met."

Daniel shook his head. "No!"

It all happened at once.

Royce stood up.

Daniel smacked the side of his own face and screamed.

"He hit me! He hit me!"

Royce looked at him. "What? No I didn't!"

Daniel screamed and cried. "He hit me! Why are you so mean to me? Why do you beat me?"

Royce's eyes grew wide as a crowd started to move in on them, murmuring and shaking their heads.

"I didn't hit him! He's lying!"

Daniel was hysterical. "Yes, he did! He hit me! He doesn't want me! He slept with me and promised to collar me! Now he doesn't want me!"

The crowd grew louder. The bartender picked up the phone.

Royce started moving towards the door. Just as he reached it, a short man with white blonde hair and steel blue eyes walked in. His skin was a waxy pale color. His lips were thin and blood red. He wore a black suit with beige tie. On his lapel was a small gold pin of an M with two whips across it in an X. Behind him was a huge man, 7 feet tall with muscles bulging from all sides.

He provided a backdrop for the smaller man.

The little man sneered.

"Looks like we arrived to catch you right in the act. Seize him."

The huge man stepped forward and grabbed Royce, dragging him out of the club and towards a white van.

"What the fuck! Get off of me! Who are you?"

The small man smiled an evil, wicked, sick smile.

"My name is Perlson. I'm with the Masters Ministry of the United States. I'm here on a best practices exchange trip with the French Masters Ministry."

Royce started shaking. The Masters Ministry?

"Look, I didn't touch that slave! I did not hit him! I didn't!"

Perlson's smile broadened. He looked maniacal. "Oh, I'm not here for that, although you can rest assured that we will address that as well. I'm here because we received a credible report that you brutally raped a slave a few months ago in the United States."

"What? No! I didn't! I didn't!"

Perlson shrugged. "Nevertheless, the report was credible. We have no reason to believe it's false. But don't worry. You won't be extradited to the United States. The French have perfected some very interesting corrective training tools that I would like to witness in action in order to determine if they would be useful in the American program. You can assist. I prefer to practice on live masters. Scream levels are a very important indication of a tools usefulness."

Royce was shoved inside the van and the doors slammed shut.

Daniel watched the van drive away. His boyfriend wrapped his arm around Daniel's waist.

"That was a great performance, honey. You were wonderful."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you." He turned to the beautiful young man standing on the other side of him. "What did you think?"

Tristan smiled. "I thought you were great."

He sent a quick text to Kurt.

"Mission accomplie."

* * *

**EARLY OCTOBER **

"Carmen, are you sure you want to walk down the stairs? There has to be a ramp around here somewhere." Carmen waved her hand, dismissing the concerned looks of Wes and Blaine.

"I'm fine. I'll go slow. Actually, slow is the only speed I go these days."

Carmen held on to the railing and Wes took her other hand while Blaine came down behind them, ready to grab Carmen the second it looked like she might fall.

It was a beautiful October Saturday and everyone was gathering for a belated Kurt and Blaine birthdays/Blaine is back/Wes & Carmen baby shower celebration. With everything that had happened, plus the start of Kurt's show, the boys had failed to celebrate their birthdays or Blaine's return. Kurt decided they should take advantage of the final warm days of fall to have a picnic party in the park.

It was a gathering of everyone they loved. Burt, Quinn, Cooper and Wes talked politics, while Rick and Rachel argued about Broadway. Carol and Lisa talked babies with Carmen, while Blaine, Seth, Kayden, Noah and Finn argued about superhero video games. Kurt fussed over the buffet before joining Rick and Rachel's conversation. Everyone ate, drank, laughed and of course, being Broadway people, sang. As everyone relaxed and chatted, Kurt sought out Cooper. The two went for a walk.

"So, have you heard from Michael Smythe?"

Cooper smirked. "Several times. It took him awhile to figure out that he'd been duped, but you know...I'm not really sure that's true. I have a feeling that he knew all along what I was up to and just wanted to stick it to my mother."

"But why? I thought they were friends."

"I don't know. I sometimes wonder if the Smythes were really as okay with her giving Blaine to you as they claimed. They didn't say it at the time, but I think they were insulted."

"What about the money Michael Smythe gave your mom? Is she paying it back?"

Cooper laughed. "That did turn into a bit of a mess. Once he realized I wasn't coming to work for him, he definitely got pissed off. No way he was going to accept a total loss on his investment, so he is now a 10% shareholder of Ramken Industries."

"A shareholder? I thought Ramken Industries was a privately held company. I thought it all belonged to your mother."

"It did. Now 10% belongs to Michael Smythe."

Kurt shook his head. "Well, 10% is not bad. That's not much."

Cooper laughed. "Try telling that to Victoria. She's outraged. She tried offering him the money, with interest, but he refused. Either 10% of the company, or he would sue her in court and make their entire deal public. Bad publicity, corporate secrets revealed, plus legal fees. She caved."

"But you could have threatened to make Smythe's illegal business activities public. Does he know about the thumb drive?"

"Nope and I have no interest in helping my mother. Those files are insurance for you and Blaine to make sure Smythe and his serial rapist son stay away forever. If they ever breathe in your direction, you can use those files for protection."

"Thank you, Cooper. Thanks so much."

"Don't thank me. I thank you for loving my brother more than our family ever did, me included. I'm grateful he has you. He belongs with you. Just promise me that you'll never let him go."

Kurt nodded. "Never."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise as Kurt groaned softly and tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls, pulling gently. Blaine growled and pushed a little further into Kurt's ass. Kurt gasped and tried to arch his hips up, but Blaine had him bent over completely, Kurt's feet by his head. Kurt's dancer body was flexible and limber, so the position wasn't uncomfortable. Blaine rocked forward gently and fell into a smooth rhythm, thrusting deep, and despite being on top, falling into the warm essence of Kurt's dominance as it wrapped around him while Kurt whispered in his ear.

"You are my greatest love. My only love. You honor me with your submission and your obedience. I promise to always control and dominate you, but you must never submit to another, Blaine. Never again."

Blaine pressed forward. "Never master, never."

Blaine thrust deeper and a little faster as he felt the burning need for release, coil tighter in his belly.

"Sir...master...permission..."

"Come Blaine."

Blaine came with a loud cry that dissolved into a long moan. Kurt brought his legs back down and wrapped them around Blaine's body. His fingers found Blaine's purr spot and began to stroke. Blaine purred quietly. Relaxed, warm and happy.

They rested for 30 minutes before taking a long, hot shower together, soaping each other up and washing each others hair. Once they were clean, they threw on shirts and boxers and headed to the kitchen.

"Can I have cookies for dinner?"

"Cookies for dinner? What are you, five years old?"

"Can I?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, Curious George. You may have two cookies after dinner. Do monkeys even eat cookies?"

Blaine grinned. "Your monkey does." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine sat down at the kitchen table and watched Kurt moving around. He didn't really want cookies for dinner. He just wanted Kurt to tell him no.

Control.

After dinner they debated on a movie.

"White Christmas? It's not Christmastime. We haven't even had Thanksgiving."

"Doesn't matter. I want to be inspired as I finish the final few songs for the musical."

Kurt agreed. They settled under a blanket on the couch with a plate of cookies and milk.

Kurt suddenly leaned over and kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you and I'm so glad you're mine."

"I love you and I'm so glad I'm yours."

"And I promise to never let you go."

_**There you have it. My contribution to the Klaine BDSM, Seblaine files. A huge thank you to all of you who read, followed, made a favorite, and reviewed. Thank you! **_

_**Please let me know your final thoughts, and I'll see you over on tumblr. **_


End file.
